Bound for Greatness
by albe-chan
Summary: She didn't know what she was getting into when she climbed into his car, or his bed, but as the temperature of her new relationship rises, a young woman finds that the freedom she's always craved comes from surrendering herself to a man with dark tastes. VERY MATURE. LilyScorpius. Contains BDSM themes, some of which may be EXTREME in later chapters. NextGen. Non-Magic AU.
1. Chapter 1

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Scorpius Malfoy sighed and frowned as he sipped his whiskey masquerading, with the aid of a lemon sliver on the rim of his cup, as an iced tea. He hated these kinds of events, which he seemed to wind up attending more and more frequently of late, and he wondered for the dozenth time why he'd even bothered. Certainly weddings, of all things, were _not_ his deal. Except that, invariably, at every wedding he'd ever attended there was an abundance of young, single women, drunk on too much champagne and the shared euphoria of one of their own tying a man down. For the most part, Scorpius just felt bad for the groom. All this pomp and circumstance, and grossly inflated expense, just to fuck the same woman for the rest of your life? No thanks. Not that he didn't doubt most grooms, and a good number of brides too, would be unfaithful. Statistics were statistics after all.

His dark grey eyes scanned the room, on the prowl for a reasonably attractive female, but there wasn't much of interest at this wedding. And he knew better than to bring home a young Weasley girl. Been there, done that, learned his goddamn lesson. The rest, non-Weasleys, or at least the sort who lacked the ginger hair and freckles associated with being one, weren't very appealing on the whole. The only beddable females present were clearly already taken, and Scorpius no longer found pleasure poaching another's date. He took a long drink and started for the exit. He'd made his token appearance as requested, brought a lovely pair of crystal champagne flutes for the bride and groom, while wondering who would get them in the divorce settlement in five years or so, and now he would get the hell outta Dodge.

"Sneaking out already?" asked a familiar voice from behind him, and he turned, smirking, to face his best friend in the entire world, and for most of his thirty-two years.

"Not sneaking, Potter, but leaving, yes." Scorpius looked with interest at his friend's date. She was tall for a woman, as tall as the dark-haired man in her four-inch stilettos, with dark red hair piled artlessly atop her head, a decidedly pretty face, and in possession of a lingerie-model's body wrapped in a little black dress that showed off her perfect figure. Her best feature by far, though, had to be the tawny hazel, almond-shaped eyes that roved over him. They were a tempting mix of green and gold-flecked brown and definitely appraising as they met his gaze once more. Too bad Albus had gotten her first; she was a damn sight better looking than any other broad at this wedding. But when Scorpius looked back at his friend, the dark-haired, green-eyed man looked distinctly displeased that she was standing at his elbow. "Who's your friend, Al?" he drawled, glancing back at the young woman. Her red-painted mouth turned down at the corners as she drained her champagne, putting the empty glass on a table.

"This is-" Albus began, but the redhead cut him off.

"I'm not his friend. And I don't want to be here." She tilted her head slightly, looking at him speculatively.

"This is the daughter of my father's new wife," Albus said flatly, slanting a filthy look at the redhead, who rolled her entrancing eyes.

"Your step sister?" Scorpius asked, smirking as Albus's dark brows drew sharply together.

"No," they said in unison. Scorpius couldn't resist grinning. "Are you actually leaving?" the redhead asked. "'Cause if you are, I could really use a ride."

"Yeah right!" Albus scoffed. "It's James's wedding, you're not going anywhere. And I sure as hell am _not_ listening to your mother bitching if you leave. I listen to her bitch about enough of your shit already, Lily."

"Well, my mom can pretty much fuck off. I'm an adult," the redhead snapped back. "Don't wanna listen to her bitching? Tell her to shut it. And y'know what? All you Potters can fuck off. I'm out." She turned, back straight, chin up, and marched toward the the doors of the reception venue.

"I'll make sure she gets home," Scorpius said quietly to Albus, who looked like he was in the mood to throttle someone to death, his green eyes blazing murderously. The dark haired man nodded, turning away, probably to face the redhead's mother and her bitchy wrath. The blond had heard, of course, about his best friend's newest relations, had met Harry Potter's new wife very briefly in passing once at their wedding, but he'd only heard about the daughter. Albus had described her as a spoiled brat and total bitch, who had a habit of doing everything contrary to her mother and stepfather's wishes. Albus hadn't mentioned, of course, the bratty bitch was also a hot tamale.

He caught up to her just as she was exiting the lobby. "Where do you need a ride to?" he asked politely as she sucked in a deep breath in the balmy, July night.

The redhead snorted. "Anywhere but here. I don't care at this point," she sighed. Scorpius arched a brow but didn't comment, gesturing her to follow as he made his way to his car, beeped it unlocked, and slid behind the wheel. She slunk into the passenger's side, her little black dress riding up on her creamy thighs ever so slightly as he started the car. It purred to life and he put them in gear.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked, glancing over at her. Green-gold eyes roved down over his black silk suit and shirt and he hoped she would infer the double entendre in his words.

"With you?" she clarified, that red mouth quirking to the side a little, then up into a coy smile. Her arms lifted and she began unpinning her hair. "Sure," she said at last, even as the top of her dress slid down, revealing a few more millimeters of delicious cleavage. "You look like you could probably keep up."

"Keep up?" he repeated, arching a brow as he pulled into light nighttime traffic.

"You're probably old like Albus, right?" She smirked. "From what I understand, after twenty five it's all downhill for most men." She tilted her head and looked at him. "No offence," she added blandly.

Scorpius smirked back. "By that same reasoning, and scientific evidence, I'd be better off taking your mom home with me, then, wouldn't I? Don't most women reach their sexual prime around forty?"

The redhead laughed, shook out her long mane of deep crimson waves, put her bobby pins in her little clutch purse and then leaned over the center console, into his personal bubble. Her mouth brushed against his ear as she murmured, "Yeah, but my pussy is probably tighter."

She sat back, looking amused, and Scorpius felt a deep stirring of arousal, his cock twitching to life. He reached over and tugged the top of her dress down, almost baring her firm, pert breasts completely, ascertaining she definitely wasn't wearing a bra. "I'm willing to bet her tits aren't quite so perky, either."

She cast him a wicked smirk. "They might be, but mine are all real." She reached for the hand on the shifter and put it over one firm, supple breast. "See?"

Scorpius grunted softly, his thumb dipping under the black fabric of her dress, dragging across a hard nipple. "You're kind of a slut," he murmured, looking at her as they pulled up to a red light.

"You don't seem to mind."

"Not in the slightest." A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him. "Unless you're not legal. Then I mind." He pulled his hand back from her as the light changed.

She licked those bright red lips deliberately, then reached over and put a hand on his thigh, very close to his half-hard cock. "That's almost sweet," she said, then her hand slid over his prick, which jumped to attention as she stroked ever so gently. "Don't worry, I won't let you go to jail."

Her eyes glittered, when he looked back at her, and he flicked a barely concealed nipple that strained against its prison inside her dress. "Make that a naughty slut," he amended in a rumble.

"Guilty," she replied, and with one last squeeze, released him.

"Good." He waited for another light, then turned left and then right into an underground parking garage for a fancy condo building, parking neatly in his allocated space, right by the elevator. "Now I won't feel a single ounce of guilt for punishing you." They got out of the car and he waved her ahead of himself into the elevator, taking a long, appreciative look at her ass, which looked succulent. He punched the button for the penthouse, the doors closed silently and they began to rise. Unable to resist a moment longer, Scorpius tugged the top of her dress down all the way, revealing her full, delicious, gravity-defying breasts. They were the perfect size and shape for his hands and mouth, topped with delicate rosy nipples that all but begged to be taken between his teeth. _Fucking hell_.

"Do you like what you see?" the redhead asked softly, looking up at him coquettishly from under her lashes as she leaned against the mirrored wall of the elevator.

"Yes." He covered her again, trying to resist temptation and fuck her right here in this elevator, even though the large portion of his brain connected directly to his prick all but demanded he strip her naked entirely right now and get busy.

She affected a pout. "That's no fun."

He merely smirked. They got to the top floor and the elevator dinged, but the doors didn't open until Scorpius key-fobbed his way out. They stepped into a very modern foyer of sorts, with one door leading into his condo, the other to the stairs. He unlocked and opened the door into his condo, and stepped back as though to grant her entry first. She made to precede him in, but he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her long, lithe form against him from chest to knees. With his other hand, he tugged the top of her dress down again then cupped one naked breast firmly, drawing his thumb back and forth over her nipple until it beaded and her breathing hitched, eyes dilating hungrily. "The question is," he rumbled, "how badly do you want to be punished?"

The redhead lifted onto her toes, arching into him, and Scorpius grabbed her tight, round ass with both hands, holding her against him. "Kind of really badly," she breathed, and then kissed him, tongue pushing into his mouth. He allowed her dominance for a brief moment then broke the kiss.

"Inside," he rumbled, releasing her, and, as a test of sorts for his own wicked pleasure, as she turned to go in, he spanked her not too hard on the ass. She jumped a little in surprise, but grinned over her shoulder at him. _Fuck yes_!

Scorpius locked the door behind them, and the redhead turned to face him, eyes on her shoes. "I should tell you," she murmured then met his eyes, "I don't really ever do this. Just go home with strangers, that is. Especially when they're Tweedle-Dum's friends."

He arched a brow. "I should hope not. I'm not fond of sloppy seconds." Her lovely eyes narrowed for a beat but then she smirked as though at some private joke.

"Well, no worries there. By the way, what's your name? I would hate to shout the wrong one by mistake in the heat of the moment should we ever actually get around to fucking." Scorpius merely hooked a finger into the bunched up top of her little black dress and tugged it all the way down, over her hips, until it puddled around her feet. Her cheeks went pink as he regarded her, in naught but a scrap of black lace he supposed were meant to pass as panties and her strappy stilettos. Scorpius took her by the hand and lead her back to the master bedroom. He was sorely tempted to take her the other way, toward the second bedroom across the penthouse, but he didn't want to overload the little minx. Not yet any rate.

When they stood beside his bed, he released her hand, watching her swallow, not meeting his eyes, all nerves. He cupped her breasts, testing the weight and almost smiled as her breathing hitched when he tugged at her nipples. "You may call me Scorpius," he said, then tugged her nipples again, a little rougher. "Though I would prefer Master," he added and released her.

She licked her lips. "That's pretty kinky," she murmured, swallowing again. One of his fingers teased the top of her panties, dipping under the lacy edge. She sucked in a breath.

"You're nervous," he said. Scorpius could see the pulse thudding in her neck, the shallow rise and fall of her chest. He tugged at her panties and her cheeks went a little more pink. Another horrendous though occurred to him. "You're not a virgin, are you?" He froze and her blazing gaze met his, brows drawn together.

"No." Her red mouth quirked sarcastically into a wry smile. "Disappointed?" she drawled, some of her boldness returning with that condescending smile.

Somehow Scorpius indeed felt a stab of disappointment at her admission, and a foolish, misplaced anger that he wouldn't be the first to sample her charms, taste her, and bring her to a screaming climax. Then he shook his head. He didn't need, or want, a virgin brimming with uncertain trepidation and emotional clinginess. Even if he still felt disappointed. "No. That makes what I have in mind for you much more enjoyable." Scorpius moved into her personal space, her head tilting back to maintain eye contact. Even in her heels, he had a few inches on her.

"What do you have in mind?" she breathed. He grasped her wrists gently and brought them behind her back, then toward him slightly. Her sweet, pert breasts pressed against his shirt and chest, her red lips parting invitingly.

"I would much rather show than tell." Scorpius covered her mouth with his own, kissing her gently for a long moment, then plunged his tongue into her mouth, taking greedy first impressions and easily dominating the kiss. She tasted like champagne and chocolate. His kiss grew hungrier and he released her wrists, reaching for her ass with both hands, grabbing a firm, taught buttock in each palm and squeezing. The redhead's arms looped around his neck as he spread her and brought the damp heat between her legs directly against the rock hard line of his cock in his trousers. In the next moment he lifted her off her feet against him and then set her down on the raised bed, breaking the kiss. "Are your shoes uncomfortable?" he rasped as she sank back onto her elbows.

"No, why?" she breathed. Scorpius grinned, then hooked his fingers around the line of black lace across her hips and, as she lifted her pelvis, slid her negligible panties down in one smooth motion, catching a peek of glistening pink between her thighs

"Because," he said, taking a moment to enjoy the view and soak in the knowledge her red hair was all natural and she favoured partial-Brazilian waxes, then began unbuttoning his shirt, "I want those heels pointed at the ceiling when I fuck you." She licked her lips, eyes dropping to his hands, watching the progression of buttons coming undone, and then he slipped off his jacket and pulled off his shirt and tossed them aside, letting her look her fill at him. Her tawny hazel eyes widened as they devoured him. Scorpius worked out five days a week, and he knew he looked good, but it fired his arousal to see her admiring him so blatantly. Her gaze dropped to his belt and he undid it with no intentions of taking off his pants yet. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," she moaned. He nudged her knees apart and moved between them. "I want you to fuck me."

"Scoot up a little, darling," he murmured and as she did, he spread her legs a little wider. His mouth skimmed up the inside of her thigh. She lost her breath and he received a soft little moan from deep in her throat as his tongue ghosted over her wetness. He reached up, rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger deliberately. She moaned louder. "You're very responsive," he murmured against her.

"Sensitive," she breathed, eyelids fluttering.

"No, I want you to watch me," he rumbled. Pearly whites sank into that lush lower lip and Scorpius had to fight to the urge to move up and bite it himself as she released it. Instead he parted her dripping folds with his tongue, holding her hips to steady her as she bucked and whimpered. _God, she might as well be a virgin_. He repeated the motion, and again she jolted up as though she'd been hit with fifty thousand volts. "Very sensitive," he murmured. His cock was painfully hard and aching to be inside her.

"Sorry," she murmured almost so low that he didn't hear her, and when he licked her again he frowned as she tried to contain herself, still moaning though.

"No, I like it. Don't hold back, darling." Gentle pressure behind her knees brought her legs up and his fingers brushed from her ankles up her calves, head turning to lick her Achilles tendon. She writhed, biting that lower lip again, and he grazed his teeth up the inside of her thigh. Her eyelids fluttered but she kept them open. "I want to hear when you like something." His mouth hovered over her and she whimpered in anticipation. "Or if you don't."

"I don't like how long you're drawing this out," she groaned, writhing some more and looking down at him.

"The anticipation is what makes it better, darling." His tongue swirled around her clitoris and she arched spectacularly, right into his mouth, heels digging in. Her fingers clenched the sheet and she gave a loud, incoherent shout of approval. He teased the sensitive nub with his teeth, enjoying the way she reacted, crying out as though she'd never had anything so pleasurable in her whole life. _Christ._ "Do you want to come?" he rumbled, dark grey eyes flicking up to her, then subjected her to a moment of agonizing bliss as he moved his tongue back and forth over her clit unceasingly until she was crying out, hands fisting in his hair.

"Yes, yes, yes," she moaned. "It's, ah, _ah_ , it's so, _ah_! Oh fuck!" She was close, her hips almost completely lifting off the mattress, her body begging for release.

"Come for me," he demanded, and suckled that sweet bundle of nerves and watched her unravel, crying out his name, losing herself with her entire being. It was as though she held nothing back. He tongued her through her orgasm, drawing out the sweet agony as long as possible, then reached into the night table drawer and shucked his pants and boxer briefs in one fell swoop, putting on the condom with indecent haste. When she looked at him, he was pressing against her entrance.

"I don't think I can-"

"You can," he breathed, sliding into her slowly, oh so slowly, praying for control. And dear fucking God, she was _so_ tight. He pushed in faster. She moaned softly and wriggled, then her hands came around his waist, slid over his ass and she pushed him into her as she lifted herself to him, and Scorpius had to grit his teeth hard, trying to maintain control. "Fuck, you will," he growled.

"Yes," she gasped. "Oh God, yes."

He pulled back, her tight wet heat clinging, trying to keep him within. She arched as he pushed back into her. "I can't wait," he rumbled, and although he wanted to fuck her slow and build up to it, he couldn't take it. _Jesus fucking Christ_. She was too much, and all he wanted was to own her as none had before.

"Don't wait," she breathed, and he groaned, pulling back and slamming into her, rising from his elbows to his hands, watching her as he fucked her, "Oh God yes, yes, yes!"

Scorpius wanted to see her coming, again, but he didn't know if he could wait. He pushed harder, pounded her faster, desperate for release as he thrust into her with furious abandon. And just when he felt the inexorable pull toward orgasm, she screamed out beneath him, and he was lost as she clenched him, milking him as he cried out with her.

Lily tried to focus on breathing. The rest she could deal with later. But breathing was not in good shape. She sucked in air as though it would soon disappear, and slowly her heart dropped from the red zone. She'd never felt anything like that. It was…

The redhead snapped herself out of her dazed musings, sitting up abruptly. She focused again on her breathing, and when she felt mostly back to normal, she swung her legs out of bed. That was fun, but she couldn't do this. She had already felt herself getting attached in those blissful moments after two mind-shattering, earth-shaking orgasms. Lily got up out of bed, finger-combing her hair, grabbing her panties. "Where are you going?" her blond lover demanded.

She didn't look round. "I'd like to go home now." Her lovely hazel eyes, flecked so heavily with gold, slanted back to him after a moment, still naked in bed. He said his name was Scorpius. "No offence, you were great and all, but I don't sleep over."

Scorpius sat up, face unreadable, grey eyes watching her every movement as she pulled her panties back on. "And how will you get home?" he asked.

She forced a shrug. "Dunno. Call a cab, I suppose." She flashed the sexy blond a grin. "Thanks for everything," she said, at a complete blank as to what the appropriate farewell was.

Lily, honestly, didn't ever do this. In fact, she hadn't exactly meant to this time either. She'd spoken without thought in the car, taken the teasing too far, but she couldn't deny she'd been physically attracted to the tall and painfully handsome blond from the moment she looked at him. She blamed it all on James Potter for having free champagne at the wedding, the three glasses she'd had loosening her tongue and melting her inhibitions.

Sure, she did her share of dating, but rarely did anything go beyond a first date, and although she had no qualms using her feminine assets on the males of the species, taking advantage of their distraction in her looks and body to get whatever she might want, like a free dipping sauce with her pizza or a discount on shoes that weren't part of a sale, she didn't sleep around. And as for an actual relationship? The redhead had decided she pretty much wasn't interested. Lily hadn't lied, exactly, when she'd assured Scorpius she wasn't a virgin, but neither was she the experienced coquette she made herself out to be. In fact, this was the very first sexual experience she'd had, other than some flirting and kissing and touching, where choice had been an option.

When she was just a few months shy of her eighteenth birthday, just before high school graduation, she'd gone with some friends, who probably weren't the best influence on her during that period of her life, to a college party. It had been an awful idea, as she and her friends had been plied with far too much liquor by several much older guys. The last thing Lily remembered about that night was passing out on someone's couch. When she came to the next morning she'd been in bed, naked, with two guys she didn't remember and her clothes had been in a heap on the floor. There had been blood and something sticky that had dried on her inner thighs and a godawful ache between her legs to go with a spectacular hangover.

She'd done the only thing she could think to do at the time, and had quickly gotten dressed, taken a fifty-five dollar cab ride home, stopping at a pharmacy for the morning after Plan B pill, and never spoke of the incident ever again, to anyone. The three years since then, she'd done her very best to avoid any and all male bedrooms. Until now.

Lily went into the living room, swallowing past her nerves and slight embarrassment at still being naked but for her shoes and panties, and quickly slipped her discarded dress back on. A horrible feeling of deja-vu filled her, standing naked again, getting dressed in a strange room, but she squashed it. This was _so_ not like that time. She'd chosen this, participated consciously and willingly, and enjoyed it. Loudly. Twice. But no matter, the feeling of shameful embarrassment welled along with the painful memories.

"It's late. You should stay."

Lily picked up her little clutch from the couch. "No thanks," she said firmly. Swallowing again, trying to stay off the road that lead to tears of self pity, she opened her little bag and pulled out her cellphone. There was the sound of bare feet padding across the dark hardwood and a warm hand closed gently around her wrist.

"I'll make it worth your while," the blond breathed. His deep voice and warm breath against her ear made her shiver. She felt the light press of him against her from behind and his hand slid up her arm temptingly.

"I don't want-" she breathed, his warm hand covering her exposed shoulder, then it moved down, covering her breast.

"Yes you do," he replied. Lily gulped because it was true. She wanted to curl up with, and into, this blond, tanned, super-hunk sex-god and bury her face in his chest to push away the bad memories. His talented fingers pebbled her nipple, a deep stirring of arousal flaring in her belly yet again. He took her cellphone and clutch from her limp grasp. "I promise you won't regret it, Lily," he murmured.

Her resolve was crumbling as she shook her head wordlessly, trying with little success to convince herself this was a bad idea. She could _not_ betray weakness. His lips moved down the side of her neck. "Scorpius," she half-whimpered, even as she started thinking about how it was a decidedly good idea to get naked with him again.

"Yes, darling," he rumbled. Lily licked her lips.

"I don't sleep over," she repeated. His hand smoothed down her belly, pressing her more firmly against the solid warmth of him.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" he murmured, "Don't say no, Lily." She sucked in a breath, his prowess decimating the last of her reserves, and turned to face him.

"Okay," she breathed, and then his mouth covered hers, tongue sweeping past her lips into her mouth, tangling with her own. Lily melted against his broad, golden chest, groaning, and told herself firmly that one night, one measly little night, wouldn't mean she automatically lost her independence. Or somehow change her mind about the futility of romantic involvements. She would still be the same person, surely.

"Take this off," Scorpius growled, breaking the kiss, tugging at her little black dress again. She quickly slipped out of it, shucking her panties and shoes as well, and Scorpius kissed her again, touching her everywhere at once. Her arousal shot back up into the stratosphere like a rocket, and she felt that Scorpius was still definitely aroused as he lifted her against himself, easily carrying her back to his bedroom as her longs legs wrapped around him.

His long, powerful body covered hers as he laid her back, tongue in her mouth, and reached for the nightstand drawer. There was a soft metallic clinking sound and something coolly metal was placed between her breasts as he broke away. Lily looked down, heart pounding, and a hot jolt of liquid desire shot through her as she realized they were handcuffs. Scorpius was looking at her even as he lazily laved a nipple, hardening the little peak decadently. "Are these for me or you?" Lily asked throatily.

"For you to wear and me to enjoy," he replied then grazed his teeth across her other nipple. "If you want."

"Do you want?" she asked dazedly, half forgetting what they were talking about as he suckled the nub of flesh into his mouth, its twin now being rolled between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned and wriggled.

"Intensely," he growled. "But I won't force you." He pulled away and looked down at her very seriously. "You hold the power, darling. And even if you should say yes now, I won't be upset if you later change your mind."

He was essentially asking her to put her trust in him, trust that he would comply if she said to stop. It went against her natural instinct to put her trust in others, especially men, moreso romantically speaking. And yet, Lily hadn't felt anything with him other than completely at ease and actually safe, and very horny, since she'd gotten into his car. She could feel herself blushing a little, thinking about having those handcuffs on, and tried not to read too much into the desire to have him use them on her. It was almost embarrassing how enticingly erotic the thought of being bound and completely at his mercy was. It sent a thrill of wicked carnal delight shivering through her nervous system that only enhanced her arousal.

"So my naughty girl," he rumbled, drawing a finger down her throat. Lily wondered if he could feel the rapid thudding of her heartbeat. "What's it to be?" From his expression there was no indication he cared either way what her answer would be, but she could feel his body tensed in anticipation over her.

Lily wet her dry lips. "Put them on," she whispered huskily, lifting her arms over her head.

"Excellent choice," he rumbled and reached for the shiny silver handcuffs. "I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this," he murmured. "Maybe even more than I will." He pushed up, away from her, and lifted the cuffs from her chest, gently clicking one of the bracelets around her wrist, pulled the other cuff through a slat in the headboard and closed it around her other wrist. She took a deep breath as he looked down at her. "You have no idea how sexy that is," he said in a deep, ragged voice. Her gaze dropped to his erection.

"I may have an idea," she murmured, grinning a little. She was _feeling_ pretty sexy under his intense scrutiny. The redhead arched, wriggling and testing the feel of the cuffs against her flesh. "So now that you have me, what are you going to do to me...Master?" His eyes darkened.

"Everything," he growled, then kissed her. "Everything and anything I can think of to make you scream."

Lily felt the molten tide of pleasure crashing through her, turning her brain to mush. "Please," she gasped, wriggling some more and moaned as his fingers caressed her dripping slit, just barely dipping in to test her wetness.

"Please what?" he rumbled, still teasing her, then flicked her clit. She moaned and arched.

"Please, more," she breathed. He stroked her clit harder. "Ah!"

"Wrong answer," he said, smirking, and pulled his fingers away. He put them to her mouth and she opened automatically, tasting herself. "Try again," he said, drawing his fingers back. He toyed with her nipples and she tugged at the cuffs.

"Please" she huffed, her arousal climbing higher as he tugged on her nipples purposefully now. "Ooh, please, fuck me," she moaned.

"Wrong again, naughty girl. One more guess." He moved down her body, kissing and nibbling her neck and breasts, sucking at her nipples teasingly. She whimpered in frustration but couldn't deny she was unbearably aroused. "Would you like a hint?" he rumbled, and she felt his prick rubbing against her slick folds. His hand dipped into the night table drawer again and withdrew a condom.

"Yes," she hissed through gritted teeth, impatient for him to be inside her again.

A sinful smirk curved his lips upward and Lily was tugging at the cuffs, half crazed with wanting and needing. His prick, hard and oh so close, tempted and teased as it slid against her once more. "It was the option I'd hoped you would pick when you asked my name."

She groaned, arching as he sat back and rolled the condom down his impressive length. She licked her lips as he poised himself at her entrance, his movements calm and deliberate. She envied him his control. Her tongue wet her lips again and she hesitated, biting her lower one. Could she do it? Could she beg him like that? Did she _want_ to? She only had an answer for the last question.

His hands glided up her splayed thighs. "Tell me, Lily," he said firmly.

"Please…" She pulled at the cuffs again, perfectly helpless, hot and horny and aching for fulfilment. "Please, Master." The words came out as a barely audible whimper. He sank into her, to the hilt, but all too soon he pulled back again, almost completely out.

"Again," he demanded.

Lily moaned, pride completely gone, and panted with need. "Please, Master," she said again, the bliss coiling tightly within her as he thrust home again. "Yes, _yes_!" He moved faster now, in and out, in and out, setting a punishing rhythm.

"Again my naughty girl," he growled, moving impossibly faster.

"Please, please..." Lily was almost incoherent with pleasure. The crescendo was building perfectly, close now, so close, so, so _close_! "Please, Master!"

"Come for me," he ground out, pummelling her and Lily felt the wave of purest bliss cresting perfectly, her world teetering on the brink of nirvana.

"Yes, Scorpius!" she cried, meeting his almost black eyes and heard, as though from very far away, him grunting her name. And then she was lost to the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced in her admittedly limited history. It razed her completely, that all-consuming pleasure, as his body took ownership of her own.

It could have been moments or days later, Lily wasn't entirely sure, but she was aware of a faint clicking noise, and felt her arms being drawn down. Her eyes fluttered open, unable to move more than to suck in lungfuls of grateful oxygen. "Wow," she breathed when she trusted her voice enough to speak.

Her blond lover smirked at her, his dark grey eyes heavy lidded. "I told you," he said smugly. Lily had to stifle a yawn.

"Mmm," she agreed. She tried to keep her suddenly very heavy eyelids open. "I should go now," she mumbled.

"In a minute, darling," he said, and brushed her hair from her face tenderly. Her eyelids fluttered shut despite her best efforts.

"Don't let me sleep, I have to go home," she said through another yawn. "It won't be worth the lecture if I don't," she mumbled to herself.

"Just close your eyes," his deep voice said against her ear. Lily was pretty sure her eyes were already closed.

"Only for a second," she breathed.

Scorpius could tell the precise moment her brain disengaged and she succumbed to sleep, her breathing evening out, mouth parted ever so slightly. The next moment he slipped from his bed, looking down at her naked form. She was exquisitely lovely still, even with her lipstick gone and her eye makeup smudged. He had to exert a decent amount of willpower to temper the urge to touch her again, everywhere.

The blond man hadn't been with a woman like Lily in a long while, and he tried not to read too much into her willingness to be shackled to his bed after only a very minor resistance. It was damn difficult. And then she'd called him Master, without even being prompted, once he'd had her restrained and at his mercy. _Jesus fucking Christ_! Handcuffs were one thing, but that had been something else entirely. And much harder to resist reading into.

Just thinking about it, those lovely eyes locked to his while she was cuffed to the fucking headboard, her pretty little mouth addressing him like a proper submissive, was enough to have his arousal stirring again. _Shit_! He could already picture her in his dungeon, restrained, begging him for release. _Fuck_!

Scorpius looked back at her sleeping form. She looked so innocently young while she slept, her face relaxed, long lashes brushing her cheeks. He wondered if she could possibly be open to his particular brand of erotic enjoyment. _God, I hope so_. It had been far too long for his liking since he'd had a lover in that regard. Sure, he could go to the clubs downtown, and he had his fair share of available subs who wouldn't mind playing for a night, but where was the fun in that? He'd always distinctly preferred to have a submissive all to himself, a slut others might look upon but that only he was allowed to touch, and taste, and pleasure. Was Lily such a woman? God, he found himself sincerely hoping she was.

He realized he was pacing and stopped, raking a hand through his blond hair. There was only one way to know for certain. He smirked at that thought as he slipped back into bed with her, fitting himself around her sleeping form. He would simply have to wait patiently, and coax and encourage her, as far as she was willing of course, to become his own personal slut. Luckily, he'd always been determined, persistent, and persuasive. He liked to think it was what made him a good lawyer in his professional life.

Yes, if it could be done at all, he felt confident he he would keep Lily as his lover and submissive. He would teach her everything. Smiling to himself, he glanced at the handcuffs lying in the rumpled sheets beside her, and left them where they lay. Hopefully she'd see them when she awoke.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily woke just after sunrise, still in Scorpius's bed. He wasn't there and she was grateful. The redhead slipped out of the massive, raised bed and her gaze, attracted by something shiny, landed on the handcuffs still lying there, shining in a weak ray of dawn light. The whole of last night flashed through memory. Every single word she'd spoken, every action, or lack thereof, she'd taken. _Jesus Christ, I must be fucking nuts._ What in the hell had she been thinking!?

Her belongings were neatly piled on a low couch across the room and, feeling distinctly embarrassed, moved toward them, then spotted the note lying on top of her dress. The penmanship was neatly masculine, the paper thick and luxuriously expensive when she picked it up. She read the five words and her whole face went bright, boiling-lobster red. _I couldn't find your panties_.

Lily suppressed the hysterical urge to laugh. _Oh God, someone shoot me now_. Once she was dressed, Lily found a bathroom and grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. At least her frightening appearance was a distraction from the awareness she was utterly and completely nude underneath her suddenly way too short dress. The redhead quickly fixed her appearance, wiping off the last of her lipstick, cleaning up her ruined eye makeup as best she could, and told herself her hair had looked worse, which almost worked.

She put her shoes on, feeling a little better with the extra four inches of confidence, trying to ignore the memories associated with them. It was impossible. How did one simply forget wearing four inch stilettos while being pleasured thoroughly by a very attractive and talented blond man? Lily had no clue, because she sure as hell couldn't stop thinking about it. It had been...better than she'd ever imagined, honestly.

She felt herself getting aroused just remembering. _Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts_! She left his apartment, glad she didn't need any fancy remote thing to at least get on the elevator, and went down to the lobby to call a cab.

The reception area was very modern, very posh, and distinctly lacking in any sort of character. She pulled her cell from her little handbag and dialed a taxi quickly. As she put her phone away, she dimly registered someone coming into the building.

"Sneaking out?" asked a familiar deep voice that made all the hairs on her arms stand up and her nipples jump to attention. Her cheeks flushed with the remembrance of last night. She licked her lips nervously then turned to face the tall, devastatingly handsome, and bone-meltingly sexy blond she'd spent the night with.

"Not sneaking, but leaving, yes," she replied, forcing a grin. His dark grey eyes roved over her body and a small smile that knew she was commando under her dress played at the corner of his sensual mouth.

"If I find them, do you want your-?"

"No," Lily said quickly, trying to avoid resembling a boiled lobster as much as possible. "Consider it a souvenir," she mumbled, looking past him in the vain hope her cab would arrive.

Scorpius smirked. "If you insist, darling. Do you want a drive home?"

"I called a cab," she said and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I figured while I wait I can think up a story to tell my nosy, godawful mother, since I fell asleep and no one woke me."

"You _were_ rather tired, darling." He was still regarding her as though he could see right through her dress. "And I'm sure no one will notice you sneaking back in."

Lily bit her tongue and resisted folding her arms furiously. "Of course," she said. Her gaze shifted back toward the door and she almost died with relief as her cab pulled up. "Well, thanks," she said, and winced inwardly as she breezed past him.

"Lily," he said, and even though she really didn't want to, there was something in his tone of voice that made her turn back. He was closer than she'd anticipated and as her head tilted back to meet his eyes, his mouth came down and he kissed her. His lips were soft and confident as they moved over her own, his tongue just teasing her lower lip before he broke away. "See you around."

She had to catch her breath, feeling distinctly woozy after that kiss that had hinted at so much more, as he went to the elevator. She pushed open the heavy front door and hurried to her cab. Twenty minutes and fourteen dollars later, she was unlocking the front door to her technical stepfather, Harry Potter's, stately, well-groomed McMansion as silently as possible. Once inside, she eased the door shut and punched in the code for the alarm without making any noise, then paused. Nothing.

She released the breath she'd been holding and tiptoed barefoot, her shoes in hand, into the huge, state of the art kitchen. Her mother and Potter were standing in the kitchen, by the counter. "Fuck," she muttered as they both turned to look at her.

" _Where_ have you been?" Ginny Potter half-shouted.

 _So that's how we're going to do this? You asked for it, Mom_. "Out, obviously," she said.

"In last night's clothes? Do you have any idea what time it is, young lady?" Ginny demanded. "My God!"

Lily rolled her eyes, dropping her shoes on the counter and daring her mother's husband to comment with a look, then moved to make a coffee. "I know it's too damn early, and yes, Mother, in last night's clothes." _Mostly_. She took a grateful sip of coffee, trying not to smirk at her mother's expression as she stared at her agape and speechless. "Oh come on, Mom, I know you've done the walk of shame before," she added, unable to help the smile. "Anyway, I need a shower," she said blandly, picking up her shoes and moving to leave the kitchen.

"You'd better stay put, Lily, you're in big trouble!" Ginny blustered, her Botox only allowing her a mildly displeased brow furrow. Lily laughed.

"Last I checked, I'm almost twenty one, Mom. I'll sleep with whoever I please."

"There are rules in this house, and you are expected to follow them, young lady! And one of those rules is that you will _call_ if you're not coming home!" Lily turned in the kitchen doorway, and arched a dark red eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she said frostily. "Huh, maybe I'll just move back in with Dad, then." Lily had absolutely no desire whatsoever to move back in with her biological father, as he was an unsteady, unpredictable, and, on occasion, violent drunk. But she also knew that her mother couldn't abide the notion of her daughter living with her ex-husband, let alone being within spitting distance of Michael O'Shea. It was the redhead's one get out of jail free card with her mother, and she wielded it as often as necessary.

"Lily, honey," her mother began gently, her brow smoothed again, but Lily cut her off.

"Besides, I couldn't call." She grinned, feeling mischievous and thoroughly sick of her mother acting like she was still in highschool. Back when she actually _had_ lived with her father.

Her parents had only been married three years before their divorce, and Lily was only two when they split. Her mother had won sole custody, with only thrice yearly visits for her father, when she was four. Then, when Lily was sixteen, Ginny had met Harry Potter, and they'd had a whirlwind courtship, getting married when Lily was two weeks shy of starting school and only four days into being seventeen. After the wedding they'd gone on an extended honeymoon throughout Europe, and Lily, not wanting to leave school and her friends for her senior year, had opted to remain behind, in her father's temporary care. So her mother had gone without her, for which Lily still didn't forgive her, and the six-month honeymoon tour had turned into almost three years abroad. And now that Ginny was back, husband in tow, she'd insisted Lily move in with them and had been trying to recapture the years of her daughter's life she'd missed out on. Lily was over it; her mom had been back almost a year now.

"Whatever do you mean, Lily?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't have any free hands to call." When her mother's brows drew slightly together, as much as the Botox would allow, she grinned brightly. "I was handcuffed to a man's headboard. But I'll try to remember what you said if it happens again." Ginny's mouth dropped open in horrified shock, and Lily beamed, then turned and hustled up the stairs, locking herself into her bedroom suite.

She went into her bathroom and took a long hot shower that made her feel better about the whole ordeal. Unfortunately it also seemed to heighten her awareness to her body, and the sensations that had been awakened in it. God, it was disconcerting! She'd known the obvious pleasure points on her body instinctively, but the things Scorpius had ignited in her last night, with his mouth and hands, seemed an unquenchable slow-burn that was impossible to ignore. Who would have thought a brush of his fingers from ankle to calf would have her wanting to climb the walls, or the whisper of his mouth against her ear would get her wetter than she'd ever been? Or, perhaps worst of all, that the feeling of his handcuffs against her wrists would spark a hot torrent of arousal that had only been mollified, not quenched, by a screaming orgasm. Lily didn't quite know what to do with the feelings.

And that train of thought lead her to wondering was it her body? Had she always been that sensitive and just never known it? Or was it simply to be attributed to that undeniable, sexual pull she felt from Scorpius? He was mouth-wateringly attractive, probably loaded, and made her want to do unspeakably naughty things with him...and have him do them to her. Again. God, she just wasn't sure.

She shivered, pushed her thoughts aside, and pulled out her sketchbook, flopping into the middle of her bed. Lily decided she would take all her pent-up sexual tension and anxious energy and channel it into something productive.

Scorpius looked up from the deposition he was reading and realized he hadn't taken in a single word of it. All he could think about was a particular sexy little redhead, naked and handcuffed in his bed. _Fucking hell_! He had to be able to have her again, preferably often and at will, but he couldn't even think straight anymore. Beyond how he wanted to take her, of course. That was the only coherent thing he _could_ think about. He grit his teeth and looked down at the deposition again, but it might well have been written in gibberish by a toddler for all the sense it made. He still couldn't absorb a single word of it. _Jesus fucking Christ_! He had to have her again, damn it.

Later that evening, he met Albus for drinks. "I have a message for your step sister," he said almost as soon as the other man had seated himself across the little table. Albus glared.

"She's not-"

Scorpius waved a dismissive hand. "Whatever. Tell her I found what she lost."

The darker-haired man glared some more. "First off, I don't talk to the brat any more than is strictly necessary, so I can't guarantee I'll remember that when I have the misfortune of seeing her again. Secondly, what the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Dark grey eyes rolled with poorly veiled impatience. "Did I stutter, Potter? Your step sister lost something when I took her home the other night, and I've found it."

Green eyes narrowed. "Lost what?"

The blond man grinned. "Why do you care?"

Albus frowned at that. "I don't."

"Good, then it doesn't matter, does it?"

"Obviously."

 _Perfect_. "Just pass on the message, will you, Al?" Scorpius said blandly.

Albus snorted. "Tell her yourself."

"I barely know her," Scorpius replied, brows lifting. _Except that she really likes her nipples played with and she's a screamer_.

The black-haired man shrugged, smirking. "Your problem, not mine." Scorpius barely resisted grinning.

He rolled his eyes again. "Then give me the brat's number so I can tell her myself," he said. _God, I might just be an evil genius._ His plan was going perfectly.

"Just go to my dad's place," Albus said, shrugging. "She and her bitch mom live there now."

Scorpius grinned. That was useful knowledge, but not what he was after. "You sound like you're mad because your bedroom got poached."

Albus reverted to glaring. "Fuck you," he grumbled, looking distinctly worried to Scorpius now, as though that thought hadn't even occurred to him before. _Yup, evil genius_.

"Look, I don't want to meet the bitch mother. And if she happens to not be there I'll have to go back. One phone call to make sure she's there and I can just drop it in the damn mailbox later."

The green-eyed man shrugged, said, "Whatever," then pulled out his cellphone. After scrolling through his contacts, he recited a number that Scorpius quickly copied into his own phone. _Perfect_. "Now you just have to call her," Albus said, smirking a little.

"Now?" Scorpius asked, raising a brow.

"God no! I don't want to have to hear her voice. I just mean good luck when ever you do call. She'll probably bitch you out. She's fucking annoying."

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it," Scorpius said, and Albus snorted disbelievingly.

He called her that very night, as soon as he got home. His cock twitched when she answered with a throaty, "Hello?" He wondered if she was alone and his temper reared at the thought she might not be.

"I found your scrap of lace that I suppose constitutes panties," he said. There was a longish pause.

"Congratulations." That made him smirk. She was feisty, oh yes.

"I'm not so sure I should keep them anymore. In fact, I'm going to have to insist you take them back. My housekeeper was actually the one who found them, and she's been giving me funny looks ever since. I'm fairly certain she thinks they're mine." A half-truth, but desperate times called for desperate measures. His housekeeper wouldn't bat an eyelash at a rogue pair of panties, even if she did sometimes give him funny looks.

"I'll bet not," Lily replied, and there was a gentle clinking sound from her end, metal lightly striking glass. "They're not even your size."

Scorpius grinned hugely at that. "Well, I'm not keeping them, so come and get 'em."

Lily snorted. "Mail them."

"If I do that, I'm having them personally delivered with balloons and a mime. Or I'll just hang them from your mailbox. Do you get the mail every morning?"

He heard her sigh. "Listen Scorpius, the other night was fun, definitely, but I don't do-"

The blond hung up on her, picked up the panties from his coffee table where he'd indeed found them laundered and folded that morning, stuffed them into his pocket, and slipped his suit jacket back on. He didn't want to do this. It strictly went against his code of keeping his private and social lives separate, for the most part anyway. But goddamn it, he couldn't stand the thought of not having Lily in his bed again, and was vehemently opposed to the notion of her spending a night in anyone else's bed either.

When he arrived at the Potters', his dash clock reading eleven oh seven, all the downstairs lights were off. There were a couple on upstairs though, and despite second guessing himself, he parked, got out, and walked up the front walk, across the vast expanse of perfectly green lawn. If Harry Potter himself answered, it would be intensely awkward. He knocked anyway. He couldn't stop thinking about her; he _had_ to have her again. Indefinitely. He waited, but no one answered. Gulping, he knocked again.

The door opened a crack. A woman with red hair, several shades lighter than Lily's, but Lily's colouring answered. Her eyes were a plain brown though. No golden flecks for her. The woman was in her forties, trying to look ten or fifteen years younger, fairly petite, and definitely had gotten a boob job. She was also staring at him suspiciously. "Can I help you?" she asked coolly.

Scorpius put on his best charming smile. "I'm here to see Lily. Are you her older sister? You don't look old enough to be her mother." The woman smiled, eyeing him.

"You're a friend of Lily's? It's awfully late for calling, y'know," she said, her tone slightly reproachful. But she opened the door, allowing him entry, and lead the way into the grand living room. Scorpius closed the door behind himself. Ah, the trust of strangers! A little charm in an Armani suit almost never failed. The living room looked the exact same as it always had since the first time he'd seen it, when he was seven, and the last time he'd seen it, five years ago. "I'll just go get her. She's probably doing her little art thing. Make yourself comfortable." She gave him another once over, then disappeared upstairs. Scorpius did make himself comfortable in the big, brown leather armchair.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps on the stairs, and then Lily said, "No Mom, just go back to bed." The next moment she walked in, her lovely eyes widening when they landed on him. "What are you-?"

Before she finished, he pulled the panties from his pocket and let them dangle on a single finger before himself. "I told you I wasn't going to keep them." He smirked when her cheeks went pink. The redhead crossed from the entrance toward him and made to snatch the panties away, but he pulled them back at the last second. Her brows came together, hands planted on her hips.

"I thought you didn't want to keep them?" She shifted her weight to her left side. An unconscious gesture?

"I don't," he lied. He wanted to keep them, and all the rest of her panties, and most especially her. "I want you to come and get them."

She gave him an arched brow and pursed mouth. "And I'm the slut?"

"Yes," he said, grinning. "You are." _My slut_. "Are you going to come and get them?" He twirled the lace around one finger, sensing her hesitation again. "I won't bite."

She licked her lips and he allowed himself the pleasure of simply looking at her. She was as lovely now as she'd been when he'd first met her, the made up vixen. Now she was makeup free, her hair wrapped in a haphazard bun on top of her head and held in place with two acrylic chopsticks. Even in the faded AC/DC tee and ratty, paint-stained jean shorts, she looked sexy. "You bit me last time," she said quietly.

"Mmm, but you liked it." He could see that her nipples were hard through the thin cotton of her shirt. "Do you want me to bite you a little more, or just the panties? Up to you, darling."

"Just the panties," she said, although he saw her pupils dilate hungrily as her gaze roved over him.

"Then come and get them." She took another step toward him, knees almost brushing his own, and as she leaned forward for the scrap of lace, hand closing around them, Scorpius moved both hands to her hips and brought her down easily onto his lap. Lily gasped and then he was kissing her, tongue sweeping past her shocked, unresisting lips, claiming ownership. She moaned soft and low when she felt his hands slipping underneath her t-shirt his thumbs eagerly brushing her hard nipples.

Lily broke away from the kiss, hands on his chest. "I don't do this," she breathed. Her eyes were wide.

"And what is 'this' exactly?" he asked, arching a brow.

She sighed, but made no move to get up from his lap, jamming the panties into the pocket of her shorts. "I'm not… I don't… This isn't…" Scorpius smirked. He couldn't help it.

"Did you enjoy last night?" he asked, and she shifted a little on him.

She bristled slightly. "That's not the point. The point is-"

"Did you enjoy last night?" he repeated, then tugged on her nipples, making her whimper softly.

"Yes," Lily murmured. She blushed a little more.

"Do you want to repeat it?"

"Scorpius, I- _Ah_!" He tugged her nipples a little harder.

"Don't say something that's not true, darling," he teased.

"I do, but it's not- _Ah_! Stop that!" She glared and he couldn't hide his grin. It was way too easy to make her lose focus. She was so goddamn sensitive!

"No." He cupped her breasts, weighing them in his palms, squeezing greedily, then dragged his hands down her waist to her hips, dipping his fingertips into the top of her low-slung shorts. "Are you wet right now?" he asked in a rumble.

Lily groaned, rocking her pelvis ever so slightly against him. "Yes," she whispered, blushing profusely. He held her hips firmly and rubbed his hard cock against the junction of her thighs. Her eyes went huge. "Scorpius," she panted, "I don't think-"

"Don't think, darling," he murmured. "Just feel." In the same moment one hand slid into her shorts, squeezing her firm, fleshy ass, the other slid up to the back of her neck, and pulled her down to kiss her. He swallowed her moans as he thrust up against her twice more in rapid succession while he tongue fucked her sweet mouth ravenously. "Do you want to come home with me?" he asked, breaking away from her.

"I can't," she breathed, rocking her pelvis hard and purposefully against him.

"Why not?"

"I'm busy," he huffed. His hands moved back underneath her shirt, the soft fabric bunching up around his wrists this time, baring her midsection. Her fingers gripped the lapels of his jacket as he teased her nipples gently.

"Don't lie to me, Lily," he rasped as she rubbed her woefully overdressed center against his rock hard prick. He tugged her nipples roughly, then abruptly rolled them with expert fingers. She let out a soft cry of pleasure from her throat. "I bet I could make you come right here," he mused aloud, and was thoroughly tempted to try.

Lily's head tipped back, her breathing ragged and shallow. "Ohh, yes," she groaned, her hips undulating faster.

"Would you like that, darling?" he rumbled. "Would you like to come right here and now?"

"Fuck," she whimpered. "This isn't fair."

"Is that a yes?" he asked, back to teasing her nipples. He circled her areolas slowly, gradually moving inward, then flicked the hard nubs until they were plump and engorged. He was entranced by the little sounds of pleasure and delight she made.

Her head dropped onto his shoulder. "How do you-? _Ah, ah, yes_! How do you do it?" she grated. Her mouth pressed against the junction between neck and shoulder, just above his collar, lips clinging, teeth light and hesitant. "I don't want you to be so good at this. It's not fair." She bit him a little harder, muffling a moan as he ground up against her and pinched her nipples none too gently.

"Yes, darling, give in to me," he rumbled against her ear.

"No," she huffed, but it lacked any conviction.

Still, no meant no. He released her abruptly, going completely still. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly, grinning. Lily was still grinding against him and she bit him harder still.

"Don't you fucking move," she growled. His grin turned into a smug smirk.

"Oh no, I really think I should be going," he said, shifting as though to stand, and she gave a low moan of longing.

"Stay," she breathed, still rubbing against him. Lily pulled back and looked at him, her gold-green eyes wide, the pupils blown with raw need. She lifted her tee easily over her head and dropped it to the floor, then took both his hands and placed them over her supple breasts. "Stay and make me come." He squeezed the luscious globes of flesh then bent and took a hard, rosy nipple into his mouth and suckled ever so slightly.

Lily groaned erotically as her pace picked up against him, thrusting her tits out. Scorpius released her nipple with a pop, grabbed her ass and nipped at the other one. "I don't know if I should," he murmured. Scorpius gripped her hard, slowing her aggressive pace. He couldn't help it, he wanted her to beg.

She was close, possibly too close. "Please," she gasped, then muffled a louder moan in his neck. _Fuck, she's going to_ \- Her mouth moved to his ear and she whimpered, "Please, Master."

Scorpius had to grit his teeth to maintain control, but in the next breath, Lily was coming, and he hurriedly covered her mouth with his own to muffle her vociferous orgasm. He was still hard as all fuck when she sagged against him. "Come home with me," he said. It wasn't a question.

"I'm working," she huffed out, then turned, bent, and picked her shirt up off the ground. He stayed her movements to put it back on.

"Working?" he asking, reaching out to play with her breasts again. She wriggled atop him deliciously.

"Yes. You interrupted me."

"And what do you do?" he asked. He wanted to call her bluff if she was lying, but he was beginning to suspect Lily wasn't that sort of girl. She rolled her lovely eyes.

"I paint greeting cards." Both of his brows went up. "And no, you can't see any."

"So work later. Come home with me, Lily." He gave her a half smile. "Are you truly so cruel as to get me hot and horny for you then send me on my way?"

"Maybe," she teased, smirking a little. He tugged her nipples roughly and her eyes widened as she gasped. " _Ah_! That's not fair," she breathed. He did it again. "Stop," she groaned half-heartedly.

"I think you want me to keep doing it because you like it, my naughty girl. I'm not going to beg, and I'm not going to ask again, but you'll be in this chair all night with me if I don't get to take you to my bed. And keep in mind, here, you'd have to be quiet." His mouth moved over her neck. Scorpius hoped she wouldn't call _his_ bluff, because at this point, begging wasn't sounding so bad. Lily pulled back, grinning, then put her shirt on and slid from his lap.

"Give me five minutes," she murmured, then ran a purposeful hand over his hard on, smirking. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Your time is ticking, darling. And don't even think about changing your panties, or whatever delightful bit of fabric you have on. I want to see how wet they are."

Lily's tempting mouth tipped up on one side. "If I'm even wearing any," she said huskily, then turned and walked from the room slowly, swinging her hips, but jogged hurriedly up the stairs.

She tried to keep the satisfied smirk off her face, but it was impossible. Scorpius was _hot_ , and she craved him and his wicked fingers and mouth and cock and whatever the fuck else he wanted to put on, or in, her. She had been thinking, almost nonstop, about the night she'd spent with him, and how amazing he had been in bed, and unable to squash the fervent, raging desire for _more_. Her painting stuff was cleaned up quickly, with well-practised ease, and she scribbled a quick note to her mom and Potter and slipped it partway under their door. She didn't want to interrupt whatever might be going on in there, even if it was only sleep.

She shouldered her tote, making sure she had her cellphone and wallet, and headed back downstairs, trying not to get too turned on before they even got near his bed. She couldn't help it, though. Just looking at him was enough to turn her into the slut he'd called her, and she couldn't muster enough willpower to care if she was being a slut.

"A woman who takes even less time than she says she will. Surprising," Scorpius murmured as she entered the living room. He stood up.

Lily half-smiled. "You sound disappointed," she said as they went to the door. She stepped into her shoes, punched in the security code, then made sure to lock up. While she neither liked, nor respected, her stepfather, she didn't really want to be responsible for his fancy house getting ransacked and all his fancy shit stolen.

"I am disappointed," Scorpius said, grinning as they went to the car parked at the side of the road. "Now I might feel an ounce of guilt for punishing you." He beeped the car unlocked, that same sexy black sports car from before, and, to her delight, he opened the car door for her. She flashed him a smile, and then his fingers dipped into her shorts and wrapped around her thong, pulling the sheer fabric taut against her. She gasped, gripping the top of the car door. "So you are wearing panties. Good."

She got in the car and moments later he slid into the driver's seat and the engine purred to life. "Will you bring me back home tonight?" she asked casually as they pulled away from the curb. "Because I didn't pack my toothbrush."

Dark grey eyes roved over her. "Probably not," he admitted. Then grinned, looking unbearably sexy. "But you can borrow mine." His dark grey eyes roved over her again, and, in a rough voice, added, "Take off your shirt."

Lily licked her lips, but just as he'd said her name the morning after last time, there was something she couldn't refuse in his tone, a hint of steely authority she felt compelled to submit to. Her AC/DC tee slipped off quickly, even as her cheeks went pink. _Don't be so embarrassed! He's seen you naked_. Lily was still glad the windows were heavily tinted when they pulled up to a red light.

"You have wonderful breasts," he murmured, then flicked a nipple. She smiled, unable to meet his eyes. "And yet you're so very shy," he added. Her gaze lifted. His brow was furrowed. "I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand," she snapped. She pointedly looked out the window as they moved forward again. "I'm not a total slut," she said bitterly after a moment, "is that so hard to believe?" _Unless it's around you_.

"Yes." Her eyes flashed back to him, but he was smirking. "You're obviously a very sexual person, Lily. And I enjoy that. And I've seen you act like a total slut, so your hesitancy is contradictory." There was another long pause. Lily wasn't sure what to say to that. "How old are you?" he murmured.

"Old enough," she said firmly. He arched a brow when she sneaked a look at him. "Twenty one," she said at last. Which was almost the truth. She'd be twenty one in just under three weeks.

Scorpius mulled that over for another moment. "And how many sexual partners have you had?"

Her eyes blazed furiously. "None of your damn business." She made to put her shirt back on. "You're a prick, y'know that?"

"I'm merely asking a question, Lily," he said, still sounding amused. They pulled up to another red and he stilled her movement to put her shirt back on again. "Leave it. I like looking at you." She fought the blush.

"How many have you had?" she returned.

"Lots," he said, grinning.

"How many?" she pushed.

"Do you really want the number?" They pulled away from the light and quickly into his underground parking garage. Scorpius parked neatly and shut off the engine, but neither made a move to get out.

"Yes," she said, then wished she hadn't. She didn't really want to know, but it was too late to take it back. She hoped he wouldn't ask her again, because she really didn't want to tell him, and she was a terrible liar.

"Thirty three." The number hung there, between them, and Lily had the insane urge to laugh. There was no way… But when she looked at his eyes, she could tell he was deadly serious.

"That is a lot," she said at last, then opened her car door. "I think that makes you the slut."

"No," he said as they got into the elevator, and he grinned. Lily was just glad he wasn't asking her for her hit list. It was kind of bad when she wasn't even sure if he was second or third on it. "You're the slut because I've never been topless in this elevator." He hooked his fingers into her jeans shorts, tugged them downward roughly, then jerked her forward. "And because I like the way your eyes get wide when I call you one. Now, aren't you supposed to be making that four minute wait worth my while?"

Much later, Lily was in his bed, naked, trying to catch her breath. "So you never gave me an answer," Scorpius murmured, fingers trailing over her stomach. She looked at him.

"To what?" she asked, stalling for time.

"How many people you've been with." His dark grey eyes met hers. Lily looked away, licking her lips, then sat up. He frowned.

"Less than thirty three," she replied quietly. She made to swing her legs out of bed, but he put a hand on her shoulder, lying her back down.

"Don't do that," he said. Her brows drew together. "Don't run away. I haven't finished with you yet, darling." His mouth met hers, soft and gently teasing and she turned into him, then he rolled onto his back, taking her with him so she sprawled atop him.

Lily pulled back, looking at him. "Then stop asking me uncomfortable questions," she breathed.

"I'm curious," he said. His hands smoothed up her thighs. "Are you embarrassed?" The redhead, who was blushing, looked away again and nodded. "Why?"

"Because it's a lot less than thirty three," she murmured.

He grinned. "How many less?"

She shook her head but then he rolled her nipples and she gasped. "That's not fair," she said again, frowning. She was still gorgeous when she frowned, he noted.

"It's not. But I'm a manipulative bastard," he said lightly. "Come on, Lily. Just tell me your number."

"No."

He sat up on his elbow, licking a nipple, enjoying her moan. "Please?"

She sighed. "I'd rather not," she breathed.

"Darling," he said as he grinned, "I'm going to tease you until you tell me."

"You are a manipulative bastard," she moaned. He nipped at her. "Scorpius, I-"

"I'm also persistent to a fault," he said, looking at her. She folded her arms.

"I really don't want to say it."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing!" she said, then climbed off of him. He frowned again. "I'm not very-" She cut herself off before she could finish that thought.

"Lily," he said gently, and she looked at him. He exuded power and confidence. "Just tell me. I've had you handcuffed to my headboard, darling, I've put my tongue in your pussy until you screamed my name, and I've been thinking about that tight, wet little cunt around my dick all goddamn day. Just tell me." She licked her lips and swallowed.

"I don't know," she breathed. She turned her head, hating that tears gathered behind her eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't fucking cry_. Scorpius waited, although his patience waned quickly, but she turned back at last. "And that's the honest answer. You're the first person I remember ever being with." Scorpius clenched his jaw. "So that makes you number two, or three. I'm not really sure. I woke up one morning, and I was in bed with two guys I don't remember meeting, but I don't know if...if they both…" She looked away again and took a deep breath, forcing the maudlin tears down, riling her temper instead. "Happy?" she snapped and when she looked back, her eyes were very bright.

"No." Scorpius couldn't have been less pleased if she'd told him she'd been with a thousand men. "I'm-"

"Don't tell me you're sorry," she snarled, getting out of bed, reaching for her shorts. "I'm going home."

"I'm not sorry. I'm glad you told me, though." She ignored him. "Lily, look at me." She didn't. "Lily," he said firmly. She stilled and turned slowly. "That means you lied to me the other night."

She frowned. "What? No I didn't."

"You were a virgin."

The redhead snorted and rolled her eyes. "No, I wasn't. Were you listening? I just said-"

"I heard what you said," he said, feeling unreasonably pissed at her revelation. "Every word of it. You were taken advantage of, and that is not the same as willingly giving yourself to someone." She stared at him, mouth parted ever so slightly. "Come here." He waited and she slowly dropped her shorts and panties and moved back toward him, still naked, utterly delectable. He drew her down onto his lap and kissed her, slowly, gently, without any heat. He waited for her to respond, waited for her lush mouth to move in tandem with his own, her lips slowly growing bolder.

He hadn't expected the redhead to say he was essentially her first, and he knew it made what he had in mind for her a much greater task, but he was also inordinately pleased no one else had pleasured her before him. Slowly he deepened the kiss, waiting until her hands roved over his shoulders to touch her. "I don't want your pity," she breathed, staring at him when he broke away.

Scorpius grinned. "Good, because you won't get it," he murmured. He laid her out in his bed, then reached for the handcuffs that had been left on his night table. "Put these on yourself," he said, then kissed down her neck.

"Why?" she breathed even as he heard one cuff clicking into place. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do what I should've done the first night," he murmured as he moved down between her breasts. There was a soft clank, then more clicking. He reached up and tightened the second cuff for her.

"What's that?" she breathed.

"Take my time on you. I want you breathless and pleading and thoroughly turned on when I feel you coming around me." Lily moaned.

"You had that last time," she breathed, but he could tell, by the husky note in her voice, she was pleased at the notion.

"Not the same," he murmured. "And now the only words I want to hear out of that pretty little mouth from now until you fall asleep are: yes, please, more, Scorpius, or Master."

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The next two weeks passed as though in a dream for Lily. She spent more nights in Scorpius's penthouse condo than at home, which her mother didn't approve of in the slightest, and which Lily did mostly to annoy her. They'd even spent one night in Lily's room, though the redhead had found herself trying too hard to be quiet to enjoy herself quite as thoroughly as she did at his place. And over those two weeks, she got a very graphic and very detailed crash course in sex. Scorpius was patient and indulgent with her, encouraging her to explore her fantasies with him, pushing her to try new things, and always, without fail, assuring she was comfortable with whatever they did. In short, he was the lover she'd always wanted, and needed, even when she hadn't known it.

And what a lover he was. He could make her come just by talking to her while inside her, not moving, as she'd found out, or just by touching her with his hands and without saying a word. He took the time to find out precisely what she liked and was explicit in telling her what he enjoyed in return. And despite the newness, Lily found herself very rapidly becoming addicted to the sexy blond hunk and their evenings and mornings together. She'd discovered he had a penchant for dominance in the bedroom, which suited her just fine, because Lily was starting to realize she was rather intrigued, and turned on, by doing as she was told. And that she thoroughly enjoyed being his slut.

She was in her room, painting on a Friday afternoon, ignoring her mother who'd tried to convince Lily to come and get her nails done with her, when there was a tap on her bedroom door. "Go away, Mother," she said blandly, rinsing her brush, tapping the excess water off on the glass cup. "I'm not in the mood for mani-pedis and 'girl talk'."

The doorknob turned and she looked up as Scorpius walked into her bedroom. "Good, I'm not in the mood for that either," he said, smirking. She got up, smiling.

"You're supposed to be at work," she said, moving to him. He hauled her up against himself, kissing her, grabbing her ass roughly.

"I snuck out. Get undressed." She shivered at the authoritative tone.

"I'm a little busy," she breathed, even as her shirt hit the floor.

"You're about to be very busy, darling." He was loosening his tie. "Speaking of which, your mother mentioned you've been spending your nights with some abominable man who keeps you out until all hours of the morning." She slithered out of her capri-length leggings and panties. "I have a feeling she doesn't like that fellow."

"It's true. He does keep me very busy." She grinned up at him.

"Do you ever wear a bra, darling?" he murmured, bending to kiss her nipples, sucking and licking hungrily.

"What's the point?" she murmured through a moan. "They're only going down from here, and it's one less layer to take off for you." He captured her mouth again and spanked her naked ass lightly.

"Too true," he rumbled. "I admit, I rather like that these," he tugged her nipples suggestively, "are always available for pleasuring." She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and made quick work of his belt and trousers.

In the next breath, she was beneath him on her bed. "You didn't close the door all the way," she breathed, making to edge out from under him. He grasped her wrists and pinned them over her head.

"I know." He grinned, then sucked her pulse point. "I guess you'll have to be quiet, won't you?"

"What if my mom comes?" Lily whispered, then gasped as he bit down hard and pulled back. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

He arched a brow, smirking, too handsome for words. "She won't be the only redhead coming, then, will she?"

Lily moaned and bit her lower lip. "Seriously, Scorpius, I- _Ah_!" He released her nipple from his teeth.

"Quietly, slut," he rumbled and she spread herself for him. "You have no idea how bad I want you," he groaned. He sat back for a moment, ripping a condom open and putting it on, and Lily's gaze drifted to the door. She was pretty sure she could keep quiet enough, but she was terrified her mother would pop up at the worst possible moment. Scorpius turned her face back to his own. "Every time you look at that door, I'm going to make you want to scream, slut. Do you understand?" His eyes were dark with lust, and his face was very serious. She felt herself getting unbearably wet.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I want you to look at me when I fuck you," he growled, and slid into her. She moaned softly. He pulled back and thrust home again, hard. Lily glanced at the door and barely bit back the scream of pleasurable pain as Scorpius twisted her nipple. "What did I say, slut?" he rumbled, smiling a little.

"Look at you," she breathed. She licked her lips and he moved above her again, sliding in and out of her torturously slow. "Ohh... " She closed her eyes for a second, revelling in the sensations her lover wrought in her. "Yes, Scorpius," she whimpered.

She opened her eyes and was looking at the door again, the little sliver of hallway she could see beyond it. He twisted her other nipple, and then muffled her scream with his mouth. "You're being very naughty today, my slut," he growled, fucking her a little harder. "And as much as I like it, I'm not in the mood, and I don't have the patience to punish you. So I'm going to tell you one more time." His hips slammed down, impaling her on his length as she whimpered, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she fixed her eyes on his thundery grey ones. "If you look at that fucking door one more time, I'll make sure you scream for me, and even if the whole neighbourhood is standing at the door, I won't stop until I've had my way with you looking at me the entire time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," she whispered. The risk of being caught red handed only fuelled her arousal, the long, hard body above her bringing her ever closer to completion, but she didn't look away. She kept her focus on Scorpius and his darkening eyes, and the hot thrum of pleasure he stoked within her.

"That's my good girl," he rumbled, and shifted, pinning her hands over her head again, thrusting harder and faster. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to hold on for dear life. "Yes, slut," he rasped. "Fuck, so tight, so wet."

"Yes, Master," she whimpered, and although she was tempted to look at the door again, she kept her eyes on his. "Ohh, yes, yes, _yes_!"

"Do you want to come, Lily?" he growled, finally releasing her wrists to position her so he could quicken their coupling, grasping her by the hips. She was vaguely aware of the headboard knocking against the wall, and her heartbeat thundering in her ears, but her gaze was fixed on his face, the taut line of his jaw as he fought for control. "Tell me, slut."

"I want to come," she whimpered. "Please." She bit her lip, feeling the inexorable pull.

"Ask nicely," he growled.

She licked her lips, barely hanging on, and her hands fisted on the sheets. "Please, Master. I want to come. Please, can I come, Master?" she whispered. She gulped, forcing her eyes to stay open as she looked at him, and his thrusts became wild, unrestrained.

"Yes, Lily, come for me, my naughty girl," he demanded, and in the next second she was lost. Her teeth bit down on her tongue, but that hurt a lot, so she bit her lip, but that hurt even more. She tried to swallow her vociferous delight, tried to keep herself in check, but it was impossible, and she put a fist to her mouth.

Her lover grunted and cursed under his breath, and, as the last waves of ecstasy washed through her, Lily gave a strangled cry, sinking back onto the mattress, boneless. Scorpius gathered her in his arms, breathing heavily, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "That was hot," he grunted.

She smiled. "Very," she agreed breathlessly, putting her arms around him, feeling distinctly blissful.

"I think you're ready, darling," he murmured, then pulled back enough to look at her. She pushed a hank of blond hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Ready for what?" she murmured. He smirked, kissed her, then pulled back completely, depositing the used prophylactic in the trash. "Scorpius," she said, sitting up as he moved to get dressed again. "Ready for what?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

She merely watched him, brow furrowed. "I don't like surprises," she mumbled. He grinned.

"You'll like this one." He belted his pants. "Come on, get dressed." She merely folded her arms.

"No, I really don't like surprises. Can you just tell me?"

"Definitely not," he said, smirking wider.

"I'm not getting dressed until you tell me." He arched a brow, put his shirt down instead of putting it on, and purposely moved toward her desk, where her painting stuff was still laid out.

"Until you get dressed, I'm going to snoop through here, then," he retorted.

She was up off the bed in a second. "No! I don't like people looking at my stuff!" She glared as he chuckled. "Ugh, you really are a massive prick, did you know that?"

He chuckled some more. "Then get dressed. And maybe I'll give you a hint." Lily went to her dresser and pulled on clean panties, then some spandex micro shorts she normally wore running.

"I'm getting dressed, what's my hint?" She dropped her t-shirt over her head as he finished buttoning his shirt and then there was a tap at her open door.

"Lily?" came Ginny Potter's voice. The redhead flashed her lover a look as he sat down and leaned back in her desk chair, spinning around to face the room, perfectly at ease as always.

"Yeah, Mom," she said, opening the door all the way. "What?"

The elder redhead frowned with only her mouth. "What are you doing up here? I heard banging."

Lily barely held in her smirk. "Nothing, we're just chatting. You probably heard raccoons in the attic," she said, knowing her mother's inherent fear of any non-domesticated animals with four feet and teeth. As predicted, Ginny's eyes widened.

"Dear God, I hope not. I'll have to have someone come out and take a look on Monday. So, what are your plans?" Ginny moved and sat on the edge of the unmade bed. Lily shrugged, trying to look away from the rumpled sheets, fighting the urge to blush.

"Plans?" she repeated, moving over to tidy her painting stuff, frowning as she did.

"For the weekend, honey," Ginny said, rolling her plain brown eyes, and then looked around. "Lily, you've got clothes all over the floor. You have a guest, tidy up a little." The redhead rolled her eyes back.

"I don't mind," Scorpius said smoothly.

It appeared Ginny did, however, as she began picking up Lily's clothes. "Mom, you're embarrassing me," Lily grumbled, switching off her desk lamp and pointedly putting papers over her works in progress. She felt Scorpius's fingers in the waistband of her shorts and shot him a look, just as her mother turned back around.

"Well this room is a mess," she said. "So, any weekend plans? I was thinking, if you're free, honey, we could have a spa day tomorrow, and-"

"I have plans, Mom," Lily said shortly. Ginny frowned again. Lily slanted a look at Scorpius, who looked bored. "I'm spending the weekend with my lover. You know, the one keeping me out late at night?"

Ginny's frown deepened, her brow trying valiantly despite the filler to wrinkle. "Lily," she said repressively, then shot Scorpius a look herself, as if to apologize, "I don't think your friend cares to hear about those sorts of plans, honey."

Lily grinned. "Right, Mom. Sorry, maybe some other time with the spa thing."

Ginny sighed. "Okay, honey." She looked at her daughter, then at Scorpius, then back to the other redhead. "You know," she said slowly, "you should invite your friend to stay for dinner, tonight. I'm sure Harry would love to meet-"

"Yeah right," Lily snorted. "No offence, but I'm not really looking for his approval." _And they've already met_. She couldn't look at Scorpius, feeling the amusement rolling off of him in waves. Lily was certain she'd burst out laughing if she did. "Besides, we're going out for an early dinner. And then he's going to take me to my lover's place. Now _there's_ someone I should bring here for dinner some night." Scorpius smiled indulgently as Ginny looked horrified. "Anyway, I have to get dressed, so if you don't mind, Mom," she said, gesturing to the door.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she moved to the door, but she smiled politely at Scorpius. "Would you like to wait downstairs?"

"No, he's cool," Lily said dismissively. "Besides, he knows I'm taken."

Ginny fixed her daughter with a steely glare. "Regardless, honey, he's a young man and it's not really appropriate for you to get dressed with him in your bedroom."

"Naw, he's not that young," Lily said, throwing her mother's tone of voice back at her. "Besides, he's seen it already. Don't worry, he's a gentleman. Didn't even try to cop a feel the first time he saw my boobs." She closed her bedroom door in her mother's face, making sure she locked it.

"You should be nicer to her," Scorpius murmured as Lily pulled off her tee, tossed it vaguely toward the hamper, and went to her dresser again, pulling on a sports bra. Lily snorted again. "Really. It's obvious she cares about you."

"She cares about people thinking she cares," Lily corrected, then pulled out a tank top.

"I'm sensing some tension there," he said, arching a brow.

"Yup," Lily said succinctly. "And we're not talking about it." She slid her tank on and looked at him as she picked up her massive tote. "Shall we go?" They exited her bedroom, and Lily looked over her shoulder as he followed her down the stairs. "Hey, you never gave me my hint," she murmured. She slipped her sandals on at the door.

"I didn't," he agreed, smirking.

"Bye, Mom," Lily called, then slammed the front door behind herself and locked up. "So what's my hint?"

Scorpius waited until they were at his car, parked on the curb, then pinned her bodily against the passenger door, kissing her roughly, tongue in her mouth, and lifted a leg around his hips. "There's your hint, darling," he murmured, and smirked, pulling back.

Just then, a silver BMW swung into the driveway. Lily slid into the car quickly, hoping to avoid talking to her stepfather, and Scorpius lifted a hand in acknowledgement before going around to the driver's side. They made it to his building quickly in the pre-rush-hour traffic, and when they got inside, he pulled his tie off and wrapped it around her eyes. "No peeking, darling," he murmured.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered.

"I know. I kind of like it." His hands went around her waist. "Almost as much as I like those little shorts you have on. And I _really_ like the shorts." His finger caressed the cleft of her ass through the fabric and she groaned.

"Have I ever mentioned you're almost too horny sometimes?" Lily murmured, walking hesitantly, even though Scorpius hadn't lead her into any obstacles yet.

She felt the corner of his mouth turn up against her neck. "Yes. And walk faster, darling. The suspense is killing me." His tone was light, and playful, and Lily had a feeling something wicked was going to happen. Like she was going to walk into a sex dungeon or something equally as horrifyingly thrilling. She swallowed thickly. Her throat was too dry. "Trust me, Lily," he murmured huskily into her ear and her nipples sprang to attention. She hoped they weren't noticeable through her sports bra, but she had a feeling they were. _Just breathe. Everything is going to be fine. He probably doesn't even have a sex dungeon._

"Okay," she said, and tried to walk normally until he stopped them. She wasn't sure where they were, only that they were obviously still in his condo. He pulled off her makeshift blindfold and she blinked. They were in the spare bedroom. Her stomach dropped a little, but she looked around, never actually having gone into this room. She'd walked by it, but realized, now, it was more spacious than she'd thought, although it lacked the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room and master bedroom. The room was sleekly modern, like the rest of the house, and spotless, but unlike the master bedroom, which was done in silver and white, this room was all charcoal and black. The scheme was pleasing, if a little too dark for her taste. There wasn't much furniture. "Um, I don't get it," she admitted to Scorpius. She turned around to face him and found him smirking, eyes roving over her body, and she had the distinct impression he was picturing her naked.

"You haven't gone snooping?" he asked when his eyes returned to hers.

"Yeah, but I'm still working on the bathroom cabinet," she said dryly. "No! Of course not. And why would I go snooping, if I ever would, in here of all places?"

Scorpius's smirk widened. That niggling feeling that something really... _naughty_ was about to go down returned, but she pushed it aside. "Would you like to go snooping?"

She looked around hesitantly, then back to him. "I guess so. Where do you suggest I start?"

He pointed to a chest of drawers, a little lower than chest height on Lily, with wide drawers. She moved over to it, realizing the top, shallowest drawer, was split in two. She opened the left one first, and it was empty but for two rings, on a raised platform, one black and thick and a hair wider than the other, which was silver metal and thinner. They were a couple inches in diameter and she had no idea what they could be. "What are these?" she asked, picking up the silver one curiously, then looked back at Scorpius. He was grinning.

"Cock rings." Lily blinked, then lifted her brows in silent question. She didn't think she could talk. "They make it so that I couldn't come even if I wanted to." The redhead felt a blast of heat pour through her and a slow smile spread over her lips. Was this the surprise? _Please, please, please_. _Wait, was I-_? "Don't get excited, darling. You only get one day a year to pick your pleasure entirely, and that's probably the only day you'll get me in that."

"What day is that?" she asked roughly.

"Your birthday." She turned back and set the silver ring back down, unable to fully squash her smug grin. Her birthday was in only five short days. What a delightful tidbit of knowledge. She composed herself before she turned back around. "Go to the next drawer," Scorpius said. She closed the first drawer and opened its twin. There was another raised platform, a little larger, as though for jewelry, and there were a dozen or so pairs of metal...things. Lily didn't know that else to call them. A couple were linked by lengths of chain. The smallest of the collection were a pair of little golden hoops, almost looking like earrings, but there was a tiny space, with little golden balls on the ends. There were two successive sizes in silver, of the same style, the largest silver hoops with a third metal ball across from the gap, and she wondered if they were clip on earrings. Then she looked at the largest in the collection, and felt a stab of dread. They were industrial-looking metal clamp things. She felt her stomach drop a little more. "You're probably going to like that drawer," Scorpius said conversationally. She felt him move up behind her.

"Oh?" she said, then licked her lips nervously. There was a definite tingle of unease in her stomach, mingled with a tangible surge of arousal.

"Yes," he murmured, mouth skimming up her neck, then across the sensitive spot behind her ear. "They're for your nipples."

Lily studiously avoided looking at the giant clamp things. _Hell no_! "Interesting," she breathed, still not trusting herself to speak properly. _The little ones, maybe. Oh God_!

"Do you know what the surprise is yet?" he asked softly from behind her.

Her pulse kicked up at the tone of voice. It was bordering on her favourite, the bedroom voice. "No," she breathed. She had a feeling, a pretty strong feeling, but she couldn't say it out loud yet.

Scorpius closed the nipple torture drawer. "Next drawer, then. I'm almost positive you'll like this drawer." Lily took a deep breath and opened the first full-sized drawer, which was also a little deeper. There, lined up, was a delightful assortment of variously sized, shaped, and coloured, and even some truly bizarre-looking, dildos. This was something Lily could comprehend. Mostly. She wondered for a moment why Scorpius might need so _many_ , but then, thirty three lovers. Made sense, she guessed.

"These are all…?" she blushed even thinking the word. She couldn't say it out loud.

"Yes." She felt him smiling against her neck.

Lily pointed at the one on the far right, that looked like it could be an alien penis or some possibly undiscovered undersea life form. "Even that? I mean, what does it do with all the extra...stuff?" There were soft little spiky things of varying lengths on the shaft, almost like thorns on a rose, and two extra baby arm things sprouting out of the base, one miniscule and covered in more spiky things, the other maybe a quarter of the size of the main part and smooth.

"Do you want to try it and find out?"

Her eyes widened. "No. It's kind of freaky."

"You'd come in less than a minute if I used that on you, darling," he rumbled against her ear. She bit her lip. "Next drawer."

She closed up the dildo drawer and opened the drawer below it, similarly sized. She had to bend a little to reach the underneath holds on the drawer. Scorpius's hands moved to her hips as Lily pulled the drawer open.

This one looked, to Lily, like it had more dildos, though less than the first drawer. Some had big notches in the bottom, while some were curved and twisted, and some were bubbly-shaped, and almost looked like a sex-toy necklace. "Are these more-?"

"No, darling," Scorpius said. "But this is _my_ favourite drawer." He pressed himself against her backside. "And before we finish the tour, I want you to pick the one that appeals most to you."

"But, if they're not dildos, what are they?" she asked, beyond feeling embarrassed now. She was pretty sure she was in shock. Because her hunch was _definitely_ confirmed. She looked over her shoulder at him when he didn't immediately reply.

He was grinning. "You'll find out when I use it on you, darling. And now I'm certain you know what the surprise is."

Lily tried to make herself sound completely blase and worldly about the whole thing, as though she wasn't merely a few moments alone to process from freaking out, as she said, "That you've got a well-stocked, kinky fetish room?" Instead her voice came out breathy, a little shaky, and almost hopeful. _Damn it_!

"Yes," he said, smiling a little. "And, if ever we come in here in future, there will be rules that you will be expected to follow."

"Rules?" she repeated, arching her brow bravely.

He smiled fully. "Yes. If they aren't amenable to you, we don't have to come in here, or make use of everything, but I'm not going to lie to you, Lily." He paused, cupping her face and brushing a thumb over her lips, eyes intent. "I would _thoroughly_ enjoy having you here." His mouth brushed over hers suggestively. "Now, stop trying to change the subject, and pick what you want from the drawer."

Lily looked back at the collection of not-dildos. There were two that caught her fancy, the first simply because of the dark purple to pink ombre colouring on one of the slightly bent and twisty ones with a notch in the bottom, and the smallest of the necklace-type things, of which there were three, which happened to be black. She tried to think objectively. One was very pretty, but in sex-toy terms, and considering she wasn't sure where it would be going, much more significant than the less pretty, but exciting-looking safe option. And black _did_ go with everything.

"Lily," Scorpius murmured. "My patience is deserting me."

"I can't decide," she admitted. "I don't even know what they're for."

"Lily," he said firmly, and she felt that molten bubble of arousal. That bedroom voice, dear _God_ , it was going to get her every time.

"That one, then," she said, pointing at the pretty one. She couldn't help herself; her inner artist adored the gradation. Her gaze darted guiltily back to the safe option.

Scorpius grunted his approval of her choice. "Pick it up." She leaned down and picked it up. It was hard, harder than she expected, and again she had that tingle of unease. She swallowed it. "What was the other contender?" Scorpius asked as she held the not-dildo, trying not to be mortified or aroused. She pointed at the black one, which was a little shorter and a little thinner. And of course, weirdly bubbly.

"Mmm, that's also tempting, darling." His hands tightened a little on her hips. "Very tempting."

"What would you pick?" she asked. It was his favourite drawer after all, right?

"That one." He pointed at the big brother of the black one, which was red. "But I like your choice." Lily licked her lips looking at the longer, larger red thing. "Next time, darling," he murmured, then his hands moved up to cup her breasts. "And maybe those little gold hoops, too."

Lily felt her breathing catch a little. "So what's next?" she asked as Scorpius closed the drawer. "Handcuff collection?"

"I don't have a handcuff collection," he murmured, hands dropping back to her hips, thumbs sneaking into the snug waistband of her micro shorts. "Just the one pair, and they stay in my bedroom." His teeth grazed over her ear lobe. "But there are wrist and ankle manacles on pulleys built into the bed over there."

"So what's next?" she asked, trying not to think about the way her throat had gone dry when he said manacles.

This thumbs tugged her shorts down a few millimeters. "Take a look and find out, darling." She set the toy down atop the dresser and bent to open the second last drawer. It was much deeper than the others, almost as deep as the bottommost one, which almost came to Lily's knee.

"I'm kind of nervous," she admitted, hesitating before she opened it.

Scorpius held her against himself. "They're just objects, Lily."

She gathered up her rapidly evaporating courage and pulled the drawer open, then slowly sank into a crouch. This drawer contained a vast assortment of crops, and whips and feathers, and even some paddles and other items she assumed all served the same purpose. Her eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. "Wow," she murmured, trailing her fingertips over the buttery soft leather fronds on one whip-type thing and the soft fluff of a poisonous green feather on a stick. Scorpius had spanked her before, an experience she had enjoyed more than she liked to admit, but never with anything other than his hand. Her gold-green eyes landed on a thick wooden paddle that probably weighed at least eight pounds. "That is fucking terrifying," she murmured timidly, and pointed.

She stood up, licking her lips. Scorpius ran his hands up her arms. "You don't start in the major leagues, darling," he said teasingly, then reached down for a pair of leather gloves. "You walk before you run, and not everyone wants to be in the Olympics."

That made her feel significantly better, and the sight of that black leather sitting beside the pink-purple not-dildo she'd picked up was beyond enticing. She wondered if he'd wear the gloves, or just use them as they were. Scorpius closed the drawer. "What's in the last one?" she murmured.

"Nothing you need to worry about yet," he replied. "That drawer is for when you've been exceptionally good. Or exceptionally bad." That got her curiosity going.

"So," she said, changing the subject, trying to ignore the part of her that was more than a little freaking out about this, and control the part of her that wanted to get naked and be bad enough to get whatever was in that bottom drawer. "These rules, for if we're in here. What are they?" She met his eyes.

Scorpius smirked, then moved to the little black lacquered night table beside the bed, and opened the drawer. "Come sit," he said, not bothering to take anything out of the little drawer, but sat on the bed. He grinned when she hesitated. "I'm not going to jump you." Lily went to him and, with his guidance, perched on his lap. She was instantly aware he was all male, he smelled _really_ good, and she was unbearably attracted to him. "First, I need to make sure you know precisely what I want from you when we're in here." He looked at her and she stared steadily back. "I need to know you want to be my submissive in every sense of the word. This is my domain, darling, and if you don't want to, or you're not ready, I won't bring you in here to pleasure or punish you. That will always be your choice, Lily."

The redhead frowned. They'd had a similar conversation to this before, not long after their third encounter, and Scorpius had told her, flat out, he liked to be dominant in bed, and he expected her to follow his command. She'd agreed, readily, already wondering then when he'd get the handcuffs out again. "I've already told you I want to, Scorpius," she said, frowning slightly. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"You have," he agreed. "And if that's as much as you want, I'm more than good with that. But this," he gestured around the room, "is the real deal. Once that door shuts behind you, darling, I own you. You don't tell me no, you don't talk back, and you answer questions with "Yes, Master," or "Please, Master," and if you get overwhelmed, only your safe word will make me stop."

Lily blinked. _Safe word_? Then it hit her. Her eyes widened. She wasn't experienced by any means, but she'd heard stuff in her almost twenty one years. "Oh," she breathed.

"And you'll wear this," he added, and she felt him put something into her hands. She looked down at plain black leather collar, with a sturdy silver buckle on one end, and a silver loop on the other. Her fingers clenched a little on it. _Whoa_. "And I'll teach you to be a proper submissive, in every sense of the word."

"Only this?" she murmured without thinking, and looked at him with slight alarm, more at the slip than what he was saying.

"Only that," he confirmed, "for the most part." His eyes were a deep, thundery grey and she shivered slightly. His hands rubbed up and down her arms gently. "It's a lot," he murmured, comforting her immeasurably, "and I understand if you're not ready." The corner of his mouth twitched, though whether in amusement or something else, she wasn't sure. "Or if you're just not into that."

Lily looked at the collar again. Could she do that? Could she really be…? And did she _want_ to? Well, that much she knew. The part that wasn't terrified slightly was all for it. But on the whole, she didn't know. She sucked in a deep breath and stood up off his lap, but didn't move away. "If I say yes," she asked throatily, "will we only have sex in here? And like...that?"

"No. I like having you everywhere." She blushed.

"If I say no, can we… I dunno, come in but leave the door open? And will you still use your...objects with me?"

Scorpius almost smiled. "Yes. To a degree. I like this to be my place, but you can pick and choose things you want to play with elsewhere, and so long as you want me to, I'll call you a slut and still be your Master."

That made her shiver, and she blushed a little more, because it was mostly with arousal at that thought. For a second the alien-penis dildo popped to mind, but she banished that before she resembled a lobster. "What if it's…? I mean, if I say yes, and if it's too much, if I can't handle it, you'll-?"

"You hold the power, Lily. Always. I would consider it a gross abuse of my authority to take my pleasure from your discomfort. Your true discomfort, anyway. The second you don't like it, and you let me know, it stops. Always." He smirked, then traced the band of flesh between her shorts and tank top. "And only in this room or with that collar on would I own you, darling. I'm not interested in a total slut, twenty four-seven, or a woman who's submissive in every way."

Lily almost laughed at that. Did such people actually-? _Never mind, they probably do_. She took a deep breath and fiddled with the collar, biting her lip. "I…" She took a deep breath again then blew it out.

"You don't have to decide right now," he said, smirking at her, then reached up for the collar, but she lifted it from his hands, unbuckled it, and put it against her neck.

"I want to learn," she said huskily, and even though her heart fluttered nervously, her voice was firm and her hands were steady. Lily had found nothing but enjoyment, and a vast self-knowledge she hadn't even known existed, as well as a confidence she'd always somewhat lacked, in the last couple weeks with Scorpius. He had awakened the sexual being inside of her, brought it out to play, and shown her the most exquisite delight. She wanted to please him, pleasure him, as he'd so meticulously done for her.

His eyes darkened a little as he stood, reaching up to fasten the collar around her neck for her. Lily swallowed, eyes on him. She was nervous, but more excited. "For now, your safe word can simply be 'stop'. Now…" He tugged suggestively on her collar. "Do you want to be my slut?" he asked in that deep, rough voice that made her want to cream in her panties. His hands dragged purposefully down over her breasts.

"Yes." One blond eyebrow arched. "Yes, Master," she amended.

"Do you want me to punish you, slut?" Her pulse kicked up, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"Yes, Master."

"And will you be a good girl and take your punishment?" he asked in a tone that more than suggested there was only one acceptable answer. She felt a hot gush of pure desire, and didn't look away from his eyes.

"Yes, Master," she whispered. She was already wet, again, and unbearably horny.

"Get undressed." She was quick to comply, for the second time, and shucked her tank and sports bra and her thong and shorts as he went to the door and closed it. "Up in bed," Scorpius said, and then added, "Hands and knees, slut."

She shivered. _God I must be a slut, because that sounds so fucking hot_. Lily tried to hold onto herself, wanting to please him. Scorpius liked to draw out the foreplay to the point of agony, and while it was a good agony, she wanted to push herself further for him. And that didn't include coming in the next thirty seconds. She felt him come up behind her and a hand settled on either of her ass cheeks and spread her open. "Mmm, wet for me already." He tasted her and she bit her lip. He swatted first one cheek, and then the other, and she gasped at the pleasurable sting. His tongue parted her wet folds again, then skated up, right over her tight, puckered anus.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise. He'd never licked her there before, and while it felt inherently _bad_ , it also felt decadently, sinfully _good_.

"Do you like that?" he rumbled.

"Yes, Master."

"Good. I've been dying to play with your ass, my naughty girl," he murmured. For an instant, Lily thought she'd misheard. Hadn't he played with-? He'd certainly touched her there before, teased her with delicate fingertips, but then his tongue smoothed over her again and coherent thought ceased. The thick wet muscle pushed into her, swirling and she gasped, leaning back into the sensation instinctively. He repeated the action and she grunted. It was better than good. It was fan-fucking-tastic! Scorpius pulled away and she whimpered. "Have you ever had anything in your ass?"

"Not yet," she breathed, and then bit her tongue, too late. She was running on too much adrenaline and firing on nothing but instinct, and the words slipped out before she could hold her tongue. His hand connected sharply with her ass cheek and she moaned.

"I figured as much. Which pleases me to no end, but you need to know better than to forget your manners, slut." She barely held back her groan of anticipation. She felt his palm smooth over her ass and then he spanked her again, hard.

"Yes, Master," she moaned softly, teeth sinking into her lower lip. His fingers traced that tight, unexplored ring of muscle again, and then he spread her, tongue laving a molten trail from her clit to the bottom of her tail bone. Her back arched, displaying herself more readily for him.

"So eager," he murmured. She felt him move away and then return. "Do you think I should punish you now, my naughty slut?" Something soft brushed over her pink ass cheek and she shivered a little.

"Yes, Master." Her back arched yet further. "Please." With a flick of his wrist, the soft leather glove snapped over her ass and she moaned. He tasted her again.

"So wet," he rumbled, then slid two fingers into her pussy, and she moaned freely, thrusting back a little as they curled inside her. "Do you like being spanked, Lily? Is that why you're so wet for me?" She sucked in a breath.

"Yes, Master." Her hips rocked as he finger fucked her, trying desperately for more friction. She felt his tongue on her asshole again, pushing into her, that wicked muscle tonguing her hungrily. Lily gasped, feeling her impending orgasm. _God, so close, so close, yes, yesss_! Her breathing had gone ragged, her body tensed for the completion, but then he pulled away and she wanted to scream in frustration.

She cried out as he delivered half a dozen firm swats to her backside. Tears gathered in her eyes with the sharp stinging pain, but she was still almost unbearably turned on.

Scorpius looked down at her warm, dark pink ass. "More, slut?" he asked, already putting the glove on.

"Please, Master," she said raggedly. His cock was hard and he wanted nothing more than fuck her sweet, willing pussy until she screamed for him, but he tempered that urge. He was going to savour this moment. He delivered half a dozen more quick, sharp spanks to her ass, and grinned at the bright, cherry red flesh. Lily was breathless and moaning loudly as he slipped the glove off and tossed it aside.

"Delicious," he rumbled, and spread her, mouth moving over her sweet little ass once more, tonguing her hungrily, thrusting the thick, wet muscle as far as possible into her, a hand on either of her hot, red cheeks. Scorpius was definitely an ass man, and Lily's was one of the sweetest he'd ever had. And it was all the sweeter knowing it was for him, alone. "Do you want to come, slut?" he asked, pulling back, teasing a finger along her dripping folds.

"Ohh, yes, Master, yes, please."

He slid his finger into her, smirking. "I'll bet. You're very wet, slut." He pulled back, the digit slick with her juices, and pressed it against her anus. She tensed, on red alert. "Relax," he commanded, and she took a deep breath, but tensed again as he pushed forward. Scorpius flicked her clit with his tongue and she moaned, relaxing a little more, and his finger slipped into that tight heat to the first knuckle.

"Ah!" she hissed, wriggling. His tongue flicked her clit again and he pushed a little further, easing the knuckle into her. "Ohh…"

Scorpius pulled back, then went to the bedside drawer and took out some lubrication. She was too tight, and he wanted her to enjoy this. Lord knew he was going straight to hell for how much he was enjoying it. "Head down," he said gently, guiding her to recline more, "and spread your legs a little wider." She complied and he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight of her, naked, prone on his bed, long arms stretched out before her and ass in the air, her lovely tawny hazel eyes heavy-lidded. "You're very fetching like that, darling," he rumbled appreciatively.

She met his eyes, then licked her lips. "Thank you, Master," she said in a gravelly voice. He smirked, then pressed on her asshole again, watching her eyes go wide, breath huffing out.

"And also distracting," he murmured, tapping her ass lightly. She flinched a little, clearly sensitive. Moving behind her properly now, Scorpius spread her, tasting her again. She really was delicious. He squeezed some lube onto her, then, once more, pushed his finger forward into her, and she groaned, tensing around him. He waited until she relaxed to move forward, slowly working his forefinger into her tight heat, her sphincter ever so slowly accepting the intrusion until he could stroke the digit completely in and out of her. "Good girl," he rumbled. Lily was breathing heavily, and slowly started easing herself backward as he pressed his finger into her, as though seeking more, and Scorpius smirked. "Would you like more, slut?" he asked, pausing in his ministrations.

She made a throaty noise of assent. He waited for a proper response. "Yes, Master," she said at last, her voice ragged with need.

"Are you sure, slut? You sound like you're about to come." Scorpius was certain the slightest touch against her clit would unravel her.

"Yes, Master," she said again. Then, stronger and louder, "Please, Master."

He withdrew his finger and slowly filled her with two, spending several long moments rocking them in and out, until she was breathless and accustomed to them. He nipped at the sensitive junction between thigh and ass cheek and she moaned. "Patience, Lily," he said, smirking as she thrust back against his digits. He inserted a third finger and she grunted. "How does that feel?" he murmured.

She gasped in response, and he withdrew his fingers. "Please, Master," she whimpered. He grinned, then moved to get the toy she had selected, tossing it down on the bed beside her. Her eyes widened as they landed on it.

"Do you know what that's for now, slut?"

She swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Master."

He smirked. "Put it in your mouth." Her brows went up a little, but she shifted and wrapped a hand around it. Her lovely gold-green eyes flicked up to him, and then she brought the end with a rounded point to her lips. "All the way," he said firmly. He unbuttoned his shirt again as she did as he told her, slowly sucking the toy into her mouth. He could practically taste her uncertainty. "Like it's my cock, slut," he said, smirking again. He tossed his shirt aside, dark grey eyes fixed on the length of hard purply-pink acrylic as it slid between her lips. He undid his belt, and spanked her ass again, then rubbed the red flesh. "That's enough."

She pulled the toy from her mouth and he took it from her, rubbing the hard length between her dripping folds, using her wetness to lubricate it. "Master," she whimpered.

"Patience," he repeated. "The anticipation makes it better, darling." He teased her a little more, drawing the tip over her slit, and she wriggled. He pressed it against her anus and she tensed again. "Relax, darling," he murmured, pushing it into her. She took a deep breath and he eased it in slowly, twisting it and stretching her.

She moaned. "Please, Master," she whimpered. He pushed a little more, then eased it back. Her breath came out in a huff, fists clenched.

"You're doing fantastic, Lily," he murmured, pushing in again, a little further this time. There was less resistance and he grunted. A quarter of the toy disappeared. "Fuck," he rasped, trying to control his own arousal. He paused, letting her adjust. "Do you like that?" he whispered, although her panting and moaning was answer enough.

"Yes, Master," she groaned.

"Would you like more?"

"Yes, Master." He smirked, pushing the toy in further, over the first twist. She whimpered and his wrist moved to ease it in gently. "Ohh, oh, please, Master."

"Almost there," he murmured, then gently pulled back. Unable to resist, his tongue traced the stretched ring of her hole and she whimpered. "Fuck, that's so hot, darling," he grunted.

"Scorpius," she breathed, and he spanked her hard without thought. She cried out. "Master," she amended, pleading.

"I know you want to come, darling," he rumbled, then licked her pussy, all hot and throbbing and soaking wet. "Patience."

She breathed deep and then he pressed the toy deeper into her, almost all the pink disappearing, and guided her through the second twist. "Ohhh…" Her knuckles were white as she clenched the bedspread and he was hard and aching for her.

"You're doing so good, Lily," he rumbled, rocking the toy in and out of her a little. Her breathing hitched. "Almost there, and then I'll think about letting you come." She whimpered again, high and needy. He eased the last few centimeters into her and grunted as her anus closed around the deep notch in the base. Scorpius released it, kissing a bright red ass cheek as her body held the toy deep inside her sweet little ass. "Jesus fucking Christ," he rumbled. He stood upright and quickly discarded his pants.

Lily moved slightly, grunting, and then her eyes flicked up to him. Her pupils were massive, and he could see her nipples were rock hard. He wanted to suck on them until she screamed, but he resisted. "Please, Master," she whispered raggedly, and he could tell she was barely hanging on.

"You've been a very good girl," he rumbled. "Head up." She moved back onto her hands and knees proper, shifting her pelvis. "Does it feel good, darling?"

"Yes, Master," she murmured, still shifting and wriggling.

"Full?" he asked, grinning. She huffed.

"Yes, Master."

"Do you want me to fuck you now, slut?" he murmured, and dragged his cock over her mouth. Her lips parted and she nodded, looking up at him. He tugged at her collar and he could tell, by the way her eyes widened, she'd forgotten she was wearing it entirely. "Say it."

She moaned, shifted her pelvis again, and whispered, "Yes, Master."

He grinned, dragging his prick across her lips again. "Yes, what?"

She licked her lips, that hot pink tongue brushing the head of his cock, slick with precome. "I want you to fuck me now, please, Master."

"Good girl," he rumbled, then kissed her gently. He moved back behind her and twisted the toy inside her. She yelped, and he smirked, rolling the condom down his length. "I wasn't sure you'd be able to take it all, but you did, slut," he said conversationally, teasing her pussy with the head of his prick. She moaned. "It looks good in you." He twisted it again and she thrust her hips back as he pushed into her tight, wet heat.

"Oh!" she cried out, arching almost upright. Scorpius held her steady.

"I know, darling. You're about to get very full. Just relax." His hands smoothed up her back, one set of fingers closing around her collar as he thrust home roughly. She moaned raggedly. Scorpius knew she was too close to draw it out much longer, and he fought for control. "Oh fuck, yes."

"Please, Master," she whimpered, pushing back against him.

"Yes, Lily," he grunted, withdrawing and thrusting home again. He knew he wasn't going to last. She was too tight, and very wet, and he'd stretched his own patience to the limit. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he ground out, pulling back and sheathing himself roughly. She moaned loudly and he moved faster. "Fuck yes!" He held her hips as he fucked her, making good on his promise, and in moments she was begging incoherently.

"Yes, please, please, please… Oh yes, Master, yes, _yes_ , please, yes!"

"Do you want to come?" he growled.

" _Yes_!" she screamed. "Yes, Master, _please_!"

Scorpius felt his control slipping, and his hand moved around, and brushed her clit as he snarled, "Then come for me, my naughty slut." And she did, spectacularly, arching and screaming and squeezing him deliciously.

He pounded her as his own orgasm crested, white hot and perfect, and very slowly he came to, realizing they had collapsed onto the bed, both breathing hard. Scorpius withdrew from her and rolled to the side, quickly discarding the used rubber before pulling her up against himself, spooning her from behind.

She was trembling with the aftershocks, the toy still inside her. "I… That was… Oh God…" she mumbled incoherently. He grinned.

"Yes," he said simply, then put a hand on her hip. "I need you to roll over, darling. You're still full." She groaned but complied, rolling lazily onto her belly, spreading herself wantonly. "This might be uncomfortable," he said softly, and gently rocked the plug that seemed very comfortable in her.

She groaned again, pelvis lifting slightly as he worked the toy out. She moaned and then shifted in time with his ministrations. Scorpius grinned. "Don't tell me you want more, slut," he rumbled.

"Unh," she grunted as he slowly began easing it out. Her hips rocked.

"Do you want more?" he asked, feeling a molten thrum of arousal that had his spent cock twitching excitedly. Could she come again?

She hummed and he eased the toy out a little more. "I don't know," she groaned, voice muffled by the bedspread. He pushed the plug back in a little and she moaned. Her pelvis tilted greedily.

"Fucking slut," he rumbled, but he was beyond pleased. And now thoroughly determined she _would_ come again. "One is never enough is it, slut?" he asked.

"Fuck," she moaned. He released the toy, which slid out a little more, catching on the twist, and two fingers plunged into her pussy. "Ooh, yes please, Master," she breathed. Scorpius grinned, fingering her a little harder, and when she clenched, the plug slipped out some more. "Ah! Ohh, yes…"

"Fucking hell, Lily," he muttered, and fingered her harder. She moaned, body slowly reaching another peak. "Yes, slut, I want you to come for me. Again. Right now."

She whimpered, clenched, and the plug slid out more, catching on the second twist. He pulled his fingers away and rolled her over, fastening his mouth over a nipple and sucking hard. She cried out and his fingers slid back into her, curling and massaging her g-spot. "Scorpius," she whimpered. "Mmm, Master…"

"Yes, Lily. Again. Come again, darling." And, to his astonished delight, she did, clenching his fingers hard, the plug plopping out as his teeth bit down on her nipple. He looked down at her, chest heaving, completely sated, the toy lying between her splayed thighs obscenely. Once she had recovered, eyes opening groggily, he grinned. "You have no idea how incredibly fucking hot that is," he breathed, then kissed her gently.

She hummed in her throat, a noise of assent. "I wasn't sure I was going to last," she breathed.

"Mmm, you did very well, Lily," he praised. She smiled, then sat up a little and he reached over to undo her collar.

"So I have to ask," she muttered as he tossed her collar aside and curled her against him.

"What?"

"When it's my birthday," she said, "and you put the cock ring on… Do I get to be Master?" He smiled.

"No," he said lightly. "But you can be Mistress if you like."

She seemed pleased by that. "And when it's my birthday," she continued, sitting up on an elbow, "and you've got your cock ring on, and I'm your Mistress, can I use your toys on you?"

He arched a blond eyebrow. "A little turn and turn about, darling?" he teased.

She grinned wickedly. "I just want to know."

He brushed some dark red hair from her shoulder. "You can pick one toy to use on me." She pouted. "I'm not giving you free reign, darling. You'd break me."

The redhead smiled at that then kissed him, slow and lingering. "One more question," she murmured over his mouth.

"Hmm?"

"When it's my birthday, and you've got your cock ring on, and I'm your Mistress, and I've picked what I want to use on you, do I get to find out what's in that bottom drawer?"

Scorpius barely refrained from laughing. "You don't ask for much, do you?" She smiled, her lovely eyes sparkling with mischief. "We'll see when the time comes, darling. Maybe by then you'll have found out anyway."

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

It was hot and humid the next morning when Lily got up and stretched outside Scorpius' condo building, getting ready to go for a run. When she set out, going slow, cranking her music up and pointing her feet in the direction of the park, she realized she'd been slacking off lately. Her ponytail waved as she jogged, mumbling along to her music, lost in thought as the scenery drifted by.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but think about last night. And the afternoon preceding it. She'd done things that, in the light of day, made her blush. And she'd not only asked for it, she'd _begged_ for it. And loved every last dirty second of it. She looped around the fountain, skipping some of the more maudlin music on her playlist.

Lily wasn't exactly a prude, but there was still a decent sized chunk of her that was mortified she'd done what she'd done yesterday. And then again last night. Although they'd left the sex dungeon to eat and wound up back in the master bedroom, he'd still fucked her silly, called her a slut, and she'd begged her Master to let her come. And, to make her mortification complete, she'd been brought to yet another shuddering orgasm.

She thought again about the sex dungeon, and the rules, and everything that went along with it. That had been a shock, but she'd dealt rather well, all things considered. It wasn't every day she found out her boyfriend had a sex dungeon and wanted her to play in it with him. She frowned a little as she jogged. Was Scorpius her boyfriend? She frowned some more, realizing they hadn't really talked about it.

Certainly he would be considered such, she supposed. Definitely they were lovers. She pushed those thoughts aside, reminding herself that two and a half weeks ago, she'd been vehemently opposed to the notion of having a boyfriend or lover. And now she might have both. Instead, Lily thought about her work, a safe topic of thought. She had three paintings due by the end of August, and hadn't quite finished the second one yet. She'd have to get herself in gear if she was going to submit them to the publisher, who chose the subject matter and filled the inside of the cards with sappy, heartfelt crap. Lily was merely the artist who cranked out the pictures, three every three months, as she'd been doing since dropping out of college at twenty, where she'd been studying business management and hating it.

She thought about her latest assignment. She was almost finished the grouping of lush, bright sunflowers, and still had the pumpkins and Halloween themed card to go. She smiled a little. She loved Halloween, and was looking forward to that one, and began planning what she'd do in her mind.

When she slipped back into Scorpius' condo an hour after setting out, the sun had risen properly, and she was sweating and red-faced. Foolishly, she'd pushed herself to take the stairs, and regretted it now, as her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

She pulled off her sports bra as she moved through the master bedroom toward the luxurious ensuite, rolling her eyes at the sleepy blond, still unconscious in bed. During the week, he was up and out the door by five-thirty, but on weekends, Scorpius would sleep until noon if he could. She was tugging her shorts off when a deep voice rumbled, "Where did you go? And please tell me you had clothes on."

Lily paused and smiled. "Morning," she said brightly. "I went running. And yes, I had clothes on."

Scorpius sat up on his elbows, a picture of masculine grace and she licked her lips. He really was very good looking. He had the grace and confidence, even at rest, of a lion. A sleepy lion at the moment, but capable of springing up and devouring her in an instant. "If you were wearing those shorts and that little sports bra, that's hardly clothing, darling," he murmured, dark grey eyes roving over her. "And there's a gym downstairs."

She rolled her eyes. "I only do treadmills in the winter," she said, hooking her thumbs into her shorts.

"You should leave a note next time."

"Didn't you just get up?" she teased.

"I felt you slip out of bed and heard the door close." He shifted to a more comfortable position and her eyes roved over him as the sheet moved over an impressive morning erection. "How often do you go running?"

"When I need to think," she said, shrugging. "I try for at least once a week." She pushed her shorts off. "I need to go shower."

He sat up on one elbow, eyeing her hungrily, and stroked himself lazily as she watched. "Did you think about yesterday?" he rumbled, smiling sleepily.

She grinned back. "A little," she admitted, then pulled her ponytail out. He grunted, stroking himself a little more purposefully now. "I'm all sweaty and gross, Scorpius. I really need to shower." She licked her lips, eyes darting from his half-lidded grey gaze to his hand wrapped around his prick and then back.

"So go shower," he murmured. She took a step back and he groaned, pumping his length. She grinned.

"Do you want come shower with me?" she murmured. Her eyes were glued to the hand that fisted his member purposefully.

"I'd rather you come back to bed," he rumbled.

"I'm all sweaty and gross," she repeated, even as she took a step toward him.

"You're also hot and nasty, and you know how much I enjoy both those traits, darling," he said, smirking. She shook her head, grinning at him, but she moved forward as though drawn by a magnetic force.

"You're a bad influence," she murmured.

"Very," he agreed, smirking wider. "Now come and put that mouth to good use, darling."

"Maybe I'll just watch," she said, sinking onto the edge of the massive raised bed.

He mock pouted. "That's no fun."

She grinned as she crawled toward him. "What's in it for me if I suck your cock?" she asked, arching a brow. Her fingers wrapped around him, above his own hand, learning his easy rhythm. Scorpius grinned, his own hand falling away.

"Satisfaction of a job well done?" he teased. She gripped him harder and he hissed. "What do you want, darling?"

"You know exactly what I want," she said, and then bent and licked a thick stripe up the underside of his prick. Scorpius grunted.

"You want me to take you into the playroom and spank that ass raw again?" he rumbled, eyes dark.

"Nope," she breathed, then swirled her tongue around the head of his prick, her grip on him firm. "Guess again."

"You want me to tongue fuck that sweet little ass again? We can even stay here if you prefer." He licked his chops.

"Wrong," she hissed. Scorpius grunted again as she caressed his sac, her mouth sucking gently, teasingly over his head now.

"Give me a hint my naughty slut," he rumbled and his fingers threaded through her thick, waving mane of dark red hair. She smirked up at him, then tongued him obscenely. "Fuck, yes, suck my cock," he growled, clenching a handful of hair in his fist.

"That's your hint," she rumbled, then went to work in earnest, taking him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him off.

"You're not getting me in a cock ring, slut," he grunted, thrusting up into her mouth. She moaned in her throat. "Is it your birthday?" he growled.

"Unh-uh," she said, mouth full. _Not yet_.

"Then no dice, darling," he murmured. Her eyes flicked up to his and she made to pull away, but his hand was still tangled in her hair. "And now that I've got a hot, willing mouth on my dick, I'm not about to let it slip away." She grazed him with her teeth, but gently. He hissed. "Fucking slut," he rumbled. "Be good, or I will spank that ass raw again." She suckled him, all lips, and wet tongue, her fist stimulating the parts her mouth couldn't reach. Scorpius held her head as she sucked him off, grunting as he felt his impending orgasm. "Fuck, Lily, I love that mouth," he murmured, thrusting a little harder into it. "Yes, darling, oh yes." She sucked harder, tasting his precome. "Are you going to swallow it?" he ground out. She hummed her assent and he lost himself, barely conscious of tugging her hair roughly, shooting his load into her waiting mouth and throat.

Once he finished, she gave him one last slurp, all the way up his length, then pulled away, licking her lips. Scorpius groaned as she crawled up his body and kissed him. "Sorry, you probably don't want-" she murmured, but then he put a hand to the back of her neck, pulled her down, and kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth, shocking her.

He broke away smirking. "I don't mind. Mmm, but now we're both all sweaty."

She smiled. "Shower?"

"I was going to say round two, but I suppose that works as well," he teased.

Scorpius returned the favour in the shower, and after Lily recovered, which took awhile because she'd foolishly gone running, they actually showered. Lily was amazed there was still hot water.

"What are you doing today?" Scorpius asked as they got dressed. Lily shrugged, having brought a change of clothes in her bag to get dressed in. She made sure whenever she was home to pack a spare and take out whatever was in there. For occasions such as this. "And you can leave your clothes here, I have a housekeeper. She does excellent laundry."

Lily arched a brow at that. "I think the one pair of panties was enough. And does your housekeeper know about-?"

"Of course. She's very discreet."

Somehow Lily doubted that. If she was that lady, she'd probably tell someone. Then again, she didn't plan on telling anyone personally. And, should she ever run into this housekeeper, Lily wanted to make sure the lady didn't know it was her being ravaged. "So she never thought those panties were yours, did she?"

He smirked. "She may have. I'm not a mind reader, darling."

"Anyway, I have errands today. I need paint, and I want to look at brushes, and then I have to look up graveyards."

She looked over at him and found him almost smiling. "A graveyard?"

She grinned. "Yup. Wanna come with?"

The blond looked at her for a long moment. "Sure."

Lily shrugged, slipped into her summer dress, brushed on some mascara, and twisted her hair into a bun. "Ready?"

"Yes."

The drive to the paint store was uneventful, and Lily went straight to work, the blond following in her wake. "Here," she said once they got to the appropriate section, handing him a slip of paper with a list of numbers. "Read off the numbers for me." He read off the first few, Lily located them, and then came 004410. The blue, for the background of the Halloween greeting card. Lily frowned. "Let me see." She looked at her number, read correctly, then back at the selection. "It's not here." Her eyes narrowed. _How could it not be here_?

She located an employee, and brought them over, explaining what she was looking for. "Sorry," the woman, a tired-looking forty-something, said, "that colour's been discontinued."

"It can't have been," Lily said politely. "It's here, in the selection, but it's not on your display. I really need that colour."

"We do have 004411," she said, but Lily was already shaking her head.

The redhead tried not to be mad at his woman. It wasn't her fault the stupid colour wasn't available. But goddamn it, that just wasn't going to do. "Do you know of anywhere that might have 004410?" she asked.

"Well, I can't say, I only work here, so-"

"That's fine. Thank you," Lily said, forcing a smile, and the employee left. "Sonofabitch," she murmured under her breath. She finally glanced at Scorpius, and he was smirking. "What is so funny?" she asked coolly, because she didn't find anything remotely amusing about the situation.

"You're passionate about what you do. And fucking sexy when you're pissed." He grinned, then his eyes did the slow descent, undressing her where she stood. She blushed a little.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," she said primly.

"It was intended as one, darling. Now, are we going to find something else, or-?"

"I'll have to think about it. Ugh." She took a deep breath. "Fuck it, I'll just do it myself," she mumbled, grabbing the lighter shade, and tossed it in the little bin on her elbow. She gestured to her list, still in Scorpius's hand. "Keep reading."

He rolled his eyes. "007653."

They went to brushes next, where Lily was indecisive and, to Scorpius, inordinately picky. But he liked it. More than a little, he noted. She was passionate about everything concerning her art, and, though he occasionally teased her he would peek, he respected her wishes not to have her work ogled. He was content, for now, to ogle her instead. He watched her lean down, looking for something, and checked out her ass. Still pert and luscious as ever, and he could still picture it bright red and spread for him. "Aha!" Lily said, then stood up, victorious in her search. "Okay, day back on track. I have found the brush, even though some crafty bastard put the last one in the wrong spot on purpose and tried to hide it. Let's go pay."

She charged it to her personal credit card, the items were bagged up, and they departed. Scorpius moved to the car but she smiled. "I have to get my dry-cleaning. And then I have to get coffee. All of which is this way." She pointed down the street.

The blond sighed, casting a glance at his car. "If my car gets stolen, or defaced, I'm going to hold you responsible," he said, moving to join her, and she smiled as his hand came to rest on her lower back. "And I can promise you'll enjoy it, slut," he added in a rumble against her ear, and she smiled seductively.

"Only if you promise," she said, and they headed down the street. Once the redhead completed her errands, they returned to the car, which was the same as ever. Lily smiled as they got in. "You can still hold me responsible later, if you want," she said, smiling that sexy coy smile again. "But for now, I have to go home and work. My stuff is due in no time, and I still have lots to do."

He pulled up beside the curb in front of the Potter house. It looked the same. Scorpius had a feeling there could be mass extinction, and that house would live on the same way it had always been. Scorpius unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned over, and kissed Lily roughly. "Call me when you're free." He smirked a little. "I'll take you home and tie you up again."

Lily went into the house, waving as Scorpius drove away, then walked almost straight into her mother. "Whoa. Hi, Mom."

"Lily, we need to have a little talk," Ginny said, mouth turning down. Lily bit her lip against the snappy retort.

She moved into the living room, tossed her bag on the couch and sat beside it. "About what?"

Ginny frowned with her mouth again. "Well, about the amount of time you've been spending with your…"

Lily grinned. "My…?"

Ginny's frown deepened, a wrinkle appearing in her brow as she glared. "You know what I'm talking about, Lily. That man."

Lily raised her brows. "Okay, let's talk about it. I spend a lot of time with my lover, you know, 'that man', because he's really good at what he does. And I mean like _really_ good." Lily had been tempted to say fucking, but she didn't want to go in with guns blazing. She would play nice, for now.

Ginny's frown intensified. Lily had to squish her lips together to keep from giggling. "Lily, you have a mark, on your neck."

Automatically, Lily looked down, although she obviously couldn't see it. "Really?" She frowned a little because she hadn't noticed any mark. Then again, she hadn't really been looking in the mirror while in the bathroom with Scorpius. _Oh Lord, did I go running with a fucking hickey_? "That sucks." She laughed at her own pun. "Ha, no pun intended."

"It is not a joke, young lady," Ginny said firmly. Lily bit her lip again to hold back more laughter.

"Okay, Mom. Is that all you wanted to talk about? Because I'm going to go paint, because I have cards due, so-"

"You're either in your room, painting, or you're gallivanting off with that man. He's not married is he?"

Lily arched a frosty brow. "No, he's not married, Mother. And painting is my job."

Ginny scoffed and Lily had to take a deep breath. "It's a hobby you get paid for. Lily, really, it's time you found a nice young man to settle down with and take care of you. Look at your blond friend, he seems a perfectly respectable boy, and I'm certain he likes you that way. Why not give him a chance?"

The darker-hued redhead snorted. "Um, wow, Scorpius is so not a boy, Mom," she said. Ginny frowned. "What? He's not. He's like, thirty."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Ginny said. Lily shrugged, trying for nonchalance.

"I don't know. So, are we done talking about whatever you're in a tiff over, or…?" Lily stood up.

"Is he a friend of your step brother's?" her mother asked shrewdly. "He was at the wedding, wasn't he?"

Lily shrugged again. "How should I know? And yeah, I met him at Twee-James's wedding." She turned to head out of the living room.

"Lily," her mother said sharply and she sighed, turning.

"What?" she snapped.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You're going to be at dinner tomorrow night, because it is going to be a nice, _family_ , Sunday dinner."

Lily smiled sweetly. "Can I bring my lover?" she asked.

Ginny Potter glared, and said, "No," in a very quiet voice.

"Whatever," the redhead sighed, then moved toward the door.

Lily got rations of food and drink, then barricaded herself in her bedroom, turned off her phone, put headphones on, and painted. When she next looked at the clock, it was late afternoon. She tidied up, pleased with her work so far on her sunflowers, and snuck downstairs for a snack, pulling out her phone to call Scorpius.

"You turned your phone off," Scorpius said after the first ring.

Lily laughed. "I do that."

"Do you want me to come and get you?"

The redhead smiled. "I'd rather you get me before you come, but if you have to," she said, then heard a phone ringing in the background on his end. "You're at work, aren't you?" she said.

"Indeed I am, darling."

"What sort of work could you possibly have on a Saturday?" She shook her head, then heard someone come into the kitchen. "Maybe you should wait to come and get me," she murmured as her mother and Potter appeared, Albus Potter showing up right behind them.

"Why?" he replied, voice pitched low. "And I thought we agreed I was getting you before coming. I was looking forward to the having you bit."

Lily blushed a little. "I'll let you know when is good," she said, then hung up. Her mother looked at her suspiciously. "Um, hello Potter people," she said a little awkwardly, edging around the little grouping of her mother and, unfortunate, relations.

"Lily, I think we should have a talk," her mother said.

"I think I'm going to go back upstairs now," she replied.

"You're going to stay put, young lady," her mother said sternly. Lily smiled and kept going. "Don't you walk away from me," her mother called, following her.

"Actually, I'm going to go get my bag," Lily said frostily. "And then, I think I'll split." She hurried up the stairs, two at a time. When she got back downstairs, the Potters were lined up again.

"Lily Luna O'Shea-P-" her mother said, red spots on her cheeks indicating fury.

"Don't say it. That is not my goddamn name," the redhead bit out, even though it technically was. Lily refused to have her birth certificate changed and refused to accept it, even though her stepfather had legally adopted her at seventeen. She jammed her shoes on and stepped toward the door, but her mother moved in front of it. "Mother," she said impatiently.

"Jesus Christ," Albus muttered from behind her. "We all know you've been fucking Malfoy," he said loudly.

Lily almost smiled, casting him a withering glance over her shoulder. "Congratulations, Sherlock. Do you need a cookie?" He looked mildly dumbfounded for a moment.

The redhead turned back to her mother. "I'm going to have to ask you to move, dear Mother," she said politely.

"Lily, I'm forbidding you to see him." She took a deep breath. "He is _not_ appropriate for a young lady such as yourself. My God! He's _much_ too old for you," Ginny said sternly.

Lily arched a brow. "Weren't you just saying earlier how respectable he seems and how I should give him a chance?"

"That's before she knew why you don't come home at night," Harry Potter said, sounding as furious as her mother. Lily barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

Albus muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "More like can't come home."

"That and I didn't know he was _that sort_ , the sort I refuse to let my daughter associate with. Lily, honey, he's a bad influence and-"

"And I'd love to know what any of you can do about it. I like his sort, he's fun, and I hardly think he's a bad influence. Besides, you should be mad at Albus, it's his friend, right? His fault I met Scorpius in the first place if you ask me." She smiled as Potter spluttered, then stepped around her shocked mother and exited, pulling her phone out and calling her blond lover.

"So soon?"

"Come now," she said. "I'm walking, so I'll meet you at the 7-11 by Potter's."

"Lily-"

"Just come get me, please?" she said, trying to contain her fury.

"I'm on my way, darling."

She made it to the 7-11, bought a Slurpee, and was feeling better and less pissed, slightly. "Sorry I snapped," she sighed, sliding into his car when he pulled up.

"It's fine. What flavour did you get?" he asked, grabbing her Slurpee and sipping. "Mmm, Mountain Dew and mango?"

Lily stared at him for a beat, then smiled. "Yeah. And some strawberry thing at the bottom to try." She took the cup back as he pulled out of the lot. "So, I suppose I should mention, the Potters know we're fucking," she said conversationally, glancing out the window.

"Is that what we're doing?" he asked. "I thought we were driving in a car."

She smirked. "I'm not driving," she said, then rolled her eyes when he glanced pointedly down at his crotch. "And my tongue is cold. Slurpee, y'know?" Scorpius smirked, that devious glint in his eye.

"Right," he said. "Is that why you're upset? Because they know you sit in my car while I'm driving and we have, on occasion, fucked?" Her mouth twitched.

"Yes." He arched a brow and glanced at her.

"Should I be offended by that, darling?"

Lily's eyes widened. "No! I'm just pissed that my mother can't seem to get it through her thick skull that I'm not a child, she has no control over my life, and I'm capable of making my own decisions."

"A child you are not," Scorpius agreed, smirking. "But you're _her_ child."

Lily's mouth pursed. "She said you were ' _not_ appropriate' for me and she didn't want me associating with 'your sort'. And that you were a bad influence. And old."

Scorpius shook his head. "She's not wrong. I am a bad influence, I'm definitely not appropriate, but I know you prefer that, and 'my sort' too," he replied, casting her another glance. "And you've already told me I'm old. Now you're just rubbing it in."

"Ugh, just because she-" Lily cut herself off. She didn't talk about that. Ever. And she didn't intend to start.

Scorpius waited for several moments. "Just because she…?"

They stopped at the light just before his building. "Nothing."

He turned his head fully and looked at her. "Are we going to play this game, Lily?"

She looked back at him steadily. "No. We're not. Because that is a nothing." The light changed and he slipped into his parking space in a few more minutes.

"You're a very secretive person, darling."

Lily snorted lightly. "And you're not?"

He grinned as they went to the elevator. "Not in the slightest, darling. I'm an open book, you simply have to turn the pages."

Lily was a little taken aback by that. "I'm not secretive," she said defensively. He grinned, pulling her to him by the hand, kissing her.

"Yes, you are. But I'm patient enough to wait you out if need be." He drew a finger down her throat, hooking it in the neckline of her dress. "And in the meantime, we'll keep fucking and sitting in my car."

"While you're driving," she added.

"While I'm driving," he agreed, then took her Slurpee and drank some more. "Now, about that cold mouth business… Would you like a proper demonstration how that can be a good thing?"

Two days later, Lily was at Scorpius's place going through her latest shopping trip. She'd kissed and made up with her mother, who had 'simply been trying to warn her about handsome men and the dangers they posed' and managed to grin and bear through a lengthy shopping trip so Lily could 'get some respectable clothes' that weren't 'covered in paint'. Of course, there'd also been The Talk, which was mortifying for both of them, for different reasons. Lily had pretty much figured out that her stupid step brother had been telling her mom and his father the full extent of how Scorpius was 'bad' and probably turning her into a slut. Lily had, blushingly, told her mother her sex life was none of the elder redhead's business, and even if she wanted to be kinky, she was a consenting adult. Ginny had pursed her mouth and changed the subject, but Lily was certain it would come up again at some point.

"Are you going to model that for me?" Scorpius murmured as she stood in his master bathroom, surrounded by bags, glad to be somewhere quiet and Ginny-free. She put the bathing suit she'd just pulled out down and smiled as she turned.

"Sorry for just turning up, I had to get away from my mother, and this was the closest place."

"I wouldn't have given you a key if I minded the thought of coming home and finding you here, darling," he said, eyeing the bikini. "Though I'll admit, I pictured you in less clothing."

She smirked. "My mother thinks shopping solves all of life's problems, including stubborn daughters who are being turned into sex-crazed harlots." She rolled her eyes when Scorpius smirked.

"So are you going to try that delightful scrap of fabric on?" he asked.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "You're incorrigible. It's quite obviously two scraps of fabric, Scorpius."

"Would you rather just get naked?"

Lily looked at him, feeling a hot spurt of desire. It had been almost twenty four hours since she'd seen him, and even longer since he'd last been inside her. And she was hot and horny for him already. "That depends," she murmured, moving toward him as he filled the doorway.

"On?"

She licked her lips, pressing her body against him. "Do you want me completely naked? Or just below the neck?"

His eyes darkened. "If you're asking me a question, slut, then I want you to say it." She bit her lip, then released it and gathered her courage.

"Do you want to punish me, Master?" she whispered.

He grinned. "I always want to punish you, slut." She barely held in a whimper at the tone of voice, thick with knowledge of just how to make her want to climb the walls, hard with authority. "Tell me what you want."

"I want…" She took a deep breath in through her nose, catching the smell of his cologne, and melting a little against him. "I want you to take me into…" She swallowed. _Come on, Lily, you're not twelve, just fucking say it_. "I want you to take me into your domain, put my collar on, and tell me how you want to be pleasured, Master," she said thickly.

"Good girl," he murmured, then tilted her mouth up, pausing before kissing her. "Get undressed here and come to me in two minutes. I need a moment to decide what I'm in the mood for." His mouth brushed over hers. "Two minutes, Lily."

She watched him go and quickly stuffed clothes back into bags and shucked what she was wearing, including the stupid, restrictive underwire bra she knew her mother assumed she always had on.

She checked the time on her phone and tried to keep her courage together. _It was good last time, wasn't it? You came twice for him, it must have been! Buck up, it's going to be fine._ She glanced at her phone, realized her two minutes were up and nervously, feeling exposed as she crossed the living area, moved toward the second bedroom. She hesitated in the doorway.

"Come in, close the door," Scorpius said firmly. She licked her lips. He was already shirtless and she was already wet for him. She did as he bid her, and gulped as he turned from the dresser and moved toward her. He buckled her collar onto her and she felt a flutter of nerves, but squashed them. "Come here," he said, hooking a finger into the silver loop, and tugged her toward the dresser. She saw the golden hoops and the same multi-frond whip thing she'd touched last time on top of the dresser. Scorpius picked up one of the hoops. "Would you like to try these?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," she said, her nipples already hard just thinking about it. Would it hurt? Probably. Would it hurt in a good way? She had a feeling it might. Would he play with them? _God, I fucking hope so_.

He smirked. "Very good manners, slut." He flicked a nipple until it beaded, then stretched the little hoop and placed it over the engorged flesh, right at the base of her nipple, and released it. She gasped. "Breathe. It's going to pinch, but you'll get used to it." She nodded and he put the second one on after teasing her nipple harder. She let her breath out in a whoosh. "Mmm, very fetching," he murmured, then very deliberately lifted the hoop up and flicked it back down. She whimpered. "And very sensitive. Do they feel okay?"

"Yes, Master," she said, trying to control her voice. They hurt, a lot, but the sharp, burning edge of pain was bizarrely enjoyable, heightening her arousal. Scorpius put his hand between her legs, slipping a finger into her.

"Still wet, so you must like it, slut." He pulled his finger out and brought it to her mouth. "Suck," he commanded, but her mouth was opening before he spoke. He grunted, then pulled his digit away after a few moments. He gestured to the dresser. "Pick a toy." She hesitated, unsure what sort he wanted her to pick. Scorpius half smiled, as if reading her mind. "You decide, slut, but do it quickly." She gulped, then bent a little to open his favourite drawer and selected the one Scorpius had indicated as his own choice last time. She couldn't help herself. Lily had been thinking about it anytime her mind wasn't distracted by something else, almost to the point of obsession. "Are you sure?" Scorpius asked as she pulled it out.

"Yes, Master."

He tapped her ass. "Good girl. Now, maybe if you're very good, you'll find out what's in that bottom drawer." She smiled at that thought. "Up in bed, lie down on your back, and keep those legs spread for me, slut," he rumbled, tapping her ass again.

She moved to do as she was told and was laying down when there came the muffled sound of buzzing, like a phone set to vibrate. Lily knew it wasn't hers, as hers was still atop her purse, sitting on the vanity of his bathroom. Scorpius frowned, moved to his suit jacket, and glanced at his cellphone. "Is-?" she asked, but the blond shot her a look and she closed her mouth.

The buzzing stopped for a moment, then started again. "Goddamn it," Scorpius growled, and, to Lily's consternation, answered the phone. "What?" he snapped. There was a pause and she saw him glance at her. "Maybe." Another pause, and then Scorpius smirked. "Really?" He listened for another moment, then looked away from her, jaw clenching. "I'm certain that's none of your business." Blond brows went up. "Is that so? Interesting." There was another pause and Scorpius looked at her again, but he was definitely not smirking. "I'll be there." He hung up, turned his phone off, and tossed it back onto the little sofa where his jacket lay. Lily was tempted to ask who it was and what they wanted but refrained. "That was your step brother," he said, moving toward her on the bed again. Lily wondered what the hell Albus was calling for. "He was given the task of inviting me to your birthday party tomorrow." Lily licked her lips as Scorpius reached under the bed, drew out a cuff attached to a thin wire, and fastened it around her right wrist. He leaned back down, and flicked some sort of switch that held the restraint taut. "Is it your birthday the day after tomorrow?" he asked casually, going around to the other side of the bed.

"Yes, Master," she said quietly.

"Your twenty-first birthday?" he asked, fixing the second cuff around her left wrist.

"Yes, Master," she said unable to meet his eyes as he flicked the switch on that side, and Lily instinctively pulled on her restraints.

"Look at me." She did. Scorpius did not look impressed. "So you are not, in fact, twenty one," he said succinctly. She shook her head even though it wasn't a question. "Do you know what that means?" he asked very quietly, moving back to the dresser. She shook her head again and he almost smiled. "That means, my naughty little slut, that you lied to me." He moved back and gently flapped the leathery thing between her thighs, the little fronds smacking against her flesh, and she spread her legs wider. "And do you know what that means, slut?"

"Yes, Master," she said in a whisper.

"Tell me," he said, smirking. She took a deep breath.

"You're going to punish me, Master," she said, trying not to sound excited at the prospect, even though she kind of really was. The leather thing cracked down, the dozen or so soft bits of leather biting into her inner thigh. She cried out.

"That is correct, slut. And you can count out all twenty one of your lashings, starting now." Lily gulped even as her eyes went wide. Twenty one? She tugged on the restraints again, but they didn't budge. Panic rose up in her chest, but she shoved it down. The whip-thing cracked down again, a little lighter this time, on her other thigh. "I can't hear you," Scorpius said gently.

"One," she said bravely, even though she was pretty sure she was going to have to use her safe word. The leather snapped down again, and she lost her breath as it landed very slightly closer to her pussy.

"Start over. I expect you to keep your manners, slut, or have you forgotten where we are?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed. That last one hadn't hurt nearly as bad. She licked her lips and told herself she could do this. "One, Master."

He dragged the bits of leather over her belly teasingly. "That's better." A flick of his wrist had it snapping over the first thigh again and she moaned, because that one hadn't hurt at all. It stung, certainly, but it was a pleasurable sting, that made her impossibly wetter.

"Two, Master," she breathed.

"And while we're on the subject, I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully, Lily," he said firmly, and she met his eyes, the soft leather strips dragging gently over her slit. "If you lie to me in future, I will never bring you in here again, I will rescind the privilege of using my toys, and you will see me get upset, which I can promise you won't like. Understood?"

She nodded. "Yes, Master." She bit her lower lip, feeling guilty.

"Is there anything else you'd like to confess to now?" Lily shook her head looking away, and then she felt gentle fingers on her chin, turning her head to one side. Scorpius was very close, crouched by the bed while looking at her, his thundery grey eyes very dark. "Then we start on a clean slate. I expect honesty, and while you can keep your secrets, I won't tolerate being lied to outright, or it will be impossible for me to trust you enough to make this work." She nodded, trying not to feel emotional. "Very good," he said, and stood up. "What number are we at?"

She licked her lips. "Number three, Master," she murmured. He smirked.

"Right you are, slut."

He lashed her again, right over her pussy, and she lost her breath because that one had felt really fucking good, but managed to croak out, "Three, Master."

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The next evening was Lily's not-so-surprising surprise birthday party. She frowned as she stood before the full-length mirror in Scorpius's master bedroom, then peeled the dress she'd just tried on off again. Too short. It joined an ever-growing mountain of her new things, which she was ransacking, trying to find something appropriate that would also cover up the fact her inner thighs were still red.

After her twenty one lashes with what she'd later found out was called a flogger, Lily had been filled and fucked in short order, and although she had enjoyed the experience, a lot, most especially when Scorpius sucked on her clamped nipples, she'd been very red. And the redness hadn't gone done yet. The blond seemed pleased by it, but Lily was past the point of finding it amusing. She pulled out a leopard-print wrap dress that had potential.

"Darling, you're still not dressed?" he asked, coming in from the bathroom. Lily shot him a dirty look through the mirror.

"No! The dresses I bought are too short and there's no way I'm going home to get something with these." She pointed at her thighs and Scorpius grinned.

"Well I like it," he said. "Red is a good colour on you. You should've seen your ass the first time I spanked it." He moved to his closet and she let her eyes rove over him, naked and delicious.

"Don't forget that tomorrow you get it back in spades," she said darkly, shimmying into the leopard-print dress. Scorpius grinned over his shoulder at her.

"And don't you forget that the next day retribution will be sweet, darling." He pulled out a shirt and tossed it on an armchair.

Lily pulled the straps up and regarded herself. This dress was snug, and form fitting and, thankfully, actually made it to just above the knee. She sighed. It would have to do. "Can you come zip me?" she asked, unable to reach the awkwardly placed zipper. Scorpius came over in his underwear, zipped her up, and smoothed his hands over her shoulders.

"I like this. It makes you look wild." Lily regarded herself in mirror, turning to the side, and poked her belly.

"I need to start running more, I'm going to get fat." Scorpius rolled his eyes and went to finish dressing. Ten minutes later, he was ready, and she was capping her mascara. She looked round and smiled at him as he leaned in the bathroom doorway, looking at her. "What?" she asked. Scorpius wordlessly pulled a box from behind his back. It was wrapped in thick, silver paper, topped with a luxurious matching bow. "What's this?" she asked.

"Happy birthday, darling."

She smiled, accepting the gift. "It's not my birthday yet, though," she said, smirking. He shrugged.

"Open it anyway. I figured come midnight you'll have me at your mercy, so I should give it to you now."

She ripped the paper off, and a little black box, unmarked, sat in her hands. "This isn't like...something ungodly expensive, is it?" she asked hesitantly.

He smirked. "Define 'ungodly'." Her eyes went wide and he chuckled. "No, darling. Just open it."

Lily made to lift the lid but then hesitated again. "Seriously, though, if it's something expensive-"

"Lily, just open the damn gift," he said. "Or I'll make you very late to your own party and your thighs won't be the only part of you that's red." She licked her lips and lifted the lid off the box.

There, nestled into a snug black wrapping was a pair of golden hoop nipple clamps. They were a little larger than the ones Scorpius owned, and the gap was a hair wider. She felt a smile spreading over her lips. "Isn't this a little redundant?" she asked.

"No. The other ones are too small for you, but I really like the way they look, and you're not ready for the silver ones yet."

"Should I put them on, d'you think?" she murmured, one corner of her mouth curving up further.

Scorpius frowned a little. "No."

Lily's grin only widened. "Why not?"

"Because if I put them on you now, you won't make it to your party at all." She closed the box, lifted onto her tippy-toes and kissed him.

"Later, then. But thank you."

"You're welcome."

She smiled as she grabbed her tote bag, tucking her gift inside safely, then paused. "Wait, shouldn't we put these with the others?"

Scorpius arched a brow. "Those aren't part of my personal collection, darling." She smirked.

"Fair enough. Okay, let's go, we're going to be late for my party, jeez."

Lily acted very surprised when her mother opened the door, and her mother didn't seem to think it bizarre Lily was in her brand new dress and heels for no apparent reason. There was a moderately awkward moment when Scorpius and her mother came face to face, but, to Lily's genuine surprise, Harry Potter saved the day. "Malfoy. Good to see you. Your mother is well?"

Scorpius smiled politely. "She is. And yourself?"

"Excellent. Come in, come in. Happy early birthday, Lily." She forced a smile as he kissed her cheek and avoided her mother's eye.

"Thanks." Lily took Scorpius by the hand. "Let's go somewhere that's not here," she said, half-dragging him away from the foyer and into the living room. There were more awkward introductions and then Lily found someone she wasn't completely uncomfortable around. "Rose!" she said brightly.

"Lily! Oh my God, you look fab. Love the dress. And happy birthday!" Lily smiled and hugged her favourite cousin. And then Rose's blue eyes traveled over to Scorpius and she stopped smiling abruptly. "What is he doing here?" Rose asked, pointing.

Lily glanced up at Scorpius, who looked sexy as ever, if a tad bored, and now as though he was braced for something uncomfortable. "Do you know-?"

"We're acquainted," Scorpius said, one corner of his mouth hinting at a smile.

"Lily, I need to talk to you for a second," Rose said firmly, and dragged her aside. Lily's brow furrowed.

"Rose, you're being really rude, what are you-?"

"What is he doing here, Lily?" Rose demanded again.

"I brought him. Well, he sort of brought me, actually. Why? Rose, what the hell-?"

Lily watched her cousin's face darken. "Do you know who he is?" the blue-eyed, ginger-haired woman snarled.

"Of course. I know he's friends with Tw-Albus."

Rose frowned hugely. "Do you remember how I told you, after your mom married that Potter guy, how at their wedding there was that really good looking guy I went home with?" Lily nodded, something akin to dread filling her stomach like cement. "And how the next morning, like a total perv, he asked me if I was into bondage?" Lily licked her lips, nodding again. She remembered the conversation and her cousin's disgust at the implication she would want to be bound and pleasured in the cold light of day. At the time, Lily had thought it a little weird, but didn't see what the big deal was. " _That's the guy_."

Lily took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "So?" she asked. Rose gaped at her and the redhead wondered how she'd never noticed how vanilla her relatives were.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose whispered furiously. Lily thought, fleetingly, of her red thighs, and how they'd gotten that way, and smiled a little.

"Come on, Rose, you're being a little immature about this, don't you think?" She shrugged. "So what if he's into bondage?"

Rose shook her head slowly, still gaping. "Well, whatever," the ginger-haired young woman said, still looking deeply disturbed, "but Lily, why would you bring him? Oh God, he's not your _date,_ is he?" Lily could almost taste the derision and insult lacing her cousin's words.

Her tawny hazel eyes narrowed slightly. "Why does it matter?"

Rose's blue eyes went huge. "Lily," she said, as though speaking to someone hard of hearing and mentally handicapped, "um, were you listening? He wanted to put handcuffs on me." Rose's ginger brows went up as her voice lowered "He's pretty much a freaking sexual deviant!" Rose had pitched her voice low, but it was still shrill with accusatory disdain.

Lily's eyes narrowed a little more. "Well then you'll be delighted to know he's not my date," she said coldly, staring at her cousin in a new light. Rose's relief was palpable and Lily grinned dazzlingly. "He's my lover. And you should've agreed to the handcuffs. They're fun, and he _really_ knows how to make good use of them."

She stalked away from her cousin, who stared after her, clearly horrified, and Lily felt a grim satisfaction. Of course, word would surely spread like wildfire now, that she was fucking, or rather, being handcuffed and fucked silly by, the tall blond man, but she found she didn't much care. And, knowing her mother, she'd probably deny it all. "I take it your relation informed you she's visited my condo?" Scorpius murmured when she found him again. She took his drink, unsure what it was, and took a long pull, then choked a little before swallowing.

"Oh God, what is that?" she asked, and coughed. Scorpius grinned, taking his glass back. "And yes, she told me you were a sexual deviant," she muttered.

Scorpius laughed. "That's a new one," he murmured. "And this is scotch, so if you're a lightweight, as I suspect, you're going to be feeling very warm and fuzzy in the next hour." She snitched his glass and took another drink, still choking a little, but braced for the shuddering burn which wasn't pleasant in any sense of the word.

"She was being really mean, so I told her we were lovers," she murmured. Scorpius grinned.

"Naughty," he rumbled.

That made her smile, and she was starting to feel warm in the face. An hour later, after a chorus of Happy Birthday, and the cutting of a massive cake, Lily listened vaguely to her mother talking happily at her. Her eyes found Scorpius, talking to Albus across the room, and she smiled to herself, feeling, indeed, distinctly warm and a little fuzzy. "Mom," she said, cutting across her mother's babbling, "can I ask you a personal question?"

The other redhead paused, then smiled warmly, patting her daughter's hand. "Certainly, honey."

Lily licked her lips. The top one was feeling suspiciously numb. "I mean like a _really_ personal question," she whispered, trying hard not to giggle. Ginny looked apprehensive.

"Lily," she began, her tone slightly repressive, but the redhead pressed on.

"When you and Potter are, like...y'know," she said, lifting her brows significantly and biting her lip to keep the giggles in check.

"Lily, I-" Ginny said, face reddening.

"No no, seriously," Lily said, "I mean, gross, totally, no offence. But seriously, when you...is it-?"

"Lily, I don't think-"

"Mom, I'm asking a serious question," Lily sighed.

Red-faced and looking like she wanted to be anywhere else, Ginny sighed back. "Yes. It's a good feeling."

The redhead shook her head. "Obviously," she said, and did giggle a little now. "Mom, come on, I'm not twelve. No, I wanted to know if there's… Have you ever had more than one?" she whispered.

Ginny was noticeably frowning now. "Lily, really, this isn't appro-"

"And I don't mean in general. I mean, like...in a row."

Lily looked hard at her mother, trying to read her. She didn't talk about _those sorts_ of things with her mother. The elder redhead clearly wasn't comfortable with it, unless it was knowing who Lily might be doing it with, and even then, without specifics. Ginny looked mortified and also a little confused Lily reckoned. Though it was hard to tell with the Botox and her sudden vision issues. "What on earth are you talking about?" Ginny said at last. "Have you been drinking? Your face is very red."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "A little, I had like two sips of-"

"Lily!" her mother snarled. "You know the rules!"

Lily sighed again. It had been ingrained into her at a young age that alcohol was a bad thing, and should never be imbibed. And, if it did, it was a half glass of celebratory champagne, nothing more. Ginny had told her daughter alcohol was the reason her father wasn't around, and Lily was at a higher risk of adverse side effects because of her genetics.

Which didn't mean Lily believed her, or even listened, but she did know her judgement was often skewed when drinking, and she'd lived with her father long enough to see that the road he was on lead only one direction. But she highly doubted two sips of scotch would lead her to a life like her father's. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "So that's a no to my question then?" she asked, smirking.

"I think you should go upstairs to bed, Lily," Ginny said firmly. Lily shook her head.

"I'm not staying here tonight," she replied, waving her hand as though her mother were an annoying gnat.

If possible, Ginny looked even more furious. "You aren't going anywhere in that condition, most especially _not_ with-" The elder redhead broke off as Albus and Scorpius approached.

"Someone's in their cups," Albus said, looking bored and vaguely disgustedly at Lily. "Ginny, my dad is looking for you," he said blandly to his stepmother, who was only nine years his senior. The elder redhead cast Lily one last pointed, furious look and moved away.

Lily frowned at Albus, but smiled at Scorpius. "What time is it?" she asked politely.

"Almost eleven," he replied, and his gaze told her he knew precisely why she was asking.

"This is awkward, and I'm not drunk enough to find it funny," Albus said, casting his friend a disparaging look before departing.

"Good riddance," Lily said, mouth tilting up on one side. Scorpius wanted to peel her dress off and lick her from top to bottom and then back. "Stop doing that," she murmured. Scorpius smirked. Albus was right, she was into her cups.

"Doing what?"

She laughed. "The taking my clothes off with your eyes thing," she said quietly, taking a step closer to him.

"Would you prefer a more hands-on approach?" he asked even more quietly.

She shook her head in mock disappointment. "Deviant," she breathed.

"Lush," replied, arching a brow. She blushed.

"I feel fuzzy," she admitted. "Can we sneak out, d'you think?"

Scorpius glanced around. "I'm going to get the car. Meet me out front in five minutes." His mouth brushed over her cheek and he added in a husky growl that made her heart race, "Don't make me come back and find you. You still have an hour to go, slut."

She watched him move away and barely refrained from fanning herself. She spotted Rose, who was talking to her parents, and waved brightly at the ginger-haired, blue-eyed prude. She was certain Rose was filling her parents in on all the suspected deviant acts Lily was committing with Scorpius. She shrugged, and for the first time in a long while, found she didn't much care what her actual blood relatives thought, because she was _thoroughly_ enjoying being a deviant, more than she'd enjoyed almost anything in her twenty one years. She passed the time trying to remember where she'd left her bag, which was luckily still by the door, and avoiding her mother. When she finally managed to slip past the last Weasley relative and out the front door, Scorpius was double parked and climbing out of the car.

"You still have your gift in your bag?" he rumbled as she slid into the passenger seat.

Lily smiled. "Yes." She dug through her tote bag for a moment then pulled out the box.

Scorpius pulled over a few blocks away from the Potter residence. "Lean forward," he instructed, then undid her zipper as much as possible. Lily, catching on, slipped the straps of her dress down and off. Scorpius fastened his mouth over her left nipple, rolling the right one between thumb and forefinger, and almost instantly, Lily was hot and wet and aching for him.

"Ohh, fuck yes," she rasped. Scorpius nipped the nub of flesh in his mouth and she groaned, spreading her legs and sliding down a little in the seat.

"I'm not fucking you right here, slut," he rumbled.

"Mmm, please, Master?" she groaned and moaned loud out as his hand slid up her sensitive thigh.

"Jesus Christ, Lily," he breathed, tugged her nipple and pulled back. "You'd make it down my dick once and then come all over me, wouldn't you?" he murmured. She bit her lip and whimpered. Something cool pinched her nipple hard and she hissed, eyes closed, drunk with lust, and maybe a bit of scotch. He tugged her other nipple, the one he'd been teasing with his mouth and she felt something pinch it hard in turn.

" _Ah_!"

"Open your eyes," Scorpius said, and she did, blinking, and she felt his hand slide further up the inside of her thigh and over her panties. "Look at you," he murmured. "Half drunk and almost coming before we even get home." She smirked because he sounded pleased.

"I might be more than half drunk," she replied, then looked over at him. He flicked a nipple and she moaned loudly. "Wow, that feels really good! Holy shit." He grinned and did it again to the other one. "Seriously," she rumbled, and felt his fingertips brush her wetness through her panties. "Ohh, fuck."

"If I let you come now, slut, you're going to have to work for another." She whimpered at the tone of his voice, that molten, bedroom, fuck-me voice. "Open your eyes." Lily opened them, wondering when they had closed, and looked at him. "Do you want to come right now, slut?" he asked firmly.

"Yes, Master," she whimpered, and the next thing she knew, two of his fingers slipped into her and his mouth closed back over her nipple, lips suckling, tongue flicking the clamp erotically. It felt like thirty seconds later to Lily that she was coming, crying out and arching up out of the seat, into his mouth and fingers, and he pleasured her though the intense orgasm. "Holy fuck," she breathed as he withdrew his fingers.

"I've been thinking about doing that all night," he rumbled, starting up the car again and continuing on their way. She watched him lick his fingers and felt another hot blast of arousal.

"Ohh, this isn't fair," she whimpered, already primed for round two. She looked at the dash clock. It was only quarter after eleven. _Damn it_!

Scorpius glanced at her. "I might have to give you liquor more often. Already, slut?"

"I can't help it," she moaned, wriggling. She tugged the straps of her dress back on, easing the front over her clamped nipples and groaned as the fabric teased her engorged tips. "Oh fuck, this is like torture," she murmured.

"Patience, slut. I'm not letting you come again at least until we walk in the front door," Scorpius murmured. Lily bit her lip, then smoothed her hand over his thigh.

"Can I make you come?" she asked. He grunted and she stroked him through his trousers. "Or try at least?" she breathed. Lily leaned across the center console and murmured against his ear, "Or maybe I'll just tell you I'm _really_ wet right now, and I've been thinking, all night, about climbing on top of your cock."

She sat back and saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel. "I'm driving, Lily," he said, flashing her a look that blatantly told her to be good. She grinned wickedly, feeling decidedly _bad_.

"You are. You need to focus on driving," she purred, then bit her lip and removed her hand from him. "You focus on driving, I'll focus on me," she said, and purposely licked her lips as she took the top of her dress down again. His eyes flicked over as she cupped the weight of her breasts. She could tell he knew what she was doing, and caressed her own nipples gently. "Ohh, I see why you like to play with these," she murmured, flicking the little gold hoops up and down. "It's kind of relaxing." She played with them faster. "They feel _really_ good, Scorpius."

"Lily," he said firmly, sending her another glance. She smiled back, then tugged the hoops.

" _Oh_! Damn, that's good. Seriously, I could probably get myself off before we get back to your place just playing with these," she breathed, flicking them and tugging gently again. "Ooh, yes."

"If you're trying to bait me, slut, it's not working," Scorpius said, though she noticed he sounded a little affected.

"I'm not," she purred. "Rather, I wasn't, but I might now." She grinned, spreading her legs and hitching her dress up further than it was already hitched. "Maybe I'll just take this dress off," she murmured.

"Lily," he said warningly. "Last chance, my naughty slut."

"You're right, I don't need to take it off," she said, and looked over at him as they pulled up to a red light. She purposely dragged a hand up her thigh, then licked her lips as she touched herself through her damp panties, nipples hard as diamonds, and her eyes slid shut as she tugged one of her hoops again and moaned.

"You'd better get there fast, darling, because, birthday or not, I'm going to keep you on the verge until you fall asleep," Scorpius said, looking at her. She could feel his eyes on her and knew she was toeing a line, but her inhibitions felt dangerously loose. She touched her clit and moaned again, gyrating and pinching her own nipple.

"Mmm, so good," she murmured. It would be so easy to get there. _Do it, do it, do it_! She sucked in a breath as they moved forward again and without thought her finger swirled over her clit and she tugged on the other hoop now, panting. "Ohh, so close," she whimpered.

"You'd better make it damn good for yourself," he rumbled, as though it were all his idea, and she let go of the last of her control and brought herself swiftly to completion again, arching and crying out, drawing it out as long as possible. When she opened her eyes again, they were parked. "Are you tired?" Scorpius asked as she slipped the straps on her dress back on and they exited his car.

"A little," she admitted. The elevator doors opened and they went in.

"That's unfortunate," he said, and reached around her to unzip her dress completely, then purposefully removed it as they ascended. She blushed but made no move to stop him. He key fobbed them out and unlocked his door, still holding her dress, which she had stepped out of. "Are your shoes uncomfortable?"

"They're new, so yes," she said, following him toward the second bedroom.

"Hmm, unfortunate again, darling." He paused at the door. "Panties off. And close your eyes."

She slipped her panties off. "Why do I have to close my eyes?" she murmured.

He grinned. "Because I said so. I have all night, darling." She closed her eyes and she felt him move away, heard a drawer open then close. She licked her lips. Another drawer opened and there was metallic clinking and then the drawer closed again. Scorpius came back, took her hand, and lead her forward into the room as she heard the door close. "Up on the bed," he said, guiding her. She climbed up on hands and knees and made to move forward, but then his fingers grazed over the cleft between her ass cheeks, his fingertips just brushing her anus enough to make her pause. "First things first," he murmured, and she felt the collar being put on. Lily swallowed and then hissed as he removed one of her clamps. There was a sharp, burning sensation as blood flow normalized, and she hissed again as he removed the other one. "Eyes still closed?" he rumbled.

"Yes, Master," Lily replied, even though she was definitely wanting to peek.

"Now you're a good girl," he said teasingly. "You were very naughty in the car, slut." His hand cracked over her ass and she yelped, taken off guard. "And as delightful as it is to watch you pleasure yourself, I told you you'd have to work to come again, didn't I?"

"Yes, Master," she replied and moaned as his fingers found her wetness, stroking in and out of her teasingly. "Ooh, yesss…"

"Open your eyes." She did, and blinked at what she saw. In the center of the bed was a large-ish black...well, it was sort of a box, with rounded corners at the top, and a dip in the middle. It almost looked to Lily like a saddle horse, only smaller. "Get up on it," Scorpius said firmly, and she did, straddling the thing, wondering what the hell was going to happen next. "Bend over."

Lily leaned forward, bracing her hands on the charcoal bedspread and gasped a little as cool lube spread over her asshole, and Scorpius slid a finger in. "Oh," she grunted as he quickly slid another in to join the first. He pulled his digits out too soon for Lily's liking, but then she felt something hard pressing against her entrance. Scorpius fucked her ass slowly with whatever toy he had picked and she moaned, eyes falling shut, rocking a little at the feeling. And then in it went completely, and her sphincter closed around what was obviously one of the much smaller plugs in his collection.

"Sit up," he said and tugged on her collar. She licked her lips and sat up, wriggling and rocking her pelvis a little, lightly resting her ass on the box thing. She was very aware of being filled. "Arms up over your head," Scorpius said, and she complied. He flicked her nipples lightly. "Your tits looks fantastic like that," he rumbled, and he palmed them for a moment, teasing both her nipples gently. He smirked a little. "So very distracting," he murmured, then tweaked both nipples, hard, and she moaned. Her pelvis rocked a little harder, until he sent her a sharp look. "Are you trying to pleasure yourself again, slut?" he rumbled.

Lily licked her lips. "Yes, Master," she admitted. He half smiled.

"Naughty. Very naughty. I need to go get my handcuffs. I want you to stay, just like that, until I get back. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," she murmured, hoping he would hurry. Her arms were uncomfortable already. She waited, trying to resist the urge to ride the black box thing and get the plug to slide in and out of her ass. It would be futile she was certain. Scorpius came back after what felt like an eternity to Lily, closing the door behind himself again.

He tossed the cuffs on the bed and slipped his jacket off, then began unbuttoning his shirt. "Are your arms getting tired?" he murmured, tossing his shirt aside.

"Yes, Master," she said. He smirked, reached over, and flicked some sort of switch on the black box. Immediately the part between Lily's legs began vibrating and her eyes went wide. The vibrations trembled right up the plug and she moaned. She ground her clit forward then rocked back, grinding the plug into herself and against the heavenly vibrations. "Ohh…"

"Does that feel good, slut?" he asked conversationally.

Lily nodded and he arched a brow. "Yes, Master," she said in a gravelly voice. It felt fucking _amazing_. Her arms lowered a fraction, but then Scorpius moved forward and lifted them back up.

"I'll bet you wish you had something in that pussy though, don't you my naughty girl?" he asked.

"Yes, Master. Oh, yes." She ground her clit forward again, against the vibrations. Scorpius picked up the handcuffs and put them on her, a little tighter than normal. She swallowed, wondering what he was doing and if she would be able to put her arms down soon. God, she hoped so, they were starting to ache.

"Mmm, maybe you should have thought about that before finishing yourself off in the car, slut," he said, and smiled wickedly. He picked up a delicate silver chain, and clipped one end to the length of chain between her cuffs. Then the blond climbed up on the bed and hooked the other end of the chain into a hook in the ceiling she'd never noticed before. "Too long," he murmured, unhooked it, fiddled with it for a moment, then hooked it again. Lily rose up onto her knees slightly as the cuffs pulled her arms straight up. She could just feel the faintest of vibrations against her pussy lips, the lovely sensation barely ghosting across the plug in her ass. She tried to grind down onto the vibrations, but the chain gave no slack, and to get enough sensation, the cuffs bit hard into her wrists. She whimpered. Scorpius climbed down and smiled at her, looking exceptionally pleased with his handiwork. "And this, my delicious little slut, is what happens to very naughty girls who disobey their Master," he rumbled.

"Please, Master," she murmured, tugging uselessly at the cuffs. He arched a brow and palmed her breasts again.

"Please what, darling?" he teased, then bent and took a nipple into his mouth, suckling roughly, biting hard. Lily groaned, arching into it and whimpered when he pulled away. "Please let you come? I don't think so. Please let you go? Even less likely." He licked from just above her navel to between her breasts. "Mmm, so good. All chained up and no chance of coming." She whimpered. His fingers flicked the switch up on the black box thing again and the vibrations increased. She bit her lip. "No, no, slut, none of that," Scorpius murmured, and twisted a nipple so that she gasped, releasing her lip. "I want to hear you screaming."

"Please, Master," she said again, grinding down, taking the discomfort on her wrists for a few seconds of euphoria. "Unh!"

Scorpius slowly took his belt off, folded it in half, gripping the ends, and cracked the leather together, making Lily flinch, her mouth parting in surprise. "Beg and plead all you want, slut, I told you I'm going to keep you on edge all night, until you can't keep those pretty eyes open any longer." He grinned as she moaned. "Do you wish you'd waited, now?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you want my cock?"

"Yes, Master," she grunted, getting impossibly wetter just thinking about it. She grit her teeth against the pain for another jolt of vibrations against her aching core and full ass.

"Say it," Scorpius demanded.

"I want your cock, Master," she groaned.

He smiled, unbuttoning his pants. "Where do you want it, slut?"

"Everywhere," she moaned, the sound thready with need.

Scorpius moved and spanked her, hard, and she cried out. "Manners, my slut. I already know you're incapable of being patient. Do you want me to give you even more punishment?" She whimpered and he spanked her again. "Well?" he demanded.

"Please, Master," she said raggedly. She watched as he finished undressing, licking her lips as she eyed his erect prick, so long and hard and lovely, and felt a sharp tug of wanting through her core.

"Tell me where you want my cock, slut," he said firmly, and tugged her nipple, rolling and twisting it brutally, then released it as she moaned sharply. "Now."

"In my pussy, Master," she said automatically.

"Try again," he murmured.

"Please," she said in a choked voice, unbearably aroused. " _Please_ , Master."

Scorpius only smirked. "Where would you like my cock, slut?"

Lily growled in frustration, pulling down hard, desperate for more sensation on her quivering, dripping flesh. " _Master_ ," she rasped, and cried out.

"You're going to make your wrists raw," he murmured, gently chastising, then suckled a nipple into his mouth. "Just tell me where you want my cock, slut, other than in your cunt."

Lily arched into him, but he was already pulling away. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, her shoulders aching, and wrists burning as she tried to get enough friction between her legs, of any sort, to bring the tumultuous release she so hungrily sought. "Anywhere, Master," she breathed. "Wherever you want to put it, Master. Please, _please_!"

Scorpius climbed onto the bed and she felt his glorious prick against her belly. He grasped her ass cheeks and spread her wide. "Do you want it in your ass?" he rumbled. "Or in that pretty little mouth?"

Lily didn't care where he put his dick, so long as she could fucking come already. "In my ass, Master," she grunted as he pulled her flush against himself. His mouth covered hers, tongue fucking her roughly, and then he pulled back.

"No," he said firmly and she whimpered, wanting to scream. His eyes were almost black when she met them. "Scream if you need to, darling," he purred.

"Please, _please_ ," she rasped, "Master, _please_." She made an incoherent sound of agony in her throat.

One corner of his mouth tilted up, and he drew a finger over her lips, down her throat, between her breasts, and over her belly until he almost reached her clit and then stopped. "Have you had enough, slut?" he rumbled.

" _Yes_ , Master!" she screamed and choked on a sob as he stood up on the bed again and unhooked the chain. She collapsed onto the box thing and the bed, hands still cuffed together, and drew in sharp breaths, fighting for control. If she knew Scorpius, he wasn't ready to let her finish yet. She forced her body to remain still, even though it was screaming for release.

"It looks like you've learned your lesson, slut," he breathed, unclipping the chain and tossing it down. "Sit up." She sat up, still working to control herself, force down the urge to come - hard, fast, right _now_ \- and focused on breathing and ignoring the vibrating between her legs, turning her nerve endings into sparklers and her resolve to mush. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, Master," she said raggedly, and wet her lips. His mouth twitched.

"Not yet," he said, and she bit her tongue, hard, trying to keep herself from succumbing to the lure of coming before he allowed it by remaining as still as possible, fists clenched. "First, my slut, I think I'd like to fuck that delectable little mouth. Tell me you want it." She tried to lift up off the vibrating box, but he pushed her shoulders back down. "I'll turn it up if you do that again," he warned. "Now tell me how you'd like to put that mouth to work, naughty girl."

She looked up into his eyes, licked her lips again, and breathed, "Please, Master, can I suck your cock?"

"Yes." He pushed his cock into her willing mouth, all the way, feeling her throat close around it before he pulled back, then thrust home again, gagging her. Both hands threaded through her hair, moving her head as he pushed past her lips again and she moaned. "No coming, slut," he reminded her and she whimpered around the length of prick in her mouth. For several long moments he merely stroked in and out of her mouth, grunting and enjoying a phenomenal blowjob, blissfully ignoring her ever-growing impatience.

Lily reached up with both hands, still cuffed together, and wrapped one around his prick, pulling back to take a deep breath, tongue wriggling into the slit on his head, and his hands fisted in her hair. He looked down and found her lovely green-gold eyes staring up at him, begging for it, that pink tongue arousing him beyond measure, her pupils wide with raw need. Scorpius smiled. "Master," she breathed, then took him into her mouth completely again, suckling like a cheap hooker working for a fix.

"Mmm, you're very good at that, my nasty slut," he rumbled, then pulled her off himself. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please, Master," she said, and he could tell, very soon, she wouldn't be able to resist. Her body would betray her. He watched her lick her lips, those lovely eyes glassy and slightly unfocused. His hand wrapped around his prick.

"Open your mouth," he grunted, fisting himself roughly. She did as he bid her and he groaned, pumping his length. "And don't you dare come yet, slut," he rumbled, jerking himself faster. His breath came in sharp gasps now, and with one last tug, looking down at her lovely eyes and expectant mouth, he came. His seed spurted out, over her tongue and face, and he tugged again, the second string shooting out over her chin. He released himself, still half hard, and looked down at Lily, the very picture of the perfect submissive slut. "Lick it up," he rasped.

She did, and he pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her against the vibrations and she made a high-pitched whimper in her throat. "Master," she whined. He released her, letting her lift up for a moment of respite, then climbed off the bed, flicked off the power to the vibrating Sybian, and quickly unlocked her handcuffs. She was huffing, trying to keep it together, and he felt a jolt of admiration. He'd seen much more experienced women than her lose it during that particular punishment, and although she was close to falling apart, she was still holding on.

"Forward," he murmured, guiding her to bend, and slowly rocked the plug, swirling it, easing it out. "Down you go," he said, and she moved stiffly to stand beside the bed with him. He cupped her face in both palms and whispered, "You're amazing, Lily." She moaned softly as he kissed her, then scooped her up and brought her out of the room, across his condo, and laid her out in his bed.

"I can't-" she murmured, incoherent, but he shook his head, smiling softly.

"Just let go, darling," he breathed into her mouth, and, with consummate skill, brought her to a shuddering orgasm in ten breathless seconds. He spent the rest of the night making love to her until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and they were both spent.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The next morning Lily woke up alone, aching everywhere, and as she rolled over, something crumpled under her. She sat up and picked up the note that Scorpius had left on his pillow as sunlight poured into the room. The clock read ten fifteen.

 _Lily,  
You looked too tired to wake. I won't be home until late, but stay as long as you like, and if you leave, don't bother locking up; my housekeeper will be in this afternoon. Your actual birthday present is in the living room. Wear it tonight. I made reservations for dinner at seven, and if you're not here when I get back, I'll pick you up at six-thirty. Happy birthday, darling.  
-S.  
PS. - Use the cream on the night stand on your wrists, or they'll be red for awhile. I don't mind either way._

Lily smirked a little at the post script, then saw that her wrists were, indeed, rather red. She put the cream on them after reading the directions, and a little on her still-pink thighs for good measure, and went to go get coffee and open her actual gift. She punched a button on the blond's fancy espresso machine and a mug was quickly filled with piping hot coffee that was better than any Starbucks'. She took it back to the bedroom and, feeling self-conscious with the open windows, put a robe she'd never seen him wear on before padding back out to find and open her gift.

It was, as he'd said, sitting on the living room coffee table, a little pink gift bag with silvery tissue paper sticking out of the top. Inside was a blue Tiffany's box. The redhead licked her lips, hoping it wasn't actually something from Tiffany's, although she had a sneaking suspicion it might be. Inside the little blue box was a very fine white gold chain with a large, brilliant, apple green jewel pendant, cut into a long, tapered crystal shape, with a detailed white gold snake swirled around it, holding it on the chain. The snake's eyes were diamonds and the large green stone must have been at least ten carats.

The necklace was gorgeous, appealing to her immensely, and even though she was certain it had cost a small fortune, at least quadruple digits, and she was going to force him to return it, she couldn't resist trying it on. The chain was long and the pendant sat at the top of her cleavage, the tip of the stone nestling in between her breasts comfortably. She went to the bathroom mirror to look at it and smiled a little. It was positively lovely. She couldn't deny she wanted to keep it. But it was too much.

Lily was going back to the living room to return the bauble to it's blue Tiffany's box when she heard her cell phone ringing from the depths of her tote bag by the door. She dug it out and picked it up, fingering the bright green jewel on her chest again. "Hello?" she said, moving back to the couch.

"Happy Birthday," said a deep voice. Lily smiled. "Have you opened your present?"

She smiled wider. "Yes. And I'm sure you know what I'm going to say," she said tucking her cell between ear and shoulder to unclasp the necklace, then put it back.

"And I'm certain you can imagine my response to what you're going to say."

Lily frowned. "You have to take it back." She glanced at it, sitting in its lovely little velvet home.

"Why?" he asked, sounding amused.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's probably worth more than I make in six months," she said, looking at it covetously. "It's not an emerald is it?" She blanched at that thought. If it was, it would have a lot more than quadruple digits on the price tag.

"No, darling. It's a peridot, which if I'm not mistaken is the birth stone for August. And I'm not returning it, and you're going to be wearing it when I see you for dinner." Lily felt a flutter in her stomach. "Unless you don't like it," he added.

The redhead almost laughed at that. "Of course I like it. It's fucking gorgeous. But it's too much, I can't-"

"Too late, Lily." He paused and she could hear the smile in his voice as he continued, "If you really want me to return it, it's going to cost you." She smirked.

"Cost me what?"

"Did you forget your birthday privileges already?" Lily could picture him leaning back in his chair, arching an eyebrow.

"That smacks of blackmail," she sighed, looking at the necklace again, propping her feet up and reclining on his couch.

"Isn't it delightful how well it works though, darling? So, are you going to keep the present and be Mistress, or am I returning it?" Lily sighed.

"You're mean. But I'll keep it. And thank you."

"Thank you. I was hoping you'd pick that option. Have you ever returned jewelry? It's not a pleasant experience." Lily arched a brow. "The sales people look at you like you're somehow lacking. It's unnerving and a serious ego blow."

The redhead laughed. "Well I'm glad I saved your precious ego, then. I'm going to go take a shower and swing by to get more presents from my mom and Potter."

"You had to mention the shower part, didn't you?" he teased.

"Would you prefer I tell you how I'm going to go make myself hot and wet? I can give you details if you want. Just so you have the full visual. Or maybe just send you a picture?"

"Tease."

She grinned. "You love it, slut. See you tonight."

"Tonight then, Mistress."

She hung up, still grinning, and went to go shower. When she stepped out, her thighs had gone back to normal, only very slightly pink now, and her wrists looked almost normal as well. She got dressed, put some more cream on for good measure, and headed out.

Her mother was at home when she went into the kitchen, and almost immediately, Ginny's eyes went to the necklace. "I suppose that's from the Malfoy boy?" she asked, arching a derisive brow.

"Yes, Mother," she said, then smiled. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

Ginny sniffed. "It's obvious he has good taste," the elder redhead said dismissively. "Or else he'd pick up any floozy who walked by, wouldn't he?" Both Lily's brows went up at the, hopefully, unintentional dig. She handed Lily a gaily wrapped box, with balloon-print paper and an obnoxiously bright yellow bow. "Happy Birthday, honey."

"Thanks, Mom." She opened it and found a beautiful cashmere scarf wrapped around a bottle of her favourite perfume and a gift certificate for a spa day, including massage, waxing and mani-pedis. Lily assumed her mother would join her whenever she used it. "Wow, this is fantastic, thank you," she said, hugging her mother and kissing her on both cheeks.

"Well, it's not jewelry, but I think it suits you much better." She gave the taller redhead a significant look. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mother, it's a necklace from Tiffany's, and I love it," she said, feeling smug as both her mother's brows rose as much as her Botox would allow.

"It's lovely certainly, honey, but the pendant is too large for you. And just because he put it in a Tiffany's box, doesn't mean it's actually from the store."

"Wow, Mom. I'll remember that on _your_ birthday," she snapped, and headed up to her bedroom, adding under her breath, "Stupid bitch."

Lily spent her day finishing her pumpkin card with her headphones on and her door locked, and, at three, ventured downstairs for a snack. She was staring into the fridge, bottle of water in hand and deciding what to snack on, when a bored voice said from behind her, "Happy Birthday, brat."

Lily closed the fridge and arched a brow at her step brother Albus. "Thanks, Tweedle-Dum. What, no present?"

"Yeah right. My presence will have to count. You look like shit."

Lily rolled her eyes, moving to the cupboard. "And yet, I'm still better looking than you. That's kind of sad, isn't it?" Albus snorted. "Why are you here?"

"I want to ask you a question."

Lily turned, mouth falling open in shock, and stared at the dark-haired man for a long moment as though he had just sprouted another head. "Um, weird, but okay. Go for it." Albus shifted, looking uncomfortable. Lily smirked and folded her arms. "Cat got your tongue, Potter? Spit it out."

Green eyes narrowed and Lily's smirk widened. "Y'know what, fuck it, I don't care."

The redhead shrugged. "Suit yourself, doofus. Bye."

"You're fucking annoying, did you know that?" Albus said. Lily rolled her eyes, but ignored him, looking back in the cupboard. _Strawberry fruit snacks or wild berry? Decisions, decisions._ "How long are you planning to fuck around with Malfoy for?"

Lily's eyes snapped up. "Excuse me?"

Albus looked equally uncomfortable and pissed. "You heard me. How long are you planning to fuck around with Malfoy?"

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend," she said scathingly.

Green eyes narrowed again. "His last fuck buddy only lasted six months, y'know. Then he got tired of her." Lily felt her temper flare.

"Delightful," she replied icily. "Then it looks like you have five more months of being a little cry baby about it, doesn't it?"

Albus smirked and folded his arms, leaning against the counter. "I give it two."

"Go away, Potter," she snarled.

"Touchy. You had to know it wasn't going to last, though, right? I mean, come on. You might not be the ugliest broad in the world," her eyes narrowed, "but Scorpius isn't exactly known for commitment. And his last fuck buddy was way hotter than you." Lily resisted the urge to slap him. "She was like, an eleven."

"Jealous much?" she muttered, closing the cupboard.

"Just pointing out the facts, O'Shea. Has he taken you to the club yet?"

Lily fixed him with a condescending stare. "Is your own love life really so lacking you feel the need to pry into that of others?" she drawled.

"I'll take that as a no. Just you wait and see. Whenever he takes you out, you've got a month to go, if that. Although I'm sure there'll be plenty of hungry dogs begging for scraps when he's finished, so at least you'll be able to play out your bad girl fantasies still."

Lily did slap him now, feeling a vicious surge of pleasure at the bright red handprint on his face. "Fuck you, Potter," she snarled, pushing past him.

"You wish, sweetheart," he said, following her. "And I thought your deal was being on the receiving end?"

She ignored him and stomped back upstairs, furious and, although she hated admitting it, a little worried. Would he drop her like a dirty sock before the year was out? She froze those thoughts before they could form completely and pushed them down. _It doesn't matter. I'm not looking for Mr. Right, and even if he dumps me tomorrow, at least I gained something, right? Exactly_!

She was waiting out front at six-thirty when Scorpius pulled up and she slid into his car, trying not to think about what her stupid step brother had said earlier and flashed Scorpius a smile. "Hey," she said.

His dark grey eyes roved over her, pausing on the necklace, then one corner of his mouth tilted up at the corner. "You look delicious. Why are you upset?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm not."

He arched a brow, pulling away from the curb. "Would you like to rethink that statement?"

"No," she said. "I'm not upset. I'm fucking frustrated. And very slightly homicidal."

"What did he do?" Scorpius glanced over at her, half smiling. "I've only seen you get that riled up around one person, and having known the bastard for too long, I can tell when Albus has pissed in someone's Cheerios."

Lily paused at that. "Opened his big, fat, stupid mouth," she muttered, looking out the window.

"Was it to insert his own foot?"

Lily's mouth pursed. "Not this time," she said succinctly.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't want to," she admitted. She tossed her long dark red hair, and looked at Scorpius. His blond hair was still damp from a shower, and she could smell his cologne, and her eyes roved greedily over his handsome face and dark eyes. God, just looking at him made her nipples harden and her mouth water, and she felt a thrum of desire kicking up her heart rate. He glanced at her again and she bit her tongue against the words. She didn't want to be clingy and needy, or overly emotional, and was hesitant to tip the balance of whatever relationship she had with Scorpius. Lily had been stewing most of the afternoon and was thoroughly furious, and frustrated beyond all recognition, at her inability to keep the traitorous thoughts Albus had stirred up down. Because, on some subconscious level, she'd been wondering herself where this might be leading, and if there was any sort of long-term future with the sexy blond.

"Why?"

Lily bit her lip, then shrugged. "I don't really want to tell you that either." She licked her lips. "Where are we going?" she asked in a blatant subject change.

Scorpius pulled over. "Nowhere until I get some answers." He pointedly shut the engine off and Lily sighed. "Tell me."

"I don't want to," she repeated.

"That's nice, Lily, but you went from enraged to looking like you were going to cry in about ten seconds. So you're going to tell me, and then we can go to dinner and talk trash about my best friend who happens to be your stupid step brother."

Lily frowned. "He's not my step brother," she snapped. Scorpius rolled his eyes but pointedly sat back in his seat. "And it doesn't matter what he said, because he's probably right, and I don't want to talk about it, because I probably will cry, and I spent a long time putting makeup on!"

Scorpius raised his brows. "Darling, I've known Albus Potter longer than you've been alive and I can count on one hand the number of times he's actually been right." He held up two fingers.

Lily didn't smile. "So he's obviously due for another one at some point, isn't he?" she snapped. "Just fucking drive," she sighed.

"As soon as you tell me what he said to you."

"Why does it matter?" Lily tried to stay mad, but her anger was slowly evaporating, leaving her feeling distinctly insecure.

"Because you're upset, and frustrated and slightly homicidal. And I've been looking for a good reason to punch him in the face since he stole my girlfriend in high school."

Lily's mouth twitched a little at that one, and she looked out the window again, up at a large McMansion on the edge of Potter's fancy-pants neighbourhood. "He said you'd get tired of...us in a couple months. And that whenever you brought me out to some club, it wouldn't last much longer than a month afterward, if that, because you're not known for long term commitments in that sense." She took a deep breath and looked back at him. "And apparently your last lady friend was an eleven, and since she only lasted six months, what chance could I possibly have?" She felt tears stinging her eyes and blinked them back, looking out the window again.

"Lily," he said quietly. She stared out the window.

"Can we go now?" she asked in a bad attempt to rile her temper again.

"Lily, look at me." She turned her head, gritting her teeth. "Do you believe that?"

The redhead blinked back the insistent tears. "I don't know," she said, and hated that her voice wobbled a little. She looked back out the window. _Don't cry, don't cry, do not fucking cry_!

"Then let me tell you something," he said firmly. She felt his fingers turning her head back to face him gently by the chin and didn't resist the pressure. "Albus is a fucking idiot, and he has no idea what he's talking about."

The redhead looked at him steadily. "Do you have issues with romantic commitments?"

"Yes."

"Was she an eleven?"

"Yes." Lily licked her lips.

"Did she only last six months?"

"Yes." She nodded, mouth pursing again.

"And did you end it a month after taking her to whatever this club is?"

"No," he said. She arched a disbelieving brow. "She ended it. She was greedy and petty and incapable of understanding this lifestyle, the lifestyle I prefer in the bedroom and occasionally outside of it, is a process. She was too impatient to properly learn the basics before jumping into more intense things. After I took her out in public, she wanted more than I thought she was ready for, so she found someone else." He started the car again. "And for the record, darling, you're a twenty, and she didn't make it as far in six months as you have in less than a month."

The redhead sat back, feeling unsure still, but unable to hide the pleased little smile. "Thank you," she said after a while. He grinned over at her.

"You're welcome. And you really do look delicious tonight, Mistress." She felt a hot gush of arousal at that reminder and her mouth curved up as she slanted her eyes across to him.

"Now you're sucking up."

Scorpius pulled into the restaurant parking lot and slid neatly into a space near the rear. "I can suck up a little more if you'd like, Mistress," he murmured, giving her a significant look.

She grinned, leaned over and kissed him teasingly. "Not yet," she said coyly, then pulled back. "Patience, slut."

They had a lovely dinner at one of the better tables in the best restaurant in the city and Lily was impressed. He'd only known the date of her birthday two days ago, and he must have pulled some serious strings to get them a reservation, let alone such a good one. The food was excellent and the service impeccable, and they did indeed spend part of the evening talking trash about Albus where Lily was treated to a couple more embarrassing stories of her step brother's misfortune. Scorpius declined dessert but Lily treated herself to a slice of triple chocolate gateau and they both skipped coffee.

When they were walking back to the car, Lily feeling decidedly better and now definitely horny, she reached for his hand as she paused, and he stopped a half-step later, looking back at her questioningly. "You were doing it again, while I was eating my cake," she said.

"Doing what?"

"Undressing me with your eyes." He smirked a little and she arched a brow. "Do you know what that means?" Scorpius regarded her appraisingly for a moment, then shook his head. Lily closed the distance between them, then reached up and loosened his tie. "That means, my very naughty boy, that you're going to have to keep imagining it for awhile." She smiled and started toward the car again, and released his hand as they approached it, holding her palm up. "Keys."

"Lily," he said. She smiled.

"I'm a terrific driver, so you don't have to worry your pretty little head about your car. You are going to ride along this one time, and then we'll see who ends up being a bigger slut in the elevator. Keys."

His mouth twitched, and he dropped his car keys into her palm. "As you wish, Mistress."

By the time she slid into his parking space and shut off the engine, he was naked from the waist up and missing his belt. Lily held onto the belt and his tie as they ascended toward his condo, and his shirt and jacket hooked on one finger over Scorpius's shoulder. "Look at that, you're topless in this elevator, you slut" she murmured, leaning against the mirrored wall, devouring him with her eyes. "I want to lick you." Her eyes flicked up to meet his. "Would you like that?"

"Yes."

"Mmm, I'll bet." She smirked, feeling decidedly wicked. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight-thirty."

"Good." They made it into his condo and then she smiled. "Get naked." He did and she had to take a deep breath. "I forgot to ask before," she said, leading the way to the second bedroom, "are you going to wear the collar?"

"No." He paused outside the door. "And I can promise you, darling, I never will."

She pouted. "That's no fun at all. Now I'm going to have to find something else for you." Lily shrugged, then reached up under her skirt and slipped her panties down, then stepped out of them. She glanced over her shoulder at him, her golden hazel eyes expectant. "Come in and close the door, Scorpius. I'm only going to bite you when you beg for it." He entered the room and closed the door softly. She waved him toward the bed, smiling. "Lay down and close your eyes."

She could almost taste his discomfort, but he followed her lead and laid down. "Remember, you only get to pick one toy," Scorpius murmured, closing his eyes.

"I know, I know, and I have the perfect one for you," she said. He heard a drawer open then close, then another open and close. "And don't forget, Scorpius," she continued and he felt the bed dip, then her hand ghosting over his prick, "you still have to wear the cock ring."

"Can I open my eyes yet, Mistress?" he asked. Her hand closed around his half-hard cock properly, slowly stroking.

"You're uncomfortable not being in control, aren't you?" she breathed, and his mouth quirked up on one side. "Fine, open your eyes." He looked at her and she smiled. "I think this is going to be fun for you. I know it's going to be fun for me." She released his prick and licked from just below his navel, up over washboard abs, to between his pecs. "Yum. Now, cock ring," she said, eyes glittering. "What's the difference between them?"

"The black one vibrates," he said. Both her brows went up. "Which will make riding my dick a much more enjoyable experience than normal for you."

She looked at him for a long moment. "Will it make the experience of me riding your dick better for you too?" He grinned.

"Of course." Her tongue wet her lips and she was torn between having more pleasure for herself and him getting pleasure in turn. "So which will it be, Mistress?"

She put the black one on his stomach. "I'm greedy," she said, smiling. "So vibrating it is." Her mouth turned up on one side as she got up to put the silver one back. "But first, I think you need a little...enticement." She turned back to him after replacing the cock ring, slowly undoing the miniscule buttons on her deep purple blouse. She untucked it from her pencil skirt, a curve-hugging black number with a dangerously high slit up the back, and finished with the buttons, then the soft chiffon fluttered to the floor. She'd purposely put on her favourite piece of lingerie that evening as she got ready, a tiny black lace bustier that was low cut and amplified her cleavage. The pendant sat firmly between her breasts, almost disappearing when she bent forward. "Touch yourself," she said firmly.

Scorpius stroked his cock lazily, eyes devouring her. "Your breasts don't like being held captive in there," he murmured, and she smiled. "They're trying to escape."

"Don't you worry about them," she replied. "You just stroke that cock, get it nice and hard, and close your eyes." He arched a brow. "You of all people should know the anticipation makes it better, Scorpius," she murmured.

He did close his eyes, though she could tell he'd rather look at her, and she picked up the toy from his vast collection she'd picked for him, then drew it, ever so softly, up the inside of his thigh. He groaned. "I was hoping you'd pick anything but that," he admitted, still stroking his hard on. Lily grinned, stroking it back down.

"I'll admit," she purred, teasing his other thigh now, "I wondered what on earth this could be used for when I first saw it, but I think I understand now." She brushed the poisonous green feather, all soft and tickling, over his testes. "Does it tickle?"

"Yes."

She smirked. "Stop touching yourself." He did, then hissed when she teased his prick with the feather. "Is it a good tickle?" she breathed, feeling decidedly wet.

"No," he said. She barely held in a giggle, then teased the feather up his stomach.

"Put the cock ring on," she said.

"I'll need to open my eyes for that," he murmured, and peeked at her. "Is that acceptable, Mistress?"

She smiled. "Yes." Lily watched him as he sat up a little, then his dark grey eyes flicked up to meet her gaze. "Quickly, naughty boy. I'm hot and wet and I want to ride you until you beg me to let you come."

He put it on, grunting a little. She smirked. "Am I putting the vibrate setting on?" he asked evenly. She admired his control. She'd have set it vibrating at once if it were her.

"Not yet." She brushed the feather over his prick again, enjoying the way his stomach muscles clenched in response. "Scooch down a little," she instructed, then unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it. His dark grey eyes devoured her, but he scooched. Lily went around to the end of the bed and climbed up on her knees, slowly crawling over him, pausing to give his cock a little taste, hovering over him. The necklace swung between her breasts, which were very near to falling right out of her lingerie, and she kissed him on the mouth hungrily, tongue pushing into his mouth, taking control.

"I should mention I can't be wearing this cock ring indefinitely, Mistress," he murmured when she broke away. She arched a brow and smirked.

"Then it's a good thing I'm impatient, isn't it?" she breathed, then pushed up onto her knees, looking down at him. "How long do you think it'll take me to come?" she asked, reaching down to play with herself. His eyes darkened.

"That depends," he replied.

"On?"

"On whether you're going to just touch yourself, slide down my cock, or let me tongue fuck that dripping pussy." Her eyes went wide at the last suggestion. "Would you like that, Mistress?" he rumbled. "Would you like to climb up a little more and let me lick you?"

"I would," she replied, and moved to hover over his mouth. "But first I think I'd like you to ask nicely." She rolled her hips, dipping to brush his mouth with her pussy lips, then lifted up again.

"Mmm, please Mistress? Can I lick you and taste you and make you come all over my face?" She sucked in a deep breath, unbearably aroused.

"Yes," she murmured, and rubbed her slit over his mouth, groaning as his tongue slid into her wet heat then flicked her clit. "Oh fuck yes," she murmured. His hands smoothed up her thighs to her hips, and he tongued her voraciously. She moaned, riding the thick wet muscle, and held onto the headboard as her pelvis rocked and rolled of its own accord. Her eyes had fallen shut and she simply enjoyed the sensation of Scorpius teasing her clit as his hands moved to her ass, spreading her wide. "Mmm, yes, yesss…" She panted, already close to coming and ground down into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of being on top and in control. His fingertips teased her asshole and she grunted as he licked her. "Oh fuck, _yes_! Unh, I'm going to... _ah_! _Yes_!"

Scorpius watched her coming hard and loud over him, lapping up her delicious essence as she tensed and arched, trying to ignore how hard his cock was and how badly he wanted to throw her down and fuck her until she screamed. Lily lifted off of his mouth and scooted back down, kissing him ravenously again. She broke away, pulled a condom out of the night table, and stood up off the bed. "Put that on, and then get your cock ring vibrating," she said, unhooking her bustier. He watched her, eyes glued to the creamy mounds of her bosoms falling out of their black lace prison and she sent him a look. "Now," she added sternly. "I'm still horny and I want at least two rounds on that cock."

The blond moaned a little, achingly hard. He was ready and vibrating when she climbed back atop him and slowly eased her tight wet heat over his erection, her eyes widening as she bottomed out on him. "Fuck, Lily, make it quick, darling. I want to come so bad."

She rocked with him balls deep in her, enjoying the vibrating cock ring immensely. "Ooh, that feels _so_ good, Scorpius," she rumbled, then lifted up and came back down hard, setting a slow, deep pace that had her groaning and breathless in minutes and made the blond want to scream. "Ohh, ohh, fuck yesss… Mmm, so good, _so good_." He grit his teeth, trying to resist the urge to quicken their coupling. He cupped her breasts and flicked her nipples, enjoying the way her moans rose in pitch and frequency.

"Yes, darling," he rumbled, tugging her nipples roughly. "I want to see you coming."

"Ooh, yes!" she cried, and he felt her clench around him, his cock throbbing painfully, and she threw her head back, thrust her tits out, and came again.

She moaned softly, face buried in the crook of his neck, still astride him and filled to the brim. Scorpius couldn't resist, and he thrust up into her, half-crazed with wanting and the denial of release. She moaned again, and Scorpius smirked, thrusting up harder, drawing out another hoarse moan. "I thought you wanted two rounds on my cock," he murmured, holding her ass, spreading her once more as he fucked her from below.

Lily made an incoherent noise of pleasure, spurring him on. He brought his knees up and dug his heels in for more leverage as he slid in and out of her, loving the way her legs hooked around his. "I do," she said throatily, lifting her head to speak against his ear. "But I'm not doing all the work."

Scorpius thrust harder and faster, wanting to come, telling himself if she could take more, so could he, although he wasn't sure even the cock ring would stop him coming soon. "Do you want to come?" she asked raggedly.

"Do you?" he growled.

"Unh, yes," she gasped. Scorpius sat up with her, changing the angle of his thrusts, leaning back to watch her tits bounce and jiggle as he fucked her. "Oh yes, that's fucking perfect," she breathed, head tilting backward.

"Yes, Lily, take it. Fuck yeah, ride my cock, darling." Scorpius felt his control crumbling as she bounced up and down on him. "I'm not going to last," he said through gritted teeth. "Fuck, Lily."

"Mmm, almost there," she moaned, and then her head dropped to his shoulder, head turning in, and she bit his neck. "Ooh, so close. Yes, yes, yes..."

Scorpius couldn't take it. He lifted her right up off his prick, undid the cock ring and threw it aside, then rolled her over and spread her thighs. Her hips lifted to meet him as he sheathed himself in her once more, and Scorpius tried his best to stave off his impending orgasm. His fingers found her clit as he pounded her sweet, soaked pussy, and as he felt himself coming, squeezed the hard bundle of nerve endings, making her scream her release beneath him.

After he recovered, he withdrew and rolled the to side. Lily's chest was rising and falling rapidly, the peridot necklace still lying between her sweat-slicked breasts, and after he discarded the condom, he turned into her. "I wish every day was my birthday," the redhead panted.

Scorpius grinned. "Just wait until my birthday," he rumbled. She smiled and looked at him.

"Why? What happens on your birthday?" He turned her head and kissed her. "And when is your birthday?"

"You'll find out when the day comes," he said. "And as for what happens, that, darling, is a surprise. But I'm positive you'll like it."

Lily turned onto her side and cradled her head in a hand, leaning on her elbow. "Do I get a hint?"

Scorpius regarded her for a moment. "I guess," he murmured. "Do you remember how I mentioned that bottom drawer was for when you're either exceptionally bad or exceptionally good?" She nodded. "On my birthday, no matter how bad you are, I'm going to make sure you know what the reward is for being exceptionally good."

She smiled. "Unless I've already found out before then, right?"

Scorpius smirked, tugging a nipple gently. "Of course, darling. Now, are we sleeping here, or in bed?"

Lily sat up, stretching, and glanced at the clock. It was only ten. "In bed," she replied, swinging her legs out. "Are your handcuffs still in your bedroom?" He arched a brow at her. "I still have two hours to go, naughty boy, and I intend to use them."

"Can you come again?"

The redhead grinned. "I don't know. But I'm sure you can."

The next morning, Scorpius's alarm went off at five and Lily groaned. "Go back to sleep, darling," he murmured, sliding out of bed. She rolled over into his warmth.

"No, come back to bed," she said, pouting. He grinned.

"I have to work, darling," he said, smoothing her hair from her face and kissing her. She groaned again.

"Call in sick," she said, sitting up on her elbows.

"That would be dishonest," he teased, stretching in the pre-dawn. Lily frowned.

"You're a lawyer. Isn't that to be expected?" He grinned. "Ugh, I need coffee," she said, and yawned hugely.

"Go back to sleep," he said, heading to the bathroom. She followed.

"I can't." She smothered a yawn, leaning against the doorframe. "Besides, I have to go find a good graveyard today. I've been putting it off too long."

"Why do you need to visit a graveyard?" he asked, starting the shower. She climbed in with him, smiling as he pressed her against the cool tile, kissing her neck. "That's a little macabre don't you think, darling?"

She grinned, looping her arms around his neck as the hot water cascaded over his shoulders. "A little," she admitted. "But it's for one of my cards. And painting a picture from a picture feels like cheating."

"When do I get to see these cards?" he murmured, pulling away and turning on the body jets.

"Which ones do you want to see?" she asked. "And maybe you've already seen them. I got one picked up by Hallmark last year around Christmas, and it went national." Scorpius lifted his eyebrows. "What?"

"That's a pretty damn good accomplishment," he said. She shrugged.

"I guess. It's a hobby I get paid for, so it's not a big deal," she replied, reaching for shampoo. Scorpius frowned.

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone."

"Well they're wrong," he said simply. She smiled.

"You haven't even seen my work. For all you know they're glorified doodles."

"Unless I have seen it," he replied. "And even still, I don't think Hallmark takes just any old thing. It must have been pretty damn good." Lily felt a rush of pride and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Thanks. And I suppose I could show you my latest one. Even if I had to use pictures I took last year of pumpkins for reference, I'm actually really pleased with how it turned out."

He dropped her off at home on his way to work and they made plans to meet for a late dinner. Lily unlocked the front door to the Potter McMansion quietly and snuck into the kitchen, which was deserted, for a second cup of coffee.

She had just poured her cup when someone came in. "You're up early," Harry Potter said conversationally, moving to the coffee pot.

"No rest for the wicked," she said, shrugging.

"Your mother told me you got a necklace from Tiffany's for your birthday." She half smiled.

"Well, it came out of a Tiffany's box anyway," she replied. Potter half smiled.

"If it was from Malfoy, you can bet it was from Tiffany's." Lily shrugged again, unsure what to say, and drank some coffee. "Look, Lily, I know this last year has been...rocky," Harry said and Lily let her breath out in a whoosh. There was an understatement. "But I just want you to know, I think it's great you've taken up with Malfoy, despite...everything."

Lily's eyes widened as she regarded her stepfather a little suspiciously. "Uh, okay."

He grinned a little, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "And despite what you might think, your mother is only concerned with your well being." Lily nodded, barely refraining from rolling her eyes. _Riiight_. "And even if she doesn't approve, I've known Malfoy since he was seven years old, and he's a good man."

"Right, thanks I guess," she mumbled, edging out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and Lily?"

"Yeah?"

Harry Potter smirked. "Thanks." Her brow furrowed.

"For what?"

Her stepfather turned away, opening the fridge for coffee creamer. "For informing your mother there is such a thing as more than one in a row."

For a second Lily merely stared, but then it hit her and her face went bright red. _Oh God, ew_! "No problem," she said, torn between mortified disgust at the mental image and hysterical laughter, and hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the peace and sanity of her bedroom.

Lily spent the day scouting cemeteries and sketching out ideas in her favourite, almost-full sketchbook, and was feeling decidedly accomplished when Scorpius picked her up at seven. "Good day?" he asked as they pulled away.

"Excellent. Yours?"

The blond shrugged. "I've had worse." Lily smiled at that, because he said that almost every time she asked him about his work day. Then again, she supposed trying to keep people paying an arm and leg for his services out of jail, when half the time they were probably guilty as sin, wasn't the most rewarding or relaxing job. "Where d'you want to eat?"

"I want pizza." Once they were at a booth in Mama Mia Pizzeria, home of the best pies in town, she pulled out her sketchbook, which was still in her tote, and rifled through the loose pages in the front cover for the card sample she'd brought to show him, then hesitated. "If I show you my work, you have to promise not to laugh," she said somberly.

He arched a brow. "Why would I laugh?"

"I dunno. Just…" She licked her lips nervously. "No one really takes my artwork seriously, except me, and that's why I don't show anyone. So if you laugh, I'll probably never show anyone else except my publisher until I croak."

Scorpius rolled dark grey eyes. "I promise I won't laugh. Unless it's a funny painting, then I hope you'll take laughter as a compliment."

She frowned. "It's not supposed to be funny," she said.

"Duly noted. Now are you going to wait until we both croak, or do I get to see it?"

Lily took a deep breath and pulled the pumpkin card out, sliding it across the table face down. "Please don't flash it around," she added quietly. "Technically I'm not allowed to show them off before they go to my publisher."

The blond picked it up gently and turned it over, and Lily couldn't look at his face or reaction, instead staring critically at her own work. She was pleased with how this one had turned out, especially since it was done from a photo instead of the real thing. But still, she couldn't help but wonder if she should have done carved pumpkins instead, or maybe not had them growing on the vine still, complete with brown leaves and curly vines trailing off them. And the longer she looked the more she was starting to second guess the little lumpy one on the far side, the one that had made her want to snap a picture in the first place, because she'd thought it so ugly it was cute.

"You painted this?" he said, and she looked up, meeting his dark grey eyes that stared at her almost accusingly.

"Yes," she said, pulling a face. "I know, the lighting is terrible, but I was working with a photo I took last October, so-"

"You painted this," he repeated, though it wasn't a question this time. Lily licked her lips and made to snatch it back.

"Yes," she said again. "Can I have it back now?"

Scorpius looked at it again, closer, then touched it gently, shaking his head. "You painted this," he said for a third time. Lily felt her temper flaring.

" _Yes_." She scowled at him. "Give it back." He handed it back and she stuffed it back in her sketchbook, but then Scorpius took her entire book from her hands.

"Do you have an art degree?"

Lily snorted. "No. I went to college for business management, but I dropped out when I moved in with my mom and Potter. Give me my book back."

"I want to look. May I?"

She felt her cheeks going red. "No. There's a bunch of random half-finished crap in there, and it's all personal stuff." And there were a couple, near the back, of Scorpius himself that she'd done since meeting him and hooking up with him.

"Please?" She sighed.

"Fine. But if you laugh I'll-"

"Lily, why in the hell would I laugh?" She frowned, blushing darker.

"Because they're not anything special. It's a hobby." He shook his head.

"Those pumpkins looked like a goddamn photograph, Lily," he said, sounding angry. Her mouth fell open. "You have enormous talent, and it bothers me that you don't realize it." She felt herself blushing even more, dangerously close to becoming a lobster face.

"Thank you," she said quietly, as he opened her book.

"I'd say you're welcome, but I refuse to accept your thanks. I'm merely stating the facts." He flicked through her sketchbook, not even looking up when their pizza arrived. Lily dug in, trying not to feel edgy about his eyes roving over her most personal thoughts and ideas. Finally he closed her sketchbook and and handed it back. "Why did you go to college for business management?" he asked. She was grateful he hadn't commented on any of her doodles.

"Because art won't pay the bills," she said, repeating her father's often used phrase. "And I didn't have the guts to put together a serious portfolio to apply to any art schools."

Scorpius frowned, folding his slice in half. "Why not?"

"It's always been a very personal thing for me. I didn't want to hear the 'it's good, but not good enough' speech if I wasn't accepted or colleges didn't like my stuff." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal, really. I like doing my painting and sketching in my free time, and that's enough for now."

Scorpius didn't push the issue. When they were back in the car, heading to his condo, he said conversationally, "I noticed in your book there's only one human." He'd actually noticed there was only a pair of eyes and a section of male torso.

Lily smirked. "I'm not so good with people," she said. "Hands are hard for me especially."

"Were the two in there drawn from life?"

"Sort of," she said, hoping he wouldn't ask if they were of him, which they were. Because that would be beyond embarrassing. To her undying relief he changed the subject.

"So I've been thinking all day," he said, pulling into his parking space, "about what Albus said to you yesterday."

Lily glared as they got in the elevator. "Oh?"

He smirked. "Yes. We should go to the club. This weekend." He pulled her flush against him. "I think you're more than ready."

Lily bit her lip. "What kind of club is it?" she asked. He smirked wider.

"Precisely the kind of club you're thinking it is," he said. "One of the clubs for sexual deviants like myself."

Lily took a deep breath and looked up at him through her lashes. "If you want," she said. His hands cupped her buttocks.

"Of course I want. I'm an arrogant bastard. I'd love nothing more than to show you off and then keep you all to myself. The question is, Lily, do _you_ want?"

She thought about that for a second. "You'll be with me the whole time?"

He smiled. "Yes, darling."

Lily thought some more. "Okay," she said slowly.

"Okay…?"

Green-gold eyes rolled. "Okay, I'll let you take me to your club for sexual deviants to show me off while keeping me all to yourself." He grinned.

"There are some rules we'll need to discuss first," he said. Lily smiled.

"What sort of rules? The same sort as for your playroom?"

"Mostly. And some specifics." They got out of the elevator and he unlocked his door. "But for now, I'd like to do very little talking."

Lily smiled, already turned on. "As you wish, Master."

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily swallowed thickly as they bypassed the long line at the club entrance, and the bouncer, taking one look at Scorpius, waved them past the door. Once inside, the pounding thud of deep bass dance music rumbled from the other side of another set of doors manned by a bouncer. Lily swallowed again. She could do this. She was nervous as hell and anxiety churned in her stomach, but she pushed through the feeling bravely. She could do this.

They checked their coats and Lily felt distinctly exposed in her little black dress, far too aware that she wasn't wearing any panties under it. Scorpius put a hand on her lower back, but instead of moving toward the doors manned by a bouncer, he lead them toward a staircase swathed in shadows. Her brow furrowed. "The VIP club is upstairs," he murmured as they climbed.

She nodded, too on edge to trust her voice. Once they were up the stairs, another set of doors loomed, manned by a black-suited bouncer. Scorpius paused, withdrawing a thin silver chain from his pocket. "What's this for?" she breathed as he clipped one end to her collar. Her voice wavered only a little.

Scorpius smiled slightly, then brushed his mouth over hers. "To make sure everyone else knows you're not free for perusal," he murmured. His dark grey eyes roved over her questioningly. "You don't have to do this, Lily," he said very quietly.

"I want to," she replied and he smirked. Without further comment, his hand returned to her lower back and then he was leading them forward again. The bouncer, looking through them, opened the door wordlessly, and they stepped into a large room. It was dimly lit, some areas in almost total darkness, soft jazz music was playing over the sound system, and there were dozens of people milling around.

Scorpius, perfectly at ease as always, shifted his hand slightly lower, and Lily tried to keep her eyes down while peering through her lashes at the other patrons. There were women of all shapes and sizes and colours in varying states of undress, and many of them, like herself, seemed to be claimed by their dates with all manner of leashes and collars. There were several women, all very lovely and completely nude, roving through the crowds, some with trays balanced above their shoulders, others merely flitting around like bees in a meadow of wildflowers. Most of the men were fully dressed, though as they moved deeper into the club, she caught glimpses of others missing critical pieces of clothing.

Lily focused on sticking close to Scorpius and keeping her eyes lowered. He'd told her, in no uncertain terms, many of the Dominants present wouldn't appreciate, or tolerate, direct eye contact. They were about halfway into the club, still in a relatively well-lit area, the long bar to Lily's right, when an exquisitely lovely asian woman, petite and half-naked and wearing a spiked collar, pressed herself invitingly against Scorpius's front, looking up at him boldly with wide, dark eyes. Her plump, red mouth parted a little and she murmured, "Hello, Daddy."

Lily felt a sharp blast of jealousy as her eyes narrowed. This woman was looking at Scorpius as though she'd seen him naked, and the redhead didn't like the intimate caress in her voice when she'd said, 'Daddy'. Her eyes flitted sidelong to Scorpius, who still had his right hand at her lower back, the delicate chain attached to her collar in his left. He made no move to dislodge the enticing asian woman and Lily bit her tongue as one corner of his mouth quirked up. "Constantine, you need to keep her on a leash," he said. Lily saw a tall man with dark hair a few feet ahead of her turn. He was smiling, his teeth very white against his tanned, olive-toned complexion and he was devastatingly handsome in a distinctly European way. His dark eyes crinkled with his smile of acknowledgement at Scorpius, then flicked to her.

Lily felt arms moving around her middle and a feminine body melting against her and looked down into the asian woman's dark eyes. Those eyes seemed to speak volumes to the redhead, oozing innocence, pleading to be ravaged. She sucked in a breath. "I've tried," the man was saying dispassionately. "You should see her when I do. Completely unmanageable."

"Are you going to be my new Mommy?" the woman said softly to Lily, who couldn't seem to look away.

"Enough, Alexia," Scorpius said firmly, and the dark-haired woman pouted as she withdrew. She felt Scorpius draw her closer to his side.

"Fresh meat?" the man, Constantine, asked, smirking and looking back to the blond. Lily looked at him through her lashes. He was as tall as Scorpius, and broad-shouldered. He had a classically handsome face, a dark five o'clock shadow on his strong jaw, and the easy grace of a man brimful of confidence. He was the dark, shadow version of Scorpius, Lily decided. _Only if Scorpius is a lion, this man is a wolf_. He was eyeing her with a distinctly predatory look, and then grinned wolfishly, underlining her first impression.

Scorpius looked bored. "This is Lily," he said as the asian woman, Alexia, melted against Constantine. She realized they must be lovers.

Constantine smirked. "Can I sample?"

Scorpius frowned. "No."

Dark brows rose in amusement. "Greed doesn't suit you, Scorpius."

The blond rolled his eyes. "She's new." Lily swallowed past her anxiety as Constantine's dark eyes roved over her again, slower, as though undressing her. She leaned toward Scorpius.

"All the more reason to broaden her horizons, Scor," he said, amused. The blond sighed silently and his comforting, reassuring hand moved from her back. "Besides," Constantine continued, "sharing is a good habit to indulge among friends." He gave Scorpius a pointed look.

"Fine," the blond replied coolly, and tugged down the top of Lily's dress. Her breath caught and she tried to keep breathing evenly as both Constantine and Alexia looked at her exposed breasts and nipples, certain her face was red. She was wearing the gold hoop nipple clamps he'd given her for her birthday and the already hard peaks tightened with the temperature change. Constantine stepped forward as Alexia pulled away from him, and Lily's eyes darted up to meet his.

He smiled wolfishly again, then bent his head and took a nipple into the warm recess of his mouth. His tongue flicked the hard nub expertly, then his lips suckled as the thick muscle tugged the golden hoop. She gasped softly, and he pulled back, treating her other nipple to the same experience. She swallowed a whimper of slight disappointment as he pulled back, but then Alexia, without asking permission, moved forward and took a nipple into her mouth. Her tongue flicked wickedly, making Lily's breathing hitch, her small, soft hands gently holding the redhead's waist as she lavished her nipple.

The redhead felt herself getting aroused as Alexia moved to the next nipple, and she gasped noticeably as Scorpius's fingers teased her inner thigh, right next to her dripping slit. Lily couldn't look away from Alexia's onyx eyes as she pulled back. "Yummy," she breathed, red mouth promising untold pleasure as she smiled.

"How long have you been keeping this one under wraps?" Constantine was asking. Lily tried to ignore the teasing fingers that now traced the junction of thigh and ass cheek.

"Long enough," Scorpius replied.

"Does she speak?" Alexia asked. Constantine flashed her a warning look, but Scorpius smirked.

"You're making her uncomfortable," he replied succinctly. One finger caressed the cleft of her ass. She bit her lip to keep from groaning.

"I don't mind changing that," Constantine said, eyes dropping to her mouth. "I'll have her comfortable in no time, if you'd like."

Scorpius frowned. "No. And now I am being greedy."

"Come have a drink, anyway," the darker man said, grinning, then looked directly at Lily. "Maybe I'll get another nibble."

Lily felt her cheeks going pink when she realized she wouldn't entirely mind that. She and Scorpius followed Constantine and Alexia back toward a shadowy table. When Scorpius sat, he pulled her down onto his lap, his teeth grazing the smooth flesh that joined shoulder and neck from behind. "Don't count on it," Scorpius replied. Constantine laughed, raised his hand as though hailing a cab and snapped his fingers.

"Not even for a fair trade?"

Grey eyes slanted to Alexia and one corner of his mouth turned up. "No." A naked waitress arrived with a bottle of champagne and four glasses on her tray.

"You're a selfish bastard," Constantine said with a grin. "Not that I blame you. I thought she was going to faint when I put my mouth on her." Lily felt her cheeks go a little more pink. "And she blushes."

"Mmm, I told you she was new," Scorpius murmured, absently toying with one of the golden hoops on her nipple. Lily swallowed, trying to hold it together when all she wanted to do was moan and beg for release.

"Not too new?" Alexia asked quietly.

"Not that new. For you, slut, yes," Scorpius replied. Lily felt a tremble of arousal when that four letter s-word dropped from Scorpius's lips. Alexia's face lit up as though she had just been told Christmas morning was tomorrow.

"Can she taste?" Alexia asked, looking thrilled, already slipping off her stool.

"If she wants," Scorpius said, still toying with the goddamn hoop, sending shivers of electric desire coursing through her. Lily felt her stomach flutter nervously as Alexia moved toward her. From her perch on Scorpius's lap, the other woman's breasts were on level with her eyes. She met those fathomless, dark, almond-shaped eyes again, but now there was a definite air of superiority in those depths.

Alexia put her small hands either side of Lily's face and drew her head closer and, instinctively, Lily hesitated. "I-I've never-" she stuttered, but Alexia smiled.

"I know," she murmured, and then brought Lily's head forward a little further. Sucking in air through her nose Lily closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to the dark pink, firm peak of the other woman's nipple. Alexia's breasts were smaller than Lily's but round and pert, and Lily felt a stab of desire as she met those onyx eyes again and then suckled the nub of flesh into her mouth. "More,"Alexia whispered and Lily sucked a little harder, then flicked the nub with her tongue.

She tried to rein herself in, but the newness emboldened her, and without thought, she drew the asian woman closer, drawing her teeth across the taut nipple in her mouth. Alexia's mouth curved upward. Lily groaned very softly and moved to the other nipple, licking, sucking, biting, almost dizzy with lust. Alexia made a noise of pleasure in her throat, spurring the redhead on, and she nipped hard at the other woman's nipple before pulling back.

Scorpius grunted behind her. "She's very eager," Constantine murmured as Alexia kissed Lily chastely on the mouth and resumed her seat.

"She has promise," Alexia added. Lily felt a wriggle of satisfaction.

"I know," Scorpius drawled. He slid a glass of champagne closer and Lily drank from it. She almost choked when his hand slid up between her legs. "She's also halfway there already," he said with a smile.

Alexia grinned and Constantine looked intrigued. "And you're sure she's never-?" he asked.

"Positive."

The dark-skinned man grunted, looking over at her again. "Come on, Scorpius, don't be petty. Let me have a bite."

"No," Scorpius murmured, drinking his own champagne as a finger slid into her wetness. She swallowed quickly, putting down her bubbly with a trembling hand, and huffed out a breath. "I'll let you watch though."

Without word, the redhead watched Alexia slip under the table and Constantine's hand disappeared for a moment before returning. She was tempted to peek and see if her suspicions that Constantine was about to get a blowjob while Scorpius fingered her was right, but then Scorpius brushed his thumb over her clit and she groaned.

"Will she come on command?" Constantine asked.

"Yes," Scorpius replied. "For the most part." He smirked as she wiggled, spreading her legs under the table.

"Mmm." Constantine looked at her nipples, then reached across and tugged a golden hoop gently, making Lily whimper. "She likes these played with?"

"Immensely." His long, darkly tanned fingers kept teasing her. Scorpius slid another finger into her and she rolled her hips. "She's so fucking wet, Con, you have no idea."

Lily's eyelids fluttered. "I can tell," the other man rumbled. "Watch those teeth, Lex," he added. A soft moan issued from under the table. "Two fingers?"

"Yes."

"What about her-?"

Scorpius almost laughed. "Very much. But not tonight." Lily couldn't bother trying to understand what they were talking about. She was barely holding it together, trying to focus on controlling herself as her lover pleasured her, in public, while his friend was getting sucked off across the table. Her breathing was shallow, her cheeks surely a very dark pink as she gripped the edge of the table.

"I can't get over the blushing."

"I know. It's not usually my thing, but I like it." Scorpius fingered her harder. She gasped. "She's normally not this quiet either. If we were alone she'd be screaming and pleading for me to finish her off," he rumbled.

Constantine grunted. "You're mean." The blond chuckled. "I want to bite her."

"I'll bet. She's very biteable." His thumb dragged over her clit again and she moaned, low and long, in her throat. "Are you ready?" he asked, turning his head and asking the question into her ear.

"Yes, Master," she whimpered. She was past ready. Constantine grunted again. Scorpius slowed his fingers and she cried out slightly.

"Watch, Con," he said, then, against her ear, rasped, "Come for me right now, slut."

With those half dozen words and the deliberate brush of his thumb over her throbbing clit again, Lily succumbed to the pleasure and bit her lip hard to contain the loud moan. Her lover pleasured her through an intense orgasm, and she felt both the rings on her nipples being played with, her bliss dragging out until her shudders slowed and her orgasm faded. Scorpius pulled his fingers from her as she opened her eyes.

"Sweet Christ," Constantine rumbled.

"I know," Scorpius murmured again, bringing his fingers to Lily's mouth. She hungrily sucked her juices from them.

"You need to let me borrow her."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Maybe," he murmured, pulling his fingers away. "She's still got plenty of training to go."

The dark-haired man smirked. "Lex and I can teach her plenty."

Scorpius shook his head, still amused though. "That's my point. I don't want you two being bad influences."

"You hear that Lex? Your Daddy thinks you're a bad influence," he murmured, looking down.

"I know she's a bad influence," Scorpius corrected. Lily drank some more champagne, feeling much more relaxed now, and then felt a mouth against her inner thigh. She froze. "Alexia," Scorpius said firmly.

Constantine sat back. "She's stubborn."

Scorpius frowned. "You need to teach her some manners."

The wolfish smile returned. "I like them unruly. Now, if you'd like to make that trade, I'm sure Lex could be persuaded to take a few lessons in propriety," he said suggestively.

Scorpius lifted Lily from his lap and for a moment she felt a stab of fear that he would just hand her off to this tall, dark, and admittedly handsome stranger. "You're making her nervous again, Constantine," the blond murmured.

His predatory smile only widened and he looked at Lily directly. "Don't be nervous, love. I'm a pussycat next to your Master." Lily highly doubted that. "You have lovely eyes," he continued and tugged the chain hooked to her collar. Her arousal quivered valiantly.

"Thank you," she breathed. He looked down at her nipples.

"And you really are very edible-looking, love," he drawled, his voice all deep and smoky. He flicked one of the hoops. "Lex isn't fond of clamps." He looked to Scorpius, who had dragged Alexia up to sit properly at the table, smacking her firmly on the bottom, then back at Lily, his dark brown eyes like melted dark chocolate. "Though she does like a good spanking."

"Constantine, if you keep trying to lure her, I'm going to take her home," Scorpius said, sounding bored, but shooting the other man a severe look.

"We're just chatting," he said, smiling back. "Scorpius is greedy. He doesn't like sharing. But I think sharing can be mutually beneficial for all those involved," Constantine continued. "I'm willing to bet you like a good spanking, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied, and licked her lips nervously. His eyes darkened.

"And biting?" he drawled, sipping his bubbly.

"I…" She looked over at Scorpius and swallowed. "I think so," she said very quietly.

His dark head tilted to one side. "You don't know?" he teased. He gave one of her clamps a sharp tug and she moaned.

"Con," Scorpius warned. The European hunk waved a dismissive hand.

"Would you like to find out for certain, love?" he murmured, and tugged on her other nipple clamp now. She moaned again, green-gold eyes flicking to Scorpius once more. "I'd love to make you come just by biting you."

She shivered, fairly certain it wouldn't take long. "No," the blond said firmly. "Last chance, Con. Leave her be or I'll take her home."

Constantine laughed. "Not even one teeny tiny nibble?" he asked, raising a hopeful brow. Scorpius shook his head, frowning.

"Come on, Daddy," Alexia purred, that full red mouth pouting oh so temptingly. "Live a little. She's not a little girl."

"No, but she belongs to me," Scorpius replied easily, and pulled the redhead close against his side, then guided her mouth down to his own. To her mingled chagrin and delight, he spanked her firmly, then lifted her dress, exposing her. She felt her face flaming.

"Fine, fine," Constantine said, resigned to his fate. "Lex?" The asian woman smiled, then climbed into his lap, her back to the table.

"Watch them," Scorpius said into her ear, pulling her back into his own lap. She drained her champagne flute and watched as Alexia arched fluidly backward, her spine almost bent in half, and Constantine's pearly whites sank into the fleshy underside of one of her breasts. The asian woman moaned, even though Lily thought she should be howling in pain.

Constantine pulled back, holding her around the waist, and his eyes flicked up to Lily. "Are you going to stay to the finale?" he asked.

"Yes," Scorpius answered for them. "You got a free show, so you can return the favour."

Alexia wriggled. Constantine returned his attention to her, nipping at the soft hollow under her collarbone, then the space between her breasts. Lily jumped a little as Scorpius flicked her nipples. She could feel his arousal beneath her, and readjusted her position slightly so he was nestled intimately against her.

The redhead watched, unable to look away really, as Alexia cried out as Constantine took her nipple tightly between his teeth, pulling it back before releasing it. She hissed and wriggled some more on her lover, then murmured, "Harder."

"What's that? Harder?" Constantine mumbled, biting her other breast. Lily could see the asian woman grinding down onto him.

"Yes," Alexia breathed. Her eyes were glassy. Constantine pulled her upright, then lifted her onto the table and laid her back once more. Her legs opened for him and his pearly whites sank into her inner thigh.

Lily could see the obvious teeth impressions already against the other woman's flawless, creamy skin. She was whimpering, clearly close to her orgasm judging by the rapid rise and fall of her chest. He caught her other nipple between his teeth. "Tell me what you want, Lex," Constantine demanded.

She shook her head, dark, silk strands of hair falling around her shoulders, fanning out over the tabletop. Scorpius smirked a little, then said against Lily's ear, "Keep watching."

"Say it, Lex," Constantine, said. "I'll make you come as soon as you say it." She shook her head again, biting her lower lip. Lily felt a surge of arousal just watching the spectacle. "Get that lip out of your mouth," Constantine growled, and for the first time Lily felt a gush of liquid, white hot lust for someone other than the man beneath her. That tone of voice, the kind of voice that was laced with steely authority, was enough to make her want to come herself. His teeth grazed roughly up Alexia's belly, and the other woman whimpered pleadingly. "You know you want to," he teased.

Alexia cried out as he bit the inside of her hip, just above her tiny black leather shorts. Lily swallowed and Scorpius teased the clamps just enough that she lost her breath. "This is what he wants to do to you, darling," Scorpius rumbled into her ear. Lily tried to ignore the blistering wave of arousal, but it was impossible, and her hips shifted of their own accord. She was hot and horny, again. God, she didn't know how he did it.

"C'mon, Lex," Constantine continued. "I don't have all night." He bit the inside of her thigh again. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes," the lovely little woman groaned, writhing.

"Then say it," the dark-haired man growled back. Lily felt Scorpius flick her earlobe with his tongue.

Alexia writhed, moaned, and gasped, Lily could only imagine she was on the edge, then said in a strangled whimper, "Bite my pussy." Constantine shifted up abruptly and bit her lip. Lily bit her own lip, and then he looked up at her and she automatically released it. His half smirk as he pulled away told her he noticed.

"Good girl," he crooned, then bit her, hard, through the shorts. In the next breath he'd tugged them down, flicked her clit with his tongue once, twice, a third time, and Alexia cried out again, losing touch with reality. Lily was halfway there, again, herself as she watched, and then her gaze flicked back up to Constantine. "Is she-?" he asked Scorpius, and the redhead realized she was breathing a little heavily.

Scorpius grinned. "Probably." He turned his head and looked at Lily. "Are you turned on, Lily?" he asked softly. She nodded.

"Goddamn," Constantine said, grinning. Alexia sat up, slipped off the table as she tugged her shorts back on, and sat demurely, sipping champagne respectably, as if she hadn't just had an orgasm on the table. Lily was impressed by her composure. She was sure she herself would've been mortified and definitely a lobster face if she'd been on the receiving end of that. And she definitely wouldn't have been as quiet as Alexia.

"She knows the rules," Scorpius merely said. Lily swallowed. The first orgasm was always free. Anything after that she would have to work for. Not that she minded, but she'd been on edge all day, thinking about this evening, and now that she was here… _Goddamn it_!

"You're cruel, Scor," Constantine said, shaking his head. "Look at her, her eyes are begging for it." Lily looked down. "Aw, come now, love, don't play shy." She tried not to blush.

"You're not having her, Con," Scorpius sighed.

"I'd be gentle," he said. "Or you could let Lex have her."

Lily glanced up at the gorgeous asian woman, her mysterious dark eyes capturing Lily's gaze, drawing her in. "I'd like that," she said. "We'd have fun."

"She's not ready," Scorpius said, sounding bored again. Lily's mouth pursed ever so slightly. She wondered what she could possibly be unprepared for. Then again, case in point, the biting thing.

Constantine chuckled. "She disagrees with you there, Scor." Lily glanced back at him, smothering a tiny smile. This Constantine was sharp. "I'll bet she wouldn't mind a trade."

Scorpius paused for a long moment and Lily felt a trickle of fear. "Lily?" he asked.

She hesitated. "I'm not ready," she said quietly. And, honestly, she was kind of half terrified at the thought. Then again, there was a tiny part of her that screamed with delight at the thought too.

"You see?" Scorpius murmured, and she could tell he was pleased by her response, because he moved his thighs so that hers were spread wide again.

"Stingy," Alexia murmured as if to herself, and Scorpius shot her a look.

"Come on, at least give me the pleasure of watching. She's definitely a slut," Constantine said, his voice taking on that steely quality that made Lily melt a little on the last word.

"You don't get to call her that," Scorpius murmured. "She likes it."

Constantine arched a brow. "Oh really? Typical slut," he replied, looking right at her. "You give me a nibble, I'll get you in weekly, Scor. And the tasty slut."

Scorpius hesitated. "Depends what you want to nibble on," the blond replied, and she shifted on him. Lily couldn't decide if she wanted to be nibbled or not. _I really am a slut. But Jesus Christ, I'd have been one a long time ago if I knew this was what it would be like_.

"Preferably all of it," Constantine said, as though it were a business transaction. Lily shifted again. "I'd settle for what's already out."

Lily couldn't help the sharp blush staining her cheeks. Her head was saying it was a bad idea. Her body was demanding more.

"Hmm," Scorpius mused, then tugged on a golden hoop. "What do you think, Lily?" he asked.

She swallowed, glancing over her shoulder at him for reassurance. She didn't know what to think. "If you want," she said very quietly, not even sure he could hear her over the low music.

One corner of his mouth hinted at a smile. "Fair trade?" he asked, cutting his dark grey eyes back to Constantine.

"Of course."

Scorpius looked back at Lily. "Deal," he said, and even as part of her rejoiced, a tiny part of her felt a little betrayed. His gaze went back to his friend. "You need to be gentle," he said firmly.

Constantine smirked. "I'll be sweet as pie, love," he assured her as she looked at him. Lily took a deep breath, steeled her courage, which felt shaky at best, and slid from her lover's lap, sending one last questioning glance back at him. The dark-haired man drew her forward by the waist, onto his own lap and Lily met his eyes, hands bracing automatically on his shoulders. "Easy, love," he rumbled.

Lily gulped. "I told you," Scorpius said. The redhead was tempted to look at him, but refrained. She didn't want to be rude.

"I'm not entirely certain I want to be nibbled anymore," she whispered truthfully.

Constantine grinned. "Sure you do, love," he murmured. He pulled her a little closer, his hands gentle on her as they slid to her hips. "Just a little taste," he said easily, pure charm, and his nose dragged up her neck, and he nipped the sensitive patch behind her ear.

"Oh!" she breathed, nipples going impossibly harder. Her hands gripped him.

"If I had you for a whole night," he breathed, mouth grazing back down, nipping and sucking her neck as he went, "you wouldn't sleep a wink."

"I can't go all night," she replied, and he rumbled with amusement.

"Can't you? I'm willing to bet I could make you last that long." Lily had to forcibly remind herself this was _not_ Scorpius. His teeth moved softly over her collarbone, nibbling, then between her breasts. "Do you want more, love?"

"Yes."

He looked up at her. "Say it," he said roughly, just a hint of that iron seeping through. She sucked in some air.

"I want more." Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Constantine nipped at her breast gently. She roused her redheaded temper. "Do you want me to say it louder?" she asked. Dark eyes jumped up to meet hers and the European smirked, achingly handsome.

"Only if you're going to scream it," he retorted.

"Will you deliver if I do?" she asked pointedly, and Constantine gripped her a little harder.

"You've got a mouth on you," he said, then scooched her right up against himself. He leaned her back and bit at her other breast. She groaned. "I can see why your Master is so keen to keep you to himself."

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but then his mouth closed over her nipple, suckling. Teeth tugged just enough to toe the line between pain and pleasure as he pulled back, the tight little golden clamp making her enjoy it impossibly more, and then he released her with a wet pop. "Ohh," she moaned, and her hips rolled against him of their own accord.

"I'd love to get my teeth into your sweet little ass," he growled, then subjected her other nipple to the same delicious treatment, only slower, drawing out the pleasure. Lily moaned louder and ground into him recklessly, achingly aroused and edging closer to completion.

"Don't finish her," Scorpius said sharply, and Constantine pulled away. The redhead whimpered, close enough to taste it, too far to get there without more nudging.

"How do you resist?" Constantine rumbled. "I'd have her as often as possible." Lily's cheeks flamed and she felt the heat radiating out.

"She knows the rules," Scorpius said again and Lily grunted in frustration. The dark-haired man nipped her lower lip.

"Too bad. I wouldn't mind seeing you bite that lip again."

Lily swallowed and got up as Scorpius, still holding that thin silver chain, tugged her back. "It's time to go, Lily," Scorpius said. He pulled her dress down, but didn't bother pulling the top up.

Alexia melted against Lily, then, without warning, drew her down and kissed her soundly, pushing her tongue forcefully into Lily's mouth, fingers brutally brilliant on her nipples, then pulled away. "Until next time," she said pleasantly.

"Give her a bite on that ass for me," Constantine said, and then Scorpius tugged up her dress and they were heading out.

Lily didn't comment until they were in the car. "Why did we have to leave?" she murmured, looking out the window. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not in the slightest. You did better than expected." They paused for a red light, and Scorpius's hand slid up her thigh possessively. "We had to leave because I want you to be comfortable when I strip you naked, spread you open, devour you, and then fuck you until neither of us can stand. I doubted you would've wanted me doing that there."

Lily felt herself blushing for at least the dozenth time, but smiled. "Not really," she breathed, sending him a grateful look. "Not yet any rate," she amended quietly, then kept looking out the window. After another moment, she asked, very softly, "You've had sex with Alexia before, haven't you?" She carefully controlled her voice not to sound jealous.

"Yes," he replied. "Several times." He looked across at her. "That bothers you."

Lily thought about it. It did, in a primal, 'MINE, HANDS OFF' sort of way, but she understood they obviously hadn't always been together and he had boatloads of previous lovers. And Scorpius was more than entitled to have his own private life history with those faceless women. Except now she'd seen one of those faces, at least one of the faces that could be construed as competition, and it was gorgeous. "A little. But I get it. She's gorgeous...and flexible."

Scorpius smirked. "She's stubborn and too bold. I like my sluts compliant and well-mannered." Lily licked her lips.

"Why does she call you Daddy?" Lily murmured, then chanced a look at him. He was grinning.

"I have no idea. It popped out of her mouth one of the first times I played with her, and I just rolled with it. I met Alexia when I was much younger, darling."

"And Constantine?" Scorpius shrugged and smirked.

"He doesn't call me Daddy." Lily rolled her tawny hazel eyes. "He's a longtime friend of mine."

"Are they…?" Lily couldn't finish the sentence, unsure how to phrase the question, but Scorpius seemed to understand.

"Sort of. They have a mutually beneficial arrangement, but they're not together." Lily wanted to ask what they themselves had but refrained. Scorpius seemed to hear her unasked question. "We are together," he murmured. "And though, at some point and only if you're willing, I'll seriously consider lending you out, Constantine had the gist of it. I'm greedy and I don't like to share. With anyone."

"What did he mean when he said he'd get us in weekly?" she asked as they pulled into the underground parking for his building.

"He's the co-owner of a spa. And you, darling, just earned yourself a weekly massage." They got out of the car and went into the elevator.

"It won't be a...sexual massage, will it?" she whispered. Scorpius chuckled, pulling her up against himself as they rose to the penthouse.

"No, Lily. He's not a masseuse, just the owner."

Lily found herself inordinately pleased by that revelation. "Honestly, with the biting thing, I'd have thought he was a dentist or something." She'd personally never understood why some people wanted to look at teeth all day.

Scorpius kissed down her neck. "No. He's actually an architect, and he buys and finances businesses for the perks of being an owner. Like massages at the drop of a hat. But Alexia happens to be a dental hygienist. That's how they met. She told him he had beautiful teeth, and he told her she had the perfect skin for biting, and the rest is history."

Lily smirked. "That's kind of cute."

"And if you ever let it slip I told you, I'll deny it, and all you'll do is dream about getting fucked by him someday," Scorpius rumbled, then kissed her. They didn't do any more speaking all night.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Two weeks later Scorpius had to go out of town for a week for a client meeting in Miami, and Lily, although she didn't say it, missed him horrifically. She realized that week how accustomed she'd become to falling asleep well sated, and in his million thread count sheets and massive raised bed, and her own bed at home felt too empty without him beside her.

He called her on Wednesday night, around ten, just as she was tidying up her painting. The only upside to him being gone was that she was now finished her Halloween card and sent it off to her publisher, who'd sent back the usual holiday request list, and had started working on a couple other things, mostly for her own pleasure and to fill the hours she normally spent with him. "Hello?" she said, picking up her cell without looking at who was calling.

"Are you alone right now?" he asked without preamble.

"Yeah, I'm in my bedroom."

"Damn," he murmured. "I was hoping you'd listen to me for once and just stay in my condo." She smiled and flopped on her bed.

"Why would I do that? It would be weird without you there."

"Darling, it's not like you've never been there alone before."

"Still," she said. "How's Miami?"

"Any place that isn't air conditioned is like moving through a sauna. But the same as it looks in postcards. Tropical and over-populated with women in scraps of fabric." Lily frowned at that. "Unfortunately none of those women are you. And I'm horny."

Lily smiled. "You're always horny," she murmured. But she was too.

"That's why I wanted you at my condo. I'd have told you to go into the playroom and get the big red vibrator to pleasure yourself with while I listen."

The redhead got up from her bed and went to the bedroom door, locking it. "Are you alone?" she asked huskily.

"Darling, I wouldn't call if I wasn't."

She bit her lip. "Hold on a second." She put her phone down, quickly slipping out of her clothes. "Okay, sorry."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Lily grinned. "Getting naked."

"You nasty slut," he rumbled in the bedroom voice that had her getting wet and her nipples hardening. "Are you touching yourself?"

She laid out in bed. "Not yet."

"Would you like me to talk you through it, slut?" She made a throaty noise of assent. "Just because I'm in Miami doesn't mean I won't punish you for a lack of manners when I get back," he growled.

"Mmm, yes, Master," she murmured.

"Now, would you like me to talk you through it?"

"Please, Master," she whispered. She was lying in bed, naked, and already halfway there.

"Do you have any toys?"

Despite the fact he was thousands of miles away, she blushed. "I-"

"Manners, slut," he teased. She swallowed.

"Yes, Master." She felt her cheeks flaming.

"Is that a yes to the question?"

"Yes, Master," she whispered. He grunted, and she wondered if he was naked and/or touching himself. God she hoped so.

"How many?" She licked her lips.

"Just one," she murmured.

"Get it." Lily rolled and reached under her bed, pulling out the shoebox that looked like it only contained old photos, and pulled the second box from within the shoe box, one that a designer perfume her mother had sent her on her nineteenth birthday had come in. She opened it and pulled out the dildo she'd bought two days later as a nineteen year old, on a dare, with a college friend after a sex shop had had a going out of business sale. "Do you have it?"

"Yes Master," she breathed.

"Describe it." Lily licked her lips again and blushed.

"Um, well, it's purple," she said. She could picture him rolling his eyes.

"And?"

"And…" She felt her cheeks flaming and then swallowed thickly. "It's big."

"Lily," he said firmly, and she felt a gush of molten desire at the tone. "Be descriptive. Explicitly descriptive. I want to be able to picture it sliding into your tight, wet pussy, slut."

She sucked in a deep breath through her nose. "Yes, Master," she breathed. "It's about the same size as your cock when it gets hard, and maybe a little less thick." She touched it. She'd only used it once before and had felt embarrassed the whole time.

"What's it made of?"

"I think silicone. It kind of wiggles if you shake it." He grunted.

"Is your pussy wet?"

"Yes, Master," she murmured.

"Good. Lay down on your bed, spread your legs, and play with yourself." Her eyes went wide but she laid down, shifting her phone to her left ear.

"Am I putting-?"

"Not yet, slut. Just rub your clit." She did and moaned softly. "Very good. Now put one finger in. Slide it in and out." There was a pause. "Now two fingers." She complied, moaning again. "Yes, I bet you like that, don't you, slut?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed. "Oh, yes."

"Fuck, I bet you're dripping, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master," she groaned.

"Get the toy." She withdrew her fingers from herself, giving her clit one last flick, and picked up the purple dildo. "Rub it against yourself, but don't put it in yet." She did as he instructed, breathing heavy in anticipation, wriggling her hips. "Fuck, I'm so hard," he grunted. She groaned. "Do you wish that was my cock, slut?"

"Yes, Master," she whispered, and whimpered a little.

"Slide it in, nice and slow, slut."

She bit her lip, easing the dildo into herself and groaned. "I want it all," she grunted.

She could hear his smirk as he rumbled, "Patience, Lily. Pull it out." She huffed but complied. "All the way. Then lick it." She did. "Suck it. Suck all that tasty pussy juice from it, slut." She moaned around the dildo. "Jesus Christ, I can hear it," he groaned.

"Do you like that, Master?" she asked.

"Fucking slut, you know I do. Now put it back in your pussy. All the way." She did, moaning. "Is it all in?"

"Yes, Master."

"Roll onto your stomach," he instructed and she did, moaning at the sensation. "Is it good, slut?"

"Oh yes, Master," she moaned.

"Now sit up. Don't let it slide out." Lily sat up, her legs tucked beneath herself and whimpered. "I know, it probably feels really good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed. "It's not as good as riding your cock, though," she added.

"That's because when you ride my cock I can't keep my hands away from that sweet little ass. Now bounce up and down a little on it." She bounced and gasped. "Yes, my naughty slut. Keep going." She bounced some more groaning. "Do you want to come?"

"Ooh, yes please, Master."

"Not yet, my naughty girl." She heard him grunt and knew he was touching himself.

"Are you stroking your cock, Master?" she purred. "Are you thinking about sliding it into my pussy?"

"You know I am, slut. Now lean back and slide it out almost all the way, and push it back in as hard as you can." She did and gasped. "Again," he grunted. She did it again, moaning, trying not to be too loud. "Mmm, now pull it out and suck on it until you can't taste yourself anymore."

Lily pulled the dildo out, whimpering at the loss and brought the purple length of artificial cock to her mouth, suckling hard, hungry for the orgasm she could feel building. "Master," she breathed.

"Keep sucking, it sounds fantastic," he grunted. She did. "Now put it back in your pussy, nice and slow." She lifted onto her knees a little and eased it back in. "Lay down on your back again." Lily laid down, the dildo still inside her as far as it could go. "Fuck yourself with it, as hard as you can, and let me listen."

The redhead bit her lip, cheeks pink, but did as instructed, and huffed out a silent moan of pleasure as she fucked herself, hard and fast with the dildo, moving her cell between her legs. The wet slurping sounds seemed loud, even to her, and she knew Scorpius would be jerking himself off to the sound of her pleasuring herself. It only served to make her more turned on, pushing her closer to the brink.

She brought the phone back to her ear. "Master," she groaned, "I can't- I need to-"

"Not yet, Lily. Pull it out if you're going to come." She whimpered, but after a few more strokes, pulled it free. "Rub it on your ass." She moaned again. "Come on, slut, do it."

"Master," she grunted, pushing the tip of the dildo against her anus, gasping at the delicious sensation.

"I didn't tell you to fuck your ass, my naughty girl," he said in that molten, panty-soaking voice she loved best. "Just tease it." Her breath huffed out and she heard him breathing heavier than normal on his end.

"I want to come, Master," she groaned.

"Fuck, I want to spank you, and lick you, and fuck you until you can't stand," he grunted. "Put that dildo back in your pussy, slut. I want to hear you come for me." She hurriedly pushed the toy back in, fucking herself hard with it, hips lifting and pelvis rocking. "Let me hear it." She moved the phone so he could listen, the soft sucking sounds as she pleasured herself making her own arousal burn hotter.

Lily wanted him inside her, and over her, filling her, fucking her, owning her, biting her nipples, telling her she was a nasty slut against her ear. "Ohh," she moaned, then brought the phone back to her ear. "Master, I'm going to-"

"Come for me," he groaned, and she lost herself, biting her lip to contain the loud moan, a high-pitched whimper still escaping, and used the dildo to draw out the delirious waves of euphoria as long as possible. She was panting and her wrist was aching when she finished. "Fucking hell, that was hot," he grunted.

"Mmm," she agreed.

"Is it still in?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," she breathed.

"I'm going to hang up, you're going to take a picture of that dildo inside you, and then send it to me, understood?" Lily licked her lips, feeling turned on again.

"Do you want me to put my nipple clamps on too?" she murmured.

Scorpius made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. "Yes. Do it now." The line went dead and she fumbled in her bedside table drawer for the little black box that contained her nipple clamps, and quickly put them on, hissing a little at the feeling. Blushing a little, and feeling exceedingly aroused still, she laid back down, pushed the purple dildo deep into her dripping slit, and took a couple photos with her cell, and sent them to Scorpius, who called her back moment after they were sent.

"Do you like them, Master?" she asked teasingly, and rolled over onto her stomach again, hard nipples brushing her comforter and arousing her further.

"Like is not the appropriate word, darling. I'm seriously considering taking the red-eye back just to fuck you senseless." She grinned.

"You can't," she murmured. "But I'm up for round two if you'd like. I could even video chat you if you'd like."

Scorpius grunted. "Do it now," he growled, and disconnected.

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, Lily was on edge. She'd gone, as per his request, to his condo to wait for him, but come four-thirty, he still wasn't there. Scorpius had said his flight landed at three, and she was starting to get restless, and nervous, when five rolled around. By six, she was just pissed.

She shook her head, shouldered her tote bag, and took the elevator down to the lobby at six thirty. If he wanted to stand her up, she wasn't going to take it lying down. She called a cab and was waiting outside for it when he called. She arched a brow, tempted not to answer, but picked up anyway. "Hello," she said frostily.

"Lily, there's been a slight delay," he said. She could hear music in the background, and the sounds of voices talking.

"No worries," she said blandly. "I'm going home, though. Call me when you're free."

She made to hang up and then heard a definitely female voice saying, "Who _are_ you talking to, Master?"

Lily felt her temper flare and grit her teeth, even as the sting of rejection washed through her. "I'm on my way now," Scorpius said.

Lily snorted. "Y'know what don't even bother, Scorpius." Her cab pulled up and she got in. "See you around." She hung up, shut her phone off and spent the entire cab ride trying not to cry and telling herself it was to be expected. He was hot, and loaded, and a fantastic lover. What woman wouldn't want to climb all over him at some bar or wherever he was? Once she was at home, she locked herself in her room, put her headphones on, and stared at the ceiling as she laid in bed. The tears rolled hot and silently unchecked from her eyes until her vision blurred and she fell asleep.

The next morning she got up, feeling angry. She unclasped the necklace she'd gotten for her birthday, put it roughly back in its little blue Tiffany's box, and shoved it, and the black box that held her nipple clamps, into the very back of her closet, and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

She didn't have any specific plans, but now that she had her Christmas card specifics, she quickly decided she would go and look at the local florist's for some Christmas roses, if they had any in stock of course. But first, she would go for a nice long run to clear her head. She slipped on some bright purple running shorts and a matching sports bra, wrapped her hair up in a bun and headed downstairs.

Just as she opened the front door, someone rang the bell. Both her and the man on the other side looked surprised. "Oh, uh, delivery," he said, holding out a medium sized box. "Are you Lily O'Shea?" His cheeks were a little pink and she noticed he wouldn't, or couldn't, meet her eyes.

"I am," she said brightly.

He held out a clipboard and she signed where he indicated. She flashed him a smile, took the box up to her bedroom, and tried to remember what she'd ordered as she opened it. To her slight mortification, she remembered the second she pulled out a scrap of black lace. _Ugh_. Her mood turned down, and, without inspecting the contents fully, crammed the box into the back of her closet, with the other reminders of Scorpius and her time with him.

She'd ordered lingerie online a couple weeks ago of the sort she specifically never bought, the distinctly _naughty_ kind, and she sighed. _There goes a couple hundred bucks for nothing_. She frowned, going back downstairs to go for a run.

She was just finishing stretching, clicking her music on, when a flashy red Corvette pulled up, and Albus Potter got out, looking surly and distinctly hung over. She ignored him, cranked up her tunes, and kept stretching.

He came over and pulled one of her earbuds out. "I need to talk to you," he said sternly. Lily wrinkled her nose at the smell of stale whiskey, forcibly reminded of her father. She noticed he had what looked like the start of a black eye.

"Good for you," she muttered, and took her earbud back, replacing it, and before he could stop her, set off.

She took a long, winding route through suburbia, then headed for her favourite coffee shop before she realized she had no money. "Damn," she whispered, panting, slowing herself to a walk as she turned around and headed back toward home. Once she'd gotten her breath back, she pushed herself into a light jog again, but then the song in her ears changed and she felt her forced happiness evaporating rapidly. _God damn it_! All at once, the thoughts she'd been trying to keep at bay flooded her. Scorpius with another woman, said woman probably gorgeous and all over him, and calling him that word, the word she'd once been so hesitant to say and that now felt almost too natural. She blinked. And the worst part of all of it was that stupid fucking Albus fucking Potter had been right all along. Like a big naive idiot, she'd believed that maybe he was wrong, like Scorpius had said, but that was obviously all bullshit designed to make her feel better. Lily hated that it had worked, that she hadn't been able to see through it, that she had gone and done the one fucking thing she'd been trying to protect her heart against. She'd gotten involved, and more than just physically.

 _Fucking shit fuck_! The song in her ears switched and something with a lot of loud guitar and shouting came on. Anger flared, but, surprisingly, it was mostly directed at herself. She had been so foolish! God, had she actually thought he cared? That to him she was anything more than a good time? Obviously she'd been wrong wrong WRONG! God, she'd even shown him her fucking sketchbook! Although, she had to admit, he'd been very nice in his praise. And, now that she thought about it, she could definitely at least look into doing up a portfolio and maybe applying for a couple art schools. It was definitely too late now to start, but she could certainly look into courses starting in January. She tried to focus on the silver linings and it almost worked.

She pulled up at the end of Potter's driveway, and slowed to a walk, chest heaving, legs wobbly. Lily didn't even see the black sports car, she was too focused on her own thoughts and trying to suck in enough oxygen. She didn't bother to turn off her music as she went up the walk and to the front door, opening it to find her mother standing right in front of her. She pulled an earbud out. "Whoa, uh hi, Mom."

"Tell him to go away," Ginny said sternly, pointing out the door. Lily's eyebrows drew together.

"Tell who to-?" she began, turning, then saw Scorpius leaning against his car, arms folded. "Oh." She shrugged. "Tell him yourself," she replied, moving past her mother. Ginny frowned with her mouth.

"I have! He said he's staying until you talk to him." Lily shrugged again. "Lily, please, just go tell him to leave."

"Call the cops if you want him gone," she said, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "Or get the hose." Lily smirked a little at that thought. She doubted her mother even knew how to use a hose, let alone where it was kept. Gardening was not among Ginny Potter's fortes.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Harry said he doesn't mind him here. Why aren't you talking to him?"

Lily frowned, grabbing a banana. "I don't have anything to say."

Ginny moved toward her. "Lily, honey, if you two have had some sort of fight, that's fine, but he's making the gardeners nervous. Please just go ask him to leave."

The redhead snorted. "We haven't had a fight," she said blandly. Generally, a fight required communication, and she'd simply closed herself off. She was still hurt and angry and didn't want to hear whatever excuse he might have, or, worse, be lulled into believing him.

"Then please, for your mother, just ask him to be on his way, Lily. Javier and Ramon said they're not going to prune the rose bushes with him glaring."

Lily sighed. Of course, typical mom guilt trip. The redhead fell for it every time though. "Fine," she snapped, putting her water down. Ginny visibly sagged with relief.

"Thank you, honey. I'm just going to go tell the gardeners it'll be a few minutes and then they can get to work on those rose bushes." Lily rolled her eyes, but went back toward the front door regardless, and out into the late-summer sunshine moving toward the tall, devilishly attractive, and clearly angry blond.

"My mother wants you to leave," she said crisply, and folded her arms, stopping a few feet from him.

"That's nice. Do you want me to leave?" He arched a brow pointedly. She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." His dark grey eyes roved down her, then back up, slowly appraising, undressing her where she stood.

"Then I'll stay," he said easily. "The scenery just got much nicer."

Lily regarded him appraisingly herself, then put her hands on her hips. "I need my stuff from your place." One corner of his mouth hinted at a smile.

"Then come and get it." She glared, and his smirk widened. "You're decidedly sexy when you're angry."

Lily ignored that, even as she felt a hot blast of molten desire. It had been too long since she'd had him, and her body, weak flesh and blood that it was, longed for him. "No. You're going to bring me my shit."

He arched a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she snapped, and turned to go back inside. "And if you don't leave now, I'm going to get the damn hose and _make_ you leave."

He laughed and she whirled back. "Darling, do you really think that's going to deter me?" He pushed off of his car and moved toward her, eyes darker than normal. "I've spent the last week thinking about seeing you, and little else, and you're angry, and it's turning me on even more."

"And have you stopped to ask yourself why I might be angry?" she snarled.

Scorpius regarded her. "I'm assuming because I was late."

She smiled icily. "Wrong. But good try. Now seriously, I'm going to have to demand you leave." His eyes narrowed.

"No. Tell me why you're angry."

"No. Go away."

He smirked. "No." She took a deep breath, and forced a smile.

"Fine." She nodded at his slate grey suit. "Is that silk?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"It's nice. Probably expensive?"

"Very."

Lily moved around the side of the house, and found the hose that Ramon or Javier hadn't yet wound up, and turned the tap up full blast. She snatched up the end with the sprayer and moved back to the front yard. "Get in your car and go home, Scorpius," she said.

He eyed the hose. "No. I want to know why you're angry." She sprayed a warning blast a few feet to his left. He arched a brow. "Lily, it's water, and I'm not going to melt from it."

"Of course not," she said, smiling sweetly. She clicked the nozzle from spraying to blasting. "But your lovely silk suit will probably be wrecked." She shot another blast from the hose, a little closer. "Huh, this thing has some power. It probably wouldn't feel very nice. Are you leaving yet?"

"Are you going to tell me why you're angry?"

"No. Figure it out; you're pretty smart, right? Think back to our last conversation." She saw his eyes narrow a little, then, when his mouth relaxed, she knew he'd riddled it out.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume it has something to do with-" She cut him off, spraying his shoes, the water splashing up his pant legs. He raised a brow. "Do I get to state my case?"

She smiled without humour. "No. What was her name?"

Scorpius moved toward her. "Charlotte."

Lily clicked the nozzle on the sprayer to mist. "She called you Master," Lily said, working hard to keep her voice level. He moved a little closer.

"She did."

"Why would she do that?" the redhead asked.

Scorpius hesitated. "Old habits die hard, I suppose," he said at last. Both of Lily's brows shot up as he moved yet closer, now only a few feet away again. She lifted the sprayer, but couldn't bring herself to ruin his suit, even though she was pissed. It really was a nice suit. Instead she turned it upward, pulled the trigger part, and let the mist rain down over herself. It felt lovely after her run.

The blond eyed her, and she turned off the water. "So she's the eleven," Lily murmured.

"More like a nine, now."

"And this Charlotte," Lily continued as if he hadn't spoken, "you just happened to bump into her?"

"No." Lily's mouth pursed. "Albus decided, after picking me up at the airport, a celebratory drink was in order. Charlotte was at the club."

"How convenient." Lily misted herself again, feeling the water droplets sliding down her neck and chest, trickling between her breasts and down her stomach. She could feel her nipples getting hard from the cool spray and knew, when his gaze dropped, he could see them poking through her sports bra. "Did you fuck her?"

"Does it matter either way?" he asked eyes darting up. She almost laughed.

"I guess not." She tossed the hose down and folded her arms. "Just out of curiosity, if I hadn't overheard, would you have told me you bumped into her?"

"No." She nodded and walked past him, back toward the front door. "Lily," he said, and she paused. "Did you talk to Albus this morning?"

"Why would I?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

He regarded her for a long moment. "Because he might actually be right this time." She stared after him as he got into his car and backed out of the long driveway, then stomped back inside.

"He's gone," she said when her mother looked at her.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Ginny demanded. "You're dripping all over the floor!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I needed to cool off, so I hosed myself down. I'm going to go change," she said, and moved toward the stairs, then paused. "Hey, Mom," she said, and Ginny looked around.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you want to do that spa day? I still have my gift certificate and I could really go for a massage." Her mother looked startled for a moment, then beamed.

"I'd love to, honey! This is going to be so nice, just us girls, like it used to be," Ginny gushed.

Two hours later, Lily, who had endured through a painful round of body waxing, was having the tension mangled out of her by a talented masseuse. Her mother was lying to her left, getting her own massage. "You know, Lily, I was a little worried there, after you started hanging around with the Malfoy boy, but I'm so glad you've come to your senses. I mean, I know Harry likes him, and he's close to all the Potters, but I don't think he's at all right for you, honey."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're right, Mom," she mumbled.

Ginny's head popped up. "Excuse me?"

The redhead groaned as expert hands worked over her shoulders. "I said you're right, Mom. He's not right for me at all." Of course, there was a large part of her that found him precisely to her liking, but she had learned a very valuable lesson in the last twenty four hours. She deserved the kind of man her mother pictured for her. Someone kind and sweet, passive and considerate, someone who wouldn't wind up at a club with his ex while she waited around for him, and, though she was loathe to admit it, someone boring. Because clearly, excitement wasn't everything.

Ginny frowned. "I don't understand."

Lily sighed again. "Scorpius was, is, intense. Being with him is intense. I don't think that's what I need." Although she definitely didn't regret her time with him. Not one bit.

"Whatever are you talking about, Lily? Of course you need someone intense, you're a very passionate young lady. You always have been. Even when you were a little baby and toddler, you were always so set in what you wanted. Just like your father." Lily frowned at that. "That's one of the reasons I fell for him, your father that is. He was so determined and passionate." Ginny sighed. "But then, of course, he set his determination on drinking himself to death after his parents died, and I couldn't let you be brought up around that." Lily felt like she'd been sucker punched. She'd never heard her mother talk about Michael O'Shea the way she was, in any complimentary sense. "No, you need intensity, honey, because you're not like me. I need someone driven but scatterbrained, someone to take care of who can't be bothered to take care of themselves. Someone just like Harry; determined and driven but hopelessly disorganized. You need someone to rein you in and someone to focus your passion, honey. A man who can harness your determined spirit into something great and intense enough that he won't mind your temper. Just not the Malfoy boy."

Lily turned that revelation over in her mind through the rest of her massage, and through mani-pedis, and the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Ginny had always been a coddler, the one to make sure everything was taken care of, and Lily, as she'd hit puberty, had been determined to take care of herself. Hence the tension.

She looked over at her mother as Ginny paid for her services afterward, seeing her in a new light. It must have been very hard for her, Lily realized, to relinquish control of her daughter, the sole being she'd had to care for for so many years, as Lily grew up and matured into her own person. And even harder to leave her with her father.

She opened her mouth to ask her mother why she'd even done it in the first place, but then a familiar voice said from behind her, "Lily, isn't it?"

She turned and felt her mouth drop open as her cheeks went pink. There, in the light of day, looking tall, dark, and handsome and smiling his wolfish smile, was Scorpius's friend and fellow deviant Constantine. Her gaze darted to her mother, who was showing off her recently done nails to the receptionist and didn't appear to have noticed her daughter's diverted attention. "Constantine," she said politely, looking back at him, then glanced at her mother again.

She saw his dark eyes flick to her mother briefly and he raised an eyebrow. "You're looking well," he said. "Taking advantage of our deal?" he added quietly.

"Not really," she replied. "I'm here with my mom." Both his brows went up now, but before he could reply, Ginny had turned around and looked with interest at Lily's acquaintance.

"Who's your friend, Lily?" she asked and the redhead had a distinct pang of unease.

"Constantine Ramirez," he said with flawless manners, extending a hand.

Ginny smiled, looking Constantine over with interest as they shook hands, then glanced back at her daughter. "Ginny Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," he said, all charm. Ginny smiled, then gave Lily a significant look.

"I'll be in the car, Lily," Ginny said, and Lily inferred the silent addition of 'take your time'.

"Sure, Mom," she said, and Ginny headed out. Lily licked her lips as Constantine smirked.

"So what brings you here without Scorpius?"

Lily frowned a little at the mention of his name, but shrugged. "We're not joined at the hip," she said defensively. Constantine smiled.

"Does that mean you're available for a bite some time?" he asked in a low, husky voice that made Lily very aware of his masculinity and the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Sort of," she hedged. His dark eyes roved over her.

"Hmm, I know Scor is no fool, but he must've done something foolish to let you slip through his fingers." Lily bit her lip, then released it when his gaze zeroed in on it. "He's not known for letting a tasty morsel go to waste, any rate."

"Well I'm not really looking for any devouring at the moment," she murmured, cheeks going a bit darker. Constantine grinned.

"Shame. Let me know if you change your mind."

"Sure," she said, and waved as she headed out to where her mother was waiting in the car.

"Your friend seems very nice," Ginny said, pulling out of the parking lot. "Is he single?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mom, you're married."

Ginny sighed. "Not for me, honey, though if I wasn't happily married… I meant for you. He looks like the sort who would suit you quite well." Lily smothered a grin.

"Not really. And I don't think he's single."

"Too bad," Ginny murmured. "He's very handsome. Don't you think?"

"Yes," she agreed. _And he'd probably eat me up if I let him_. Lily recalled, vividly, how Albus had mentioned hungry dogs looking for scraps whenever Scorpius had finished with her and frowned. _Well, I'm not looking to be devoured_. She almost believed it, except that she felt a distinct longing to be devoured, but not by Constantine.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Scorpius sipped his whiskey, feeling nettled and distinctly on edge. He'd been plagued, night and day for the last four days, by thoughts of Lily, and her luscious body, almost to the exclusion of anything else, but she was still resolutely ignoring him. He'd given up trying to call her, finally settling in to wait her out, but he was impatient. And he missed her.

"You look pathetic," said a familiar voice before someone clapped him on the back. Dark grey eyes narrowed as he turned and glared at Constantine.

"Fuck you," he said, sipping his drink. The European laughed.

"You'll never guess who I ran into the other day," he said conversationally, sitting down next to Scorpius at the bar. Scorpius frowned but didn't answer. Constantine forged ahead regardless. "Your tasty slut."

The blond frowned some more. "Really," he drawled blandly, even though he wanted to punch something.

"Mmhmm. She was looking delicious." Scorpius sent his friend a dark look. "She mentioned she might be available for a bite," the darker man added, flagging down the bartender.

Scorpius glared. "If you put your teeth on her, I'll knock them out," he snapped. Constantine grinned.

"Whiskey, neat. And another for my pathetic friend." The bartender served up the drinks and moved away again. "You of all people should know, Scor, that I'm a ruthless bastard. If she asks, I'll put my teeth all over her."

Scorpius grit his teeth. "And regardless of whether she asks you or not, I'll make sure it's the last bite you take."

"What did you do?" The blond glared. "Ah, let me guess, then. Charlotte?"

"For the record, I didn't do a damn thing." Constantine raised a brow. "Fuck you, Con." He drained his whiskey and stood up. The darker haired man sat him back down with a hand on his shoulder.

"You should know better than to let your pride get the best of you, Scorpius," he said pointedly. Scorpius scowled. "And you should also know better than to let Potter bully you into making an ass of yourself."

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You talked to him?"

"I did. He's got a hell of a shiner, too."

"Good," Scorpius growled. "This is all his fault." Constantine chuckled.

"You know that's bull." The blond drank some more whiskey. "Well, maybe a little bit his fault. He feels bad though."

"He should."

Constantine rolled dark eyes. "Come on, Scor, just go tell the girl you're crazy about her. It's painfully obvious. Even Al agreed with me." Scorpius shook his head. "Fine, be a miserable prick then."

"It's not that easy," Scorpius grumbled. "She's mad."

"Wouldn't you be? Imagine you call her up and hear me calling her a naughty slut and tell me if you're willing to let that slide. She's new, and young, and she probably fell harder than you did." Scorpius snorted at that. "And Charlotte's a bitch, but she's crafty, and I'm willing to bet even if Potter hadn't told her to meet you, she'd have been prowling around the second she found out you found a replacement for her."

"Lily isn't a replacement," he snarled, "she's an upgrade."

Constantine raised a brow. "You don't have to convince me. Just go apologize, tell the girl she's the one, whatever." Constantine waved a vague hand. Scorpius shook his head again.

"She won't talk to me."

"Then you're not nearly as persistent and tough as I thought. Shame, really. But, on the upside, if you don't claim her, I'm certain someone will. And maybe I'll get a nibble in, too."

The blond felt his fists clenching. "If you-"

Constantine smirked. "Yeah, yeah, you'll knock my teeth in, I know. Though, if you do that, Lex will probably be upset. But it might be worth it. I bet she tastes great." Scorpius stood up. "Stop being a pussy, Scor."

Scorpius grunted, downed the last of his drink, and smacked his friend lightly on the jaw. "You're a good guy, Connie," he teased. Constantine rolled his eyes but smirked.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending." Scorpius cracked a smile for the first time in days.

"You fucking deviant," he rumbled, then pushed his way out of the crowded bar. He made it to the Potter residence in record time. He was knocking on the door before he realized what he was doing, feeling distinctly awkward. Ginny Potter opened the door, eyes narrowing.

"Can I help you?" she asked frostily, and Scorpius was forcibly reminded of his last encounter with Lily.

"No," he said. Her eyes narrowed. "I need to talk to Lily."

Ginny looked at him, brown eyes appraising. "She's not here," she said at last. Scorpius grit his teeth, almost certain he was being lied to.

"Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ginny Potter demanded. She glanced over her shoulder, stepped out onto the front porch, and closed the door behind herself. "Give me one good reason to let you within ten feet of my daughter."

He took a deep breath. The woman before him was almost a foot shorter than himself, but she exuded a fierceness that rivalled anyone else he'd ever met, except perhaps Lily herself. "Ask your husband. I'm sure he can name plenty."

"I'm asking you." She folded her arms over her surgically enhanced breasts.

"Is there even one reason that will be sufficient for you?" he asked, feeling more frustrated than ever. Ginny Potter smiled grimly.

"There's only one, but I doubt you can provide it."

Scorpius swallowed. "I…" He hesitated, a part of him wanting to run for the hills. But the larger part of him, most especially the part connected to his dick, demanded he do whatever it took to see her, touch her, taste her again, even if it meant admitting things he wouldn't ever normally. "I think I'm in love with her," he said quietly. Ginny Potter stared at him for one long moment as though trying to decide if he was lying or not.

"What's her favourite colour?" Ginny demanded. Scorpius blanched.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"What's her favourite food?"

He grit his teeth. "I don't know," he said again, feeling suddenly very tiny.

"And what's her middle name?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea," he muttered. Ginny looked at him with distaste.

"Then I suggest you get in your very nice car, go home, sober up, and leave my daughter alone, Malfoy," she snapped imperiously, and turned to go back inside.

Scorpius wanted to hit something. Before his common sense could stop him, he spat out, "And if you know your daughter so well, what shampoo does she use? What's her favourite song? What's the last thing she put on her credit card?"

Ginny Potter stared at him, looking as if she had no qualms about squashing him like a bug, for several long moments. Then one corner of her mouth tilted up grudgingly. "Touche, Malfoy. She's in her room." She held the door open for him, and added in a deadly voice as he passed by, "But if you fuck up again, you're going to wish you'd never met me."

He nodded curtly once and went up the stairs. He knocked on Lily's door, but there was no answer. He assumed she was painting, and reached for the doorknob. It was unlocked, and he slipped in, making sure to lock the door silently behind himself. Indeed, Lily was painting, mouthing along to whatever music she happened to be listening to, bent over her work. His arousal surged just looking at her.

She paused, then looked over her shoulder at him, pulling off her headphones. "How did you get in here?" she asked, standing up. He could see right through her very faded grey tank, the darker hue of her nipples and areolas drawing his eyes. Constantine was right, she was fucking delicious. "And what the hell do you want?"

"You know what I want," he said, looking back up into her lovely eyes. She licked her lips. "As for how I got in, your mother let me in."

Her mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You and I need to talk, Lily," he said, even though he didn't feel at all like talking. He wanted to strip her naked, lick her everywhere, and bring her to one screaming orgasm after another until she couldn't take it anymore. His cock throbbed.

"We don't have anything to talk about," she said, glaring.

"Have you talked to Albus?" She frowned, still breathtakingly gorgeous.

"He talked, I listened," she said grudgingly. She looked at him accusingly.

"I didn't have sex with her," Scorpius said.

Lily took a deep breath. "So? The fact remains you let her rub herself all over you while I worried and waited at your condo and you still weren't going to tell me about it. You should go, I have a lot of work to do."

He took a step toward her. "I wouldn't have told you because it doesn't matter. Nothing happened, and nothing is going to happen. Not now and not ever." He moved closer still. She readjusted her folded arms.

"Honesty is a two-way street, Scorpius." She gazed at him levelly, her eyes very serious.

"You're right. And so is the keeping of information, darling. If you asked me outright, I wouldn't have lied, and if you ask me now, I still won't lie. But why would I tell you something I know you don't want to hear and that would undoubtedly upset you when it's inconsequential?" To his delight, she unfolded her arms and his eyes flickered down for a brief moment to her breasts again. Her nipples were hard. She took a deep breath. "If you tell me to go, I'll leave," he said quietly.

She shook her head and closed the space between them, lifting onto her toes as she slung an arm around his neck, and kissed him. It was hot, and hungry, and passionate. "You're not going anywhere," she rumbled against his mouth, and kissed him again. Scorpius couldn't resist and didn't even think to, crushing her against himself, taking control of the kiss, gripping her spectacular ass in both hands.

"I missed you," he murmured.

"Me too," she breathed. He kissed her again, reveling in the taste of her lips, the feel of her tongue against his own, the soft scent of her hair.

"I want you," he groaned into her mouth, lifting her against himself.

"Me too," she repeated, wrapping her legs around him, arms around his neck.

Scorpius laid her out in her bed, moving over her the second after she slid her shorts off. The rest of their clothing didn't make it off. He undid his pants and pushed them down enough to free his cock, her hands roving under his shirt as he slid the condom on. He pushed her shirt up to expose her breasts, simply shifting her panties aside before he filled her, both groaning. "I'm not going to last," he grunted, very aware of how hot and tight and perfectly wet she was.

"Me too," she said for the third time, and as he pulled out and pushed back in, she lost her breath. He grasped her wrists and pinned them over her head and she moaned as he took her swiftly. It was an embarrassingly short time later when he covered her mouth with his own to muffle the sounds of her coming around him, and when he felt that first delectable squeeze around his prick, he too was lost.

After he withdrew, and discarded the condom, he slowly began undressing her, taking his time now that the initial urge to stake his claim on her, own her, had been sated. His mouth moved over her neck, licking and nipping softly, his fingers teased her nipples after he slid her shirt completely off, and Scorpius groaned, half hard again as he moved lower. His mouth lavished her perfect tits and nipples as he pulled her panties off, then moved lower still. Down her ribs that he traced with his tongue and her flat belly he nipped at, kissing a molten path from one hip to the other.

"Oh yes," she whispered, her own fingers tangling in his hair as he spread her thighs. She arched her back and then rolled, lifting her pelvis, putting herself against his mouth. His tongue parted her folds, tasting the sweet essence of her, flicking roughly over her clit.

"Fuck, so good," he rumbled, then fucked her with his tongue. He brought her knees up, coaxing her to spread wider, and licked her tight little anus, loving the way she tugged on his hair, whimpering.

"Please, Master," she panted, and he grunted. His eyes flicked up to meet hers and she licked her lips. He didn't even have to ask if she wanted to come, it was written all over her face.

"Come for me, Lily," he murmured, and, with a gasp and one last arch of her long, lithe body, she did. He tongued her through the second orgasm, suckling her clit hungrily, lapping up her juices, wanting nothing more than to draw out her pleasure as long as physically possible, just as he had that very first night.

When she finally lay, limp and thoroughly sated, he moved back up and she curled into him instinctively. "I wanted to hate you," she whispered, "but I couldn't."

He held her tighter. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

She shook her head, and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss against his throat as she undid the buttons on his shirt. "Don't be."

"It's not that easy, darling. I'm very opposed to the notion of hurting you, in any sense."

She smiled. "Sure it is. I'm not sorry anymore." She pulled back and looked at him. "I mean, I guess I'm still a little sorry if I ruined your pants with the hose."

He cracked a smile. "My dry cleaner was furious." Lily smirked.

"I'll bet."

"Though I think I came to a truce with your mother." The redhead sat up, looking down at him, a slight frown turning the corners of her mouth down, a little line appearing between her brows.

"Yeah, I was kind of amazed she let you in the front door."

"Me too. I see where you get your feistiness from." Lily rolled her eyes. "Seriously. It's almost enough to deter a fellow, your mom."

The redhead shook her head. "She's...well, it's good she's not a twin. Because she'd have eaten it in utero I bet." Scorpius laughed. Lily got up from bed, looking around for her panties. "So...we're good, right?" she asked hesitantly, slipping her lime-green scrap of lace back on. Scorpius sat up on one elbow.

"Darling, we're great. At least, for me we're great." He tilted his head a little. "Are you sure you're not mad still?"

Lily half smiled. "Not at you. Potter on the other hand, deserves a good slap, even if he already has a black eye."

"Don't remind me of that," the blond muttered. Lily smiled fully.

"Don't forget, he stole your girlfriend in high school," she teased. Scorpius lifted his brows.

"True. Very true. He's had it coming for some time."

"And as for the other responsible party," Lily said darkly, throwing him a significant look, "I hope, for her sake, we never meet." Scorpius grinned.

"You really are sexy when you're angry, y'know."

She blushed, and put her tank top back on, then sat cross-legged in bed. "So I've heard. I should mention, um, I sort of bumped into your friend, from the club. Constantine."

"I heard. He told me all about how you mentioned you might let him have a bite of you."

Lily frowned. "I said I was sort of available for that," she corrected. "But I also told him I didn't want to be devoured any time soon." Scorpius felt a thrill of elation at that. "At least, not by him."

"Good," Scorpius rumbled, and sat up, flicking a nipple through her tank top. "Now, since we're here in your bedroom, I'm curious…"

"About what?"

He grinned wickedly. "I want to see your toy in real life." Lily's face went bright red.

"No," she said firmly. "That's not part of your personal collection." He arched a brow. "And I really do have a lot of work," she said, casting guilty eyes to her desk. Scorpius frowned. "You can stay if you want," she said. "But it's not a weekend, so you'll have to set an alarm to be up extra early for work."

Scorpius mock pouted. "I'll call in sick," he said. She pretended to look shocked.

"That would be dishonest though."

The blond smirked. "Lawyer, darling. It goes with the territory, and one might even argue it's a prerequisite."

Lily regarded him for a moment. "If you call in sick, I want to go to your place," she said. "I'm back to being distinctly white, and red is really more my colour," she said, then bit her lip.

Scorpius smirked wider. "You know that if you want something specific, you need to ask for it. Specifically, slut."

Her pupils dilated and she climbed into his lap. "Please, Master? Will you take me to your sex dungeon and punish me?"

Scorpius grunted and grabbed her ass. "How would you like to be punished, my naughty slut?"

Her hands slipped under the open neck of his shirt and she looked up at him through her lashes. "I want to be punished any way you want to punish me, Master," she breathed.

He spread her ass cheeks, gripping them firmly. "Do you want me to fuck your tight little ass, slut?"

She groaned. "Yes, please, Master."

He smirked. "Or maybe I'll shackle you to the bed and just lick you until you scream for release," he rumbled.

Her pupils got wider. "Please, Master?"

Scorpius kissed her, biting her lower lip, tugging it suggestively. "Mmm, I know, you'd like to be bent over my lap and have that ass spanked raw, wouldn't you, my nasty slut?"

"Yes, Master," she moaned. He brushed a finger over her pussy.

"So wet for me," he grunted.

"Just for you, Master," she rumbled, pulling her shirt off again. Then there was a firm knock at her door. Lily growled and slipped from his lap, whispering, "Hold that thought." She pulled a robe on and went to the door, opening it a crack. "What?" she snapped, expecting her mother. Instead, Harry Potter looked back at her.

"Come downstairs when you're decent. Both of you. Your mother wants to have a chat." He walked away and Lily closed the door, turning slowly.

"We're busted," she sighed. Scorpius arched a brow. "My mother wants to have a chat with us. Downstairs." Lily's mouth pursed as she pulled on her shorts and a clean tank top that wasn't, to Scorpius's dismay, see through. He buttoned up his shirt, did his pants back up, and followed her down to the living room. It looked the very same as ever. Ginny was pacing, Harry was in the big brown leather arm chair, and neither of them looked pleased. Scorpius sat on the sofa. Lily sat on his lap. "What?" she said without preamble.

The elder redhead paused in her pacing. "Lily, please, sit properly," she chided. The redhead sighed, but sat up straight, crossing her legs demurely, and Scorpius smothered a smirk.

"It's obvious the two of you are both adults, and we don't want to pry into your private affairs," Harry said equably, looking uncomfortable, "but-"

"You will _not_ be partaking in any promiscuous behaviour under this roof," Ginny finished, looking at Lily.

The redhead snorted. "How is it promiscuous if I'm only fu- sleeping with one person, Mom?" she asked. Ginny frowned as much as the Botox would allow.

"You know what I mean, Lily," she said sternly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" she drawled. "Fine. I'll agree to that if you do," she shot back.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Now, obviously this is a sensitive issue," Harry interjected. "We'd just like to lay down some ground rules."

Lily leaned back against Scorpius, and he snaked an arm around her waist. Ginny shot him a death glare. "Like what?" Lily asked.

"Well for starters, no one wants to...overhear anything," Harry said, face flushing. Lily felt her own cheeks going pink.

"Fair enough," she mumbled. "Though in our defence-"

"No, there is no defence, Lily," Ginny snapped. "Secondly," she continued, "I don't want to know what sort of depraved and possibly illegal things you might be partaking in." Again, she sent Scorpius a glare, and he smirked.

Lily opened her mouth, but Harry Potter held up a hand. "She means no details," he said. "Of any sort, for all parties involved."

"That seems fair," Scorpius said into the silence. The redheads were glaring at each other.

"And lastly," Harry said, looking even more uncomfortable, "there won't be any sleepovers."

Lily's brows both shot up. "That's not fair," she said immediately. Scorpius agreed.

"Too bad," Ginny snapped. "Those are the rules." Lily sucked in a deep breath.

"Fine," she snarled. "Then I don't want to get any grief if I spend every night at Scorpius's place."

Ginny opened her mouth, but Harry said, "Agreed," before his wife could speak.

"If that's it, then we're leaving," Lily said standing up. She glanced at Scorpius. "I just have to grab my bag...and stuff."

"Sure," he said easily, and Lily disappeared upstairs. Ginny fixed him with a harsh stare.

"Just so we're clear, I don't like you, and you'll never be good enough for my daughter," she said fiercely.

Scorpius smiled, standing up. "And just for the record, I don't actually care," he said. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure as always," he said politely, then moved to the foyer as Lily came back down the stairs, her tote bag over her shoulder. "Ready?" he asked.

Lily beamed. "Yes." When they got to the car, Lily murmured, "I brought supplies." Scorpius arched a brow. Her cheeks went pink and pulled the purple dildo from her bag. He grinned.

"It looks even better in real life," he rumbled.

She licked her lips. "Wait until you see it in action in real life."

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

That weekend they went out again together to the club. Lily wore the black lace bustier and the black pencil skirt she'd worn on her birthday at her lover's request. The redhead was much more relaxed than the last time they went out, and smiled a little as Scorpius put the leash on her collar. He gave her a significant look. "This is going to be a little different," he murmured.

She licked her lips. "How so?" she breathed.

He regarded her for a long moment. "Let's just say this is the big kid club. Keep your eyes down, stick close, and do not, under any circumstances, let anyone touch you unless I offer you."

She felt a tingle of dread in her stomach. "Okay," she breathed softly.

He half smiled. "You're ready, darling, and everything is going to be fine."

She nodded and he put a hand low on her back, leading her forward. Lily sucked in a deep breath as they went through the doors. This was a different club than the first one, and, as soon as they walked in, Lily could feel a shift in Scorpius. He went from her lover to her Master, and she kept her eyes firmly fixed down.

From under her eyelashes, she caught glimpses of women in various states of undress, many of them being punished in some way or another, and there were far more men being punished as well. The music was soft, though upbeat, and the tang of sweat and sex tickled Lily's nose as they moved deeper through the establishment. She wondered if they would run into Constantine and Alexia again.

Scorpius tugged on her chain, and she moved closer to him, almost flush against his side, and his hand roamed down over her ass possessively. The bar was on the far side of the room from the doors, and when they got to it, Scorpius flagged a bartender, keeping Lily flush against his side. She could feel eyes on her, and was tempted to peek around, but kept her gaze firmly down as he'd instructed.

She wasn't wearing the clamps this time, but in the car he'd slipped one of the medium-sized plugs into her ass, and she tried to focus on not thinking about it, even though, any time she moved, she could feel it. She was already wet and horny, but knew it would be a long time before she would even get close to coming.

"Whiskey, neat. Make it a double," Scorpius said to the bartender, and then pressed on the plug in Lily's ass. She gasped softly, biting her lip. His drink came on a black napkin and he sipped, then passed it to her. "Drink," he said, and she took a sip, then another, trying not to cough as it burned all the way down. "Let's sit," he rumbled in her ear, and guided her back through the mass of people toward a line of plush, leather upholstered booths with low tables along one wall. Lily held his drink for him, mostly because she didn't want the hand on her ass, claiming her, to be removed.

Lily saw people doing body shots off a woman at one of the tables, and wondered if she was in over her head. "Scorpius," said a loud voice from behind them, and her lover turned. Lily kept her eyes down.

The redhead gasped as he pulled her right up against his front, lifting her skirt a few inches. Someone's hand roved between her legs, over the plug and a finger slid into her pussy, thrusting in and out aggressively. "That's enough, Blake," Scorpius said, and the finger was removed. Lily bit her lip, wondering what the hell that was all about.

"I heard through the grapevine you got yourself a new one," said a cocky, youthful voice.

"People talk too much," Scorpius said, turning Lily around. She kept her eyes down until a finger tilted her chin up.

"Con told me she was a tasty morsel," said the other man. Lily tried to keep her eyes down. "Look up," he said, jerking her chin up, and she followed the command, looking into a pair of very blue eyes. "Hmm, not bad," he murmured, then released her chin.

Scorpius turned her head with his own hand, much more gently, and she looked over her shoulder at him. "You have poor taste if that's the best you can come up with," Scorpius said, smirking at her. He released her and she peered at the man before her from under her lashes. He was almost her height in her three inch heels, and had a dark-haired woman on his arm who was completely naked but for her silver choke-chain collar and leash.

Lily shrank back instinctively into Scorpius, getting a weird vibe from this man. "She's too tall for my liking," he said dismissively.

Scorpius laughed. "But she's almost brand new," he said.

The man looked her over again, Lily feeling more than seeing his eyes on her. "Huh," the other man said. Lily wanted to look at his face but didn't dare. His voice sounded very young and she could see he was slim and a little lanky. "Are you lending her out?"

Scorpius snorted. "Not to you, Blake."

The other man chuckled. "Still a selfish prick?" he drawled.

"Always," Scorpius rumbled.

"Well let's sit," Blake said, and tugged ruthlessly at his lover. Lily kept her face neutral, even though she wanted to frown.

Scorpius lead her gently after the Blake person, breathing against her ear, "Do _not_ look him in the eye unless I direct otherwise."

She nodded and followed Scorpius to one of the booths. He pulled her down onto his lap, her back to his front. "How long have you had her?" Blake asked after they were seated.

"A while," Scorpius said. "I see you've traded your own in," he said, and Lily could tell Scorpius didn't much like this man from his tone.

Blake shrugged. "I like variety." Scorpius took back his drink and she licked her lips nervously. Blake leaned forward and tugged her leash roughly. "Look at me," he snapped, but Lily waited for direction.

"You may," Scorpius murmured. She looked at the man and tried not to be surprised at how very young he was. He couldn't be much older than herself, and although he wasn't bad looking, his sneer ruined his good looks she noticed.

"She's got great eyes," he said, looking at Scorpius.

"I know," he said blandly.

"Have you taught her how to give head? I bet it's great having those eyes looking up while she does it."

Lily bit her tongue. Scorpius smirked. "She doesn't need any lessons, and it is," he said. Blake cocked a brow. He was blond, like Scorpius, but unlike Scorpius, he had dark blond hair, and it was cut into a faux-hawk that only amplified how young he looked. Lily wondered if he'd been carded upon entry. Scorpius gave her chain a tug and she dropped her eyes again, looking through her lashes at Blake's companion. She looked stoned to Lily. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and she seemed a little out of it.

"Huh," Bake said. "Where'd you find her?"

"Around," Scorpius said. He sipped at his whiskey then put it into her hand. "Drink," he said, and she sipped dutifully.

"You've got her plugged," Blake said, leaning back, giving his own submissive a rough tug. She moved automatically, dropping to her knees before him. "Does she like it?"

"She likes everything," Scorpius said smugly. Lily licked her lips again. "She's still got a ways to go in her training, but she's a willing pupil."

Blake grunted. "When are you going to lend her out?"

Scorpius shrugged. "When she's ready. Maybe."

"Con said you'd be selfish." He put a hand to the back of his own lover's head and she dutifully began sucking him off. "Give me a peek between her legs."

Scorpius spread her wide and Blake tilted his head to look. "She wet?'

"Always."

"Can I taste?"

Scorpius shrugged again. "Not directly, but if you must," he said. Blake pushed his own submissive aside roughly, which irked Lily to no end, and thrust a finger into her, swirled it around teasingly, then withdrew it and brought it to his mouth.

"Mmm, not bad."

Scorpius snorted. "You have no taste," he said.

Blake shrugged. "I like mine more tart." Scorpius leaned forward without asking, rubbed two fingers into his submissive's slit, and tasted her.

"Not bad," Scorpius said. "I prefer my sluts sweet."

Blake smirked. "So it seems." He stood up. "We're going to get drinks. See you around, Scorpius."

The platinum blond waved vaguely, then turned Lily's head to face himself. "That," he whispered, "is the epitome of young pup." He looked at her for a moment. "Do you like him?"

She shook her head. "He's rude," she murmured. "And he puts out a bad vibe."

Scorpius smirked, turned her head around to face forward, and leaned back. "Don't worry, darling," he rumbled. "Even if I do lend you out, it won't be to the likes of him. I'd rather let Constantine bite you than have Blake put his filthy paws all over you and have you doing God only knows what."

He sipped his whiskey and, before too long, another gentleman and his lady friend joined them. The man was grey haired and old enough to be Lily's father and probably Scorpius's too. His lady friend was exquisitely beautiful and, as far as Lily could tell, didn't speak a word of English. He and Scorpius exchanged pleasantries for awhile, then the other couple moved on.

After about an hour, Scorpius, who'd been keeping up a running commentary, said against her ear. "Your step brother is here. And he's brought his sloppies. Play nice, and I'll make it worth your while, darling."

Lily wondered what he meant, but then Albus and a lovely blonde woman wearing too much makeup sat down across from them. The woman was big-busted, very thin, and wearing an almost see-through dress that shimmered when it caught the light. "Ew. You need to work on your taste, Scor," Albus said dismissively. Lily bit her tongue hard.

Scorpius chuckled. "Likewise, Al." Lily looked through her lashes at the blonde woman straddling one of her step brother's legs. She seemed to be eyeing Scorpius with interest.

"Is that my replacement?" she purred.

Lily grit her teeth hard. "Easy," Scorpius breathed for her ears only. "Not in the slightest, Charlotte," he said and the redhead almost bit her tongue in half. His hand slid up the inside of Lily's thigh. "She's the upgrade."

Lily kept her face neutral although she wanted to smile. The other woman made a noise of disgust. "Ginger-headed whore, she barely looks legal," the blonde said dismissively.

Scorpius grinned. "I promise she is. Ask your new Master if you don't believe me."

The blonde turned to Albus. "What-?"

"Enough, Char," Albus said, drinking his own amber coloured drink. "So you patched things up?" he asked Scorpius.

"Obviously," the blond murmured. "No thanks to you." His hand moved from Lily's thigh to the line of flesh between her high-waisted skirt and bustier.

Albus smirked. "And what does mommy think of that?" he drawled.

Lily bit her tongue again. "Probably more than daddy would think of your own choice," Scorpius shot back. He turned Lily's head until she shifted her body to face him. "Then again, we all know he prefers redheads," Scorpius murmured, nipping Lily's lower lip. She felt her nipples get hard.

"Do you still like your sluts filled in public, Malfoy?" the blonde woman murmured knowingly. Scorpius slanted dark grey eyes at her.

"That's none of your business," he said evenly. "And if you speak out of turn again, I'll make a spectacle of you, Charlotte." His gaze went back to Albus. "Never any manners, that one."

Albus shrugged. "She makes up for it in other aspects."

"In that case, you're welcome. I suppose there's not much point asking now, but still, how are the sloppies?" he asked his gaze returning to the redhead, not bothering to look at Albus. Lily's mouth curved a little.

"Delightful," Albus returned, green eyes narrowing. "We're going to the grown up tables, now," he said, standing. Scorpius ignored them as they moved away.

Lily murmured very quietly, "I'm going to crush her."

"Not worth it, darling. Though I've no doubts you could. Turn around all the way." She did, getting up and straddling his lap. He tugged her bustier down, setting his drink on the leather seat, her nipples almost popping out. "I should've put your clamps on." He lifted her skirt up over her hips. "Would you like to come, my very good girl?"

She groaned a little as he spread her. "Yes, Master," she breathed.

"Good. Stay that way." She huffed out a breath as he pressed on her plug again. "I'll let you come in the car."

She licked her lips. "Yes, Master," she breathed.

Scorpius smirked and spanked her lightly. "Don't look, your friend is coming this way."

"Ah, the tasty slut," Constantine said, spanking Lily's ass. Alexia, topless like last time, slid onto Scorpius's lap behind Lily. "Be nice, Lex."

Her hands came around Lily's middle, fondling her through the black lace. "Hello, Daddy," she murmured.

Lily's eyes widened a little and she looked up at Scorpius as Alexia began unhooking her bustier. He merely smirked, making no move to stop the bold little asian woman. "Lex," Constantine said, tone laced with steely warning once Lily was relieved of her lingerie. Scorpius waved a dismissive hand, and the redhead had the sense she was being tested. Alexia reached up to caress Lily's nipples, but she caught the other woman's wrists, holding them away, keeping her eyes on Scorpius. Teeth grazed teasingly across her shoulder and neck, but Lily ignored the pleasurable sensation.

Scorpius smiled. "Very good," he murmured. "You can let her go, slut." Lily released Alexia's wrists and moaned a little as Alexia pinched her nipples roughly, tugging and rolling them. "That's enough, Alexia," Scorpius said. The other woman slid off his lap, sitting on the table instead. His dark grey eyes moved to Constantine. "What?" he asked.

The dark haired man shook his head, grinning. "What would you have done if she hadn't caught on?"

Scorpius grinned. "Spanked her ass raw." Lily felt a surge of arousal and wriggled a little.

"Cruel. She's quick though."

"Mmm," Scorpius agreed, finishing his drink. "I need a refill. Watch her for me, will you?" Scorpius asked, handing the thin chain attached to Lily's collar over to Constantine. The redhead gulped, standing up as the blond guided her.

"Sure. My pleasure."

"Don't leave teeth marks and don't let her come," Scorpius said conversationally as he moved away. Lily felt a distinct sense of panic and fought to keep it in check. Constantine tugged her to sit beside him, Alexia moving to hem her in on the other side. Lily noticed Constantine had leashed her this time, not that she seemed remotely tamed.

"Has he told you?" Constantine asked casually, then tilted her chin up to look him in the eye.

"Told me what?" she asked softly.

"Of course he hasn't told her," Alexia said from Lily's other side. "It took you how long?"

"I haven't said it, Lex."

"That's my point." She arched a delicate eyebrow at her lover.

Constantine smirked. "Never mind. Now, since I have you all to myself, I want my bite." Lily tensed a little, but followed the gentle pressure of his hands to turn toward him and lie back over Alexia's lap, her head resting against the plush leather. The European hunk spread her legs and looked at her for a moment, then gave her the wolfish smile before he dipped his head and dragged his teeth up her inner thigh.

Lily sucked in a deep breath, trying to maintain her control. "You're going to like this," Alexia murmured, smiling, and gently teased one of Lily's nipples. The redhead licked her lips and gasped as teeth nipped gently, right at the junction between her thigh and pelvis. "Constantine is almost as good with his tongue as he is with his teeth," Alexia added.

"I heard that," Constantine rumbled, and then Lily moaned, hips jolting up as his tongue flicked hard over her clit, immediately followed by the sharp graze of his pearly whites. "Fuck, hold her down, Lex," he grunted, and a small hand splayed over her lower abdomen, pinning her against Alexia's lap.

Lily moaned again, louder, as a finger slid teasingly over her slit, those teeth grazing her clit again and Alexia whispered thickly, "Don't come yet, or your Master will be very displeased, sweetheart." The redhead whimpered, trying to arch herself upward, but Alexia, for being petite, was surprisingly strong, holding her down as Constantine licked and sucked and nipped, ever harder and more urgently, at her clit. Alexia's other hand kept toying with her nipples.

" _Ah_!" she cried out softly as he pushed hard on the plug in her ass, teetering on the edge, dangerously close to coming, and had to bite her lip to stave off the urge.

"I told you not to let her come," Scorpius said, joining them again. Constantine lifted his head, licked his lips, and smirked.

"I didn't."

"She's right there. One more lick and she'd have gone over, and then I'd have to spank her." Constantine grinned wickedly. "Don't do it, Con," Scorpius warned, setting his drink on the table as he sat.

The dark haired man sighed, passing Lily's leash back, and the redhead sat up awkwardly. "Can I do it, Daddy?" Alexia murmured, her large eyes pleading.

"No." She pouted. "Come here, bad girl," he said, hooking a finger in Alexia's little kilt as she stood. "Did you wear this for me?"

"Yes, Daddy. I know you like this one."

Lily watched, feeling a bizarre mix of arousal and jealousy as Scorpius lifted the petite woman down onto his lap, fastening his mouth over a nipple, pulling back and releasing it with a pop. Her heart was pounding and she took several deep breaths as the urge to come faded, leaving her edgy and aroused beyond measure. Scorpius stood Alexia up abruptly, turned her, and bent her over the table. His tongue teased between her legs as Constantine reached over and tugged the asian woman's collar, forcing her to bend almost completely over, her small hands braced on the edge of the low table for support. Lily couldn't look away as Scorpius pulled back and spanked her, hard.

"Not too hard," Constantine said blandly. "I don't want her too red to bite later."

"Hush, Con," Scorpius said, and spanked her other ass cheek. Alexia looked up and met Lily's gaze, smirking, then her mouth parted, making a perfect little O as Scorpius spanked her again, then once more. "Too bad she's not plugged," he murmured, brushing her aside.

Constantine rolled his eyes as Alexia moved to sit on him. "You know Lex, she's picky."

Scorpius sent Lily a smoldering look. "Come here, slut," he rumbled, giving the silver chain a hard tug. "Now." Lily went to him, gasping a little as she was treated to the same experience, then he pulled her down to sit on his erection again. "Did you want to come when Con was eating you up?" he asked, mouth moving over her ear.

Lily wet her lips. "Yes, Master," she murmured.

"Did you want Alexia to finish you off?" Lily thought about that for a second.

"Yes, Master," she admitted, knowing she was blushing and looking pointedly down, because she was too embarrassed to meet either Alexia or Constantine's eyes.

"Do you want her to finish you now?" Scorpius asked, already spreading her legs on his lap. She gulped.

"Yes, Master," she breathed.

"Louder, slut."

"Yes, Master," she said.

"Ask her nicely."

Lily licked her lips, almost positive she was blushing hugely. Her face felt a thousand degrees. She'd never felt lust for another woman, or even a remote attraction, and wasn't even sure she felt it for Alexia. Certainly she recognized the asian woman was lovely, and had a great body, but that didn't mean she wanted to jump into bed with her. But somehow the thought of having that plump, lush mouth between her legs, licking her, tasting her, pushing her to orgasm, was almost enough to make her come in and of itself. "I…" Scorpius tilted her head up with a sharp pull of her collar.

"Look her in the eye and tell her you want her to finish you off, slut," Scorpius rumbled in her ear. Lily looked at Alexia, those large dark eyes, sucking her in, even as Constantine drew a finger down her bright red cheek.

"She's embarrassed," he rumbled.

"She'll get over it," Scorpius said. "Tell her, Lily."

The redhead gulped again. "I'd like you to finish me off, Alexia. Please." Her voice was raw with her chagrin and arousal, and she felt a spurt of desire as Alexia's mouth curved up.

Scorpius grunted his approval, Constantine smirked, and Alexia dropped to her knees before Lily. Small smooth hands slid up her thighs, parting her further, and then that plump, perfect mouth moved over her gently, brushing her clit, suckling her pussy lips, and at last, the soft pink tongue tasted her fully, sliding into the soft, wet warmth. Within moments, Lily was coming, moaning and arching against Scorpius, pushing herself more fully against Alexia's mouth. "Yummy," the asian woman purred, pulling back, and Lily groaned raggedly.

"Say thank you," Scorpius rasped against her ear.

"Thank you," she murmured, swallowing.

"Very good, slut." Scorpius picked up his drink from the table and sipped, then handed it to her. "Drink."

She took a long pull and swallowed. "Don't let Blake know she doesn't mind who puts their mouth between her legs," Constantine said quietly. "He'll be pestering you nonstop." Lily's mouth quirked a little as Alexia's lip curled.

"It's no fun when the recipient is a dead fish, and worse when one is giving it," she said with distaste. Lily almost laughed.

"That's what you get for bragging, Con," Scorpius replied.

Constantine frowned, but Alexia winked at Lily. "Well now you owe me one, Scor. Or is it two now?"

Scorpius sighed. "You're still not having her. And it's one, because you already mentioned her to Blake. He caught us earlier."

He smirked. "Fine, just one. I can be patient. Unless she wants to return the favour for Lex." Lily blanched a little, freezing. She wasn't opposed to a female mouth getting her off, not in any sense, because, if she was honest with herself, a mouth was a mouth. But she wasn't at all sure she wanted to return the favour as it were, let alone come close to being able to process the thought of doing what Alexia had just done to her on another woman. Even if said woman was an exquisitely lovely little asian woman with a banging body and a sassy mouth.

"You're making her nervous," Scorpius said, but he sounded amused. Constantine grinned.

"Are you nervous, Red? Lex isn't known for biting unless asked, you know."

"Yes," she admitted. "And I don't think I'd be able to make it good enough for her. She was excellent." Lily bit her tongue as Constantine raised both brows, wondering if she'd said too much.

"I like her," Alexia said to no one in particular, but smiled at Lily. Then she looked pointedly at Scorpius. "She's an improvement over the last one."

Scorpius's mouth hardened a little, and Lily fought to keep from smirking. "I'm aware," he said. His eyes went to Constantine.

"I know, I know," he said lazily. "But you know I like them unruly and outspoken, Scor. That's why we work."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, slut, time to go," Scorpius said firmly, and downed the last of his whiskey. Lily stood and Scorpius picked up her bustier and handed it to her. She donned it wordlessly as he tugged her skirt down.

"Next time I see you two out, I'm calling in that favour," Constantine said pointedly. Scorpius waved a hand vaguely.

Alexia kissed Lily chastely, and murmured in a very low voice, "If you're interested, I'll teach you what I know about making it good." Her eyes flicked to Scorpius but she nodded and half smiled.

Once they were in the car the blond looked over at Lily. She licked her lips, because he looked upset. "I didn't mean to say that, before, about," he cheeks went pink, "um, returning the favour. It kind of slipped out. And I won't take Alexia up on her offer to teach me if you don't want. I mean honestly, I don't even know if I'm into that, but she's really nice, and she is like super pretty and I didn't want to be rude or anything, and-"

"Lily, you're rambling," he said, the corner of his mouth hinting at a smile. She bit her lip.

"Sorry," she breathed. "You shouldn't have given me whiskey. I feel a little weird. Not drunk, but kind of like half-drunk, but not even that. More like quarter-drunk. Seriously though, if you don't want me to do that for Alexia, I-"

"Lily," he said, cutting through her rambling again. She closed her mouth, smushing her lips together. "I'm sorry you had to come face to face with so many unpleasant characters tonight," he said, starting the car.

She shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. That Blake guy seems like a bit of a jerk. Actually, a _lot_ of a jerk. And what's up with his lady friend? He's mean to her, but she just takes it. I sure as fuck wouldn't take that shit. Do you think she actually likes that? It looked like she was stoned or something. She was like, way out of it. Then again if I was with him, I'd probably want to be stoned too. Did I mention he's a jerk? I'm not that tall; that was just rude to say out loud. And someone should tell him to get a proper haircut, he looks like one of those boy band characters."

Scorpius was smirking when she glanced at him. "You mentioned he was a jerk," he murmured. "I was referring to your step brother's companion, though."

Lily frowned at that. "She's a bitch. No offence. And that's a little weird, him taking up with her. Does that bother you? It would probably bother me. Then again, Albus is a doofus and he's probably just glad anyone at all wants to sleep with him. And I didn't know he was into, y'know, _this_ sort of thing. I wonder if his dad knows? Probably not." She took a deep breath. "I feel really weird, like this one time in college my friend gave me a caffeine pill and I was like a twitching wreck, but right before I got to the twitching part, I felt like this, and it's not a bad feeling, but if I start twitching I'm going to be kind of pissed, because I went like thirty hours without sleeping after that stupid caffeine pill."

Scorpius chuckled. "It's the adrenaline, probably from being on edge and quiet too long," he said. "Is your heart beating really fast?"

"Kind of. I don't know, it feels normal, but I also feel like I could seriously sprint like five miles without stopping."

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"No, not really. I don't think so anyway. Should I be?"

"No."

"That's good then. Could you imagine if I had like a heart attack or something and you had to tell my mom? She'd probably flip out. She does that a lot. It's not her fault though, she spent most of my life doing the mom thing and then I hit puberty and sort of came into my own, I guess, and she was sort of like 'Oh God, what now?' and I was kind of like, 'I dunno, but fuck off' and so she started dating, and met a lot, I mean a _lot_ , of losers. But then she met Potter, and he's not so bad I guess, although I'm still not sure I like him that much, and James is alright too I guess, but Albus is a real prick. No offence, I know he's like your best friend and all but it's totally true." Scorpius was grinning.

"So is that the tension with your mom?" he murmured. Lily shrugged, tapping her foot, looking out the window.

"No, I'm glad she's happy, and Potter's a nice guy in his own way, and she could have done a lot worse. I mean, look at my dad, right? Then again, it's not like you've met him, so you wouldn't know, but he's probably the biggest loser of all the guys my mom's been with. Which sucks, y'know? No, my mom and I don't really get along now because, well obviously, she kind of hates you, no offence again, but it's true. And then there was the whole thing where she went to Europe for what was supposed to be six months, for her honeymoon with Potter, not that I want to think about _that_ , but she just packed up and left, and she was supposed to come back in time to see me graduate high school and shit, but she just stayed, for like a long ass time, and I was super pissed about it, and I guess I sort of still am. Like, who leaves their seventeen year old in the care of a goddamn drunk who can't even be bothered to do the fucking dishes, let alone watch out for an angry, rebellious teenager, just to stay in five-star hotels across Europe? I mean, she called and everything, lots, but it wasn't the same. I guess I sort of get where she was coming from, 'cause I was always pushing her away, trying to do my own thing, and I guess she needed to be needed or whatever, but I still needed her, and she just left, which was whatever, but she didn't even bother to come back when she said she would, and a lot of fucked up shit happened when she was gone and it's frustrating because it's kind of all my own fault, because I pushed her away and all, so she had to have someone who needed her, but it would've been nice if she was around at least for the fucked up shit parts." Lily broke off, realizing she was crying and they were parked in Scorpius's underground garage. "Fuck, I'm rambling again, you're supposed to cut that shit off!"

She wiped her eyes hastily, then looked at Scorpius, who was staring at her levelly, his mouth parted ever so slightly. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked after a long moment.

Lily snorted, feeling suddenly very tired. "Unfortunately not. But it's not a big deal." She smothered a yawn. "I'm kind of tired now."

They got out of the car and into the elevator. "So how long was she gone for?"

"My mom? Almost three years." She leaned against his solid warmth. "I think the whiskey is kicking in," she mumbled. "I'm starting to feel fuzzy."

"Is your dad actually an alcoholic?" he murmured.

"Yup. Quart of Jack Daniel's in permanent residence in his bloodstream. Least it was last I saw him. I doubt much has changed."

Scorpius held her close. "When was that?"

"Last Christmas," she sighed. She smiled without humour. "He didn't even know what day it was. And I'm pretty sure he thought I was my mom."

"I'm sorry," he murmured. She shrugged.

"Not your fault."

"Regardless, that's shitty."

She made a noise of agreement as they went into his apartment. Scorpius lifted her easily and carried her back to the master bedroom. "Where're you going? I haven't forgotten what you said, y'know. You promised I could come in the car and I just blabbered the whole time instead, so you owe me."

He smiled, laying her out in bed. "You're going to fall asleep, darling," he murmured. He pulled her shoes off as she unhooked her bustier, pouting.

"But you owe me," she said, half glaring, unzipping and sliding the little skirt off.

"Not tonight, darling," he said. She frowned as he undressed, then rolled onto her stomach.

"That's not nice," she said. "I'm not that tired anymore. And I don't feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin either. And I'm kind of horny still to be honest, but that's probably the whiskey talking."

He smirked. "I don't know if I'm going to give you liquor anymore," he said as she brought her knees up, sticking her tempting ass out.

Lily pouted some more, brows drawn together. "Is it because of what I told you?"

Scorpius spanked her. "No. Because it turns you into an even bigger slut than normal." She smirked.

"I would've thought you'd be all for that," she teased, pushing up onto her elbows. "Besides, I'm still full, and my pussy is practically dripping." She sat up on her knees. "But if you're not in the mood, I get it. I'll just go and find something else to-"

Scorpius climbed into bed, spanking her again, harder. "I don't think so, slut." He unbuckled her collar and tossed it and the chain attached aside. "You're going to stay here, and bend over like you just were, and I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand or keep your eyes open."

Lily grinned. "Good. Because your cock is way better than any dildo."

He smirked, turned her head, and kissed her. "And if you want Alexia to teach you the finer points of pleasuring another woman, I have no qualms with that whatsoever darling. So long as I get to supervise."

She giggled, blushing. "I figured as much," she purred.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily woke late the next morning, to the sound of a cell phone set to vibrate buzzing on the night stand. "Make it stop," Scorpius rumbled.

Lily cracked an eyelid, and frowned as the buzzing started up again. "Ugh," she grunted, reaching for her cell. It was silent. "It's yours," she grunted, rolling over.

"Make it stop," Scorpius repeated. She poked his ribs. "Fuck," he grunted, and pulled her close as the buzzing stopped. It started again.

"Your phone," Lily mumbled through a yawn. "Get it."

Scorpius rolled onto his back, taking Lily with him, and picked it up without looking. "What?" he said as she pressed her mouth to his throat. "For you," he grunted, holding his cell out.

Lily frowned, yawning again and sitting up on his morning wood. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" asked a familiar voice that sounded equally surprised and apologetic.

"Who is this?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, trying to clear the fog in her brain, even as Scorpius rolled them again so he was on top and started kissing her neck.

"It's Alexia," said the voice and Lily could hear the smile in it. Her face went red.

"Oh, shit, sorry. Uh, yeah, you did wake me, but it's not a problem," she mumbled, pushing Scorpius away. He frowned sleepily, moving lower.

"Sorry, but it _is_ almost eleven." Lily smiled a little at that. "Late night?" she teased.

"Um, yeah," she admitted. Scorpius nipped her nipple and she shot him a warning look. He smirked, dark grey eyes half-lidded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet. For lunch? I know a great sushi place not far from Scorpius's place called Mr. Makemono's."

"Sure," she said, distracted as Scorpius sucked her other nipple. "When?"

"Noon? That should give you time to get ready."

"Sure," Lily said again.

"Excellent. See you then."

"Bye." She ended the call, and glanced at the time display. It was indeed ten forty-seven.

"Is that who I think it was?" Scorpius murmured, from the vicinity of her belly button.

"If you thought it was Alexia, then yes," she muttered.

"And why is she calling at the crack of fucking dawn?" he growled looking up grumpily.

Lily smiled, sitting up on her elbows. "She wants to have lunch with me." Scorpius frowned. "What?"

"I don't know that I like you having lunch with her," he rumbled, giving her a teasing lick between her legs then moving back up. "She's not the best influence." Lily rolled her eyes and then gasped as he nipped the underside of one breast. "And she probably wants to talk about the two of you getting naked together."

"You're not jealous are you?" she teased, then groaned as he kissed her.

"No. Like you said last night, I have a flesh and blood cock and I know for a fact she doesn't."

Lily snorted. "That's not what-"

"Close enough. Besides, she should know better than to try to lure you away from me. She might be a woman and tiny, but I have no qualms stomping her like I would anyone else who might try and get you naked in their bed." Lily grinned.

"I'm sure it's not going to be anything sexual," she said.

At noon, Lily met Alexia outside Mr. Makemono's, and they got a table and placed their orders. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to lunch," the lovely asian woman said.

"A little," Lily admitted. "Not that I mind. I love sushi."

"This is the best place in the city, I promise you," Alexia said. "I was wondering…" She hesitated then forged onward. "I was wondering if you were serious last night."

Lily's brows went up a little even as her cheeks went pink. _Well then._ "About-?" She glanced around at the other patrons. Alexia grinned.

"Yes, about that." She took a sip of her lemon water. "I know you're not necessarily looking for someone in that regard, but I like to consider it a life skill. Have you and Scorpius spoken about it?"

"Sort of. He's not opposed to it, providing he can supervise, he said."

Alexia smiled again. "Constantine said the same. So, is that a yes? And please don't think you have to protect my feelings, Lily. I know you're young, and relatively new, and if it's a no, that's fine and I won't be offended."

Lily bit her lip. "I've never really… I'm not opposed to it. It's just kind of scary."

"It is. I get that, really. I almost threw up just from nerves alone the first time. But you're tough, and quite brave. And I think, with the right instruction, you have a lot of promise." Lily smiled. "And I like you, so it would be a pleasure for me." The redhead's eyes widened a little and Alexia laughed. "Not like that. I'm only very slightly bent."

Lily blew out a breath. "Sorry, it's just a lot." Alexia reached out and grasped Lily's hand on the table briefly.

"It is. Take your time, think about it, talk to Scorpius about it some more if you need to." Lily hesitated then smiled.

"I want to. So, yes." Alexia smiled.

After their food arrived, Lily worked up the courage to ask something that had been bothering her. "So, this might sound weird, but...you and Constantine," she murmured. "What's the deal? Scorpius said you two have a mutually beneficial arrangement, but you're not together."

Alexia's mouth quirked up a little, her dark eyes sparkling. "That's not a bad way to put it." She poked at some California roll with her chopsticks. "We were together, like you and Scorpius, at first. But Constantine doesn't want to be tied down, and I don't want to share, or be shared by, my husband." She smiled. "So I told him we could see each other, and have fun doing our thing, but he doesn't own me."

Lily's brows drew together slightly. "I don't get it," she admitted.

"Sometimes I don't either. I want Mr. Right, a husband, father for my babies, a guy who drives a minivan and cleans the gutters, all that. And I thought Constantine was that man when I first met him, and I was blinded by his charm." The asian woman smiled ruefully, tucking a wisp of black hair behind her ear. "Then he traded me for a night, and it hurt. A lot. I was really mad." She took a deep breath. "I was in love with him, and I thought he felt the same. Which isn't to say there's no love there, but he's European, and very blase about these things. To him there's not much difference from loving and being in love." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the next morning I told him he either married me, or I moved out. He said he didn't want to get married, so I moved out. But," she smirked, "he's very charming. About a week later, I bumped into him, and he said there wasn't any harm in us enjoying one another's company, so long as it was what we both wanted." She sighed. "And he does have those lovely teeth."

"Are you still in love with him?" Lily realized, as soon as the words were out, that it was none of her business. "No, don't answer that. I'm sorry, that was rude."

Alexia smiled. "I don't know," she admitted. "Sometimes I think yes, and then he'll go and do something so utterly chauvinistic or obtuse it makes me wonder. But I have love for him, of course, and we have history." She smiled. "And I'm still looking for Mr. Right in my spare time."

"So, it's like the perks of being with someone without all the...commitment and emotional stuff?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes." Lily sat back, thinking about that. "And if you're wondering, I can assure you, you and Scorpius are together. Relationship status for sure; commitment and the whole nine yards."

Lily blushed, because she had been wondering about that. "Do you…?" She tried to phrase the question properly. "It's just, you've obviously known him for a while, Scorpius, right?" Alexia nodded, dunking her vegetable tempura in soy sauce before transferring it to her mouth. "I just wonder sometimes…" The redhead didn't know how to ask without exposing herself and her vulnerability.

"You're in love with him," Alexia said, smiling. Lily blushed. "It's painfully obvious to just about everyone, except maybe Scorpius himself. That's why Constantine wanted to know if he told you yet."

Lily frowned. "Told me what?"

Dark eyes rolled, as though Alexia thought Lily was slightly daft. "He feels the same about you." Lily's mouth dropped open and she giggled, a little hysterically.

"No, I don't think-"

"He does," Alexia cut in. Lily's face went more red. "I heard about that whole business with Charlotte and your step brother when he came back from out of town." Lily looked away. "Don't be embarrassed, Constantine has a big mouth, and he loves drama more than a teenage girl." Lily smiled at that. "But from what I hear, Scorpius was a mess in the aftermath. Constantine found him drowning his sorrows in a bar and he threatened to knock all of Con's lovely teeth out for mentioning he might take a bite out of you if you wanted. And I know he's possessive, but Scorpius is different around you. Hell, with Charlotte, he loaned her out to us after a month. Mind you it was only for a few hours, but still. He doesn't even let you out of his sight for the most part, and when you are in his sight, he's observing every movement you make and reads you very well."

Lily shook her head, trying valiantly to squash the hope that had blossomed. "No, I don't think so," she said. Alexia frowned, still impossibly lovely. "He would've said so by now if that were the case. He's not exactly known for subterfuge."

The asian woman shook her head back. "No. Scorpius isn't the sort to just spout off emotional stuff. He's a little stunted that way. I don't know him well enough to speculate why, but he doesn't even tell Albus and Constantine he likes them and they've all been friends for ages." Lily smirked. It was her experience that most men didn't speak about emotions at all. "Besides, I can tell," Alexia said confidently. "He loves you. And he's in love with you."

Lily privately disagreed. He'd certainly never made mention of any feelings, other than lust, for her, and she was way too afraid to ask. "Anyway," Lily said, changing the subject to one that was less awkward, "you're totally right about this place. The food here is amazing."

"I told you," Alexia said, letting it drop, but Lily had a feeling, when she met those dark eyes again, that Alexia would go out of her way to prove her statements to Lily. And for her part, the redhead wasn't sure if she wanted to be proven right or wrong. Because after hearing Alexia say it out loud, she had started to realize, with a frightening clarity, that she was, if not already completely, at least starting to fall in love with Scorpius. And that terrified her, because she didn't know if he would be there to catch her, or if she'd fall on her face.

After lunch, they made plans to meet up again the next day, at the same restaurant, because Lily was already craving more chicken tempura roll despite feeling stuffed, after which they would start work on Lily's newest branch of sexual education. The redhead was still nervous, but she trusted Alexia, and tried to think about the whole thing objectively. Like it really was just another life skill, like cooking a turkey or changing a flat tire. Not that she knew how to do either of those things, but still, useful knowledge to have when in a pinch.

She got back to Scorpius's condo and he met her in the living room. She wondered what he'd gotten up to in her absence. "Did you have fun?" he asked, pulling her flush against his front.

"Yes. I like Alexia, she's nice." Scorpius half smiled, and unbuttoned her jeans. "What did you get up to?"

"This and that," he replied evasively. "I have a surprise for you." She arched a brow and he grinned wickedly.

"You know I don't like surprises," she murmured.

"You liked the surprise last time," he countered, pulling her t-shirt over her head. "If memory serves me correctly, in fact, you liked it rather a lot. Twice."

Lily rolled her eyes, blushing a little. "Is it going to be another one of those surprises?" she asked huskily. He put her hand against his crotch and she felt his rock hard length.

"Yes." She felt her nipples getting hard, and he toyed with them. "I want to fast track your training," he rumbled. "If you want."

"I always want," she said. He smirked.

"Slut."

"Deviant." She gasped as he tugged hard at her nipples. " _Ah_!"

"Fuck, I love it when you make that noise," he grunted. "Come, I'm horny, and I want to give you your surprise." He lead the way to the second bedroom, closing the door behind them. Lily looked at the black box thing, the vibrating torture device he'd used to punish her after her birthday party, sitting benignly on the floor, only this time there was a substantial-sized dildo attached to it. She looked up at Scorpius as he put her collar on, wanting to ask if this was really a surprise or more punishment. "Both, slut," he said, smirking as he read her mind. "But I can promise you, you'll enjoy it this time, much more than last time."

Lily looked back at the black box thing, hesitant. "Yes, Master," she said quietly, and he lead her gently toward the bed, where some kind of multi-buckled leather contraption sat, opened up and waiting. Her eyes widened.

"Arms behind your back," he said, and she cast him a look, swallowing nervously, but complied. Scorpius gently readjusted her, then picked up the leather contraption, and slid it up under her arms. "This is an armbinder," he murmured, adjusting her limbs again, fastening the topmost buckle across the middle of her biceps. He kissed her shoulder. "Relax, slut, or you're going to be very stiff. You need to tell me immediately if yours hands go numb, understood?" He buckled the next buckle, just above her elbows, then the next just below her elbows, and then the last, just above her wrists.

"Yes, Master." He turned her around and grunted.

"Fuck, that looks so good on you, my slut," he rumbled, then teased her nipples until she was panting. "Your tits looks fantastic." Lily licked her lips, wet and aching for him. Scorpius pulled on her nipples and she gasped. "Mmm, but I think you need something." He moved away, to the dresser, and opened the nipple clamp drawer, and Lily felt herself getting more aroused.

Scorpius came back over, flicking her nipples some more, then put the largest silver hoops on her, the tight rings biting into her nipples, the weight of the metal hoops tugging downward, making her hiss and then groan. He toyed with the hoops and she whimpered, biting her lip because she felt dangerously close to coming already.

"Do you want to come, my naughty slut?" he murmured, cupping her breasts.

"Yes, Master." He smirked and tugged on her clamps. " _Ah_!"

"Right now? Without me even touching that sweet, wet pussy?"

"Mmm, yes, Master." He tugged the clamps again, harder and she gasped.

"Do it. Come for me." Lily's eyes widened, wondering if she was being tested again. "Come on slut, you want to come, don't you?" She nodded and he kept flicking the hoops, up and down, up and down. He tugged and she groaned. "Then come for me. I want to see you come just from having your nipples played with."

Lily took a deep breath and licked her lips. " _Ah_!" she cried out as he tugged the hoops harder. "Master," she panted.

"I know it feels good, slut. Give in. Come for me." She sucked in some air, getting closer. He pulled harder still at the clamps and she moaned. "I'm not touching your pussy until you come for me," he rumbled. "Be a good little slut and come for me. Get those panties nice and wet. Do you want it?"

"Unh, yes, Master," she moaned, and whimpered as he flicked her nipples again. " _Ah_!" He cupped the weight of her breasts, smirking as he watched her, and pinched the left clamp tighter. " _Ahh_!"

"Come on, Lily. As soon as you come for me you'll get your reward, and I'll make sure that pussy gets nice and full. Hurry up. Come for me. Now." His voice went from teasing to stern, and Lily gasped and moaned. She groaned again, almost there, and he tugged on her clamps again, then again, and on the third consecutive tug she lost it, crying out as a sharp, although woefully too short, orgasm crested, ripped through her, and dissipated.

"Unh, mmm, Master," she panted. He grinned.

"Such a slut. But I like when you do as you're told. Do you want to come again?"

"Yes, Master," she groaned.

"Do you want that pussy filled up?" he asked, stripping her panties. "Mmm, look how wet these are. Answer the question."

"Yes, Master," she repeated.

"Good," he rumbled. He pointed at the black box thing. "Sit on it." She bit her lip but moved toward it, straddled it, and went down to her knees, casting him a questioning look. "All the way down, slut." Lily eased herself down further, spreading her legs, her bound arms making balance slightly more challenging, but she made it, leaning back a little, grunting and rocking. "Is it good, slut?"

"Yes, Master." She licked her lips and tried not to ride the length of artificial cock within her, wondering what he had in store for her.

Scorpius arched a brow, half smiling and she gulped, because he looked so goddamn sexy and deliciously sinful. "How are you going to come if you just sit there, slut?" Her mouth parted, and he grinned. "Do you want to come again or not?"

"Yes, Master," she said thickly. "I want to come again."

"Then ride it, slut." She sucked in a deep breath and rocked forward and back, forward and back, the angle of the dildo hitting just the right spot, and she closed her eyes as she moaned. "No. Eyes open and look at me." She bit her lip, rocking harder now, but looked at him, his eyes dark and hypnotizing. "Fuck, those tits," he grunted moving toward her. "Bounce a little, slut." She groaned, bouncing a little, and licked her lips as he pulled his cock out and swiped the head across her lips.

Lily opened her mouth, but he moved away again, picking up something from the bedside table, and then grinned at her. She cried out, green-gold eyes going wide as the vibrating started up, and she felt herself almost coming. "M-Master," she huffed.

"Give in, slut. Come if you need to." Lily rocked more, her thighs clenched to keep her balance, and in three hard, fast gyrations of her hips, she was coming, moaning loud, crying out. Scorpius cranked up the vibrations, sitting on the side of the bed as he touched himself and Lily felt another orgasm ripping through her mere seconds after, and she may have screamed a little. The vibration lowered and she tried to catch her breath, looking at Scorpius, licking her lips, pelvis still rocking. "Was that two in a row?" he murmured.

"Yes, Master," she groaned, voice ragged.

"Mmm. Do you want more?" Her brows went up and he smirked. "I told you you'd enjoy it more this time. Do you want to come again?"

"I… Unh! Yes, Master!" she cried as he cranked the vibrating up again, then turned it down.

"Do it. Come again." She bit her lip, looking at him, and licked her lips, eyes flicking down to his cock. "No, slut. You're not sucking my cock yet. One more and I'll think about it."

"Please, Master," she grunted, hips rocking hard now, feeling very wet, her body on fire, all her nerve endings seeming to tingle at the same time. He smirked.

"I enjoy that you're begging for my cock in your mouth, my naughty slut, but I want to see you come again." He turned up the vibrating a bit and she moaned, rocking harder. "Bounce, slut. I like when those tits jiggle." She bounced, hissing, and groaned, setting a ruthless pace on the machine. "Beg when you need more vibrating."

She panted and gasped. "Please, Master." The vibrating increased. "Ohh, fuck yes, please, Master." It intensified even more and she felt another orgasm building. "Unh, please, Master." His brows lifted but he turned it up yet more and she cried out, bouncing hard, trying to maintain her balance through another gut-wrenching orgasm followed quickly by another. "Ohh, Master," she cried out. "Yes, Master, yes, Master, yesss, ah, _ah_!"

"Another two in a row?" he said, turning down the vibrating to the lowest setting, letting her catch her breath. She nodded. "Mmm, do you still want my cock, naughty girl?" he rumbled, getting up.

"Yes, Master," she panted, beyond horny still, her inner thighs wet from her juices.

"You fucking slut," he groaned, rubbing his prick over her lips. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock and she looked up at him. "Can you come again?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed, still rocking furiously. He grinned, stepped back, and she whimpered.

"You can have my cock when you can't come anymore," he grunted and she cried out. "Beg for more, slut."

"Please, Master, please…" He turned up the vibrating and she rocked, hard and fast. "Unh, please, Master!" The vibrating increased again and it was too much and yet not enough, and Lily didn't actually know if she could come again but wanted to, and bad. She also wanted to know where the hell he'd gotten this machine, because she was seriously considering investing in one for herself. "Please, Master, _please_!" The vibrating was almost brutal, painfully exquisite, and she felt her breathing coming in sharp gasps, chest heaving, and she was either going to explode, or implode, or have a fucking stroke. " _Fuck, Master, AH_!"

And just when she was pretty sure she was going to stroke out, she came again, harder than she ever had, and it was painfully intense, wretchedly pleasurable, and she closed her eyes tight against the onslaught. When she opened her eyes, chest still heaving and trying to suck in enough oxygen, she realized her arms were free, there was, thankfully, no more vibrating anywhere near her, and Scorpius was lifting her into his arms.

She groaned as he removed her clamps, unable to move. She felt like she'd just sprinted a mile in a minute and her pussy was aching, but not for fulfilment. "Just breathe," Scorpius murmured, and she tried to focus on breathing and having her legs, which felt weaker than jell-o, hold her up.

"Fuck," she breathed after several long moments, and they both moved to sit on the bed. Lily realized she was, literally, soaked between her legs and flopped backward. Scorpius leaned back on one arm, half smiling down at her. "That was…" She tried to find an appropriate word, but all the adjectives seemed too inferior. She shook her head.

"You set a new record, darling," he rumbled.

"For myself, too," she mumbled. "Fucking hell, was that six?"

"Seven." Her brow furrowed. "Nipples once, the other half dozen on the Sybian." She frowned.

"No, it was only five." He grinned.

"It was six, darling." Her mouth pursed a little, and he leaned down and kissed her. "You doubled up on the last one too."

"Damn. Well, I think my pussy is out of commission for awhile then," she sighed, and looked at him, eyes wide. "Wait, did you-?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Oh yes. Halfway through your round three." She grinned. "It was very hot. Until you passed out, of course. That was slightly worrisome for a moment."

Lily yawned. "Sorry, that was exhausting," she murmured. "I need a shower."

"Take a bath, instead," he murmured, laying down beside her, pulling her in toward himself. "But in a minute."

"Mmm'kay." Her eyelids fluttered and she put her hand on his chest. "I like that thing," she said dreamily. He chuckled again. "Seriously. What's it called again?"

"A Sybian."

"I want one. And if there's ever a fire, that has to be saved."

"You can use mine whenever you're a very good girl, darling." Lily opened her eyes.

"So that's what lives in the bottom drawer I imagine." He smirked.

"Amongst other things." She arched a brow.

"Like what?" He shook his head and grinned. "Come on, that is so not fair."

"If you can guess, I'll tell you. Until then, go take your bath, darling." Lily groaned.

"I don't know if I can move," she admitted. Scorpius kissed her again.

"Then I'll carry you. Come on, sit up at least." She sat up, groaning some more, and he carried her to the bathroom. She drew a bath and he brought her cellphone in a few minutes later. It was ringing and the ringtone told the redhead it was her mother.

"Hello, Mother," she answered, sighing and slipping a little deeper into the massive tub. Scorpius got undressed and her eyes widened with mingled shock and delight when he climbed in with her.

"Lily, where are you? I've been calling you for ages, I must have left at least four messages."

"I'm in the bathtub at the moment, Mom," she said smiling as Scorpius lifted her foot.

"What have you been doing? There's no way you've been in the tub for two hours."

She smirked. "Well I wouldn't want to break any rules by giving you details, Mother," she said. "I was busy we'll say." Lily could picture her mother's expression.

"Lily, it is the middle of the day!"

"Ah, that tickles!" she said to Scorpius who teased her arch. "Yes, Mother, I know what time it is." _Mostly_. "I also went to lunch and didn't bring my phone," she added. "Scorpius, stop!" she hissed as he tickled her again and he grinned, then rubbed up her calf and she hummed.

"Lily, is he-?"

"No details, Mom," she interrupted. "So what's up?"

Ginny made a disgruntled noise. "We're having a family dinner tonight," she said. "And I'd like you to be there. Six sharp."

Lily smirked. "Can I bring Scorpius?"

He looked up, brows questioning. "Lily," her mother said sternly, "this is a _family_ dinner."

"Hmm, well I might be occupied otherwise around six," she said, and Scorpius nipped at the arch of her foot. "Ah! Scorpius, stop, that seriously tickles!" She almost went under the bubbles as she jerked her leg back, but he released her foot, smirking.

"Lily Luna O'Shea," her mother barked and Scorpius raised a brow, clearly overhearing.

"Ginevra Molly Potter," she shot back. "Yes, he is in the tub with me, happy? God!"

"I'll expect to see you at six, young lady," her mother growled.

"We'll be there," she said sweetly, and hung up, tossing her cell onto the bathroom floor. She sighed, floated over toward Scorpius, and snuggled up to him. "Sorry, but I may have just dragged you under the bus with me."

"Sounds delightful," he murmured. "In that case, you owe me big, darling," he added. She smiled.

"Deal."

He kissed her softly. "So your middle name is Luna?" Lily sighed, mouth twisting.

"Unfortunately. A gift from my esteemed father, I'm afraid. It was a full moon when I was born apparently, and since my mom vetoed it for the first name, it became the middle, although she wanted to give me her middle name." He grinned. "Why, what's yours?"

"I'm not telling you." She arched both brows. "Mine's far worse, darling. I promise."

Lily smirked. "I'll find out, you know," she warned, looking at him from under her lashes. "I'll ask Constantine," she threatened. Scorpius grinned.

"He doesn't know."

"I'll ask Tweedle-Dum, then," she said and could tell she'd found a weakness in his armour when his eyes narrowed slightly. "And if I have to do that, I'll tell everyone."

Scorpius grasped her hips under the water, easily shifting her atop himself, and pulled her flush to himself. "He won't tell you in the first place."

Lily smiled. "Wanna bet?" she breathed, shifting up, kissing his neck. "Or you could just tell me and I won't tell another soul."

"No. But I'll take that bet." She pulled back, tawny hazel eyes narrowed in determination. "If he tells you, you can tell whoever you like. When he doesn't, I'll throw you under the two ton bus that is your mother, saving myself."

She frowned. "Fine. Bet it shall be, Malfoy," she said crisply, then pulled away completely and dunked her head under water. "But just for the record, you can't throw me under the bus that is my mother. I'm driving it."

He grinned. "We'll see, darling."

That night they arrived at the Potter residence a full fifteen minutes early, and Lily glanced sidelong at Scorpius as they went up the walkway. "There's still time to back out," she teased. He half smiled.

"You're never going to get it out of him, darling." She shrugged and they went in.

Lily hugged her mother when they went into the living room, and smiled politely at James and his wife Priscilla, both of whom looked slightly surprised to see Scorpius there with her. "I love your dress," Priscilla said, breaking the awkward tension and silence after the perfunctory greetings were out of the way.

Lily smiled. "Thanks. I got it forever ago and found it digging through my closet." She smoothed the skirt of the emerald green, empire-waisted knit dress she had indeed found while searching for the peridot necklace. "I love your shoes," she said, nodding to Priscilla's flashy pink wedges with spikes along the straps.

The dark-haired blue-eyed woman beamed. "James says I need to get rid of some, but I can't bring myself to do it," she admitted.

"The closet is an avalanche waiting to happen," James mumbled.

"You can't get rid of shoes," Lily said. "They're like freckles. Once they're with you, they stay forever."

"Exactly!" Priscilla said. "A girl needs shoes for any and every occasion."

"James, you should just get the girl a bigger closet," Ginny said. Lily laughed. Her own mother's closet was bigger than the average college dorm room.

"Where's Al?" James asked, changing the subject and glancing at his watch.

"Late again," Harry Potter said, rolling his eyes. Scorpius smirked at the long-standing joke. "So, Malfoy, I heard your firm has taken on that big case with the football guy, Melvin Lamar and you got named lead counsel."

"Yes," he said. "We go to court in two weeks."

"Is he guilty?" Priscilla asked. Lily, who had heard only vaguely about the case of a college football star, charged with two counts of sexual assault and one count of assault on a minor because one of the victims was reportedly under age, frowned. She hadn't known Scorpius had taken such a high profile case, and had already found Lamar guilty in her mind after hearing some of the details. From what she'd heard, he'd taken advantage of some girl at a college party, when the under age girl shouldn't have been there, or drinking obviously, in the first place, and Lamar had claimed drunken ignorance. Then two other women had come forward and said he'd done the same to them. It hit a little too close to home for Lily, and she hoped he rotted in jail for a good long time, personally.

"He can't talk about it, dear," James said. "Lawyer-client confidentiality or whatever."

"It's not up to me to decide anyway," Scorpius said blandly, and glanced at Lily, who was still frowning.

"Well I hope he's not guilty," Priscilla said. "Or the Tigers are going to be fucked this season. I mean screwed," she said, glancing at Ginny.

"Football fan?" Scorpius asked.

James rolled his eyes and Priscilla beamed. "Absolutely. But then, I went to State myself."

Just then Albus came in and Ginny said promptly, "Let's all go sit at the table."

Lily didn't talk much through dinner, although the conversation was lively, but the topic of Melvin Lamar resumed at the dining room table, and, since she didn't have anything nice to say, Lily kept her mouth shut, even though Scorpius glanced at her questioningly more than once. Finally, by dessert, the conversation moved onto the merits of cake over pie, which was a subject Lily had much more enthusiasm for.

"Cake is so much better," she said. "There's just so much more variety. Pie is just pastry and filling."

"But pie is more than dessert," Albus said. "You could live a whole life on nothing but various types of pie."

Lily snorted. "Pie is alright, but cake is where it's at."

Green eyes narrowed. "The only redeeming factor for cake is icing, which isn't even a prerequisite for cake."

The redhead glared across the table. "But even sub-par cake is good. Bad pie is terrible."

Albus grinned. "I've never met a pie I didn't like, but I can only think of one type of cake that isn't disgusting."

Lily smiled back. "That's because you have no taste."

A dark brow arched. "Maybe, but I have better taste than others." His eyes flicked to Scorpius briefly. Lily's green-gold gaze narrowed, but then she put her most charming smile on.

"I'll concede to that if," she said, "you tell me his middle name." She hooked a thumb at Scorpius to her left.

Albus looked surprised. "If I told you I'd have to kill you." The blond smirked.

Lily lifted her brows. "Fine, then you clearly have no taste. At least, not as good as some." Albus half-glared, then his gaze flicked to Scorpius again.

"That might be blackmail."

"It is," Scorpius murmured, giving his friend a significant look.

"Isn't it amazing how it works?" Lily asked.

"What's the deal about your middle name?" Priscilla asked.

"It's embarrassing," Albus said. "Like really. If I were him, I'd have it changed legally."

Scorpius glared. "And yours isn't just as bad?" James murmured, amused.

"Oh, mine's awful," Albus admitted, grinning. "But still not as bad as Scor's." Harry frowned.

"I'll have you know your middle name was one of the best Professors I had in university, Albus." Green eyes, inherited from his father, rolled.

"Can't be worse than mine," Priscilla said. "I got stuck with Mildred." Albus snorted.

"So what's Scorpius's middle name then?" Lily pushed.

"Can't say it," Albus said. "It goes against the code."

"What code?" Ginny asked.

"The man code," Albus said. "Bros before hoes." Ginny arched an icy brow. "Er, no offence, I suppose," he added hastily. "Just a phrase, that." The blond smirked and Lily frowned.

"Doesn't this man code also mention something about not hooking up with-" Lily began, but Scorpius cut her off with a hand on her thigh under the table sliding up under her dress.

"Not hooking up with what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I've always detested that term," Ginny muttered. "So vulgar."

"Ugly women," Lily supplied quickly. "Obviously it's a genetic abnormality, because the rest of you Potter men have good taste." The two Mrs. Potters beamed.

Scorpius smirked again as Albus glared. James laughed, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "It's not his fault," he said, "Al's always been an odd duck."

"I'm sure Lily is familiar with odd ducks," Albus said, shooting the redhead a pointed look that clearly stated if she got one more dig in, he'd spill it all.

She smiled back. "Oh, I've met my fair share," she said equably, then glanced at Scorpius. "Right?" she asked sweetly. "The difference is, my ducks have taste."

"Well, at least Constantine has taste," Albus said wryly. "For the most part."

"Was that your friend we met at the spa, Lily?" Ginny asked. The redhead felt her cheeks going pink a little.

"One and the same, Mother," she said, hoping her mother wouldn't push the issue.

"How is Constantine?" Harry asked, looking from Albus to Scorpius. "Is he still seeing that asian woman? What was her name? I only met her the one time."

"Her name is Alexia, Dad," Albus said. "I haven't seen Con in a while, though. Scor, do _you_ know how he's doing? You've seen him quite recently, haven't you?"

Lily stared at her dessert plate, trying not to blush. "He's the same as ever. Rather he was the last time I saw him," Scorpius said easily.

"He's quite handsome," Ginny said casually, then slanted a sly look at Scorpius. "Lily agrees with me, don't you, honey?"

She looked up. "Yes. He is."

Priscilla looked at her new husband. "See? It's not weird for me to still think other men are good looking, James."

"Jamie's sensitive," Albus said, clapping his brother on the shoulder now. "He likes to think he's always the best looking man in the room, when he's usually not."

"I usually am," James replied darkly. "Especially if you're the only other man there." Albus rolled his eyes.

Ginny got up and began clearing the dishes, Harry rising to assist her, and Albus looked back at Lily. "So you think Con's hot? I'll be sure to mention that next time I see him."

Lily shrugged. "I think he's good looking, and I'm sure he knows it. A little too tall, dark and handsome for my taste, but not bad. And you're right about him, Albus, he does have great taste. Alexia is very pretty."

"This is true," he drawled, absently twirling his wineglass. "Prettier than most I'd reckon." He smirked, slanted a look at his brother, who didn't appear to have cottoned on to the undertone of the conversation. "And she's definitely not tall dark and handsome. Is she more to your taste?"

Lily blushed, thinking back to her earlier conversation with Alexia. "I don't know," she said coolly. "Is she to yours? I thought you had a thing for blonde bimbos."

"Huh, I thought you did too."

"Ouch," Scorpius drawled. "I am right here, Al."

James smacked his little brother upside the head. "Be nice you little prick," he said gruffly.

Ginny and Harry came back, offering coffee. James and Priscilla declined, and headed out, Albus quick on their heels, and Lily was over the whole quality family time thing herself. "That sounds delightful," Scorpius said before she could decline, his fingertips tracing up the inside of her thigh, swirling erotically.

Ginny frowned slightly, but, ever the hostess, went to prepare it. Harry sat back down and once more, the subject of Melvin Lamar came up. Lily bit back a sigh. "You're awfully quiet on the subject, Lily," Harry commented. "What do you think?"

"He's probably guilty," she said tightly. Scorpius's hand stilled on her.

"What makes you say that?" the blond murmured.

She forced a shrug, but looked at him very levelly. "Why would those women lie? And, since the statistics of sexual assaults that go unreported are staggering, and there are three separate women staking their reputations on their claims, what sense would it make for them to lie? Do you really think they'd be willing to lie about something so vulgar for fifteen minutes of fame? And if the statistics are accurate, there's probably a good number out there who are too scared, or embarrassed, or wracked with guilt, whichever the case may be, to come forward and add their voices. I just think it looks pretty fucking bad for him, personally." She pushed his hand off her thigh. "I have to use the restroom, excuse me," she said, standing up and walking out of the dining room abruptly.

She went upstairs, breathing deep, trying to stay rational, but the remembrance of her own experience made her feel shaky. How many more, indeed, were out there, too ashamed to admit they'd put themselves in a precarious position for whatever reason, and wound up being taken advantage of? She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and glared at her reflection. _Don't go there, it's over and done, and you're not an almost-eighteen year old anymore._

There was a knock at the bathroom door and she took another deep breath before opening it. Scorpius looked back at her, dark grey eyes assessing. "You're upset," he said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about your client anymore," she said evenly, and smiled grimly, then lead the way back downstairs. She drank her coffee as quickly as possible, wanting nothing more than to go to bed.

"Lily, honey, are you staying tonight?" Ginny asked. She hesitated, not wanting to convey she was more than a little peeved at Scorpius, even though it wasn't his fault he got named the lead defense attorney on a case she disagreed wholeheartedly with. But she wanted to be alone.

"No," she said at last. Twenty minutes later, she and Scorpius were getting back into his car.

"Are you going to tell me why you're upset?" he murmured, backing out of the driveway.

"No," she said. She felt him glance at her.

"Why not?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Because I don't want to." She looked over at him. "And I'm not going to."

He shrugged. "Are you going to tell me why you're coming back to my place when you don't want to, then?"

She frowned. "Who says I don't want to?"

He smirked. "Your eyes, darling."

It was Lily's turn to shrug. "It's not that I don't want to, I just...I have lots of work to do." Which wasn't a lie, because she did have more cards than normal, as requested from her publisher, to finish, and a ticking time limit. "But I like waking up with you."

There was a long silence. "Opposed to any other man you've woken up with?" he murmured. She glared, gritting her teeth.

"Yes, Scorpius. And thank you for that reminder."

He sighed. "You're right," he said after another moment. "He's guilty as sin, and I think deep down, he knows he was in the wrong." Lily stared at him, shocked. "He'll deny it, to himself and anyone else, until he dies, but Lamar is as guilty as they come, and the sad part is, even if I was a shitty lawyer, he'll get off with a slap on the wrist, or minimal jail time at worst, and probably still keep his scholarship."

"So why are you defending him?" she demanded.

"Because he has the right to a fair trial with unbiased representation."

Lily snorted. "That's shitty," she mumbled.

"It is. And I'm not looking forward to cross-examining those women."

Despite her better judgement, Lily felt her mouth pursing and folded her arms. "One might think you don't have a conscience," she said scathingly as they pulled up to a red light. He looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Do you?"

She forced a shrug, but unfolded her arms. "I know you do. That's why it's shitty. Because you're still going to do your damnedest to discredit those women, and get paid for it, and like you said, it's not going to matter even if the jury or whoever believes them and you lose, because he'll get off pretty much scot free because he's good at throwing a ball."

"He's a receiver, he catches the ball," Scorpius said as they pulled away from the lights.

"Whatever," she snapped.

He frowned. "You're very passionate about this," he said, then glanced at her appraisingly. "Like you're personally involved."

"I'm not, but it's kind of a piss off. Those poor women, that poor _girl_ who had the most balls to come forward in the first place, are going to be picked apart, and that miserable fuck wad is just going to sit there and tell everyone it's not his fault if some stupid girl got drunk at a college party. And even if she fucking threw herself at him, it doesn't matter, because he still did it, he still fucked her without her explicit permission, and she probably doesn't even remember it." She took a deep breath as they pulled into his parking space.

"Is that what happened to you?" he asked very quietly.

She reeled back as though she'd been slapped. "I'm not answering that," she snarled, slamming the car door. "And I'm not talking about this anymore."

The elevator ride was silent and uncomfortable for the redhead. "Do you want me to drop the case?" he finally asked as they undressed for bed. She swallowed, but shook her head.

"It's your job," she said quietly. "Even though I disagree, the miserable fuck wad is still entitled to his fair trial and unbiased representation."

"Come here," he murmured, and she went to him, laying her head against his chest as he put his arms around her comfortingly. "It's my job, but it's not worth having you hate me when this is all over," he whispered, pulling back and cupping her face.

Lily took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can hate you," she murmured. "I…" The rest of that sentence stuck on her tongue. "I just don't want to talk about it anymore," she said instead.

"Damn it, Lily," he breathed. "I-" She put a finger to his lips.

"No. It doesn't matter. You'll do your job, and I'll pretend he's going to get the same treatment in prison when you lose miserably. Deal?"

He looked at her for a long moment, his dark grey eyes flicking back and forth between her golden hazel ones. "Deal."

"Besides," Lily murmured, pulling away and climbing into bed and sliding between the luxurious sheets, "I have a busy day tomorrow, and I'm tired. Did I mention I'm having lunch with Alexia again? Then we're going to talk about...y'know." She wiggled her eyebrows.

He cracked a smile, climbing into bed with her. "It's unfortunate you're still tender," he rumbled, "because that thought, darling, is very tempting."

Lily grinned back. "You can't have your cake and eat it too," she teased.

"Go to sleep, Lily," he said as she snuggled up to him. "You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Just one more thing," she said.

"Yes, darling?"

"Which do you prefer? Cake or pie?"

"Cake, definitely. More specifically cupcakes. And for the record, my favourite is red velvet."

"And your middle name?" she asked.

"I'm still not telling you."

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Scorpius dropped Lily at home early the next day after a very thorough and heated goodbye in his car wherein his seat was pushed back and lowered and she found out sex in his sports car would definitely be doable in future, if slightly cramped. The redhead spent her morning painting and doing some vague research about what kind of portfolio she should amass to apply to art schools. She met Alexia for lunch, where they chatted about everything other than the real reason they'd met, and then went back to the asian woman's very fancy apartment.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable talking business privately," Alexia said, smiling sheepishly. Lily blushed.

"You're right," she admitted, curling up on the plush white leather sofa. Alexia joined her.

"So then you're still interested?"

"Yes," Lily said. "I mean," she added, cheeks still pink, "it's definitely still a little intimidating, but I'd like to know." She licked her lips. "I mean, like you said, it's a life skill, right?"

"If you live the lifestyle, yes."

Lily wondered about that, if she was living this lifestyle, and then realized, abruptly, that she most definitely was. In a rather short time she'd gone from inexperienced and nervous to...well, kind of a total slut. The revelation made her giggle a little. "Sorry," she said, when Alexia's brow furrowed. "This is still new to me, and I just realized that six months ago, if someone told me I'd be sitting with a very pretty woman, talking about pleasuring another woman, I'd have laughed and told them they were fucking nuts."

Alexia grinned. "It's funny how life does that, isn't it?"

"Yes. And I come from some very prudish, vanilla people, so it's kind of doubly funny."

"Well, you're here, and we're going to talk about it." Lily licked her lips. "The first thing is, obviously like anything, knowing the basics." The redhead nodded. "There are four main things to consider. What your hands are doing, what your mouth is doing, what you're focusing on, because let's face it, when someone's not focused, it's just bad, and how your recipient is responding." Lily nodded. That made sense. "The thing is, you'll have to push yourself to be in control, to be the dominant, at least whenever that happens, so whoever the recipient is understands you mean business."

"I don't know if I can do-"

"Sure you can," Alexia said. "That part comes easier with practice, but it's kind of the difference between really good and good enough." Lily would have to take her word on that. She was accustomed to excellence. Alexia seemed to sense her hesitancy. "It's like being kissed. If I kissed you, but was constantly waiting for you to lead, would you enjoy that as much as if I took the control as really kissed you?"

"Probably not," Lily said truthfully. She was used to Scorpius, and his dominating kisses that claimed ownership and smacked of dominance.

"Let's practice," Alexia said, and Lily's eyes went wide. "Not like that," she added, smirking. "The boys aren't here, and they'd both be furious if we practiced that. No, I want you to kiss me, like you mean it. Like you're driving the car as I'm just along for the ride."

Lily was still hesitant, but she shifted, scooted closer, and licked her lips. "Okay," she breathed. Nervousness fluttered in her stomach, and she felt awkward, but she pushed through that, leaned forward, and gently pressed her mouth against Alexia's. The other woman merely sat there, and Lily pulled back. "This is kind of weird," she whispered.

That plump mouth curved up. "Don't think of it like that," she said softly, her mysterious, dark eyes shining. "Think of it as getting in a car and driving." Lily took a moment to compose herself, but she still felt unsure.

Then she channeled the night of her birthday, that powerful feeling of dominance and control, let it wash through her, leaned forward again, with purpose, and kissed Alexia. She faltered for a second, but pushed onward, gently moving her mouth, her lips coaxing. Of its own accord, a hand lifted to Alexia's face, drew her closer, and she tilted her head, taking that lush lower lip into her mouth, suckling, drawing her tongue over the soft warm flesh. Emboldened, nerves fading, she leaned in more, lips moving with methodical purpose, teased her tongue against the upper lip and felt a rush of pleasure as Alexia made a noise of agreement, and pushed her tongue forward.

Alexia pulled back and grinned. "See? Driving the car. That was good." She turned as the phone rang, and picked up. "Hello? Yes… Yes. No, of course not." Her mouth curved. "That's not really your business," she said in a sultry voice. "Mmm. Fine. Okay, bye." She smiled at Lily. "That was Scorpius. He thinks I'm trying to get you naked."

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled, a little pleased. "He thinks everyone is trying to get me naked."

Alexia smirked. "Can you blame him? But, you know, there's no way he's in love with you, right?" She laughed as Lily blushed lightly and looked away. "Anyway, I have to run, I have an appointment at three, and it's a bitch of a drive."

They went out, and Lily waved as Alexia got in her car. She wandered back through downtown, trying and failing to not think about Melvin Lamar. "Hello, darlin'," said a rough voice from her left, and she smiled woodenly at a middle-aged man and his cronies, all wearing matching leather motorcycle vests, lounging and smoking outside a shady-looking pub. "Buy you a drink?" he grunted.

"No, thank you," she said, lengthening her stride.

He spat out a stream of brownish tobacco spit, pushing off of the wall. "Why's that, darlin'? You don't think you're better than me, do you?" he growled, and one of his buddies chuckled.

Lily felt a trickle of fear, her stride faltering a little. "Not at all. Recovering alcoholic," she lied. "Two years sober. I don't drink."

The man snorted and Lily turned, hurrying away, reaching in her bag for her phone. "What's the rush, darlin'? Stay an' have a chat at least," he called. She didn't look back, walking quickly now, and turned into a cafe around the corner. Her breath came in sharp gasps, and she felt shaky. She swallowed, told herself she was being silly, and went up to order a coffee.

She smiled at the girl behind the till, who looked like she was contemplating the dismemberment of the bulk of the human race, and moved down to wait for her latte. As she waited, the hairs on the back of her neck and down her arms stood on end, and she had a horrible feeling of foreboding she couldn't shake. _Don't be stupid, you're acting paranoid_. She needed to go home and paint some more, block out the real world for a few hours, and lose herself in the details of her art, where the most pressing thing was mixing the perfect shade of red for her poinsettias.

"Grande skim latte," said a bored voice, holding out her beverage, and she looked up, hand extended to take the coffee, and then her eyes widened as her face paled. The face staring back at her was older, and lacking the five o'clock shadow, but there was no mistaking it. She felt a burst of nausea, followed by a wave of fury. "This yours, lady?" he asked, and she took her coffee with numb hands. He gave her a weird look, as though trying to place her. "Do I know you?" he asked.

She felt equally horrified and furious. "No," she said rudely, and made to turn away, but paused because she wanted him to know she recognized him. She wanted him to feel like the piece of shit he was. "But we've met before," she added, and his brow furrowed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Did I go to college with-?"

"No," she said, smiling coldly. "At least, I didn't go to college then. June seventh, a little over three years ago now. There was a party." She saw it in his face, the second he remembered. His mouth parted, brows going up a few millimeters, and she felt a surge of vicious rage. "Tell your dorm mate I said hello, asshole." She was tempted to throw her coffee at him, but she didn't want to waste it on him. Her hands were shaking so bad when she got outside, she almost dropped her cell.

Scorpius picked up after one ring. "How was lunch?" he murmured.

"Are you busy?" she demanded, dumping her coffee in the trash outside the cafe.

"That depends," he said easily. "You sound angry. Where are you?"

"Furious," she corrected. "I'm at some hole-in-the wall cafe downtown. Are you busy?" she asked again. "Because I need to vent my frustrations. I can't paint when I'm like this."

"Are you far from my place?" he asked.

"Be there in ten minutes, or I'm going to get that Sybian thing, and you can just stay at work." She hung up before he could reply and stalked toward his apartment, past the biker guys again.

"Back so soon, darlin'?" the middle aged guy asked. She sent him a scalding glare and paused. "If you're lookin' for a good time, I could help you out." A couple of his buddies laughed.

"When you get a job and get that shit out of your mouth, let me know. Until then, kindly go fuck yourself, darlin'," she snapped, and continued on her way.

She got to Scorpius's building and let herself in, jamming the button for the elevator. A nice old lady holding a trembling chihuahua joined her just as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open and Lily had calmed herself enough to at least let the old woman on ahead of herself. She punched the penthouse button, after the woman selected the twentieth floor.

"Are you new here, dear? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Not new," she said, striving to remain calm. "I'm visiting a...friend."

"That's nice, dear. I have to say, I'm glad that hunk who owns the penthouse hasn't moved. He's nice eye candy." Lily smirked a little at that.

"He is," she agreed.

"So nice to see he's found a pretty young lady. Be sure you keep him on a tight leash, dear." The old lady got off on her floor, smiling, and Lily felt a tiny portion of her anger melting as she continued up, key-fobbed her way out, and went into Scorpius's condo, kicking off her shoes, tossing down her bag, and heading toward the second bedroom. She was still furious and almost shaking, and tried to focus on breathing and maintaining herself as she undressed.

"Do I want to ask what's up?" Scorpius asked from the doorway as she tugged off her blouse.

"No," she said as she stripped her panties and looked at him. "Are you coming in and getting naked, or what?" He arched a brow and stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind himself.

"What are you in the mood for, my slut?" he rumbled, slipping his jacket off. Lily licked her lips.

"Everything, Master," she said throatily. She wanted him to bring her to as many screaming orgasms as possible, wanted to drown the anger and hurt with the pleasure she knew he could wring from her. He arched a brow again, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Everything?" he repeated, moving to the bedside table drawer, withdrawing her collar, and moving back toward her. He buckled it on, then tugged at the silver loop and kissed her. "Up in bed, on your hands and knees." She climbed up into bed and he went to the dresser of delights. "Hmm, what to pick," he murmured to himself, then opened a drawer, selected something, then closed it. Another drawer opened and then closed. He came back to her around the end of the bed, and spanked her hard. She groaned. "Say thank you, slut," he said firmly.

"Thank you, Master."

"Ask for another."

"Please, Master, may I have another?" she said thickly, her nipples achingly hard. He obliged her on the other cheek, then spread her and swirled his tongue around her anus. Lily groaned, and gasped as he pushed his tongue into her briefly.

"Would you like more, my naughty slut?"

"Yes, Master," she moaned. He spanked her and she grunted.

"Ask for it, slut."

"Please, Master," she said softly, "please, may I have more?" Her hands fisted on the bedspread as he spanked her again.

"Was that what you wanted more of, my slut?" She groaned. "Or did you want me to tongue fuck that tight, hot little ass some more?"

"Yes, Master," she groaned, unbearably wet just thinking about it. "I want you to tongue fuck my ass some more, Master."

Scorpius spanked her again and she lost her breath. "Ask nicely."

"Please, Master?" Lily bit her lip, arching her back and sticking her ass out more.

"Please what?" he asked, and she saw him move to the nightstand, then back. He spanked her again, quite hard and she cried out. "I expect an answer when I ask you a question, you delicious little slut."

She licked her lips. "Please Master, will you tongue fuck my ass some more?" she murmured.

"Mmm, good girl," he grunted, and spread her again, tasted her briefly, then plunged his tongue into her tight hole, fucking her with the thick, wet muscle as requested until she was thrusting back into his mouth, moaning uncontrollably. "No coming yet," he said, and spanked her pussy this time, drawing a yelp from her. She gasped as he lubed her ass, fingering her roughly, then slid another finger in, then a third, stroking them in and out of her willing hole. "Do you want your ass fucked or plugged, slut?" he rumbled.

Lily groaned, then whimpered as he pulled his fingers away, and something long and thin and hard cracked over her ass. She jolted almost upright at the hot flash of pain, her safe word on the tip of her tongue, but then something leathery patted her dripping slit. "Ohh, mmm," she groaned as it rubbed her erotically, then smacked her clit lightly.

"Answer the question, slut, or you'll get another lash. Fucked or plugged?"

She swallowed. "Plugged, Master, please," she answered breathlessly. If she was going to be fucked, she wanted it in her pussy. Scorpius spanked her pussy again with his hand.

"Slut. You know I like that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed, feeling something pressing into her ass hole, and strove to relax herself. She grunted at the girth he'd chosen, rocking a little as he slid it in slowly, one delectable millimeter stretching her at a time, and moaned when her sphincter closed around the smaller part. But then he was pushing more in, stretching her again, and she groaned.

"Head down, slut. Press those tits into the bed and spread your legs for me." She did as instructed as he eased in the second long, thick part on what she now realized was his longest, most intimidating strand of anal beads. She huffed, trying to maintain her composure as the second part went in, and she knew there were still three more to go. "Tell me you want to take all of it, slut," he grunted.

"I want to take all of it, Master," she moaned. The leathery thing pressed against her slit again, then smacked it lightly.

"Do you want to be lashed again?" She grunted.

"Yes, Master," she breathed.

"Ask for it."

"Please lash me again, Master," she moaned and gasped as he tugged on her beads.

"Beg for it," he demanded.

"Please, Master," she whimpered, sticking her ass out more. "Please lash me, Master, please." The long, hard thing cracked across her ass again and she half screamed into the bedspread. That _really_ fucking hurt! But it also made her ass feel hot and raw, which wasn't an unpleasant sort of pain.

"More, my nasty slut?" he demanded. She bit her lip, hesitating, but then he lashed her again and she did scream this time. "Mmm, it's going to be very painful for you to sit down," he murmured, and the leather slapped her clit again. "But your ass looks very good with those stripes." He rubbed her abused flesh and she moaned, then moaned louder as his fingers slid into her pussy. "And still nice and wet for me." He went back to the beads, pushing the third one in quickly, then fingered her dripping slit some more. "Do you want to come yet, slut?" he growled.

"Yes, Master," she moaned.

Scorpius tugged her beads, hard, and she felt the third one start to slip out. "Hold it in," he said roughly, and she clenched as hard as she could. "Fuck yes," he murmured. "Are you ready for the last two?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed, taking deep breaths.

"Ask for it. And ask nicely, slut, or I'll put another nice red line on that ass."

She licked her lips. "Please, Master, please, can you fill my ass with the last two?" The leather rubbed her slit again.

"Greedy," he murmured, but she felt the fourth one being pushed in and gasped, trying to spread herself more. In it went and she groaned, very full. "Now that is what I like to see," he rumbled, and licked her soaked pussy, flicking his tongue over her clit. She grunted as he pushed the last one in, pressing hard, and she moaned. She honestly didn't think it would fit. "Mmm, so full," Scorpius murmured, wriggling the last bead as he pushed. "Head up, slut, or it's not going to fit." She lifted up, moaning loud as he forced it in, gasping as she felt her sphincter contract again, and wriggled her pelvis as his fingers teased her pussy again. "That's very hot, my nasty slut," he rumbled, and licked her ass hole again. "Very hot. Head back down." She put her head down on the mattress, groaning as he spread her wide. "Keep it in."

"Master," Lily breathed, fighting the urge to relax and let the last long, thick bead pop out.

"Keep it in, slut, or I'll lash that hot, full ass." She moaned. "Do you want your pussy fucked now?"

"Yes, Master," she grunted.

He spanked her, mercifully, with his hand. "Say it."

"I want you to fuck my pussy, please, Master."

She bit her lip and whimpered as the bit of leather rubbed her clit, then up over her slit, pushing against her anus. "Will you keep those beads in if I fuck you?"

"Yes, Master."

"All of them?"

"Yes, Master." He pressed again and she hissed and moaned. She heard the telltale crinkle of a condom being opened.

His prick teased her slit. "Mmm, all the way up, slut, and come back right to the edge of the bed," Scorpius rumbled. She followed the command, gasping and trying to keep the beads in, although they wanted nothing more than to escape. His hands roved over her front, teasing her nipples, then down between her legs. She moaned as he fingered her and tugged on her collar. "Ask for my cock," he murmured against her ear.

"Please Master," she groaned. "Please, can I have your cock, Master?" He filled her slowly, grunting and pinching her nipples until she cried out.

"Don't you dare come, slut. You had plenty last time." She breathed deep as Scorpius withdrew halfway and thrust back up and in hard. "Son of a bitch, so tight," he grunted, then withdrew completely. She whimpered and he sheathed himself to the hilt again. "Fuck yes, my slut." He held her collar in one hand and put the other on her lower abdomen. "Yes, all mine," he groaned, pumping in and out slowly.

"Yes, Master," she whispered. He picked up the pace a little and she moaned, arching.

"Oh, yes my slut, just like that," he groaned, fucking her a little harder. She arched more and he grunted and tugged roughly at her collar. "You're a nasty slut for me, aren't you?" he growled.

"Yes, Master."

"Mmm, all mine," he said, and fucked her hard enough that felt herself bounce a little.

"All yours, Master," she agreed, edging ever closer to completion.

"Yes, my slut," he groaned. "Mine," he growled as he thrust. " _My_ slut, _my_ pussy, _my_ ass, _my_ tits, and _my_ nasty cock tease mouth," he snarled, punctuating every word with a hard thrust up into her. " _Mine_."

"Yes, Master!" she cried. Scorpius pushed her down onto her hands again, grabbed her hips in both of his own hands and fucked her harder.

"Mine, all mine," he groaned, pulling her back onto his cock as he thrust into her.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ , Master!" she cried. She could feel her orgasm cresting and then, to her raging disappointment, he pulled away, leaving her dangling from the precipice, and she screamed her frustration.

He spanked her hard. "What did I tell you?" he snarled, and she groaned as he tugged on her anal beads. The last one, at some point, had slid free. She whimpered. "Well?" he demanded.

"Master," she begged, "please."

"Tell me, slut."

She licked her lips and swallowed. "You told me you'd lash me, Master," she whispered, breathing deep, trying to brace herself.

"That I did, slut," he murmured, and pulled hard on her beads, tugging the fourth one out, and the redhead whimpered. "Do you want me to lash you?" he rumbled.

She didn't, but she was aware of the rules. What Lily really wanted was for him to put his cock back in her and fuck her into oblivion again. "Yes, Master," she said raggedly.

She felt the little flap of leather slapping lightly against her bottom, stinging on the red stripes. "Say it, Lily."

The redhead gulped. "I want you to lash me, Master," she groaned. He pulled the third bead out and she moaned.

"Will you scream for me, slut?"

"Yes, Master," she said readily. She could practically feel him smirking and the second bead was pulled out, slower, teasingly. "Unh!"

"And after I lash you, and you scream for me, would you like to have that tasty, dripping pussy fucked until you scream?" he rumbled.

"Yes, Master."

"Say it. All of it. And ask nicely."

"Please, Master," she said, swallowing thickly. "Please lash me for disobeying, and make me scream, please. And then please, Master, will you fill up my pussy and fuck me until I scream for you, Master?"

"And that is my very good girl," he rumbled, pulling the last bead free, and, before she could catch her breath or brace herself, lashed her ass. She screamed without thought, because it hit lower than the others, almost to her thighs and across her slit, and it hurt like a sonofabitch. She saw the riding crop hit the bed beside her and then he was in her again, pounding her, cranking up her arousal even as the hot, burning sting throbbed and, in moments, she was coming around him, and he grasped her collar firmly, tugging roughly as he thrust into her again and growled his own orgasm.

Lily collapsed when he released her, aching and sore, but blissfully empty of emotion. She felt something cool and soothing on her ass cheeks, and knew Scorpius was rubbing the anti-redness cream onto her by the coconut scent that tickled her nose. She made a noise of gratitude in her throat, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're ass is going to be very sore for the rest of today, and probably tomorrow," he murmured and she rolled over to her back, hissing. Scorpius bent and kissed her.

"That was intense," she breathed, sitting up gingerly.

"You did say everything, darling," Scorpius replied. She smiled.

"I did. It was good, really good, but...intense."

The blond smirked a little. "Darling, if by really good you mean fucking spectacular, then sure, it was really good." He looked at her, gently cupping one of her cheeks. "You were fantastic. I thought you were going to break."

"Me too," she admitted. "But I didn't want you to stop." He grinned crookedly, staring down at her. He, personally, rather liked the riding crop and the multitude of uses it offered, but many of his other submissive lovers hadn't. Which was understandable, because it was designed to hurt, and the average sub wasn't generally inclined toward that much pain or punishment. He could only recall one who'd enjoyed it, and she had been his very first, the woman who'd initiated him into the lifestyle. Since then, it had languished in its drawer for the most part. Until now, of course.

 _Tell her you love her_. His teeth clenched at the traitorous thought. No, the timing wasn't right. Scorpius didn't want her to think he was only saying it because she'd held her own with two of his favourite items. _She doesn't even know they're your favourites. Tell her_. No. He couldn't. He wanted it to be something romantic, wanted her to know that he loved her as more than just his slut, or his arm candy, or even as more than his girlfriend. Because fuck, he loved her like she was his other half.

Which sounded corny and lame, even in his head, but it was true. She was overflowing with passion and he wanted nothing more than to drown himself in it. She was so very bright and vivacious and trusting. He wanted her to be pleasured in any and every possible way, inside the bedroom and out of it. He wanted to shield her from the ugliness of the world, keep her safe and happy, and do whatever it took to give her anything and everything she could ever want or need. And being the selfish prick he was, goddamn it all to motherfucking hell, he wanted her to love him back.

No, he couldn't tell her he loved her. It wasn't the right time. _You're a fucking pussy_.

"What's with the face?" she asked, standing up, then smirked and pulled him down to kiss him. "You look like you're either arguing with yourself or you can't decide if you feel bad for those lashes."

Scorpius smirked and hauled her up against himself. "I'm trying to decide if I have time to have you again," he murmured and she gasped as he grabbed her ass.

"What time is it?" she asked, jumping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Scorpius held her gently and exited his playroom with her. She nipped his lower lip. "And how long do you have?"

"I get an hour paid lunch, which started whenever I left the office. It's now," he looked into the kitchen at the microwave as he passed through the living room, "two forty-seven."

"Then you probably don't have time," she said, grinning, and kissed him hungrily, suckling his lower lip. "And you're definitely going to be past that hour. It was just two when I called you."

"I'll stay late," he rumbled, depositing her in his bed. She hissed as her ass grazed the supple sheets, even though they were soft and luxurious. Scorpius moved over her, then rolled them, giving her tender flesh a respite, and spent long moments simply kissing her, tasting her, smoothing his hands over every inch of creamy, delicious flesh, trying to memorize her by feel.

Lily pulled back, her breathing shallow, pupils wide. "Stop that," she murmured. Scorpius felt his brow furrow.

"Stop what?"

"Being gentle. I don't want that." She sat back, grasped his hands, and put them on her breasts. "I want you to take me like I'm yours." She made his hands squeeze her. "I want to _feel_ you."

Scorpius sat up with her, put a hand to the back of her head and kissed her ravenously, then broke away, rolling them again. "No," he said, feathering kisses down her neck, between her breasts, trailing under one generous swell, soft and light and teasing. Lily's hands, those lovely artist's hands, threaded through his hair and tugged, but he didn't give in. His fingers ghosted down her belly, softly teasing her pussy lips. She moaned and arched, trying for more contact.

"Scorpius," she said, and he grinned at the frustrated tone.

"Hush," he rumbled. She grunted, sat up and rolled him over aggressively.

"No. If you won't, I will," she said, and in one graceful movement, she slid down, and nipped hard at his chest, then his abs. Scorpius grunted. Lily tossed her hair, her lovely green-gold eyes blazing and she kissed him, hard, dominating, all thrusting tongue and hungry teeth as she ground her wetness against his half hard cock. "I'm yours, and you're mine," she gasped, breaking away. His heart lurched at the words. "And I'm taking the advice of that very nice old lady who lives on the twentieth floor, and keeping you on a tight leash, Scorpius." He had no idea what she was talking about, but then she gripped his prick firmly, stroking purposefully. "Got it?"

His mouth tilted up into a half smile and she moved, putting her mouth around his cock, suckling and swirling her tongue over him. "Lily," he groaned, threading his fingers through her hair. Once he was hard, she drew back, reached into the drawer in the nightstand, and withdrew a condom, ripping it open with her teeth, and slid it down his length.

"Hush," she said, and lowered herself onto him. He gripped her hips, unable to resist thrusting up into her. "Yes, Scorpius, just like that," she murmured, tossing her hair again, lifting up and slamming back down.

The blond could feel himself getting caught up in whatever storm of emotion she was consumed by, and sat up, pushing up into her willing heat. "Fuck, Lily," he grunted, and she kissed him again, riding him fast and hard.

"No," she said, pushing him back down, bracing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm driving this car." She rode him for her own pleasure and he marvelled at her. She was glorious, furious, and sexy as hell. He held her and thrust up into her as his own arousal sharpened. He enjoyed his dominance, thoroughly and almost exclusively, but he couldn't help admitting, he was rather fond of hers as well.

She moaned, long and loud, taking him harder and faster, and he gripped her hips, quickening their coupling, loving the sounds she made. "Fuck, Lily, yes," he growled.

She shifted and he hissed at the change in angles, and she pried his hands from her hips. "Own me," she snarled, putting them on her tender ass. Lily shifted back, fucking herself on him, and he gripped the reddened flesh instinctively, and she cried out. "Yes, just like that," she moaned, her tits bouncing temptingly. He spread her ass cheeks and lifted his head to capture a nipple and her moans rose in pitch. "Fuck, yes, Scorpius!"

Unable to resist, he held her, pounding into that tight wet pussy, feeling himself starting to lose control. He suckled her nipple harder, biting it roughly, and shouted as he felt himself coming. She cried out one last time, his name falling from her lips in a sound of utmost pleasure, and he was gone, lost in a white hot wave of ecstasy.

Afterward, she lay atop him, trembling slightly. "When you asked me before, the other night," she murmured, "if that was what happened to me…" She shifted slightly, and he lay very still. "You were right. I got shit-faced at a college party with some friends in my senior year, right before graduation, and the two guys I woke up with took advantage of some stupid drunk girl they found passed out on a couch. I was a virgin and they took that from me and I don't even remember it."

Scorpius didn't know what to say to that, but he felt his temper boiling, the taste of rage rising like bile in this throat. "What did you do?" he asked after a long moment.

She snorted gently, then sat up, climbing off of him, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, facing away from him. "I did what any other seventeen year old would do. I got that morning after pill, went home, and pretended like it never happened." Scorpius sat up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Who was I going to tell or talk to about it?" she asked bitterly. "My dad who was too drunk to know what day of the week it was? My mom who was in Brussels with her new husband? The friends who just left me there?"

The blond moved toward her, wanting to punch someone when he saw her wiping her eyes, and sat behind her, drawing her back against his chest. He had no clue what he was supposed to say, what words to use to ease the pain, and anything he thought of sounded stupid in his head. Finally, feeling he should say _something_ , he murmured, "Have you told anyone at all?"

She shook her head. "Just you," she whispered. "And I would appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself," she added.

"Of course," he breathed, burying his face in her neck.

After several minutes, she turned around and put her arms around his neck, and he crushed her to himself. "That's why I was so mad," she mumbled. "I saw one of those miserable pricks at that stupid cafe, and I just…" She took a deep breath. "I wanted to throw my latte at him, but he's not even worth it."

Scorpius went very still again. "What cafe?" he murmured.

Lily pulled back, frowning. "No. You're not going there. I'm not going to tell you, because it's over and done with." One corner of her mouth quirked in an almost-smile. "Besides, he's a bloody barista at a shit hole coffee shop. His life sucks enough as it is." Scorpius scowled.

"He deserves to be stomped into the fucking ground," he said darkly. She shrugged.

"Probably. But not by you. Your shoes are too nice for that." She released him and got up. "Shit, you're probably way past your hour," Lily murmured. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he said, looking at her. "I'm dropping the Lamar case."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "No, you can't," she said. "Fair trial, unbiased representation and whatnot."

"It's hardly unbiased now, darling," he said. Even now he wanted to sucker punch Melvin Lamar after hearing Lily's story.

"Don't be silly. You're the best damn lawyer in the city, and that fucker's going to need all the help he can get. Don't drop the case just because of me. I'd hate to think you got passed up for a promotion or something if you did." Dark grey eyes widened slightly.

Scorpius, indeed, had been told if he did well on the Lamar case, which meant he managed to keep his client out of jail at worst or had him cleared of all charges at best, he would be looking at being made a partner. But now the price seemed too high to pay and he wondered, for the first time in his professional career, if he really did have a conscience. Could he sleep at night, or look at his reflection in the mirror if he managed the impossible and actually won? Or better yet, would he be able to look at Lily, with her expressive tawny hazel eyes, knowing what he now knew, if he won? Somehow, the blond doubted it.

"It's a conflict of interest," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "No it's not. You're staying on the case, and you're going to ask those women the hard questions, and at the end of it all, even if you win, everyone's still going to know Lamar's a piece of shit." She smiled. "So come and get dressed, and you can drop me at home on your way back to the office."

Scorpius opened his mouth, the three words he'd thought to tell her earlier on the tip of his tongue, but Lily turned away, headed out of his bedroom, and the moment was gone. Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and stood up. _I am a fucking pussy_.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Two weeks later, Lily went downstairs in search of food and drink, having spent the bulk of her day painting in her bedroom. Her back ached, she was stained with various shades of green acrylic paint, and her eyes felt scratchy, and she was looking forward to her weekly massage the next day. Scorpius had been busy in the run up to Lamar's trial, almost to the point of her not seeing him, but she had been making excellent progress on her cards, and her blond lover still managed to come home at night, where she'd been staying almost exclusively.

Lily and Scorpius hadn't spoken at all about his case, or her revelations, although she had noticed he hadn't taken her into his dungeon since that day. She was beginning to wonder if he was afraid of hurting her, and frowned as she opened the refrigerator. The redhead made a mental note to bring it up the next time she saw him. She didn't want to be treated like some fragile porcelain doll, and while the sex was still good, great even, she was eager to continue with her training.

"Lily, honey, could you come here a moment?" her mother called from the living room. She frowned, shut the fridge, and moved into the room where her mother and Potter were painting their nails and watching the news respectively.

"What's up, Mom?"

Her mother held up her left hand, which she'd done in a deep eggplant colour. "Is this too dark for me? I don't want to look like one of those teenagers who listen to the screaming music and wear black lipstick, but they say eggplant is the 'in' shade this season, and…" Lily felt her attention waning as a familiar voice came on the television. She turned, and saw Scorpius, looking grim and utterly handsome, moving through a field of reporters who were all shouting half intelligible questions at him regarding the Lamar case.

"No comment," he said tersely as the anchor, a woman with too-white teeth and a spray tan, asked him if they planned to take the plea bargain the prosecution had offered. His dark grey eyes flicked briefly to the camera and his mouth tightened. Lily frowned. He looked stressed. They didn't talk about the case at all, and she wondered now how it was going.

"Does the new evidence presented have any factor on your defense strategy?" the woman shouted at him, thrusting her microphone forward, and Lily could see him frown ever so slightly.

"No comment," he repeated, and disappeared inside a dark sedan. The redhead frowned some more, chewing her lip.

"Lily," her mother said impatiently, and she looked back.

"No, Mom, it looks good on you. Purple is good for redheads, and you don't look like a goth." Her mother beamed, then regarded her nails again as Lily drifted back into the kitchen, grabbing a banana and some chocolate chip cookies. Her cell phone rang in her pocket and she picked up. "Hello?" she mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

"Are you at home?" Scorpius rumbled.

"Uh huh. I saw you on the news."

"That is the last thing I want to talk about. I've had a shitty day and I miss you. I _really_ miss you." She smiled.

"So come get me," she replied.

"I'm on my way." He disconnected and Lily hurried upstairs, dashing to change out of her ratty pyjama pants and tank top, wash the paint off her hands, and grab her tote bag, finishing her snack as she did so.

"I'm going out," she called to her mother as she went outside to wait for Scorpius. She smiled as he pulled into the driveway, and hurried around to the passenger door, sliding in. "Hey," she said, and Scorpius leaned over, kissing her purposefully, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

"You taste like chocolate," he murmured, putting the car into reverse.

"I was eating cookies when you called." He smirked, glancing down, then leaned in again, and licked her left breast, suckling lightly, then pulled away and backed out of the driveway.

"You had a stray chocolate chip." She grinned, sliding a hand over his thigh. "Fuck, that makes my day so much better already," he sighed.

"I'm sorry you had a crap day. I'm assuming it has to do with the new evidence or whatever?" He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. "Do you want to talk about it?" He glanced sidelong at her and sighed again.

"Not really." She frowned.

"I shouldn't have told you," she mumbled.

"Yes, you should have, and I'm glad you did," he said. "The new evidence presented is that the girl, the underage one, is pregnant." Lily's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "And yes, it's probably his."

"Shit," she mumbled.

"That about sums it up. How was your day?" Lily shrugged.

"I painted. My back is killing me, but I'm almost done with the goddamn poinsettias." He smirked a little. "Seriously, though, I might submit this one to Hallmark and Carlton, and just tell my publishers to bugger off. It's coming along amazing, if I may say so myself."

"Do I get to see?"

Lily grinned. "When it's done." Scorpius pulled up to a red light, and leaned over, kissing her again. "What was that for?"

"You make the shit days better."

She looked at him, and moved her hand up his thigh. "Would you like me to make it great, Master?" she murmured.

He reached for her hand and moved it over his half hard prick as the light changed. "Does that answer your question?"

"Not really," she murmured, stroking him through his clothing.

He grunted and flashed her a look. "Take your shirt off." She bit her lip and removed her hand to comply. "Put your hand back," he said once she was topless. She put her hand back and stroked him again. "Tell me how you want to be punished, slut. And be explicit."

She licked her lips, nipples hardening at that four letter S-word, still stroking him. "I want you to put the nipple clamps on. The ones on the chain." She'd never tried those ones, the kind that looked like little space-aged, silver clips that were indeed connected by a short length of silver chain.

Scorpius grunted again. "And then?"

"And then I want you to shackle me to the bed," she said, stroking him a little faster, getting wet just thinking about it. "And I want you to fuck me with that dildo with all the extra stuff." She took a deep breath. "Does it vibrate?" she murmured.

"It does."

Lily sucked in some air through her nose. "Good. And just when I'm about to come, I want you to stop." He arched a brow and she slanted him a coy look. "So I can beg for it, Master." He groaned, and pushed her hand away.

"You know me too well, my naughty slut," Scorpius rumbled and they pulled into the parking garage. They got in the elevator and Lily, who had left her shirt in the car, looked up at Scorpius, biting her lip, as he tugged on her nipples. "Get on your knees," he murmured as the doors slid shut. Lily groaned and dropped to her knees as he undid his pants enough to free his cock. "Suck it, and make it good, slut."

Lily felt a distinct rush of arousal as she took him into her mouth in the elevator, knowing at any moment someone else could get on, although she doubted it, as no one ever had before that, and was almost disappointed she wouldn't have an audience when they got to the penthouse. They went into his condo and straight to the playroom. Scorpius was pulling his tie loose and slipping off his shoes and jacket as she hurriedly slid her jeans and panties off.

"Go to the dresser and get your clamps and my riding crop," he instructed, and she gulped. When she had retrieved the requested items, he came up behind her, naked and hard, his cock pressing against the cleft of her ass as he affixed her collar. "Do you like this?" he murmured, lifting the riding crop from her hands, putting it atop the dresser.

"Yes, Master," she murmured. He reached around her, kissing her neck softly, and teased her nipples.

"You're going to put your own clamps on," he continued, tugging her stiff nipples. She licked her lips and picked them up. "These are clover clamps, and they're going to feel different than the hoops. Pinch the middle part together to open them up." Lily did as instructed, and applied the first one, moaning as the thing pinched her entire nipple, and hard, as opposed to just the base. She lifted the other one and the pain receded slightly, and put the second clamp on, hissing, unbearably wet. The chain dipped between her breasts and the redhead touched it gently. Scorpius batted her hand away. "You don't get to play with that," he rumbled. She wondered why, and then he tugged it, ever so gently, and the pressure increased significantly on her nipples.

" _Ah_!"

"And that is why," he said against her ear as he picked up his riding crop, then moved away, tapping her ass lightly with it. "Now kneel in the center of the bed." She moved to do so, and heard a drawer open, then close, and Scorpius came toward her, holding a longer version of the thin silver chain he'd used on the night after her birthday party. She eyed it hesitantly, then licked her lips as he clipped it to the chain dangling between her breasts, then dropped it on the bed. She hissed as it tugged her clamps, and Scorpius smirked.

He climbed up and hooked the silver chain into the ceiling hook. There was a decent amount of slack, but the weight of the chain still pulled her clamps tighter. Scorpius smacked the inside of her thighs gently with the riding crop. "A little wider, my tasty slut." She shifted, moving carefully so that the chain didn't tug her nipple clamps and groaned when Scorpius tapped the little leather flap at the end of the crop against her dripping pussy, then dragged it up, over her clit. "Put your arms up." She did and he grunted. "Fuck, you have no idea how fucking perfect that looks." He slapped her clit sharply and she moaned.

Scorpius dragged the riding crop up her belly, hooked it under the chain between her clamps and smirked as Lily's eyes went wide. "Please, Master," she said raggedly and moaned, the sound growing louder as he moved the crop toward himself, the tugging increasing, the pinching feeling skyrocketing, and she huffed out a muttered, "Fuck."

He grinned, then moved the riding crop away, releasing the tension on her clamps slightly and she groaned. "Now then," he murmured, tapping her clit again with the crop. "Down to business." He smiled wickedly and Lily gulped. "Which dildo did you want me to fuck that pussy with, slut?" He was rubbing the crop over her slit, thoroughly distracting her.

"The one with all the extra bits," she murmured, then yelped as he smacked her pussy hard with the flap of leather, pressing upward firmly. "Master," she added hastily. He tapped her teasingly.

"Manners, my slut."

"Yes, Master," she agreed. He stepped forward and tugged gently on the chain attached to the ceiling and she gasped.

"Next time I'll lash you, understood?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed.

"If your arms get tired, hold onto the chain," he rumbled, and kissed her lightly before moving back to the dresser. He opened the dildo drawer and pulled out the one that resembled the alien penis/undersea creature. It looked as bizarre as ever to Lily, although she had a much better idea what all the extra bits might be for now. She felt a gush of white hot liquid arousal as she looked at it in Scorpius's hand. He came back over and smirked at her. "Legs a little wider." She bit her lip but complied, hissing as the chain was pulled almost taut. Scorpius rubbed the head of the dildo against her opening, coating it in her slick juices, then slowly slid it into her willing pussy.

"Ooh," she groaned. "Oh, yes." Scorpius flicked a clamped nipple with his tongue and she groaned. The larger of the two extra parts pressed teasingly against her anus and she grunted. And then she almost jumped out of her skin as it began vibrating all of a sudden, the little soft spiky bits along the shaft trembling exquisitely in her. "Yes, Master, oh yes, please, Master," she murmured, already incoherent.

Scorpius grinned. "Do you want to come already, slut?"

"Ooh, yes please, Master," she groaned. He rocked the toy within her making her moan, and she bucked, then cried out as the clamps tightened and relaxed at the movement. "Unh," she grunted, feeling the part against her ass, vibrating deliciously, beginning to penetrate her. And just as it eased into her, the part in her pussy pushing her ever closer to the edge, she felt the second extra arm, the one coated in soft spikes, brush against her clit. She jolted forward, crying out again as her clamps were tugged.

Lily was regretting her choice of dildos now, feeling her orgasm pending, and fought to control the urge to come right then and there. Scorpius moved the dildo, changing angles again, and she moaned as he fucked her hard with it, the part for her ass slipping in and out, the part for her clit teasing her off and on and the main shaft vibrating and stroking her g-spot perfectly. She tried to push down onto the toy, to have it harder, but the clamps tightened painfully, making her yelp, and she moaned. Her hands were atop her head and elbows pointed to the ceiling and she felt wanton and horny as fuck, and it was far too much to bear.

"Do you want to come?" came Scorpius's voice.

"Yes, Master," she panted. And, to her mingled delight and frustration, he pulled the toy away. She growled.

"Beg for it my nasty slut," he murmured, licking her nipple again.

"Please, fucking please," she whimpered. "Master, _please_ ," she moaned. It had been so good, too good, and she couldn't take not having that thing in her, vibrating away. She wanted to come more than she was certain her ever had in her life. She thought vaguely back to the Sybian, and how delightful _that_ had been, but this… This was everything all at once, and she wanted it all. Over and over and over… _Fucking Christ_! "Please," she gasped. She screamed a little as the riding crop cracked hard over her ass, and her eyes that she didn't recall closing snapped open. "Fuck!"

"Tell me what you want. And keep those eyes open for me. I like seeing your thoughts in them." Scorpius patted her pussy with the riding crop again and she groaned.

"Please Master," she said, swallowing thickly. "Please, I want to come."

He tugged the chain attached the her clamps again and she moaned. "Should I let you?" he murmured, and she wasn't sure what answer he wanted to hear. He tapped her clit with the riding crop, and she looked directly at him.

"I'm not ready for it, Master," she breathed, even though her body was demanding satisfaction. He smirked.

"Not yet, my naughty girl?" She shook her head. He tugged the chain that tightened her nipple clamps, and she yelped, but kept her eyes on his very dark grey ones. "Then tell me what you want."

She looked down, seeing his hard cock, and looked back at his eyes. "I want you to lash me, Master." His brows went up slightly, but he smiled.

"You are a very naughty slut," he rumbled, and to her mingled horror and delight, he lashed her, harder than any of the ones she'd received before that, and she fought to muffle her scream, hands moving to grip the chain. "No," he rumbled. "I love those screams," he breathed, and tugged her clamps again, making her cry out. "Fuck, ask for another, slut. Then I'll fuck that pussy and let you come."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please, Master," she said steadily. "I want you to lash me again." The crop cracked hard over her again, right on the junction between thighs and ass, and Lily screamed, because it was quite possibly the most painful thing she'd ever experienced.

She didn't feel the clamps being slipped off, but then the next thing she knew, Scorpius was inside her, growling in her ear, "Yes, my slut, fucking yes."

She groaned as he fucked her, hard and fast and perfect and she felt her arousal shooting up into the stratosphere, and when his hand brushed her clit, she came, hard, filled to the brim with him, his fingers wrapped firmly around her collar, and she cried out his name.

Lily sucked in air, vaguely aware she was moving, or being moved, and then tried to stand. "No," Scorpius rumbled, and she wrapped her legs around him instead, clutching his shoulders. He laid them out in his bed, his thighs spreading her wide as he filled her again, still hard, and she groaned. He thrust into her and her hips lifted to meet him. He reached for her hands, intertwining their fingers as he pinned her arms above her head, thrusting hard and deep, making her moan. "I love you," he breathed, then covered her mouth with his own. His tongue stroked into her mouth in time with his prick thrusting into her hot wet pussy and she moaned. Lily opened herself to him entirely and he broke the kiss and growled against her ear, "Mine," and then she felt his rhythm become wild and uneven.

She lost herself again at the sensation, tumbling into ecstasy with him, breathing the words back, although she didn't know if he would hear them. "I love you," she gasped. "Fuck, yes, Scorpius, I love you."

When she had finally recovered, sore and sated, she moved her hands over him as his weight crushed her comfortably into the soft mattress. Down his back and back up, across the breadth of his shoulders and he groaned, withdrawing from her, lifting himself off of her slightly. When he rolled to the side she moved with him. "My middle name is Hyperion," he murmured, pulling her impossibly closer. "My birthday is December fourth, which makes me a Sagittarius, my favourite colour is green, and my favourite food is actually Yorkshire puddings."

Lily resisted the urge to giggle. "A Sagittarius?" she breathed. "I think that makes us opposing elementals."

"They do say opposites attract, darling," he rumbled, looking at her very intently.

She licked her lips. "Do you really-?"

"Yes."

She couldn't fight the smile. "And is your middle name actually Hyperion?"

"Unfortunately," he breathed. "He was a Titan, the product of the earth and sky, and father to the sun and moon and the dawn. Or so I'm told."

Lily smiled. "That's kind of funny," she murmured, hooking her leg around his hip. He gripped her ass firmly. "I think Luna is a Roman goddess or something associated with the moon."

Scorpius grinned and kissed her. "I really do love you," he murmured.

Lily felt herself blushing a little. "I love you too," she replied in a whisper.

"Oh, and I should mention, unless you figured it out already, my favourite toy is the riding crop."

Lily grinned. "I assumed as much. You said 'my' clamps, and 'your' riding crop, so I figured it had some special place in here." She put a hand over his heart, and he rolled onto his back, taking her with him, smoothing his hands over her. She tossed her hair and snuggled up to him. "So," she finally said, sounding sleepy, "does this mean I get to meet your mother? I admit I'm kind of curious."

Scorpius snorted. "I suppose," he said, stroking his hands up and down her back. "Do I get to meet your father?"

Lily shifted. "If you want," she mumbled. "Though I warn you now, he won't like you."

Scorpius frowned. "Why not?"

"You're a lawyer." That made him grin.

That Saturday, when Scorpius finally managed to get a day off, they went out for breakfast, planning to stop by Michael O'Shea's place afterward. Lily was feeling distinctly nervous and worried her lower lip with her teeth between bites of blueberry pancakes.

"Stop that," Scorpius murmured, reaching across the little table to remove her lower lip from her mouth. She smiled wanly at him. "Why are you so nervous?"

Lily sighed and put her fork down. "My dad can be...well, he's either okay, or he's a total prick. There's no in between. I don't really want to catch him on the being a total prick day. And I haven't spoken to him properly in a long time." She absently fiddled with a packet of sweetener on the diner table, frowning slightly. "I'm not really even sure he likes me."

Scorpius frowned. "What's not to like, darling?" he asked. She shrugged.

"He thinks I'm too much like my mom," she muttered. "Which is not only not true, but kind of offensive." Scorpius smirked lightly, then arched a brow as she started worrying her lip again. "I know it sounds stupid, but I want him to like you," she said, folding her arms.

"I can be charming when I want," Scorpius said. Twenty minutes later, standing in front of a battered, peeling door with a crooked number four hanging from it, in a building that looked like it was the last stop for most of the residents before jail time or death, Scorpius could feel the tension rolling off Lily. She knocked firmly and they waited, but there was no response. Lily rolled her eyes and hammered on the door with a fist. "What d'you want?" said a gruff voice as the door was opened, and Scorpius tried his very best not to sneer.

Standing across the threshold was a middle-aged man with scraggly, unwashed grey hair and a pot belly, wearing pyjama pants of an indiscriminate colour and a stained white wifebeater. The only resemblance he bore to Lily were his green-gold eyes, bloodshot and squinty. "Hi, Dad," Lily said stiffly.

"Lily?' he asked, peering at his daughter as though he'd only ever seen a picture of her.

"Yup," she said, smiling grimly. "Can we come in?"

Michael O'Shea didn't answer, instead looking directly at Scorpius, and despite the stale odour of Jack Daniel's and the bloodshot eyes, Scorpius was aware the man standing across from him didn't like or trust him in the slightest. And that Michael O'Shea, in his prime, would have been a formidable adversary. "Who the fuck are you?"

"This my boyfriend," Lily said firmly.

Lily's father merely stared at him, as though trying to place him. "You're that prick on T.V. defending that Lamar bastard," he said at last.

"One and the same," Scorpius said. O'Shea narrowed his eyes then looked back at Lily and scoffed.

"You could do better, kiddo." He moved away from the door and Lily flashed Scorpius an apologetic look as they followed her father inside. Scorpius closed the door behind them. "So what's the occasion?" O'Shea grunted, flopping into a worn armchair in the living room. Scorpius noted the half-empty quart of whiskey on the folding table beside the chair. He cast his daughter a pointed look. "It's not your birthday is it?"

Lily toed empty pizza boxes and dirty laundry aside and sat on the couch. Scorpius, against his better judgement, followed suit. "No, Dad," she said. "That was last month."

O'Shea grunted again. "So why'd you bring some fancy, high-priced lawyer here, then?"

"I told you, he's my boyfriend," Lily said. "This place looks like shit."

"The maid's not due until tomorrow," he replied, smirking.

Lily arched a brow. "You look like shit, too," she said and her father shrugged. "Scorpius wanted to meet you."

O'Shea's brows lifted, and he glanced at the blond. "Huh. Heard plenty already, I'm sure." He looked back at Lily. "What's new with you, kiddo? You brought him home to your mother yet?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "The same, Dad. I'm still painting." O'Shea scoffed at that. "And yes, Mom has met him." The redhead smirked. "She doesn't like him either."

The older man smirked again. "That's a first. Your mother and I seeing eye to eye on something. Never thought I'd live to see the day." He cast those entrancing green-gold eyes back to Scorpius. "So what the fuck's your deal?"

Lily frowned. "Dad, stop-" Her father waved her down.

"Well?" he snapped, and reached for his bottle. Scorpius narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I wanted to see the piece of shit who has the gall to call himself Lily's father for myself," he said blandly. "Despite my low expectations, you fall woefully short of them." Lily slanted him a warning look, but O'Shea laughed.

"Not as stupid as he is slick." He took a long pull from his bottle. "Are you fucking her?"

"Dad!" she said, shocked.

Scorpius, who had much more experience dealing with unsavoury human beings, smirked. "What do you think?"

O'Shea grunted again. "You love her?"

"Yes."

Lily was chewing her lower lip again. "Dad, this isn't-" Her father waved her down again.

"What d'you think of her little art thing?"

Scorpius shrugged. "She's enormously talented and damn good. Not that you care what I think."

O'Shea half smiled with grudging respect. "You're a quick sonofabitch, aren't you?"

"Like lightning," Scorpius confirmed. "I see why her mother liked you. Before the drink became more important, anyway." He glanced at Lily, and reached out, popping her lip out of her mouth again. "Stop being nervous, darling."

She frowned, and her father did as well, then looked at his daughter searchingly. "He good to you?" Lily blinked.

"Really? You have the nerve to ask that? But yes, he's fantastic."

O'Shea frowned. "I'm still your father." Scorpius made a politely disbelieving noise in his throat. "Shut it, blondie."

"This is awkward," Lily said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and you two can figure out whatever the hell you need to get sorted, and then we're leaving." Lily stood up and disappeared down a dark hallway.

"I can see why Gin doesn't like you," O'Shea muttered, pulling from his bottle of Jack Daniel's again.

Scorpius raised a brow. "Likewise."

"So how'd you meet my Lily?"

"Mutual acquaintance."

"You haven't gotten her knocked up, have you?"

Scorpius smirked a little at that. "Nope."

"So what's the deal?" He took another swig from his bottle and Scorpius gave him a questioning look. "I don't buy your shit, even if Lily does."

The blond half smiled. "Not a complete drunk bastard?" he drawled.

"Not yet."

The blond leaned forward intently. "You fucked up with her, you piece of shit, and she'll never tell you, because for some reason she still gives a fuck about you and what you think. So I'm here to tell you, if you ever do it again, whether you mean to or not, I'll crush you like the filthy fucking cockroach you are."

O'Shea narrowed his eyes. "Likewise, prick. You fuck with her, I'll fuck with you."

Scorpius grinned. "I'd love to see you try."

"And tell Gin the next time you see her to remember where she came from, just in case she forgot, sittin' way up on her high horse in her fancy McMansion. Wasn't so long ago I picked her up for a good time, and I been payin' for that ride ever since."

"Tell your daughter you love her when we leave, if you mean it, and you've got a deal," Scorpius shot back, and then Lily came back down the hallway and the blond stood up.

"Well, it's been lovely," Lily said in a blatant lie, and glanced at her father, who hefted himself out of the armchair to walk them to the door. "See you at Christmas, Dad," she said.

He flashed a glance at Scorpius, then said gruffly, "Sure thing, kiddo. Take care."

"Bye," Lily said, opening the door.

Michael O'Shea took a deep breath and looked at Lily. "And hey, don't forget, I might be a piece of shit, but I love you, kiddo."

Her eyes went wide. "Love you too, Dad," she said, shocked, and then the door was closing behind them. Lily turned wide eyes to Scorpius. "What did you say to him?"

Scorpius shrugged. "This and that. Nothing he didn't already know, I'm sure."

"No really, what did you say to him?" Lily demanded. "My dad hasn't said I love you in like fifteen years."

Scorpius put his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and murmured, "Then I suppose he was long overdue, wasn't he?"

When they got to the car, Lily's cell rang. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, are you free? And do you know if Scorpius is free?" Alexia asked.

Lily heard Constantine saying the background, "Don't ask them, Lex, tell them. That prick is a workaholic. Take some R&R for Christ's sake."

"Sorry," Alexia murmured, "Constantine is grumpy."

"Tell him to take a chill pill. Or go to his spa and ask for Karen. I had her for my massage last week, and that girl has amazing hands." She glanced at Scorpius and saw him smirking. "Hold on," she said to Alexia. "Constantine-"

"I heard," Scorpius said. "Tell Alexia we'll be there in fifteen."

"We'll be there in fifteen," she repeated.

"Good," Alexia said. "See you then."

The redhead disconnected and put her phone back in her bag. "You seem less nervous about this than visiting your own father," Scorpius murmured. Lily smiled a little at that.

"Somehow I can't see there being much of a chance of screaming and throwing dishes with Alexia and Constantine." Scorpius frowned. "And I'm not really nervous about this." Lily had met up with the lovely asian woman a couple more times, Alexia giving her advice and pointers, and while she still had to sit the practical exam, as it were, Lily was feeling much less weirded out by the whole thing. If she was honest with herself, the redhead was actually kind of looking forward to it.

She reached up, flipping her sun visor down, opening the mirror, and undid her bun, stowing her chopsticks in her bag, fluffing out her dark crimson waves, then dug in her tote for some mascara. "Darling, there's no need to get all dolled up," Scorpius teased as they pulled up to a red light.

Lily arched a brow at him, then pulled out her tube of mascara. "I'm not getting all dolled up. I'm trying to look presentable." Scorpius reached over and put his hand on the upper inside of her thigh.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" he said quietly, then pulled forward as the light changed.

"Of course." She put her mascara away. "And you know you don't have to keep asking me that, right?"

He grinned. "Of course."

They got to Alexia's building and Lily felt a burst of nerves but squashed them before they could fester. She could do this. She _would_ do this. Scorpius knocked on Alexia's door, and the lovely little woman answered, waving them in graciously to the living room. Lily met her eyes and those dark, almond-shaped eyes looking back at her seemed to say 'driving the car'. She grinned, Alexia's plump mouth quirking up too, and Lily put both hands either side of Alexia's face, tilted her head up, and kissed her, slow and gentle, easing her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

She was aware of Scorpius, and Constantine, watching them, but focused on the soft contours of Alexia's tongue and lips, the feel of small hands at her waist, the gentle noise of approval Alexia made, then pulled back. "Jesus Christ," Scorpius muttered.

"That is way hotter than it should be," Constantine added, and Lily felt her cheeks going pink. Alexia looked over at the tall, dark European.

"You're not supposed to be saying anything. It's distracting." She looked at Lily. "Ignore them. They're not here." Lily nodded, but she could feel Scorpius looking at her, and slanted a look at him on the sofa. Alexia turned her head back. "Focus."

She drew Lily's mouth down again but let the redhead lead, and Lily felt her confidence rising as they kissed, gently moving a hand down over Alexia's breast, nipping at that plump lower lip. Lily was glad Alexia was wearing heels as she broke the kiss and gently slid a strap of her floaty tank top aside. Her fingers trailed down the other woman's arm, then moved up under her shirt, the fabric bunching around her wrist and Alexia groaned gently at the light, teasing touch. "Take this off," Lily murmured, and moved to unbutton her snug white jeans.

When Alexia's shirt hit the floor, she captured her mouth again, reaching around to unhook her bra, then smoothed her hands up over the firm weight of her breasts. She sucked in air through her nose, still aware they were being watched, but gently teased a nipple into a hardened peak, then tugged it. Alexia moaned, kissing back, and her small hands traced over Lily's curves, roving under her own tank, caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples skillfully, and Lily bit down hard on the lip in her mouth as Alexia pulled her nipples, both groaning.

The redhead smirked as she broke the kiss, and tossed Alexia's bra down. "Take off your shoes," she said firmly, and Alexia kicked them off. Lily undid the zipper on her jeans, tugging them suggestively, but didn't pull them off. Instead she slipped her own cardigan off, then stripped her snug tank top, and brought Alexia's mouth to her nipple. The asian woman suckled hungrily, dark eyes shining with approval when she looked up, and Lily pulled her away, then bit the creamy column of the other woman's neck, nibbling her way down.

Her confidence soaring, Lily dropped to her knees and dragged firm teeth from just below the other woman's navel to the underside of her breast, then bit none too gently at the curve of flesh. Alexia cried out slightly and the redhead hooked her fingers into the white jeans and pulled them down roughly. She nipped hard at the sensitive flesh just inside a hip, then wrapped her tongue around the lacy ruffle of panties just below where she'd bitten.

There was a grunt from Constantine's direction and Lily snuck a gloating look at him, before returning her attention to Alexia, who was breathing heavier than normal, a pleased smile curving her mouth. Lily gripped her hips and licked her through the fabric of her panties, fingernails biting into flesh and Alexia moaned. "Would you like to sit down?" Lily breathed and Alexia nodded, biting her lip. "Mmm, that's unfortunate," she said, smirking, and tugged the skimpy black panties down.

Alexia was completely waxed and Lily hummed in anticipation, her own panties already soaked she was sure, and even though she'd never imagined in her life she'd be turned on by what she was doing, and about to do, Lily couldn't help it. She was. Gentle pressure behind one knee and then the other had Alexia stepping out of her pants and panties, and she stood, naked and wet, nipples hard, in her own living room, as Lily kneeled before her.

Her hands smoothed up those luscious white thighs, even as Alexia's smaller hands threaded through Lily's hair, and the redhead had to take a deep breath. She nipped the inside of one thigh, then the other, a bit further up, then, ever so gently, skimmed her tongue over Alexia's slit. Her eyes flicked up, focused entirely on the petite little asian woman who stood before her, and her pearly whites bit gently at her mound.

Fingers clenched handfuls of Lily's hair and she grinned a little, then she finally, at last, tasted the slick wetness between Alexia's legs, flicking her tongue purposefully over her clit, then pulled back. She could see the darker-haired woman's chest heaving. "I'll bet you'd like to come, wouldn't you, Alexia?" she murmured.

"Yes," came the breathy reply.

Another grunt from the peanut gallery, but Lily barely heard it. She flicked her tongue over the hard nub of the asian woman's clit again. "How bad?"

"Very badly," came the reply, and Alexia looked down at her. "Please?" she asked.

Lily grinned, merely parting her folds again with her tongue, even as she pulled her closer by the buttocks. Alexia's knees bent a little, pelvis tilting invitingly, and she flicked her clit again, hard, enjoying the other woman's response. "Mmm, I'm not so sure about that," she breathed, and flicked her clit once more. Alexia moaned. "You're very tasty, you bad girl," she murmured.

"Yes," Alexia gasped. Lily slid her tongue into the hot, wet warmth, swirling it around, then withdrew, flicking the other woman's clit again. "Yes, please," she whispered.

"So good," Lily crooned, "and yet so very bad." Alexia whimpered, hands curled into fists around Lily's long red tresses. Lily suckled her clit gently feeling Alexia push down into her mouth. Her fingernails bit into the soft curves of her buttocks, then she broke away. "Would you like to come now, baby?" she murmured.

"Mmm, yes!" Alexia cried. Lily flicked her clit with her tongue again and she cried out. "Yes, please!"

Lily couldn't hold back, her own arousal painfully intense, and she suckled that bundle of nerve endings into her mouth, lips pulling hard on it, and felt Alexia coming, unraveling completely. She licked her slit, tasting her juices, holding the petite asian steady as she was wracked with ecstasy, tugging on Lily's hair.

When her fingers released the redhead's hair, she stood up, pulling Alexia close, and the dark-haired woman jolted up, kissing Lily aggressively. "That was excellent. Definitely an A plus," she breathed, and Lily grinned.

"Are we allowed to talk now?" Constantine asked.

Lily turned, and then Scorpius was hauling her up against himself, kissing her ravenously, both hands grabbing her ass firmly. "Say goodbye," he rumbled after breaking away.

She smirked. "Don't be rude," she murmured.

He grunted. "I just watched you tongue fucking another woman's pussy, darling, and I wasn't allowed to talk or touch or taste the whole time. I'm going to take you home and fuck you into next week."

She blushed a little. "It feels rude to just leave," she said, untangling herself from him.

Scorpius sighed, and turned her head. Constantine had pulled Alexia down onto his lap and was biting her aggressively. "I don't think they'll notice," he rasped against her ear. "I want to take you home and love you until you can't move," he rumbled, kissing her neck, then put her hand against his crotch. He was hard. "I want to make you scream for me," he added, and she bit her lip. "I want you to beg me to let you come, and I want to watch your face when I finally let you come around my cock, you delicious little slut."

"I need my clothes," she breathed. He put them into her hands. "Okay, let's go."

Much later, they were lying in Scorpius's bed, both sated for the moment, Lily doubly so, and she was lying with her head on his chest, their legs tangled, and he was absently stroking her hair. "So when are we going to see your mother?" she murmured.

Scorpius's hand faltered against her hair. "Probably not for awhile," he murmured. Scorpius didn't actually much want Lily to meet his mother. She was a ruthless, cold woman, who set more store in appearances than actual affection. And Scorpius was pretty sure she was the reason he was a man who prefered, almost exclusively, to be in control.

He didn't talk about his childhood much, and only Albus knew the extent of his dislike for both his parents. When his father had died almost twelve years ago, Scorpius had attended the funeral, where his mother, after too much Grey Goose, had proceeded to accuse him in loud, carrying tones, for being the one at fault for the demise of Draco Malfoy. If he'd only done better, worked harder, been a better son and done as his father wished, surely Draco wouldn't have died of a heart attack at only forty-five years old. Scorpius privately thought it was the numerous affairs his father had held, his penchant for cigars and fried foods, and his mother's constant nagging that had pushed his father into an early grave. And yet, despite all that, he'd missed his father.

Always, whenever his mother pushed and pushed, to the point of making Scorpius want to strike her, his father had told her to leave him be, that if he wanted to be a low-life defence attorney and fritter his life away on keeping felons from prison, it was Scorpius's own choice. Draco had been assistant district attorney, and then a judge, for many years. Draco had always let him fall on his face, then pick himself back up. And while he'd been a formidable and reserved father, he'd at least let Scorpius make his own choices.

His mother, on the other hand, had wanted him to be his father's clone. And when he hadn't met her expectations, which seemed to be never, he'd been deemed unworthy of affection. The only time he recalled his own mother hugging him, at least when it wasn't for a photo or to keep up appearances, was when he graduated Princeton, with honors, while she had murmured in his ear that he should have worked harder to be made valedictorian, like his father had been.

Lily sat up on her elbow and looked at him. "Why?" she asked softly.

He brushed a thumb over her lips, cupping her face. "My mother and I don't get along." Lily frowned and he smirked. "Worse than you and your own mother."

"So?" she demanded.

He half smiled. "I'll call her and find out when is good," he said to placate her. She rolled her eyes.

"She's your mom," the redhead said dismissively, climbing atop him. "How bad can she be?"

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

A week later, Lily was feeling distinctly nervous, and smoothed her leopard print wrap dress as they went up a long walkway toward a grand mansion with perfectly manicured lawns and artfully trimmed hedges along the property line. Lily gripped Scorpius's hand, and glanced up at him. When he'd told her they would be having dinner with his mother and her new 'boy-toy' she had been pleased. Now she was wishing she didn't have to go through with this ordeal and that she hadn't pushed so hard to meet Mrs. Astoria Malfoy. She wanted to worry her lower lip with her teeth, but stopped herself, remembering she was wearing lipstick. Lily forced herself to breathe.

"Brace yourself," Scorpius said darkly, and pushed the doorbell as they got to the grand set of front doors. She looked at him again, and realized he was wearing the same expression he had when she'd seen him on television. The left hand door opened, and Lily took a deep breath, but it was an elderly man with a black suit and crisp white shirt who answered, raising snowy brows at Scorpius.

"Master Malfoy," he said, and stepped aside, waving them into a magnificent foyer, with three story ceilings and a massive crystal chandelier. Lily felt her mouth fall open. "So good to see you, lad," the man said.

Scorpius grinned. "Still at it Montgomery?" he said pleasantly.

"Until my last breath," the elderly man said, grinning back, then looked at Lily. "Good evening, Miss. May I take your coat and pocketbook?" he asked politely. Lily looked at him blankly.

"Um, sure, okay," she said, then slanted Scorpius a look. He shrugged and she slipped her lightweight trench off, handing it and her little purse to what she realized was a servant. Her brows went up.

"The parlor, Montgomery?" Scorpius asked, putting an arm around Lily's waist.

"Indeed, Master Malfoy."

"Thank you," the blond said, and lead Lily forward.

"What was that all about?" she whispered.

Scorpius smirked as he looked down at her. "My mother likes to think she's royalty," he said easily. "That's Montgomery, her butler, chauffeur, and the second best man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He taught me to play poker when I was a kid, and still beats me every time."

She licked her lips nervously. "Um, at risk of sounding stupid, " she mumbled, "are you like the filthy Old Money kind of mega-rich?"

Scorpius grinned. "Yes, darling. But don't worry, my mother is going to like you more than your father likes me."

She gave him a disbelieving look. _Yeah fucking right_. "Oh yeah?" she murmured.

"Yes," he said, then kissed the corner of her mouth. "You're beautiful, and my mother is a sucker for pretty things. And your father pretty much hates me entirely."

They entered into a sumptuously decorated room, grandly proportioned and extravagantly bedecked with antiques to resemble a Victorian parlor. On a richly upholstered sofa, angled toward a massive marble fireplace, sat a dark Latino man, probably not much older than Lily herself, and beside him, Scorpius's mother. Lily gulped. The woman was slim, smooth-faced, and haughty to the extreme, and wore a Harry Winston creation around her throat that sparkled in the firelight. Her hair was the same shade of platinum blonde as Scorpius's, but her eyes were a bright, icy blue, almost the same shade as her silk ball gown.

Lily felt distinctly under dressed and woefully inadequate. The Latino man's dark eyes roved over her, dark and appraising, as they approached, and Lily gulped and forced a smile as Astoria Malfoy looked at her coolly.

"Mother," Scorpius said stiffly, stooping to kiss her cheek dutifully. He slanted his dark grey eyes to the Latino man. "Are we acquainted?" he asked.

"Hector," the man said in accented English, extending a hand. Scorpius raised his brows but shook the proffered hand.

"Scorpius. The pool boy?" he asked his mother.

She shot him a filthy look. "No, the gardener," she said primly, then looked back at Lily. "Who's the pretty trollop?"

Scorpius smirked, pulling Lily closer. "This is Lily," he said. She smiled timidly at the intimidatingly beautiful blonde. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Is she legal?" Lily bit her tongue.

"Yes, Mother. Is he?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Sit, Scorpius. I'm getting a crick in my neck staring up at you two." They sat on the sofa that faced the fire directly and Lily gripped Scorpius's hand tightly as his mother glared at her. "Are you a gold digger?"

"No," she said quietly, feeling on edge. She barely resisted chewing her lip. Astoria's eyes narrowed. She pointed to the peridot necklace Lily had worn.

"Is that from my son?"

"Yes."

She sniffed. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Lily felt her indignation rise and smiled sweetly. "You bet. He's great, too, if that was your next question." Astoria's blue eyes flicked to Scorpius.

"Sit up straight, Scorpius. She's very pretty," she added as though the redhead weren't present.

"I'm aware, Mother."

"Your father liked redheads, too." Lily tried not to gape and shared an uncomfortable look with Hector. He rolled dark eyes that spoke volumes. To Lily they said, 'I feel you, girl'.

"I suppose it must be genetic, then," Scorpius said easily. "Shame he didn't marry one."

Astoria smiled, then looked back at Lily. "You're not a mick are you?"

Her brows rose a little. "Sorry, I'm afraid I might be. I have the drunk father to prove it. He likes redheads, too."

Astoria raised her own eyebrows, flawlessly dark gold, and Lily felt a stab of downright fear. "You've got a mouth on you."

"Leave her be, Mother," Scorpius said firmly.

Her blue gaze didn't waver from Lily. "Be quiet, Scorpius. The mick and I are talking." Lily took a deep breath. "I hope you don't plan on being the next Mrs. Malfoy," she said softly.

The redhead felt her temper flaring and tried to tell herself she should be nice to this woman. It was Scorpius's mother, for crying out loud! _Even if she is a fucking bitch and a half._ "I wasn't planning on it," she said easily. "I don't think I fit the requirements."

Scorpius squeezed her hand. She glanced at him, and his dark grey eyes glimmered. "Is that so?" Astoria said.

"Yup." Lily said, and watched the blonde woman flinch at the word, as though she had uttered a swear word instead.

"Do tell my why you don't meet the requirements," Astoria said.

Lily smiled, leaning against Scorpius. "Oh no, I don't think I could," she said politely.

Astoria glared. "I insist."

Scorpius squeezed her hand again and she shrugged. "For one, I'm not a total bitch. For two, I don't like making people feel inferior. And for three, I've only been seeing Scorpius for awhile, so even if he asked, I'd probably say no."

There was a long moment of silence, then Astoria smiled, and looked at her son. "For once I think you've done something your father would be proud of. If he weren't dead so young, of course."

Lily grit her teeth at the backhanded compliment, but Scorpius smirked. "He did have the thing for redheads after all."

"Let us eat," Astoria said, getting up. They moved from the parlor to a grand dining room, complete with crystal chandelier and too many forks at each place setting. Astoria sat at the head of the table, her lover to her left, her son to her right, and Lily sat beside Scorpius.

The first course was served, and Lily looked at the little pile of lettuce and vinaigrette with wary eyes, but put a dainty forkful into her mouth. It wasn't bad. "So tell me," Astoria said imperiously, "Lily, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said pointedly and Scorpius shot her a pleased look.

Astoria smiled icily. "Lily, tell me, what do you do?"

She swallowed her bite of salad. "I paint greeting cards."

Astoria arched a brow. "An artist?" she said in the same tone Lily's own mother used.

"Yes," she said firmly. _Don't let her get to you, don't let her get to you. She's just a bitter old woman, don't let her get to you._

"Adorable," Astoria said, smiling cruelly.

"Could be worse," Lily said, despite her better judgement.

"How so, dear?" Astoria murmured. "Scorpius, for the last time, sit up straight."

The redhead grit her teeth and looked at the loathsome blonde woman. "I could be an unemployed drunk like my father, right?"

Hector smirked. Astoria frowned. "There's still time, dear."

"You're not on your game, Mother," Scorpius said as the salad plates were cleared. "Normally you have them in tears by now."

Astoria frowned some more, and Lily realized it was exactly the same frown Scorpius wore when thoroughly displeased. "Normally you bring air-headed floozies to my table," she retorted. "Are you going to hang onto this one, Scorpius? The last one was rather short lived, wasn't she?"

The blond smirked. "She didn't measure up," he said blandly.

"Too bad," Astoria murmured. "She was prettier than the mick."

Lily took a deep breath as soup was served. "Tell me, Hector," she said boldly, determined to ignore Scorpius's mother and her attempts to belittle her. "Do you enjoy gardening? My own mother has rose bushes she thinks need constant pruning, but I prefer to see them grow wild. What do you think?"

"I also prefer a more unruly garden," he said pleasantly. "Nature has its own order, and over-pruning often leads to less blooms with roses."

Astoria glared with open hostility at Lily, who pretended not to notice. "I'll be sure to tell her. Sorry to pick your brain, but I'm curious, because I have a habit of killing plants, do you think cacti can be under-watered?"

Hector shot her a smile that smacked of approval. "Indeed they can. Most think cacti can go a long time without watering, which is true, but most people don't have saguaros in their homes, and the average potted cactus must be watered at least once every few weeks."

"Really?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yes. Generally, the more attractive the cactus, the more water it requires."

Lily sat back. "Well now I feel bad." She looked at Scorpius. "Remind me when we leave to go home and water my poor cactus. If it's not already dead."

Hector's eyes flashed. "They are remarkably resilient, though," he said. "Even a cactus that appears dead may come back if watered and shown the right tenderness."

Lily smiled. "I should be taking notes. So, if I suck at watering plants, what's my best option?"

"Enough," Astoria snapped. Lily smiled politely.

"Sorry," she lied. "I'm hogging the conversation." She ate some of her soup. "We micks do that, I guess. We just blather on and on."

Scorpius's shoulders were shaking, and she slid a hand up his thigh. Astoria was regarding her like she was a cockroach about to be crushed. "Your parents should have taught you some manners," she said coldly.

Lily shrugged. "Probably, but we can't all afford to go to finishing school. By the way, this soup is amazing. I'd ask for the recipe, but I doubt you made it, and I'm not a very good cook either." She consumed some more, and bit her tongue as Astoria regaled her son with life at the Malfoy residence for the rest of the meal and asked him questions he couldn't answer about the Lamar case. The redhead ignored Scorpius's mother's comments about how unfair it was to ruin a poor young man's future because some 'silly girls' couldn't 'buck up and take ownership for their mistakes'. She thought instead about pleasant things, like what would happen if the lovely chandelier fell onto Astoria's head.

By the time dessert arrived, Lily was feeling edgy and like she had just been to war. Dinner with Scorpius's mother was like treading a minefield. Dangerous, with the constant looming threat of something exploding right in front of you, and she was going to need a stiff drink afterward. Dessert was a delicious strawberry and mango sorbet with some kind of crunchy thing that tasted like super fancy chocolate and peanuts stuck in the top. Lily barely refrained from licking the bowl.

And, like a cobra, Astoria struck again. "It's so very refreshing to see a young woman who eats," she said in honeyed tones. Lily noticed only two dainty spoonfuls had been consumed from Astoria's own bowl. "Though I'm sure it will undoubtedly catch up with you."

Lily bit her tongue and smiled. "I enjoy exercise on a regular basis, so hopefully it'll take longer to catch up with me."

Astoria's lip curled ever so slightly. "Are you one of those abominable gym rats or whatever the young people are calling them nowadays?"

"Oh no, I hate gyms. They smell funny." She glanced at Scorpius, and he quirked a brow, as if to say 'go for it'. "I prefer a more natural work out. I'm sure you know what I mean." Astoria Malfoy looked at her calculatingly, clearly not wanting to admit ignorance to her. Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mrs. Malfoy," she said, smirking, and looked at Hector. "I'm willing to bet he knows."

Golden brows rose as blue eyes narrowed. "I do not make it a habit to speak in riddles, girl, so-"

"Wow, I didn't think I'd have to explain this to someone like three times my age," she mumbled. "Sex, Mrs. Malfoy. It burns a lot of calories, you know, especially if you move around a lot." She stared in horror and Lily went in for the kill, lifting her brows, and widening her eyes in mock disbelief. "Oh my God, I feel really stupid. I thought Hector was, y'know, your fuck buddy, or whatever the kids call a cougar's prey nowadays. My bad." She looked at Hector, who looked like he was trying not to smile. "No offence, Hector. If I was sixty and single, I'd want a hot, young Latin lover, too, and you seem nice."

"And I think it's time to take our leave," Scorpius said smugly, standing up. "Hector, pleasure. Goodbye, Mother," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye," Lily said, and followed Scorpius as he lead her by the hand out of the dining room. "Holy crap," Lily whispered once she felt they were out of earshot in a hallway. "Holy crap. Holy fucking crap. Did I just say that? Please tell me I'm hallucinating. Why did you let me say that?"

Scorpius smirked, then abruptly shoved her against a wall, pinning her with his body, grasping her wrists and lifting her arms, and kissed her ravenously. "You have no idea how gratifying that meal was for me," he murmured, and bit down hard on her neck, suckling. Lily groaned. "Fuck, I was half tempted to throw you down on the goddamn table and do this when you started rambling about cacti," he rumbled. He transferred both wrists to one hand and the other dropped to rove up under her dress, then gripped her ass. "I barely held back when you said she was sixty."

"I kind of feel bad now," Lily mumbled, but then Scorpius was kissing her again, hot and erotic, his tongue delving into her mouth, stroking against her own tongue and the roof of her mouth, making her submit to him like wax to flame.

"Don't," he said gruffly. "She deserves it." He licked up her throat and she whimpered as his fingers found her panties, teasing her dampness through them. "I want to fuck you right here," he rumbled.

Her eyes widened. "We can't," she breathed.

"I don't want to wait," he growled. He released her hands and lifted her dress up. "I've been hard all night. You know I like this dress on you. And I know you're not wearing a bra. And you're sexy as fuck when you're being a smart ass." Lily groaned, lifting a leg around his hips.

"What if someone-?" she breathed.

"I don't care," Scorpius groaned, and she gasped as a finger slipped into her. "Tell me you don't want it," he demanded. "I can feel how wet you are, slut, and I know the risk gets you going." She whimpered as he fingered her, then abruptly pulled away. She clung to him as he fitted himself with protection. In the next breath he was inside her. She groaned, turning her face into his neck as he fucked her, hard and fast, right there up against the wall, and she bit him to muffle her sounds of pleasure. Her hands clutched at him, body arching into his as he brought her to a swift release, and she groaned as he stiffened and cursed under his breath as he too came.

They righted their clothing, the used condom was dropped into a vase of lush, extravagant roses nearby, and they headed back to the massive foyer. Montgomery was holding Lily's coat and purse, and she wondered if he'd been doing so the whole time. "It went well?" the man asked, his eyes twinkling as he looked from Scorpius to Lily, then back.

"Far better than expected. My mother is losing her touch, Montgomery."

"I know. She gave me a weekday off last week and I wondered if she was getting early onset dementia," the elderly man said softly. He looked at Lily and winked. "And it's so nice to see a young lady who holds her own." He looked back to Scorpius. "Take care, Master Malfoy."

"Always, Montgomery." When they got to the car, Lily frowned suddenly. "What?"

"I was going to ask your mother why she gave you such a bizarre middle name, and I totally forgot."

"It wasn't her choice. That was a gift from my late father."

Lily thought about that as they went around the large circular drive. "What was he like, your dad?" she asked after a long moment and they pulled out onto the road. Scorpius shrugged.

"He looked a lot like me, but that's where the similarities end."

"Minus the thing for redheads," she said and he smiled.

"True, there is that. Honestly, I didn't know him that well."

"How old were you when he died?"

"Twenty one. He died a week after my twenty-first birthday."

Lily's eyes widened a little at that. "That sucks." Scorpius shrugged again.

"I guess. Like I said, I didn't know him that well, and what I did know I didn't really like. He definitely wouldn't have won father of the year."

Lily wanted to ask what had been so bad, as surely her own father was far worse, but didn't have the nerve. "Has your mom always been like that?" she asked instead.

Scorpius's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Yes." There was a pause. "She's actually better now. Normally she goes out of her way to make women I bring home to her cry." The redhead found that hard to believe. "She makes your own mother seem like a saint, doesn't she?"

Lily half smiled. "Kind of, but my mom's just a lesser version of her, really. She's not very nice. Your mom, I mean." She looked at him, trying to read his face in profile. "Especially to you."

"Mmm," he said noncommittally.

"I don't like that. She should be proud of you and how accomplished you are in life and shit. You're a catch." Lily sat back in her seat and looked out the window. "Where are we going?" she asked, realizing they were heading out of the city.

Scorpius grinned. "It's a surprise, darling."

She frowned. "Scorpius, I don't like surprises."

"I know. But you'll like this one, I can promise you." She frowned more. "You've met my mother," he said. "Now I'm taking you to meet the woman I consider my mom." Lily's mouth dropped open. Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside a big old-fashioned farmhouse with a light burning on the porch against the growing evening. "And you're the first woman I've ever brought here, so I apologize in advance if she gives you the third degree."

"You have lipstick on your collar," Lily murmured, reaching out to rub it off his neck. "I don't think that bodes well for my image." Scorpius grinned and knocked.

The door was opened by a young boy, maybe five or six, who stared at them wordlessly. Scorpius smirked down at him. "Thomas, go get your Nana," he said. The boy stared at him then turned dark eyes to Lily.

"Who're you?" he asked, looking at her curiously. The blond rolled dark grey eyes and crouched down, beckoned the kid forward, and whispered something in his ear. The boy's eyes lit up. "Really!? Cool!" He turned, leaving the door wide open, and shouted, "Nana, there's people here!"

"Thomas, did you show them in?" A stout, greying woman came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel and her eyes, dark and sharp and crinkled with age much like the rest of her face, widened. "Scorpius! Well I'll be! I didn't expect you until seven." She bustled forward and pulled him down into a hug, then held him at arm's length. "You just get more handsome every time I see you, you devil. Not that you come visiting anymore." Scorpius kissed both her cheeks and then she looked at Lily, who felt like the proverbial deer in the headlights as those dark, sharp eyes took her in. "Is this her?"

Lily cast Scorpius a look and bit her lip. "Lily O'Shea," she said bravely, and stuck out her hand, but the woman pulled her in close and hugged her tightly. Lily hesitated, then hugged back.

"She's gorgeous," the woman said to Scorpius. "Though I don't doubt that's a requirement for you." She reached up to pat Scorpius's cheek. "I'm Rose Dawson, and you're going to call me Rosie. Everyone does, unless they already call me Mom or Nana."

"Um, okay," Lily said.

"Shoes off, coats up on the hooks," she said, waving vaguely. "And Scorpius, you take that tie off, this isn't a five-star restaurant, and come into the kitchen. Lily, dear, you come too." She bustled away, and Lily slipped off her trench and heels, feeling overdressed in the warm, homey farmhouse. Everything had the feel of being well used and well loved, and everything was scrubbed up almost spotlessly.

"Sorry, Rosie is bossy," Scorpius murmured, pulling off his tie, stuffing it into his suit pocket and hanging up their jackets. "And I hope you're still hungry. Rosie is known for feeding people."

They went into the big old fashioned kitchen with a vintage stove and sink, relics from the forties when the house was probably built by the look of them, and a large scrubbed wooden table. There was a woman at the table, holding a grumpy baby with a shock of dark hair on her knee. "Lizzie," Scorpius said, and kissed the woman on the cheeks, then pinched a chubby baby cheek. "Another one?"

The woman, Lizzie, bounced the squalling baby and rolled her dark eyes. Her hair was the same dark shade as the infant's. "You know me," she said. "Who's your friend?" she asked, smirking.

Lily smiled and Scorpius pulled her closer. "This is Lily."

Lizzie's brows went up. "The Lily?"

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Rosie said from the stove. "Sit, sit."

Scorpius sat and Lily sat beside him, feeling disconcerted that everyone seemed to know who she was and she had no idea how Scorpius even knew these people. "You haven't told her about us, have you?" Lizzie said.

The baby glared with dark eyes at Lily, then pointed and said, "Ba!" Lily couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl, but it was damn cute. Then it shouted again and she flinched a little.

"Sorry, she's teething," Lizzie said. The baby lunged forward, pointing imperiously at Lily again. "She likes you."

"What's not to like?" Scorpius said. "And no, I haven't told her yet."

Lizzie struggled to contain the baby, who seemed to want to climb onto the table. "No, MiMi, not everyone wants to be mauled."

"It's okay," Lily said, extending a hand to the baby, who slapped at it. "Can I?"

"Ba!" MiMi said again. "Ba, baha ba, ya ya!" Lizzie passed the child and Lily was surprised at the weight of her, but settled the baby in her lap. MiMi reached for her necklace, patting it, then smiled toothily up at Lily. "Ba!"

"Yes, it is beautiful, I know," Lily said, smiling back. "This is probably the cutest baby on the face of the planet," she said to Lizzie.

The dark-haired woman smiled. "Thank you. The problem is, she knows it. So, since you're Lily, and Scorpius doesn't seem to want to tell you anything at all about us, I suppose I will."

"No, Lizzie, because you're just going to tell all the embarrassing stories you have about me." Scorpius looked at Lily who was trying to gently pry a baby hand off a section of her hair. "Rosie was, way back in the day, once upon a time, my nanny."

"Changed every last one of his diapers," Rosie said. Lily smirked as Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, when I was, what, four?"

"Five and a half."

"Are you sure?" Rosie shot him a glare and Scorpius smirked. "Five and a half then, she moved out here to have her own family. Her husband-"

"God rest his soul," Rosie cut in.

Scorpius grinned. "Her husband was Montgomery's brother. Long story short, after they moved out here, I spent summers with them growing up, since my mother and father couldn't be bothered to drag a child to France or Beijing or Switzerland or wherever when they went on vacation."

"Good thing too, or he'd have ended up a stuffed shirt," Rosie muttered. "Scorpius, come get down my big soup pot. I'm too old to be climbing up and down on stools." She pointed to a shelf and he moved to get it.

"I'm the youngest of Rosie's. There's more scattered here and there, but they all live pretty far away," Lizzie said. "And the little hellion who answered the door is mine."

"Where's Little Lizzie?" Scorpius asked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Probably painting the bathroom with toothpaste." She looked at Lily as she got up, and nodded to the baby. "Do you have her for two minutes while I go find my other brat?"

"Sure," Lily said, lifting the pendant from MiMi's grasp. "No, cutie-pie, you can't eat it." MiMi shouted, then smiled as Lily winced a little. She looked at Scorpius who had resumed his seat. "Somehow I can't make this," she gestured around herself, "fit in with the rest of your life."

"That's because he doesn't like anyone to know he's a big softie under that handsome face," Rosie said, finally turning away from the stove. She lifted the baby, who was slapping Lily's cheek, and settled her on a plump hip, stuffing a damp washcloth in her mouth. MiMi gnawed and sucked happily. "And because he's worked so hard to make himself look like a big tough lawyer." Scorpius rolled dark grey eyes, but reached for Lily's hand.

Just then Lizzie came back in with a little girl who looked to be about three or four, leading her firmly by the hand. "We do not eat lipstick," she was saying. "It will make your tummy icky."

"But I wanted to be growed up," the little girl, also with dark hair and eyes, said solemnly and opened her mouth to say more, but her mother was wiping her face with a cloth, and the words were muffled. She turned her eyes to Lily and they went wide. "You's pretty."

Lily smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"That's Lily, she's a special friend with Scorpius. You remember him, don't you?" The little girl shook her head. "You saw him at Christmas last year, sweetie."

"No," she said with confidence, then looked back at Lily. "You have pretty hair."

"Yours is prettier," Lily said, and the little girl beamed, coming over once her face was clean.

"You have lipstick," she said, frowning, lower lip pouting adorably.

"Yes, I do. But your mama is right. If you eat it, it makes you feel icky. You just put it on your lips, not in your mouth." The little girl pointed at her necklace.

"That's pretty."

"Thank you," she said, feeling like she wanted to take this child home just for the compliments. "I like your shirt. It has ponies and ponies are my favourite."

Dark eyes went impossibly wider. "Me too." She pointed at one that had a lipstick stain on it. "This one's Clarabelle. And the other one is Renaldo." Lily grinned. "Your dress looks like a tiger."

"It's not real tiger, though," she said.

"Tigers are in dangers," the little girl said. Lily had to forcibly prevent herself from squishing the little girl to herself. "My name is Lizzie, that's short for Elizabeth. Can you teach me to put on lipstick so I can be a real growed up?"

"Sure. Come on, I have lipstick in my purse." She stood up to go get her purse, and the little girl took her hand. "Do you like pink lipstick or red?" Lily asked as they went back out into the mudroom.

Scorpius watched them go, then turned back to find Lizzie Sr. and Rosie both staring at him expectantly. "Is she the one?" Rosie said, handing the baby back to her daughter.

"Yes," Scorpius replied.

"Does she know?"

"Mostly."

"Are you going to pop the question?" Lizzie asked, catching the wash cloth as MiMi went to throw it.

"No." Both women glared. "She'll say no."

Rosie frowned. "Why would she do that?"

Scorpius smirked. "She's only twenty one. And she's Al's step sister, but that's a weird dynamic, and there's other...stuff. It's a long story. And it hasn't been enough time."

Lily and Little Lizzie came back, the little girl wearing bright pink lipstick and grinning. "Lily showed me how to put on lipstick like a growed up!" the little girl said brightly.

"Grown up," Lizzie corrected. "You look beautiful, sweetie."

"Very pretty," Rosie said.

Thomas came tearing into the kitchen all of a sudden. "Nana, Mom, guess what!?"

"What, honey?"

Scorpius arched a brow at the boy and he blushed a little. "Uh, nothing. I can't tell you, I forgot. It's man stuff." He nodded conspiratorially at Scorpius. "I'm gonna go explore- I mean play. When's dinner?"

"Ten minutes, honey," said Rosie. "We'll call you."

"What did you tell him about?" Lizzie demanded once her son had scampered off.

"The loose floor board in the crawlspace in the back bedroom. I think I left my favourite dinky car in there."

Lizzie laughed. "I used to hide my Betty & Veronica books from Izzy in there."

"Lily," Little Lizzie said quietly with wide eyes, patting her leg.

"What's up?"

The little girl frowned thoughtfully. "You's a special friend with Scorpius?" she murmured. Lily nodded. "What's that mean?"

The redhead glanced up, but no one else appeared to be listening, as MiMi was hollering, Rosie was checking on something that smelled heavenly in the oven, and Scorpius and Lizzie reminisced. Lily picked up Little Lizzie and sat her in her lap. "That means we love each other, and we spend lots of time together."

The little girl toyed with her necklace, looking thoughtful. "Are you gonna get married?"

Lily hesitated. "I don't know," she admitted quietly. "Maybe."

"You should get married, 'cause then you could teach me to put on other makeups." She touched Lily's eyeshadow. "What's this stuff called?"

"That's called eyeshadow."

"Does it come in pink?"

"It comes in every colour. But pink is a good colour for you, because you have brown eyes, and pink will make them stand out."

Lizzie Jr. tilted her head. "Your eyes is lots of colours. They's pretty. I wanna be pretty like you when I'm growed up."

"But you're already pretty, Lizzie. And you're not even grown up yet! When I was little I wasn't nearly as pretty as you. I think you'll be the prettiest girl alive when you grow up, and by then I'll be old and wrinkly and I'll want to be pretty like you."

The little girl beamed and hugged her tight, wrapping her little arms around Lily's neck. She fought the urge to cry as she hugged her back. "Are you gonna come on Christmas with Scorpius?" she asked, pulling back.

"I'll come whenever you want me to, Lizzie." The little girl beamed again.

"Mommy, can Lily come see my ponies?"

"If she wants to, sweetie," Lizzie Sr. said. Little Lizzie looked at her with shy expectation.

"Let's go see your ponies," Lily said, trailing a hand over Scorpius's shoulders as she passed him.

Lizzie introduced Lily to all six of her plastic ponies, all of whom had normal human names, and Lily drew a quick crayon sketch of a pony for the little girl to hang on her wall, laughing as Lizzie hugged it to her chest and proclaimed she was going to keep it 'forever and ever'. They went back to the kitchen when Rosie shouted dinner was ready, and squeezed around the scrubbed wooden table. Lily sat next to Scorpius and her new best friend. Little Lizzie showed off her new pony drawing and declared loudly that Lily was her very bestest friend in the world, except MiMi, because she was her baby sister, and not old enough to have her own friends. Lily had seconds of everything, and thirds of Rosie's homemade macaroni and cheese.

"This is probably my new favourite food," she sighed, putting the last bite into her mouth. "It blows those Little Debbie brownies out of the water, and they have rainbow sprinkles."

The kids were put to bed after dinner, which Lily stuffed herself to the gills for, and Scorpius was then roped into story time for Thomas. Once they were alone, Rosie started the interrogation. "So," she said as Lily helped her clear the table and reached automatically to dry the dishes as they were washed, "how did you meet Scorpius?"

"At a wedding. My mother's husband's oldest son's wedding actually."

"In my day, we called that your step brother, dear." Lily smiled.

"Fine, my step brother. At his wedding."

"You don't like the Potters?"

Lily shrugged. "It's not that I don't like them, for the most part anyway, I just don't consider them my family, so I don't like referring to them as such."

"And Scorpius?" Rosie said. "Just stack the plates up, dear."

"What about Scorpius?"

"I assume you like him." Lily blushed a little.

"Yes," she said quietly. "He's very likeable."

"What do you think of his mother?"

Lily hesitated. "She's very…" Lily searched for a word that wasn't rude. "Outright," she said at last. Rosie chuckled.

"In my day, dear, we called women like Astoria a bitch." Lily snorted.

"Yeah, there's not really another way to put it," the redhead agreed.

"So how long have you been seeing him?"

"Um, awhile. Not long, really."

Rosie scrubbed out the roasting pan. "Is it serious?"

"Well, he brought me to meet you, didn't he?" she teased. Rosie grinned. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I love him, and that's definitely a first for me."

"But you're still young, dear."

Lily paused. "You sound like you're trying to talk me out of seeing him," she said.

Rosie merely smiled. "So what do you do for a living?"

Lily swallowed. "I paint greeting cards."

"How wonderful. My oldest, Foster, is an artist too. Went to art school and everything, but he does that new-age modern stuff. Paint splatters and whatnot. But he's pretty good, although I'm horribly biased, and makes an outrageous amount of money doing it. Do you sell your greeting cards?"

"Yes. I have a publisher who markets them to boutiques mostly, but I had one picked up by Hallmark last year around Christmas that went national."

"What was the subject matter?"

Lily was caught a little off guard by the question. No one had really ever taken that much interest. "It was a standard Santa Claus coming to deliver presents with two kids peeking around the corner, looking shocked." Lily was exceptionally proud of that card, and had the original painting framed, even though it reclined in her closet now, not hung up. "It was part of the 'Warm Moments' collection Hallmark did."

Rosie's dark eyes flashed for a moment, and she dried her hands, moving to an overstuffed accordion envelope atop the fridge. She rifled for a moment, then pulled something out. "Is this it, dear?" Lily looked and stared, breathless. Because there was her card, looking right back at her. "My second-youngest, Isabelle, she's Lizzie's twin, sent me this for Christmas last year. Said the two kids looked like Thomas and Little Lizzie."

"That's it," Lily confirmed in a tiny voice and felt on the verge of tears. "Sorry," she said thickly. "I mean, I know the card got picked up and all, but I've never seen it, like, in person like this. After it was sent to someone. It's kind of...wow." She laughed to cover her growing embarrassment.

"I loved this card. You're very talented, dear, and I'd love to see more of your work," Rosie said, and Lily smiled tremulously. The woman folded her into a hug and Lily sniffled a little.

"Thank you," she said after a moment.

"Thank you, dear. I've known Scorpius a long time, and he's obviously very fond of you. And that doesn't come easy for him, you know." Lily nodded. She imagined, having Astoria for a mother, it would be tough.

"He's very lucky to have you," she murmured, and they went back to the dishes.

"And you, dear. Just do me one favour," she said.

"Anything," Lily agreed easily. She was almost jealous Scorpius had this not-quite-family so full of love and bursting with warmth.

Rosie gave her a significant look. "If he asks you to marry him, don't say no."

Lily stared for a long moment. "I'm not… We're only… I don't…" She couldn't seem to find the right words.

The older woman smiled, her dark eyes shining. "Of course, dear. I'm not even saying it will happen, just don't say no if it does."

"Okay," Lily breathed.

"Now, back to your cards, Lily. If I wanted to buy some, where would I look?"

"Rosie, are you playing nice?" Scorpius asked from the kitchen doorway.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Certainly, Scorpius. Lily and I are talking about her work. You never mentioned on the phone when you called she was an artist. Have you seen her work?"

"A bit," Scorpius said. "She's amazing." Lily felt herself blushing at the lavish praise. "And she didn't even go to school for it."

Rosie looked shocked. "No kidding. Come here, Scorpius, look at this." She handed him the card. "She did that, did you know?"

Dark grey eyes met Lily's tawny hazel ones and she bit her lip, grinning shiftily. "She mentioned it, but this is the first time I've seen it."

"Izzy sent me that last year. Look at the faces of those children, don't they look just like Thomas and Little Lizzie? And the looks of wonder, so very perfect."

Scorpius set the card down gently and Lily was pretty sure she was a lobster face. "You should've seen the one she did for fall. It was pumpkins and I thought it was a photograph until I touched it."

"Lily, dear, you have to bring some of your work the next time you come," Rosie said with finality. "Scorpius, you need to bring her back soon, before the holidays."

"I will, Rosie."

"Good. And Lily, when you come back, I want to see some of your cards. Now you two have a long drive, so I'll let you set out." She hugged them both, kissed them as if they were her own children, and waved as they got into the car.

"I love her," Lily said as they backed out of the driveway.

"Me too," Scorpius said, smiling. "Little Lizzie is going to be upset when you're not there tomorrow, you know," he said. She smiled.

"I love her, too. I wanted to take her home."

There was a long pause as Scorpius drove. "Do you want children of your own someday?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Lily said instantly. "So long as they're as cute as Little Lizzie and Thomas and MiMi. Although maybe not for awhile. I couldn't imagine doing that full time."

Scorpius smirked. "You'd probably be good at it," he said easily. She looked at him and found his dark grey eyes roving over her curiously.

"I like to think so. I hope so." She hesitated, but couldn't help asking, "So, is Lizzie a single mom?"

Scorpius frowned. "Not by choice," he said succinctly. Lily's brow furrowed. "Her husband was in the military, and he died overseas." Lily's mouth fell open. "She doesn't talk about it, but it's been hard for her. That's why she lives with Rosie now, to help out with her brats and try to deal with it."

"When did he die?" Lily asked very quietly. She felt a surge of respect that Lizzie could still smile. She couldn't imagine being in her shoes, let alone with three kids, and not be a sobbing wreck all the time.

"Almost two years ago I believe." Lily sat back, and wanted to ask if that meant he'd never even gotten to meet MiMi. "Yes," Scorpius said quietly to her unasked question. "She was pregnant when he died. I didn't know myself she was even having another baby until tonight. Honestly, last Christmas, I thought she had just gotten bigger."

Lily felt a wave of sorrow for Lizzie. "That's shitty."

"It is. But Lizzie's only twenty six, and if I know her, she'll get through it. She's tough."

Lily reached out and put her hand over Scorpius's on the shifter. "Thank you for taking me to meet them."

"My pleasure. They like you. Not that I had any doubts they would, of course."

A few more minutes passed in comfortable silence. "So, just out of curiosity, they don't, I'm assuming, know about your sexual deviancy, do they?"

The blond smirked at that. "No. Most people don't, darling. It's not exactly polite dinner conversation."

"Mmm," she agreed. "I feel like I'm finally starting to get you," she said as they returned to the city.

"And?" he prompted.

"And that's it. I like it. You're a lot deeper than you come off."

Scorpius smirked. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It was intended as one," she replied, smiling. After they got upstairs and into his condo, they spent a deliriously long time in his bed, making slow, sensual love to one another. Lily was on the verge of sleep, sated and warm, and added, "It makes it easier to love you, knowing you more."

"That's a relief, darling. I don't usually let people in."

She kissed his chest, closing her eyes. "You should," she mumbled. "You might be surprised at the outcome."

XXX


	15. Chapter 15

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Scorpius wrapped up closing arguments for the Lamar case four days later. Two days after that, the jury came back with their verdict. As Scorpius stood in the courtroom, in his best black Armani, he felt more on edge than he ever remembered feeling for a verdict reading. The majority of him was hoping, praying as he'd never done before, that the verdict would come back guilty on all charges. It would be justice served, and ease his conscience. And yet, despite everything, there was small part of him that was hoping to hear the jury representative say not guilty. Because, against his better judgement, he wanted to prove that he could do the impossible. That despite overwhelming evidence, and an admission from his own client saying he'd done the deeds, but it wasn't really his fault, after all, he would win.

He glanced at the prosecution team, straight-faced and looking like they already had it in the bag to Scorpius, and swallowed. The judge instructed that the verdict be read and a plain-faced, heavy-jawed woman stood up. She was one of only two women on the jury, and she looked solemn, even more so than Scorpius felt himself. Beside him, he could feel Melvin Lamar's nervous energy.

The woman spoke, the usual mumbo jumbo that preceded the verdict, which Scorpius barely heard. He forced himself to focus. "We the jury find the defendant guilty on all charges, with recommendation the court show leniency upon sentencing." There was a murmur through the courtroom and the judge banged his gavel, looking imposing.

"Mr. Malfoy, does the defense wish to poll the jury?"

Scorpius, who had been expecting this verdict from the outset, felt a strange mingling of joy and regret. "No, Your Honor."

"Sentencing shall take place November thirtieth at nine AM. Until said time, the defendant shall be remanded into parental custody. Court is adjourned." The judge banged his gavel again, and the room burst into noise. Scorpius turned to his client.

The twenty year old looked back at him. "What does that mean?" he demanded.

The blond bit his tongue. "That means, until November thirtieth, when the judge decides what your sentence will be, you'll be under the supervision of your parents, but you'll probably still be able to attend your classes. They'll be given all the details by one of the court clerks."

Lamar looked at him. "But what does it mean?" he repeated. "How am I guilty? I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't hurt them. I was fucking drunk, I didn't-"

"The jury decided you were," Scorpius said shortly.

"That's bull-"

Scorpius felt his temper rising and leaned down. "I'm going to give you a free piece of advice Lamar, and I hope this sticks with you," he said in a low voice. "If she doesn't say the word yes out loud, the answer is no."

"I didn't-" Scorpius turned away, picking up his briefcase. "You're supposed to be on my side," Lamar whined.

Scorpius thought about the questions he'd asked those young women, the oldest of which was the same age as Lily. He thought about the way the youngest girl couldn't even look him in the eye, and didn't, at all, look toward Lamar once while she was on the stand. And then he pictured Lily. "Professionally, I am. And I did my damnedest to win. It wasn't enough. But personally…" He shrugged, letting the sentence hang, and moved to exit the courtroom as Lamar's teary-eyed parents, probably lamenting their poor son's misfortune, swooped in.

The prosecution was in full force with the media outside the courtroom, talking about justice served and hoping the judge would see fit to hand out a tough sentence, despite the jury's recommendation for leniency. Scorpius edged around the mob, hoping no one would notice him, but, alas, like hounds on a fox the media stepped in, a dozen microphones and tape recorders and a couple television cameras shoved in his face. He gave the media his prearranged statement.

"We did our best to make sure all the facts of the case were presented, and Mr. Lamar has a bright future ahead of him despite the outcome today. We're hoping with the recommendation of leniency, the court will take into consideration his young age and considerable talent on the football field, and my client and his family are all sincerely hoping to put this matter in the past and move forward."

He moved forward, the cameras and microphones and reporters moving with him, shouting questions, but Scorpius didn't say anything else. Just as he was nearing the exit, a young woman holding a tape recorder, looking determined, pushed her way to the front and shouted, "If Lamar gets a reduced sentence because of his football talent, what does that say to the young women across the country who don't come forward? Isn't that promoting the rape culture we live in; that fame and talent outweigh moral responsibility?"

Scorpius paused, almost smiling, because the young woman reminded him forcibly of Lily with her drawn brows and set mouth. _She's going to be a helluva reporter_. "That," he said, looking at her directly, "is an excellent question. And unfortunately one I don't have an answer for."

By the time he got to his car all he wanted was a stiff drink and Lily, naked and willing, beneath him. His cell rang as he reached to start the car, and he paused, picking up.

"I saw you on the news," Lily said.

Scorpius grimaced. Good ol' live coverage. "And?"

He could hear the smile in her voice. "You should've been a politician. I don't know how you can be so diplomatic."

He smirked. "It's hard, but it gets easier with practice. Where are you right now?"

"Home. I'm doing the last touches on my poinsettias. Which is good, because the real life ones are looking sad living here in my room." Scorpius smirked. "Maybe I'll send them over to Hector when I'm finished. I don't know how to take care of plants." He heard the sound of her tapping her brush against a glass cup. "Are you coming over?"

"I'll be there in ten."

Scorpius was there in nine, and Harry Potter waved him up jovially. When he opened Lily's bedroom door, she was hunched over her work, humming along to whatever was in her headphones as she worked. He peeked over her shoulder and shook his head. The card looked better than it's real life reference counterpart, which indeed was looking a little droopy.

He kissed her neck and she smiled up at him, lifting a headphone from which reggae music blared. "Hey. Give me fifteen minutes, then you can take me for pizza."

"Sure," he said, although he was more in the mood for sex than food. "I'm going to go snooping." Lily rolled her eyes and nodded, put her headphone back and went back to work.

Scorpius peeked through her lingerie drawer, which was a rainbow of colours and textures, and smirked at a bright, neon orange thong that still had tags on. Then he perused the top of her dresser, making a mental note of which perfume she liked best and what jewelry she wore most often so he might be prepared for Christmas. Then he wandered over to her closet, which was open and half exploding, and frowned at the corner of a package sticking out from under some clothes. He pulled it out, glad it was already opened so he wouldn't be committing a federal offence, and sat on the edge of her bed with it.

Lily was still off in her own world, humming to herself as she painted, and he glanced at the return address on the package. One blond brow went up. Naughty But Nice, Apparel and Accessories. _Interesting_. Scorpius lifted a flap of the box and both brows went up as he pulled out something red and skimpy. It was a pair of crotchless panties. _Well then_. Smirking, he set them aside, and pulled out the matching bra, complete with nipple holes. There was an identical set in black. Next came a miniscule scrap of black lace that he supposed were underwear as well, with a teeny tiny black lace teddy to go with it. Something white, a lingerie colour Lily didn't often opt for, came out next and he felt himself getting turned on. It was some sort of one-piece bodysuit, composed of silk strings and see-through sheer fabric. He wondered why this delightful box was stashed in her closet and why he hadn't seen any of these tempting tidbits on her.

He set the white thing aside as well and pulled out a dark purple, strapless minidress. It had sheer slashes and cutouts crisscrossing the entirety of it, and looked like it would fit her like a glove, and the fabric was smooth and sexy. He _really_ wanted to see this one on, wondering just how much of her luscious body would be exposed. He set it aside, separate from the rest, and pulled out the last item, feeling himself go rock hard. It was a vibrant emerald green bodysuit that looked patently too small and like it would barely cover what needed to be covered. And even then, it was almost see through, and shimmery.

"Oh God, I forgot that was in there," Lily said from behind him. He felt her climb onto the bed and grinned.

"I was going to say, how come you never mentioned that you have crotchless panties, darling."

When he looked round she was blushing. "I bought that stuff awhile ago, not long after I met you, actually, and it got delivered just after you got back from Miami." Scorpius frowned a little, then smirked, looking at the green thing again.

"Try this on, I want to see it."

"Scorpius," she said, blushing still, but he kissed her.

"It's my favourite colour, darling. And I'll bet it looks amazing. Please?"

She sighed, but pulled it from his grasp and shucked her over-sized tee and leggings. "Don't laugh," she warned adjusting it before putting it on. "Actually, close your eyes, so it can be a surprise." Scorpius closed his eyes even though the anticipation and urge to peek almost unbearable. "Oh," Lily said, "this is kind of extra slutty."

"Can I look yet?" he asked.

"Hold on a second… Okay, go ahead." Dark grey eyes opened, and widened as he drank her in, the colour deepening in his irises. Lily's creamy complexion and dark red hair were set off wonderfully by the colour, and the skimpy lingerie fit her like a second skin. The bottom was snug, and fit like her tiny micro shorts, only shorter, and completely sheer but for the tiny crotch portion which was solid and shaped into an ivy leaf, like she was Eve. There was a slim band of fabric running up her middle, also sheer, and two more ivy leaves over the breast portions, barely concealing her nipples. The neck was a wide, plunging V with a halter top, and as she revolved slowly, he could see only a slim line of fabric running horizontally under her shoulder blades, the rest of her back exposed from her nape to the top of her tailbone. The bottom part couldn't contain her ass, the lush curve of each cheek peeking out of the bottom, and it was completely sheer anyway.

"Sweet fucking Jesus," he said slowly as she turned back to face him. "You look like the Batman villainess Poison Ivy, only if she did porn," he said without thinking.

Lily laughed and pulled the chopsticks from her hair as shook out her tresses, letting the dark red waves fall around her shoulders, smirking. "Better?" she purred.

"Fuck yeah." He was hard as a rock. "Seriously, darling, you just found your Halloween costume."

Lily laughed. Halloween was only a couple weeks away and, although he had yet to broach the subject with her, he had been planning to take her to one of his favourite clubs downtown for their annual sexy Halloween party. As a VIP member, he already had tickets reserved. "I can't hand out candy wearing this," she murmured.

"Then don't hand out candy. Come out with me instead."

"Out where?" she asked, turning to look at herself critically in the mirror. "D'you think I'm supposed to wear panties with this?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, darling. And you know where. The club." She smirked.

"Will there be a costume contest?"

Scorpius looked her over again. "I don't know. Probably." Lily tilted her head as she regarded him.

"If we go, and I'm Poison Ivy, who will you go as?"

"Obviously Batman." Lily laughed and he frowned.

"No," she said, giggling. "I can't see you as Batman. You could be the Joker." Scorpius arched a brow. "Really. Stop giving me that face," she teased, moving toward him and climbing into his lap. "I prefer the Joker to Batman every day of the week. Something about a deranged and criminally insane guy in a purple suit is hot I guess." She smirked. "Besides, if you went as the Joker, we could be villains together. And we could be very bad." She pouted. "Please?"

"No." Lily frowned. "If I can't be Batman, I'll go as Bruce Wayne. The Joker wears face paint and purple isn't a good colour for me." She rolled her lovely eyes.

"Fine, be that way. But no one's going to guess your costume."

Scorpius smirked. "No one will care once they see you in that, darling." She got up off his lap and took the little green number off, putting regular clothes back on.

"C'mon, let's go eat, I'm starving."

They got a pie to go from Mama Mia Pizza, and brought it back to Scorpius's condo. On his request, she had brought the little purple minidress, and after they ate, she tried it on.

"My boobs don't fit," she pouted. Scorpius smirked and tugged the dress up until it barely covered her ass and just covered her breasts enough they didn't pop out.

"I like it. Wear it tonight." She arched a brow. "Darling, I'm officially caseload free for the moment, and we're going out to celebrate." She rolled her eyes at him and he spanked her. "Besides, I thought you wanted to know what else is in that bottom drawer?" he teased and Lily raised her brows.

"I do. Tell me." He grinned, sliding his hands up under the tiny dress, gripping her ass.

"I would much rather show you." She put her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, so when are we going out then?"

Scorpius glanced at his watch. "It's almost five now. We'll head out around seven."

"What are we going to do until then?" she breathed, then bit her lip and smirked.

Scorpius groaned, pulling her against himself. "You're going to get naked, go lie on the bed in my dungeon, and I'm going to shackle you down and lick you. Everywhere." He spanked her again. "Go. I have to get something first."

She went and laid out in the bed after stripping naked, and Scorpius came in and put a can of Reddi-Whip on the night stand. Lily grinned. "Yum, I love Reddi-Whip."

Scorpius smirked, reaching for a wrist manacle. "Me too, darling. Especially on top of my red velvet cake."

At seven thirty, they were walking up the stairs to the VIP section of the club that Lily had first visited. She was in the tiny purple minidress, dangerously tall platform stilettos that made her almost as tall as him, and tried with zero success to ignore not only her lack of panties, but the distinct feeling of fullness.

After he'd had his dessert, Scorpius had shown her one of the other things in that bottom drawer, the one that, when she was reminded of it's existence, riled her curiosity like nothing else. When he pulled out the leather contraption, she had been confused. When he explained, she had been intrigued. Now that she had it on, had had it on for the journey down the elevator, the car ride, the walk into the club, and now walking up the stairs, she was on the verge of becoming unraveled. It was the sweetest agony she'd ever had.

Lily was certain her face was bright red when they reached the top of the stairs. "You look like you're enjoying yourself," Scorpius murmured, putting her leash on.

"Yes, Master," she said raggedly. She was wearing what, upon first inspection, was the vague outline of a high-waisted pair of panties, in black leather, with a metal hoop in the bottom. Stuck inside that metal hoop, the idea that had sounded delightful in theory and was now nearing unbearable, was her purple dildo, brought upon request by her blond lover. And with every single step she took, trying to also focus on walking in heels, she was forcibly aware of not only her fullness, but the knowledge that no one else had any idea, except Scorpius, she was in the best kind of predicament.

Scorpius looked at her, smirked a little, and rumbled, "No coming yet, my slut," then brushed a kiss over her lips, and lead her inside, past the mute bouncer. She stayed close to his side, her eyes down, and tried not to be a writhing mess of incoherency. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, Master," she murmured, then bit her lip as he pressed against the dildo deep inside her. "Please, Master," she gasped.

"You know the rules. If we sit now, and you come, you don't get to come again for awhile." Lily bit her lip. "Do you still want to sit?"

"Yes, Master." She told herself firmly she wouldn't come, but then he pressed the dildo again and she groaned. "Mmm!" she gasped, feeling unbearably close as he teased her with it.

Scorpius pulled his hand away and they went to a slightly shadowed table. As soon as he was seated he pulled Lily down onto a single thigh, facing toward himself. Lily licked her lips in anticipation then heard a horribly familiar voice. "Scorpius, come and join our table, and bring your tasty morsel."

Lily was beyond tempted to look around to confirm her suspicion of who it was, but resisted, keeping her gaze lowered. Scorpius tilted her chin up and looked at her searchingly, and she rolled her eyes a little. "Be good," he murmured to her, then released her chin and looked round at Blake. "Certainly. Though if you're just going to try to persuade me to lend out my morsel again, I'm going to tell you now I'm not interested."

Lily followed his lead to the other table, a humongous round booth, with half a dozen other couples present including Blake. Lily couldn't make out any of the few people she might know, as it was a shade darker in the booth than their table and she was looking through her lashes covertly. "Still a selfish bastard. No matter, plenty of fish in the sea."

After he sat down, Scorpius put Lily back on his lap, her legs either side of one of his own, facing away from himself this time, and she kept her gaze firmly down. "Always a selfish bastard," the blond said pleasantly.

"Murphy, you've got to see her eyes, though. Tell me you wouldn't mind watching them while she sucked you off," Blake said, and Lily leaned ever so slightly backward. Scorpius slid a hand up her thigh.

"Go on then," this Murphy person said, and she felt someone looking at her expectantly. She waited for Scorpius to indicate if she was supposed to look up or not, and he pulled gently on her collar. She looked up into a pair of pure gold eyes framed by thick black lashes in a creamy coffee coloured face. The man was decidedly attractive, and he half-smiled. "Oh yeah."

"If you're wondering what the experience of watching those eyes while coming is like, I can assure you it's spectacular, but you'll never know." The young man's mouth cracked into a full, boyishly cocky smile revealing bright white teeth, one of his canines plated with gold, and his gaze flicked to her breasts. "Tilly," Scorpius said politely to the woman sitting next to Murphy.

"Scorpius," she replied warmly and Lily was distracted almost entirely from her arousal as her eyes slid to the dark-haired, slightly older, woman. Lily was first aware she wasn't wearing a collar, only a gold necklace fashioned to look like rope, and, in fact, leaned with a sense of benign ownership against Murphy. Then that she was regarding Lily with intense scrutiny, her blue-green eyes deceptively soft considering the way she was eyeing Lily up. "It's been some time."

Scorpius smirked, then tugged her chain softly, and Lily looked down again. "Still at it? Rumour had it you retired," he said pointedly. She smiled.

"Of course. As much as you are."

"I might retire myself," Scorpius said and Tilly's dark brows rose in surprise.

"That's news. Don't make a mistake there." Scorpius arched a cool brow and her smile widened. "You're good at what you do. Very good."

Lily gasped, her cheeks going pink as he gripped her hips, grinding her down onto his thigh, and her lower half wriggled, hips rolling. "I like to think I'm better than good." She wasn't sure what Scorpius and this woman were talking about, but if it was something bedroom, or playroom, oriented, she could attest Scorpius was better than good. He gave her a respite and then Lily flinched a little as someone directly beside her was all but slammed onto the table. She watched out of her peripherals as a woman climbed atop her lover, clearly the Dominant, and she almost turned to her head to watch properly.

"Arrogant still, I see."

"Ask her yourself," Scorpius said, grinning.

"Sorry to interrupt," the woman to their left said politely, and Scorpius glanced at her. "Would you mind terribly having her put a foot up, just here?" The woman pointed to the space beside her submissive's head, which she was holding turned to the side, facing them.

"For what purpose?" Scorpius asked, looking amused.

The woman grinned. "This one was admiring her shoes." She drew a dark red nail down his neck and he grunted. "And the toes inside them."

The blond hesitated and Lily shifted minutely. "If you're amenable to letting her watch." The redhead felt a thrill of pleasure coursing through her.

"Certainly."

Scorpius smirked, then lifted her thigh gently, and Lily, feeling a tiny bit unnerved and blushing slightly, put her foot up on the table in the indicated space. Her dress slid up to her hip and she felt the dildo inside her shift and groaned very low. The redhead was glad she had long legs because it was a stretch and slightly uncomfortable.

The man on the table grunted, looking at her silver platform stiletto and her pink-nailed toes. Lily was glad she'd gotten a pedicure recently as she felt other eyes looking at her foot. The Dominatrix leaned down, almost spilling from her corset, long black hair spilling over her shoulders, and said in a raspy voice against her lover's ear, "Look at those pretty pink toes. I see why you couldn't resist, you fucking slut." Lily licked her lips and sucked in a breath.

Scorpius leaned back, taking her with him and she grunted, nipples rock hard and undoubtedly visible through her skimpy dress, at the change in angle, the toy within her driving her crazy as it slid out a little. Lily looked at the man who now had nails raking down his stomach, grunting and licking his own lips as he stared at her foot. She gulped. He was maybe her height, brown hair, brown eyes, and looked like the sort, to Lily, who might be working at H&R Block and doing her taxes.

"I'll bet you wouldn't mind licking that shoe, would you?" the woman purred, biting hard at his nipple.

"I would love to," he rumbled, and Lily fought the urge to bite her lip. It was, for the most part, a bizarre experience, watching a man literally almost salivating over her shoe and foot, and yet, at the same time, it was a little bit of a turn on.

"Of course you would you filthy slut," the Dominatrix growled, and put one hand around his throat, the other grabbing his crotch. Lily gave in and bit her lip. _Oh God, this lady is terrifying_.

"Wiggle your toes," Scorpius rumbled in her ear, and she felt a hot burst of arousal gushing from her breasts to her core, purely from the tone of voice. That absolute bedroom voice that made her melt like butter in the sun. She wiggled her toes and the man groaned, panting and licking his lips again.

"Ooh, look at that, a little show for you," the woman purred, licking up her submissive's torso, over the lines she had scratched on him. She released his crotch and held his face firmly. "Would you like to suck on those toes, you nasty boy? Are you thinking about coming all over them?"

"Yes, _yes_ ," the man groaned. Lily felt her cheeks flushing a bit darker, still unbearably aroused.

"Do it again," Scorpius murmured in the same tone, and she wiggled her toes again.

The man whimpered, clearly close to coming, and Lily licked her lips in tandem with him.

The black-haired woman grinned, then bit his earlobe, pulling hard, and rasped, "Tell her you want to come all over her toes."

The man whimpered again. "Please," he rumbled, looking into his lover's eyes now, then back at her foot, then her eyes.

"Tell her," the woman growled, finally releasing his throat, pinching one of his nipples and hard, judging by the grunt. Her fingers still held his face firmly. He looked directly at Lily and her mouth parted a little bit.

"I want to come all over your toes," he groaned, then looked back at her foot, whimpering a third time.

"Tell him no," Scorpius said against her ear. Lily opened her mouth but then then she balked and hesitated on the word. "Tell him _no_ ," the blond repeated, even lower, a husky, erotic growl that made the only option compliance and she gulped.

"No," she said quietly to the shoe-fetish guy, and he licked his lips again, sweating now.

"You heard her, you filthy little slut," the Dominatrix crooned, and grabbed his crotch roughly again and turned his face back to her. "Now are you going to be looking at her toes again, or do you need more, nasty boy?"

The man groaned looking back at her foot, and Lily gasped softly as Scorpius pushed the toy into her firmly, a jolt of desire making her toes curl instinctively and the man still looking sideways at her foot forced himself, looking pained, to avert his eyes. "I'll be good, Mistress," he breathed.

"You know what happens to very naughty sluts," the woman rumbled, pulling him off the table. Lily breathed deep as Scorpius lowered her leg and sat up. _Whoa_.

"Thank you," the woman said politely to Scorpius.

"And thank you," Scorpius replied, inclining his head. Lily sat up slightly more, the toy riding deep again as he ran a finger down her back and she arched. The redhead realized then, almost smiling at the thought, she would never be able to look at these shoes the same.

"My pleasure. Your sub has good taste in shoes."

Lily couldn't help the tiniest curve of approval from tilting one side of her lips up. "Say thank you, slut," Scorpius rumbled, and tugged her chain.

"Thank you," she murmured, glancing up from under her lashes, smiling with genuine delight at the praise briefly.

"Gloria," the woman said to Scorpius, and they shook hands. "You look familiar," she said.

"I've heard that before," the blond said, smirking. He saw when recognition lit her features.

"I imagine," she said politely, and broke eye contact. Scorpius resisted the urge to shrug.

A waitress came and Scorpius ordered a whiskey. "She doesn't drink?" Blake asked, gesturing to Lily. "You never order her one." Scorpius smirked, running a hand up the inside of Lily's thigh.

"She doesn't need a whole drink." Blake snorted and Scorpius glanced briefly at Tilly, who rolled her eyes, then back to the younger blond man. "It goes straight to her head and I've no use for a comatose sub. I like them bright-eyed and screaming." He tilted her back against himself, the toy shifting again making her impossibly more wet, literally dripping she was certain, and he eased it in and out slowly, pressing then releasing, pressing then releasing. She bit her lip again.

"Of course she's a screamer, look at her," Murphy murmured, sounding distinctly jealous to the redhead, and Lily kept her gaze down. "Lookin' like a soft, tasty Twinkie waiting for her creme filling."

The redhead released her lip, teeth gritting a little, even as she felt Scorpius stiffen slightly. His hand ceased and she wanted to scream right then. "Not a Twinkie, friend," he said coolly, glancing at Tilly as though his opinion of her had lowered slightly, then back at Murphy. "A red velvet cupcake." He bit down possessively on the junction between neck and shoulder and Lily arched. "And a delicious one at that." He ran his finger down her spine again, dragging the back of her minidress down a little and she arched further as her hips rolled instinctively.

Murphy flashed the gold tooth again, but it was Blake who spoke. "I still say she's too tall," he said dismissively, and Scorpius smirked.

"I like them tall. Saves the crick in the neck," the blond said easily. His whiskey arrived and he took a drink, his other hand easing her to lean back against him. Lily groaned softly, still horny, unable to resist rolling her hips a little once more, and he said very softly, directly against her ear, his lips hardly moving, "Patience." She took a deep breath, striving for control. Scorpius pressed her lower back to tilt her forward again riding the dildo in slow motion, then sipped his drink casually before putting it down.

"Don't be cruel, Scorpius," Tilly said softly. He smirked.

"Don't be nosy, Tilly." He smirked at Murphy. "Tell you what, because you happen to be here with Tilly, despite that vulgar Twinkie comment, you can watch her eyes when she comes for me." Lily sucked in a deep breath and looked up into Murphy's golden eyes at the gentle pressure on her collar and licked her lips as Scorpius said against her ear, "Would you like to come, my slut?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed. Murphy grunted. She bit her lip as Scorpius grasped her hips and ground her down, hard, against his thigh, and encouraged her hips to roll. Lily knew she wasn't going to last, and groaned. "Please," she whispered.

"You know the rules," he rumbled from behind and she groaned again, gripping the edge of the table, rising up and down, trying to get more friction between her legs.

She licked her lips again, trying to keep her eyes open and staring at the golden ones across from her, and moaned softly, even as Scorpius brushed her clit gently, pushing her to the brink. "Please, Master," she ground out, staring at this perfect stranger, who grunted once more as he stared back, but begging Scorpius, surely blushing, and she felt herself slipping.

"Come for me," Scorpius said in his deep, perfect voice, and she did, unable to hold back a sharp cry of completion, and then another hot jolting wave that she couldn't hold back that had her eyes clenching shut, teeth sinking hard into her lower lip to keep from screaming, although she was pretty sure she made a little noise anyway. It was exquisite ecstasy, and utterly perfect and she didn't want it to stop. She whimpered, breathing hard as she came down, and felt Scorpius's mouth on her neck. "Good girl," he growled and she felt another stab of shuddering bliss.

"That's pretty decent," Murphy said, and Lily could feel him staring at her still, although she had broken eye contact, and the blond smirked, shaking his head.

"Tell me when you've seen better." He slid his drink in front of Lily, who was feeling edgy still and hungry for more, much more, but also satisfied and replete from the delicious orgasm. "Drink." She sipped, mouth turning down a little at the taste, and then he turned her head back to face him, her body turning into him, and he ran a thumb down her lips, merely staring at her for a moment, then smiled, and turned her back around. Lily had no idea what it was about.

Lily spent the remainder of the time it took Scorpius to finish his drink, which was about an hour, following the guidance of his gentle, sure hands to rock, in excruciating slow motion, against his thigh while he ever so slowly teased the back of her minidress down. By the time he set his empty glass down Lily was almost positive she was about to fall out of the garment at any moment and was halfway to coming again.

"Well, this has been amusing, but my morsel needs to earn her pleasure. Excuse us." He stood her up and Lily grunted, still dripping, aching to be properly fucked. She gasped as Scorpius bent her roughly over the table, blushing a little as her breasts finally fell out of her dress completely. "Say goodbye, slut," he said, sounding amused, and tugged on her collar. When she looked up, the dark-haired older woman, Tilly, was looking right back at her. And her eyes were not friendly.

"Goodbye," she murmured, and then Scorpius lead her away, keeping her close to his side, not bothering to pull her dress up.

"You did very well," he murmured as they made their way back into the main thoroughfare near the bar.

"Thank you, Master," she breathed. He grabbed her ass.

"You'll get your reward when we get home, slut." They wandered for awhile, Lily unbearably aware of how wet and full and half-crazed she was with every step. Scorpius bumped into a few acquaintances, all of whom looked her over with interest, but she kept her eyes down until directed otherwise, and then Scorpius said they were leaving.

As they neared the door, Lily impatient to get home and get her reward for being good, they ran into Constantine. Alexia wasn't with him. "I was hoping you'd be out celebrating," Constantine said, grinning.

"You're too late, Con," Scorpius murmured, tilting Lily's head up, nipping her lower lip.

"Ah, I'm patient," he said easily. "Next time."

"Tilly's here," Scorpius said.

The dark-haired man raised both brows. "Really? I thought she retired."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Me too. But she's found a new one."

"And?" Constantine asked.

Scorpius shrugged, teasing the dildo in Lily's dripping slit some more, making her breathing hitch as he looked at her again. "He likened Lily to a Twinkie, which was vulgar and distasteful, but he seems alright."

"She doesn't take on losers." Scorpius smirked at that. "What d'you think of Tilly's friend, Red?" Constantine asked, flicking one of her nipples and tugging her chain. Lily licked her lips and glanced up.

"He's good looking," she said quietly, "but I probably have more control than he does." Scorpius grinned and Constantine chuckled.

A hand, out of nowhere, cracked hard across her left ass cheek, which was peeking out from under her dress, and Lily, shocked, looked around instinctively to give whoever had done it a piece of her mind. Scorpius tugged on her chain hard and she dropped her eyes, but not before she stared straight into a pair of very angry dark blue eyes set into a lovely blonde woman's face. She wasn't prepared for the hand that slapped her hard across the face in the next moment and her mouth fell open in shock and mounting rage. Scorpius turned her into his chest.

"I'm going to have to insist you keep your hands to yourself," he said sternly.

"I'm going to have to insist you teach that piece of ass some manners." Lily bit her tongue, breathing deep, her face on fire. _Teach her manners_!?

Scorpius looked at the blonde woman with derision and poorly veiled contempt. "She's not accustomed to being assaulted."

The blonde grinned viciously. "Then maybe you should cover up that hot little ass." Scorpius had expected this, as it had happened before, the last time he'd taken a high-profile case that had received media attention. It was bound to happen. Most merely gave him a dirty look, or a snide comment, if they disagreed with his professional choices while he was out. Some, like this woman, felt the need to exact revenge upon his lovers. Charlotte's predecessor had been treated to it and it had lead to the breakdown of the relationship. "No one's going to touch if you don't leave it hanging out, and you should know it," the blonde woman snarled, then moved away.

Lily's face was red, but not from embarrassment. "Let's go," Scorpius rumbled, and Constantine shot him a look. "Don't say it," Scorpius snapped at him, and they left.

Neither spoke on the way to the car. Scorpius passed her the key that would unlock her from the harness after he started the sexy black sports car. Lily didn't take it, and he glanced over. Her trench was still done up tightly, but when he met her eyes she undid it, revealing her tiny dress that was half see-through or missing anyway was threatening to fall off her breasts again.

The blond stared into her wide, entrancing eyes, those delightfully captivating eyes that couldn't decide to be green or brown and flecked with gold, for long moments. She shifted then arched and the fabric slipped off her full, firm tits, still as delicious and begging him for attention as the first time he'd seen them. "I would like to wait, Master," she said softly. Scorpius tried not to frown at the handprint on her face, still red. He loathed it, and tried to contain his fury that someone had dared to strike her across the face. That was even harder than resisting the frowning. Scorpius didn't know what to say to make it right. Lily licked her lips. "You said to wait until we got home," she added. "Unless I get my reward here, too."

Scorpius almost smiled, leaned in and kissed her lingeringly. "At home then, my love," he said simply, and Lily, unprepared for the endearment, felt a hard lurch in her chest. It startled her, how deep that comment hit home and she smiled back at him. And even though she told herself not to cry, she felt tears gathering anyway as Scorpius pulled out of the parking area and they went home.

Once upstairs in his his bedroom, Scorpius stripped her, released her from the harness, teasing her only slightly with the dildo before removing it, then lifted her, naked and panting, and laid her out in his bed. "I'm sorry," he said very quietly as he undressed.

Lily sat up on one elbow. "It's okay," she breathed, licking her lips then biting the lower one as she watched him stripping hurriedly.

He joined her in bed, moving over her, mouth covering hers gently. "It's really not okay," he breathed, kissing down her neck. Her hands smoothed over the back of his neck, across his shoulders even as he moved lower, unable to resist the temptation to lavish her sensitive breasts.

"Then it's fine," she murmured. "Or not a big deal, or of little consequence, whatever you want to say. It doesn't matter. Lesson learned, right?" Scorpius did frown now, pausing to look up at her. "There are crazy people everywhere. I'm guessing she recognized you from T.V. and thinks you actually think Lamar whatever his name was isn't in the wrong." Scorpius stared at her. "She obviously doesn't know you, so she can go fuck herself."

The blond felt a grin tugging at half his mouth despite himself. "I really fucking love you," he said, then crushed her mouth with his own, delighted with her pleased noise of pleasure, then pulled back and whipped the condom on. She was hot and soaked and he groaned.

"Scorpius," she gasped, "I'm not going to last, and I really fucking love you too, but please don't go slow and gentle yet."

He pulled back to look at her, smirked, and withdrew achingly slow and she whimpered. But Scorpius could tell she wanted the same thing she had wanted in the disastrous aftermath of her first lunch with Alexia. He slammed back into her, drawing a hoarse cry from her, then a whimper as he pulled out slow and teasing again. She still had her collar on and he gripped it, pounding back in, and she moaned loud as he gave in to what she craved and set a fast, hard, punishing rhythm. Lily was crying out in moments, and before she could even ask, she was coming around him, and let loose with abandon.

Scorpius watched her, gritting his teeth, trying to hold back as he loved her through her completion, but when she reached the last exquisite peak, squeezing him delectably, she practically mewled his name as she clung to him and he lost it, coming harder than he'd ever come before.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he panted, rolling off of her, then curling her into his side.

"I love you," she breathed, and closed her eyes briefly, swallowing thickly, then smiled as she opened them again. "And now you can go slow and gentle if you want."

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

A week later, Lily met up with Alexia for sushi lunch, glad the handprint had faded from her face. Her mother had almost gone ballistic when she'd seen it, despite Lily's repeat assurances Scorpius hadn't been responsible for it and when she'd gone running the next morning several people had given her funny looks.

"Constantine told me about what happened," Alexia said without preamble after they ordered.

"It wasn't a big deal," Lily mumbled. The asian woman smirked.

"Maybe not for you. For Scorpius it was probably a huge deal." She smiled. "Even Constantine was pissed. He likes you, more than I can recall him liking anyone. Except yours truly, of course." Lily grinned with her. "He said he's going to find out who the woman was."

"No, that's just silly. She got her point across, no need to go swimming with gators after the fact." Alexia shook her head.

"That's what I said. You are okay though, yeah?"

"Course," Lily replied as their drinks arrived, and sipped her iced tea. "I'm a big girl I can take it. Anyway, if I see her on the street, things might turn out differently." Alexia laughed with Lily. "Oh, so I meant to ask, more than once actually, and I always forget," Lily said after the food arrived and they dug in. She blushed, feeling awkward, and fiddled with her yam tempura.

Alexia waited expectantly as Lily's cheeks flushed darker. "Ask what?" she prompted, her full mouth curving slightly upward.

"Well, not that I mind, or it's any of my business, really, but…" Her cheeks went bright red. "I just wondered why…? Fuck, there's no polite way to ask. Why do you call Scorpius Daddy?" she murmured. Alexia smirked. "I asked him and he says he doesn't know, he just rolls with it."

"Honestly?" Lily nodded and Alexia pushed some dark hair behind her ear. "It's not actually very nice of me, but it's because he kind of reminds me of my father." Lily tried not to make a face. "Not like that," Alexia laughed and Lily sighed with relief. "I mean with all his rules. I had _lots_ of rules growing up; y'know, the typical asian parent stereotype that's more true than most people think and all. Anyway, so when he started going on about all his rules and my lack of manners, it just kind of popped out. I'm glad he doesn't pick up on the sarcasm in there."

Lily snorted, then couldn't resist and laughed. Alexia grinned hugely. "That's fucking great," she gasped, laughing some more.

"But you can't tell him. It's my own little stick-it with him."

"I won't tell," Lily promised. "So what's new?"

Alexia shrugged. "The same." She smiled a little. "I was telling Con about this kid trying to bite me the other day during his check-up, he was probably only five or six and at that age clean teeth isn't a priority for them, and he got all uppity about it. Said I get to be nibbled all day and the only bite he gets is lunch. It was great. Started going on about how it's not fair I get to play the field because I have more options than him." Lily's brow furrowed a little. "More people who like to bite than be bitten," she said in a low tone, grinning. Lily snorted. "Anyway, I told him the options and he pouted and went out." Alexia shrugged.

"Do you think he'll ever smarten up?"

Alexia shrugged again, looking thoughtful. "Maybe. I haven't exactly gone out of my way to get him to see sense. D'you think I should?"

"Of course," Lily replied. "As my mother always said, 'Honey, men don't know what they need, only what they want. We know what they need _and_ want. And they're dumb as posts, so it's up to us to make them see reason'. Of course, this was when she was still single, so she doesn't say it much anymore."

"Your mom sounds way cooler than mine," Alexia sighed. "The best advice my mom ever gave me was, 'If he's already married, wait until the divorce to sleep with him'." Alexia smirked. "Then again, she's on husband number five, and all of them were married to someone else when she met them."

Lily smiled. "My mom's not that cool. She thinks Scorpius is a deviant and not good enough. And that we do illegal things together, which I don't think we do."

"Well she's not wrong. He is a deviant, and I know for a fact the things he's into are illegal in some places. But he's definitely good enough."

Lily rolled her eyes. It was weird, but she didn't feel jealous of Alexia, or her knowledge of precisely what sort of things Scorpius was into. If anything, she was glad to have another reference point to draw from. "Hey, I know," she said suddenly, and Alexia's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Come spend the night with Scorpius and me. I'll bet that drives Constantine mad."

Alexia smiled ruefully and shook her head. "No, I don't think Scorpius would like that. Although it's tempting, just to see Constantine squirm."

Lily shrugged frowning a little. "Why would Scorpius say no?"

"I have no idea, but obviously not because he's greedy and doesn't like to share you," Alexia drawled sarcastically, arching a brow. "You know, 'cause he's in love with you and all."

The redhead grinned. "Then forget him, and just spend the night with me."

Alexia shook her dark head, although her eyes glimmered. "Scorpius would like that even less, I'm sure," she said slowly. "He won't allow it. Rules and whatnot."

"Well, I'm going to talk to him anyway," she said firmly, and the asian woman grinned. "You're my friend, and friends help one another when it comes to this kind of shit."

"I'm awfully glad I met you," Alexia murmured.

"Me too."

When she broached the subject with him over dinner that night, Lily was a little surprised when he instantly said, "No." Despite Alexia's point, she had expected at least a maybe, if not a yes.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because you're not ready for that." Lily frowned massively.

"How am I not ready for that? You said just last night my training is almost done."

Scorpius sighed. "It's a much different dynamic with another body. And I meant your training with me specifically. Not on the whole, darling."

"So? Excellent learning opportunity. I'm not going to get jealous," she added, trying not to sound petulant.

Scorpius smirked. "Darling, if you were going to be jealous I doubt you'd have thought of it. Or be pitching me the idea. But it's not happening."

Lily frowned some more, trying and failing not to pout. "Fine," she said coolly. "Then Plan B it is. I'll spend the night with her myself." Scorpius frowned darkly.

"No," he said, voice dropping to the bedroom level. Despite herself, Lily felt a flare of arousal.

"I don't think you can stop me," she said icily. "I'm a grown up, and you don't own me outside the bedroom."

Scorpius grit his teeth. "Be that as it may," he said, clearly striving for patience, "I do own you inside the bedroom. And I don't want to share, even with Alexia."

"Then we'll stay in the living room," Lily shot back as she got up to put her plate in the dishwasher, frustrated. Scorpius arched a brow.

"Just so I'm understanding this correctly, it's a problem if a mostly clothed woman rubs all up on me when I neither ask her to, nor particularly want her to, because you're opposed to it. But it's okay if you have a naked woman doing more than rubbing all up on you, when you don't mind at all, and in fact suggested it, even though I'm opposed to it. Do I have that correctly, Lily?"

The redhead felt her mouth drop open. "This is so not the same thing as that!"

Scorpius folded his arms. "Tell me how it's different."

Her golden hazel eyes narrowed and she planted her hands on her hips. "First of all, Alexia is not my ex!" Scorpius narrowed his own eyes. "Second of all, I at least was up front about it from the start." He frowned some more. "And lastly, I'm not doing it for myself, I'm doing it so your friend can maybe get his head out of his ass and take a look around at the very nice woman who wants to settle down with him!" Lily took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her temper.

"No, and I'm not changing my mind," Scorpius said with finality.

"You said you didn't have qualms with Alexia teaching me how to pleasure another woman. This would just be extra credit," she said, moving back toward him on the couch. Scorpius pulled her down onto his lap, looking grumpy still, and she put her arms around his neck. "And you could talk and touch and taste this time."

"Lily," he said. She pursed her mouth. "No, darling. If Constantine wants to walk around with his head up his ass and Alexia wants to put up with it, it's neither your business nor mine."

"But it's for my training," she murmured, loosening his tie, looking at him through her lashes. "And I want to learn. I'm ready. And you'll be there if I get wild."

Scorpius looked at her for a long moment. "Tell you what, darling," he said, sounding smug already, as though he'd outwitted her, one corner of his mouth almost hinting at a smile. "Speaking of training, we'll go out tonight and meet an acquaintance of mine. Then we'll know if you're ready. If you can watch through fifteen whole minutes of his particular brand of pleasure, I'll let you do whatever you want with Alexia, whether I'm included or not."

Lily's green-gold eyes flicked between his for a moment, trying to read him and his motives. "Do you promise?"

"I promise. But you can't look away, and you can't use the safe word, or the deal's off. Though you don't have to look, or stay, if it's too much, as I suspect it will be. Fifteen minutes."

Lily hesitated, because she felt a sharp surge of dread in her stomach. "Deal," she said. Scorpius half smiled and kissed her. "You'll be right there with me though, right?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, darling. I won't let you off my lap. Go get ready, I have to make a call. Wear the white thing; it's here, right?" At her nod, he smirked. "Good. Now go." Scorpius watched her move off toward his bedroom and pulled out his cell, flicking through his contacts. He'd met Ian, an acquaintance in the loosest of sense of the term, going on a decade ago. It was just after he and Tilly, his first, had split and he'd been looking for his next conquest. Ian, known for keeping a veritable harem of available subs, had loaned out one to Scorpius that night and he'd gotten a vivid education on the extreme end of the spectrum.

Ian was a true sadist, into the darkest, most twisted form of pleasure Scorpius had ever witnessed. And while the blond found enjoyment, and pleasure, from inflicting pain upon his lovers, and was more than fond of making Lily blush, he drew the line at disfigurement and extreme humiliation. He liked to know his partner was enjoying the experience as well. Ian held no such qualms. He reveled in the truest sense of discomfort in his subs, many of whom didn't last long, and while he was generous in sharing and granting favours, Scorpius preferred not to associate with him. It was like someone who took prescription pain meds orally, or maybe ground up through the nose, to get high hanging out with needle bumping heroin junkies. Two very separate worlds in his opinion.

But, Scorpius had to admit, knowing a man like Ian, who was upfront and forthcoming about himself and his tastes with other Doms and their submissive lovers, had advantages. He'd brought Charlotte to visit Ian, in an attempt to scare her into behaving after she'd gotten cocky, but that had backfired horrendously. The blond had a feeling it would work on Lily, though, and if not, Lily wouldn't faint halfway through. Hopefully.

"Scorpius, what a delightful surprise," Ian said by way of answering.

"I need a favour," Scorpius said without preamble. He could picture Ian smirking.

"Another one?" There was the muffled sound of screaming in the background. "What do you need?"

"A demonstration."

"For the new morsel?" Ian asked slyly. Scorpius grit his teeth. "Blake mentioned her to me. Something about her being fresh as a daisy. And of course, the eyes, and you do know I love a nice set of eyes."

"For once Blake wasn't boasting. They're great. You can see them for yourself if you do me this favour. You'll get a whole fifteen minutes of them."

"Tempting," Ian said. "The same sort of demonstration as last time?"

"Preferably no blood. I don't want her passing out." Ian chuckled as Scorpius glanced toward the bedroom.

"If you insist. Tonight I imagine? You always were one to want something at the drop of a hat."

"Eight o'clock at Screamers."

"Very well. You know the price, of course."

Scorpius bit back a sigh. The price would undoubtedly be a little pro bono work for one of Ian's shady friends who may or may not have been working for the mob and may or may not have done something like hiding a dead body. "Of course. I'll look over whatever you want, but I'm not agreeing to take anything on."

Ian chuckled again and there was more muffled screaming in the background. "Eight o'clock then. Goodbye."

Scorpius hung up just as Lily came out of the bedroom in her filmy white body suit, her nipples poking out noticeably, her long dark red hair waving around her shoulders, and the same strappy black stilettos she'd worn the first night he'd met her. She'd put on eyeliner and mascara. Scorpius wanted to do nothing more strenuous than carry her into his playroom and spank her ass raw with his riding crop, but, alas, such was not their Fate that evening. "Ready?" he asked.

Lily looked down at herself. "Um, I guess. Should I go put on pants or some-?"

"No, just your coat." Scorpius paused, then smirked. "Actually," he murmured, moving toward her and teasing her nipples through the sheer fabric over her breasts, "one thing. Well, two things." He moved quickly to the playroom, got the largest silver hoop nipple clamps and the thin detachable chain for them, her collar, and leash.

She had her trench coat on and undone still when he came back, and put her collar on her and the leash in his jacket pocket. She smiled a little as he tugged aside a slip of sheer fabric and bent to bite lightly at her nipple, then applied the first clamp. She grunted when he repeated the process on the other side and put the shorter chain in his pocket as well. He would put it on later, if only so she wouldn't play with it. "Ready?" he murmured, looking between her eyes, hoping he wasn't making a mistake again, easing her garment back into place.

"As I'll ever be," she said, smiling a little, even though he could taste her anxiety when he kissed her.

"Remember darling, fifteen minutes."

"I remember."

They got to the club just before eight, Lily blushing a little as she slipped her coat off to be checked. Scorpius smiled, eyes roving over her hungrily. She looked damn good in white, even though she didn't think so. Screamers was busy, even for a Friday night, and Scorpius leashed her quickly, not bothering with her clamp chain just yet. Plenty of time still.

Lily kept her eyes down and stayed pressed to Scorpius's side as they moved back toward the bar. Going was slow due to the crush of people, and Lily felt eyes looking at her lasciviously. She felt almost naked in nothing but the white bodysuit, which she'd never thought she'd be wearing in public without proper clothes over top, but the awkwardness fueled her arousal. When he did get to the bar, Scorpius tugged her right up against his front and she pressed close, her hands on his stomach, and his free hand went over her ass.

"You can still back out if you like, my slut," he murmured over the din into her ear.

"I would rather not, Master," she murmured back. He tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes and she forced down her growing nerves and bolstered her courage. He smirked then turned her head and nipped her neck.

"I'm warning you, slut, and this is your last chance. You won't last the fifteen minutes. Would you like to back out?" He had to be sure. He didn't want to spoil the shock factor, but he needed to know she would be okay with it.

"I can do it," she replied, gritting her teeth and trying to convince herself. She _would_ do it. She'd done it all so far, hadn't she? "Master," she added hastily as he turned her face sharply back.

"If your manners slip again, I will make a spectacle of you, you won't see a damn thing, and we will go straight home, is that clear, slut?" he growled. She licked her lips and nodded.

"Yes, Master."

"Very good." His drink came and he sipped, then held it out to her. "Drink." She sipped and made to hand the glass back. "More. You're going to need it." She took a long pull, choked a little, but swallowed and managed not to cough. "Let's go, slut." He shifted her around, keeping her front pressed to his side as they made their way slowly toward the far back corner swathed in the deepest of shadows. Lily felt her anxiety skyrocketing. "Take another drink," Scorpius said, pausing. She obeyed and swallowed another mouthful of the burning liquid. He knocked the rest back, set the empty glass down on a table, and kept a firm grip on her leash, the other on her ass.

"Scorpius," said a soft voice as they arrived at a long, low table with cushy sections of booth around it and only a single, guttering candle on it.

"Ian," he said pleasantly.

"Ah, the new morsel. Though she might qualify being a mouthful." Lily swallowed, stomach in knots, and leaned into Scorpius's reassuring warmth as they sat, her in his lap. "She looks terrified," said the soft-spoken Ian.

"Shouldn't she be?" Scorpius drawled, and half smiled.

Ian chuckled, leaning into the faint light. Lily kept her eyes trained on her lap and her clenched hands that she tried not to wring. "Not in the slightest. I know you're not going to give me a slice of her pie."

"You always were a sharp tack, Ian."

"As much you've always been so very selfish. How new?"

"Brand spanking for the most part. At least when I found her."

Lily could feel this Ian man looking at her. "Does she scream?"

Scorpius smirked. "Oh yes." The blond teased the edge of her bodysuit against her breast and she sucked in a breath. "Not the way you like, though." Ian grunted.

"I'll have something sent to your office for Monday morning," he said.

"I look forward to it." He tugged on Lily's collar and she looked up, trying to be brave. The man across from her almost smiled, his dark eyes framed by a pale, slightly pointed face. He had dark hair with a widow's peak and wasn't handsome, but neither was he unattractive. He seemed startlingly mundane, in fact, except that no light seemed to reflect off his eyes.

"Blake was right, she's got delightful eyes." His inky black gaze went to Scorpius. "And she almost glows in the dark." Lily was tempted to look down, but maintained eye contact when he looked back at her.

"I figured you'd like that."

Ian smirked a little, then reached into his pocket and withdrew a thin silver case, flipped it open, and pulled out a cigarette. Lily licked her lips nervously, trying to focus on the feeling of Scorpius behind and beneath her, not the churning feeling of foreboding in her stomach. The case closed with a snap and she flinched a little. "She's jumpy."

"Nervous," Scorpius said, sounding bored. Ian grinned.

"Good. I thought I smelled fear when you sat down." His black eyes pinned hers. "Delicious. Does she know what's coming?"

"Not really." Ian grinned wider at that, revealing too-long canines that were extra pointed.

"Even better. This might just make my evening." He reached for one of several leashes draped over the back of his seat and pulled. A young woman with bleach blond hair, heavy black eye makeup and a thin, athlete's body stepped forward. She was entirely nude and Lily noticed she had a rubber ball in her mouth that was held in place with a leather harness of sorts around her head. "Lie down," Ian said blandly, scooting the candle to the far end of the low table. The woman laid down on her back, face impassive. Ian looked back at Scorpius. "I brought my new one too."

"Delightful," Scorpius said. Lily's gaze flicked from the impassive face of the young woman to Ian's dark eyes. "Breathe," he said into her ear and she let her breath out in a whoosh and sucked in another.

"She's like a wild deer," Ian said, smirking at her as he put his unlit cigarette behind one ear.

"Enough foreplay, Ian, get down to business if you please."

Dark eyes flicked to Scorpius. "I'm drawing it out. I can almost taste the nerves rolling off her. It's delicious. I don't ever get them that new."

Lily gulped and focused on relaxing and breathing. "I wonder why?" Scorpius drawled and Ian chuckled.

"Touche, Scorpius. Down to business it is." His dark, flat eyes pinned Lily's. "We'll start slow for you, morsel." He put out his hand and a pair of scary-huge industrial clamps were placed into his palm. Ian leaned forward and clamped his submissive's nipples. She didn't flinch, even when he pressed them further together, but her breath huffed out.

He reached wordlessly behind himself again, and a short riding crop was placed in his hand. He smirked, tapping the ball gag, and lashed the young woman with three quick, very sharp smacks. Red lines erupted over her midsection but she didn't make a peep. Lily knew her eyes were probably huge, but kept watching. Ian delivered another half dozen lashes, all in the bounds of the first three, the dark red lines blurring together as blood rushed to the surface of his submissive's skin. He touched the flesh, then delivered a half dozen more, impossibly harder. The sub grunted on the last one. Ian tested her flesh again, the skin almost purple in some spots already, then looked at Lily and cocked a brow. "Feel it."

She gulped and Scorpius put a hand to her elbow, urging her arm forward. She touched the hot flesh. It felt blistering. She licked her lips and withdrew her hand. "Is it hot?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, Master," she whispered.

Ian smirked. "It's about to get hotter." He picked up the candle, swirling the melted wax in the little glass holder and looked at her. "Has your Master waxed you?"

"No," Scorpius answered for her.

Ian rolled dark eyes. "Scorpius, let the morsel speak for herself. I want to be able to imagine her screaming for me, not you."

Scorpius grit his teeth a little. "She hasn't been taught the finer points of speaking for herself," he said lightly.

Ian grinned. "I'll let it slide just this once. For her benefit anyway." Scorpius shrugged. "So, not so little morsel, do you have any idea what's coming next?"

Lily licked very dry lips. "No," she whispered. Which was almost the truth. She had an idea, but it was fucking terrifying to think about. Ian cocked a brow again.

"A little louder this time."

"No," she repeated in a croak. He grinned wider.

"Delightful." He swirled the wax again and then tipped the candle holder. A thin stream of hot red wax poured out, right over the dark red and puce area of his submissive's midsection where he'd lashed her, and the girl grunted again. Lily's mouth parted. She had no doubt she would be screaming in agony if someone did that to her. Ian seemed to read the thought in her eyes and grinned, righting the candle. "I see what you meant about the eyes, Scorpius. Very expressive."

"Don't get used to it," Scorpius replied easily.

Ian smirked. "Tell me, morsel, shall I continue?"

Lily tried for nonchalance. "If you'd like."

Both his brows lifted a little. "Such impertinence."

"I told you," Scorpius murmured.

"I'm not complaining. I'll bet that mouth gets into plenty of trouble, though." He swirled the hot wax again, then tilted the candle and poured it directly onto the clamped nipples of his sub, who cried out, the sound muffled by her gag. Lily swallowed, trying not to think about how much it must hurt. She gasped in surprise as Scorpius exposed her own breasts and groaned when he flicked her clamps. "Adorable," Ian said with a smirk.

Scorpius smirked back. "You should have seen her the first time I put any clamps at all on her."

Ian looked amused. "I'll bet they're nice and sensitive, those nipples. Are they, morsel?"

"Yes," she said thickly.

"Mmm, too bad for me." He put the candle down, pressing the clamps together harder and his submissive cried out again. Lily could see the rise and fall of her chest as she panted. Lily grit her teeth together hands clenched, but didn't look away. Ian looked amused. He put his hand out again and something that looked like a spool of thread was placed into his palm. He unwound a length, and Lily saw it was fishing line. "Do you have any idea what this is for, morsel?"

"No," she said.

Ian arched a brow. "What _has_ your Master been teaching you, I wonder." He grinned, held out the length of fishing line and it was clipped. Lily tried not to be freaked out that someone just happened to have scissors on them. "Don't worry, morsel, no one's going to be bleeding today. Probably." Lily practically felt her face go white. Ian laughed. "This is one of my most favourite activities," he said conversationally, and looped the fishing line around the mound of his submissive's left breast. He tied it then pulled the line taut with a sharp jerk. Lily flinched, gulped hard, but didn't look away, even as the fishing line dug hard into the flesh of the other woman's breast, looking exceptionally painful. The bleached blonde grunted. "And yours, if you're wondering, morsel, would undoubtedly get doubled up." Lily felt a stab of fear.

"Keep watching, you're only at five minutes," Scorpius said against her ear. She licked her lips, unable to help gnawing the lower one slightly.

Ian tied off the fishing line, looped the rest around his submissive's other breast, and tightened it ruthlessly and tied it off as well. Lily grunted as Scorpius tugged on her clamps, her own breasts aching a little in sympathy. "Really? Five minutes already? We're behind schedule," Ian murmured. He clicked his fingers and another woman appeared at his elbow. She was wearing a high-necked, long-sleeved vinyl top that held her arms bound behind her back but had holes cut out for her breasts. "Eat," Ian said, sounding bored, and the second woman dropped to her knees and bit, ruthlessly hard, at the first sub's inner thighs, pulling back until the flesh slipped from between her teeth, leaving dark red marks. The bleached blond arched and cried out, the gag muffling the sound. Lily gulped. This woman made Constantine look like a puppy. Ian forced her down with a hand and picked up the candle again. Lily leaned away instinctively, gut clenching at what she was sure was about to happen, but she forced herself to look. Ian smirked at her.

The candle tipped again and a thin stream of molten wax poured out, dropping just above the second submissive's head and right onto the gagged woman's clit. She screamed, and loud, but the gag muffled it. Lily's eyes narrowed but she forced the urge to look away down. She could do this. Damn it, she _would_ do it. Ian righted the candle, looking almost impressed. Scorpius spread her legs and for a moment she wondered, terrified, if the same was going to be done to her.

"Just like a doe that's heard a stick snap," Ian said softly. "All wide eyes and that oh so delicious fear." He licked his lips. Lily gulped, trying to keep her face neutral. Inside she was quaking.

"Time is ticking, Ian," Scorpius said.

The dark eyes almost glimmered. "Indeed." He reached for his cigarette, and put a hand out. A Zippo was placed into it. "Do you smoke, morsel?"

"No," she said in a gravelly voice.

"A little louder, morsel. I'm getting hard of hearing."

"No," she repeated. Scorpius tugged hard on her clamps and her breath huffed out.

"Ah well." He lit his cigarette and her brows went up. She was almost positive it was illegal to smoke in a bar or nightclub. He snapped the lighter shut and took a long drag, the lit end burning brightly, then puffed out the smoke. "Silly me, I forgot we're indoors," he said, and without blinking, crushed his cigarette out just inside the blonde submissive's hip bone on the sensitive flesh. The woman screamed, and it would have been ear-piercing without the gag in her mouth.

Lily felt her own mouth drop open, flinching at the brutality and shrinking back instinctively, then snapped her mouth shut and grit her teeth. She wanted to walk away and never look back, but determination alone kept her seated, her eyes on the flat black ones across from her. _Not everyone wants to be in the Olympics, except obviously these people do_. _You don't have to be in the Olympics, you don't even have to like them, just fucking watch this one event_! _You're a big girl, you can can do this_!

"Don't faint, morsel, we're barely past the halfway point." That comment got her temper flaring and she forced herself to smile a little. Ian's brows lifted.

"Easy," Scorpius breathed behind her.

Ian's dark eyes narrowed very slightly. "You're going to be good for Scorpius, I reckon," he said softly, then grinned broadly, showing off those pointy teeth. "But bad for business. Very bad for our business, morsel." Without blinking, or warning, he reached out and slapped the second submissive, hard and backhanded, across the face. "Away." She managed to pick herself back up and went back into the complete darkness behind Ian's seat. He looked at Scorpius. "What does she like best? Other than those nipples." Without seeming to pay attention, he lifted the candle again, emptying the hot red wax on his submissive's pussy lips. She screamed again, possibly louder than last time, and Ian's mouth flickered, for a second, into a satisfied smile.

Lily winced slightly, but refused to be defeated by this man. "Definitely the ass," the blond replied.

"Are you sure that's not just you, Scorpius?" Lily felt her lover shrug.

"Maybe a little," he said, and she could tell by his tone he was amused and probably smirking. He seemed entirely unaffected by his acquaintance's cruelty. Lily fought the urge to frown. "But she begs for it like a good girl." Lily felt herself blush at that.

Ian seemed intrigued, leaning forward ever so slightly. "Now I see why you're greedy. Look at that blush." He positively leered at her.

"You should have seen her the first night," Scorpius rumbled. She blushed a little harder despite wishing she couldn't blush at all, and although she would've loved nothing more than to hide her face in her hands she forced herself to keep staring levelly at Ian.

"Distracting." He picked up the riding crop, which had rested by his leg, and whipped his submissive hard across the very tops of her thighs, just below her mound, and the bleached blonde grunted a moan. "Over." She dutifully turned over. He cracked her with the crop hard again, right across her back, an angry red welt rising. "I like this one. She gets nice and red," he said to Lily conversationally. "I'll bet you get nice and red when you're a filthy slut, don't you, morsel?"

"Very," she agreed pointedly. He gave her a sharp look. Lily bit her tongue against the snappy retort that followed. Anger was her friend, bolstering her flagging courage, but she wouldn't be rude.

Ian dragged the tip of the crop, with enough force to draw a cry of pain from his submissive, over the angry red welt on her back. "Assume the position," he said. The blonde sub shifted onto her elbows, planted her feet, and stuck her ass out. Ian cracked her hard across the back of her knees and she screamed with pain, bending her knees forty five degrees. Lily flinched, gulped, and tried not to feel anything other than her anger. She could do this. The black eyed man smirked and held out a hand. A long, very hard, impossibly thick toy, all black, was placed into his hand. "I'll bet you know what's coming next this time, don't you, morsel?"

"I think so," she said. She bit her lip as Scorpius shifted her own legs wider and she had to stick out her chest a little to maintain her balance. _Don't blush, don't blush, don't_ -

"Mortification is a good look for you, morsel. I bet it's easy to make those cheeks smart."

"Probably," she admitted.

Ian put the toy to his submissive's anus and pressed. Without lubrication or preparation, he pressed it forward and Lily grit her teeth. The woman shifted, cried out and shifted again. Ian pushed harder, forcing it in, and the woman cried out some more. He smirked, relented for a second, then forced it harder, twisting and grinding it in and his submissive screamed. Again he relented for barely a second and forced it impossibly harder into her. The bleached blond, breathing heavy, screamed a third time, long a loud, and Ian grinned. "How I love the sounds of screaming at night." He didn't pause this time, even as his submissive's arms trembled, she screamed impossibly louder and longer, and Lily felt herself almost shaking. She forced herself to breath, clenching her teeth harder.

Ian grinned, pausing, his submissive panting with half the toy inside her. "Those eyes, though! So easy to read, every last little thought." He leaned forward fully and Lily resisted the urge to flinch. "Yes, morsel, I am utterly and completely depraved."

Lily swallowed past a dry throat and licked her lips. "You just happen to be in the Olympics, while I'm just looking to be fit," she said politely. Scorpius tugged her clamps and she lost her breath at the slow release. Ian grinned.

"The things I would do to that mouth. Ah, cruel Fate." He sat back, pulled out another cigarette, lit it and took a hard drag. "Oh damn, still indoors." His mouth quirked up and Lily grit her teeth against what she thought was coming, but then gasped in pure horror as he merely dragged the burning tip across his submissive's ass cheek, top to bottom. "And yes, morsel," he added, after finally stubbing it out and exhaling, "people like us exist." The bleached blond sub had screamed in pure agony the whole time, the gag hardly muffling anything now, and Lily felt her heart hammering when it cut off. She had never wanted to look away from anything more in her whole life, and felt herself break out, ever so slightly, in a sweat. Just along her jaw and hairline and her stomach roiled. "Don't faint, morsel. You went awfully pale there for a moment."

"I'm good," she said as firmly as possible but even her temper was deserting her.

Ian's brows lifted, but then he smiled cruelly. "I'll bet you want me to do that to her again, don't you, morsel?"

Lily bit her tongue but shrugged. She wanted to say a lot of things, but held them in. His jaw hardened ever so slightly. "Easy," Scorpius breathed, impossibly lower than last time. "She's got the redheaded temper, Ian," he said casually. "She'll snap at you if you push her buttons."

Ian leaned forward again, closer, and this time Lily did jerk back a little before catching herself. "I know what you said, Scorpius, but I think we need a nice big grand finale." He cracked the riding crop over his submissive's ass and the long burn mark and she screamed again. "Down." She lowered herself to the table.

He leaned back once more, smiled, and held a hand out. "Ian," Scorpius said warningly.

"No, she can take it. Right, morsel? You're a big girl, aren't you?" She blanched a little as a knife was put into his hand.

"You bet," she said without thinking, heart pounding, and almost bit her tongue off.

Ian grinned with unrestrained glee. "Do you know what I like best about fresh meat, morsel?" he said, gently trailing the knife down his submissive's back. It must have been razor sharp, because a tiny trail of blood drops appeared.

"No," she whispered. She blinked but forced her eyes back open again, watching as the knife trailed up, a few inches closer to her than the first line, another tiny trail of blood appearing. She gulped, heart pounding louder in her ears, feeling moments from consciousness.

"Speak up, morsel. We're not all tasty young things."

"No," she said firmly.

His eyes finally seemed alive, like there was a living breathing human in them after all, and that freaked Lily out more than anything else had. "Until you carve it up, you never quite know what it's going to taste like." With a sharp jerk he jammed the knife down into the tabletop before her, a mere centimeter from his submissive's side, and licked the blonde benignly, then shrugged. "Not bad."

Lily had flinched hard, her hands unclasping stiffly from fists and reaching for Scorpius blindly, pressing into the solid warmth of him behind her, gasping and feeling the nausea spike. For several long moments she couldn't process what had happened, but then she let out her breath. She felt a little dizzy. "Maybe you're right," she said through numb lips. "I think utterly depraved sums it up." _Or completely fucked in the head_.

To her astonishment he laughed softly. "Very bad for business, morsel." He looked at Scorpius. "She's an improvement over her predecessor," he said, eyes back to flat black.

"That's the consensus."

"One more blush for the road?" he asked, leaning back further and putting his feet up on his sub.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "If you insist." He glanced at Lily who looked shaken, but still in shock mostly, half smiled, then dragged his nose up her neck and bit her earlobe teasingly. He felt her melt a little, then a little more when he flicked it with his tongue and nipped it harder. Lily sucked in a deep breath and then he was murmuring in that perfectly deep, erotic bedroom voice as his lips brushed the delicate shell of her ear, "Do you remember the first time I plugged you, slut?" She blushed profusely, nipples going impossibly hard, and bit her lip at the memory and the hot gush of arousal that accompanied it.

"Ah, that's the ticket. Bring her around sometime. You can whisper your dirty nothings into her ear and I'll just watch her light up like a Christmas tree."

Scorpius smirked at Ian. "Enjoy your evening," he said and stood Lily up, following her movement and leading her back into the light. The redhead blinked, because it seemed unnaturally bright and looked down. "I'd ask what you think, but I can imagine it already," he murmured once they got back to the bar.

"Yes, Master," she said quietly, pressed to his front, and buried her face in his chest. She told herself firmly that what had happened had been consensual, on some degree at least, and tried not to be horrified. It was almost impossible. There was no way that wasn't all types of illegal, and not just the smoking indoors bit. _Wait, is that what Mom is thinking I'm up to_!? Scorpius stroked a hand down her back and she sucked in a breath, relishing the smell of him, but had to keep her eyes open and fixed on his shirt to keep the horrific images at bay.

"Do you want to go home?" he breathed into her ear. Lily took a deep breath, unsure, then let it out and shook her head. "Would you like to stay and get a reward?" She thought about that. It felt wrong, to go get off after what she'd seen. _Those people like that. Olympians_. But she could still almost hear the screaming. Scorpius's hand smoothed over her ass in a silent repeat of the question and she couldn't resist him and the mind numbing, all consuming pleasure he wrung from her. If he was a drug, she was addicted.

"Yes, Master," she breathed.

He tilted her chin up to look at her, his eyes soft, for one moment her lover, and then he kissed her. "You are truly incredible, in every sense of the word, my love," he breathed against her ear and she smiled. "And you can have more rewards at home. I might even pretend it's your birthday." The redhead smirked a little at that and he released her chin. He flagged down a bartender and ordered a drink, then passed it to her after a sip. She drank without flinching and handed it back. He frowned a little, but then he saw the repressed shudder as it burned her throat all the way down and almost smiled.

She was a force to be reckoned with, of that he was certain, and he felt a deep appreciation for her in that moment. Lily, once so frail and embarrassed, had stared down someone most couldn't fathom, let alone witness in action, and only flinched a little and only almost passed out once or twice before winning the devil himself over. All in all, she'd done damn good. He thought, fleetingly of Albus's first description of her, the bratty, spoiled, bimbo bitch. She was so very much more than that, and he knew, in that moment, he was going to keep her all to himself forever, exclusively, whether she'd held up her end of the deal or not.

XXX


	17. Chapter 17

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Morning came too early for Lily's liking. She sat up groggily, feeling exhausted. Despite not being able to completely push aside the memory of what she'd watched, Scorpius had indeed rewarded her at the club and Lily had enjoyed it immensely. He'd had her ride him slow and deep as he spread her, right there in public and full view of anyone who happened to look. Lily was sure her cheeks were pink the entire time. Then just when she couldn't take anymore, begging and moaning as he'd sucked on her clamped nipples just the way she liked best, with a growl encouragement she'd screamed for him, but from pleasure as opposed to pain. And then, at home, he'd indeed given her a repeat of her birthday, vibrating cock ring included, and she'd screamed for him again.

But although he'd thoroughly tired her out, sleep had been elusive. She hadn't slept properly all night, having nightmares about being chased by creepy Dracula-looking guys with super black eyes who carried forks and very sharp knives, trying to eat her. She rubbed her face, yawned, and glanced at the alarm clock. Six twelve. Damn.

"Why are you alive?" Scorpius mumbled, eyes still closed, and moved his torso around to bury his face into her hip, spooning her while she sat up. "Come back to sleep."

"I can't sleep," she whispered. "You sleep for both of us." She made to get up, but Scorpius snaked an arm around her.

"No. Why can't you sleep?"

Lily licked her lips. "Bad dreams," she admitted.

Scorpius cracked his eyes open, sitting up, and pulled her back down. "Do you want to have sex instead of sleep?" he murmured, kissing her neck.

She smiled. "No. I want to go running."

He frowned and she felt it against her flesh. Her hands moved around the back of his neck and up through his hair, cradling his head. "Are you going to be downstairs in the gym running?" he mumbled, kissing her neck again.

She smiled. "Not today. Gyms smell funny, and there isn't snow on the ground. It's still running weather."

Scorpius frowned spectacularly. "I'll come with you," he rumbled.

Lily frowned a little. "No. I run with my music to think. You'll be distracting." He smirked.

"I'll stay five paces behind and just watch your ass." He kissed her. "You won't even know I'm there." Lily frowned.

"No. You're going to sleep, and dream about me coming back, all sweaty and gross and hot and nasty like always, and you'll get your Saturday morning blowjob." Scorpius laid back.

"Or you could skip ahead to the blowjob part, and we can both go running after." Lily rolled her eyes and got up.

"No. Go back to sleep, you deviant. I'll be back in an hour." She leaned back down, kissing him softly, then plunged her tongue into his mouth, stroked the roof of it once, and pulled back. "I love you."

Lily cut her run short, feeling tired, and stopped for coffee, walking back to Scorpius's place. She took the stairs at a quick jog, having tossed the last cold dregs of her beverage in the lobby, and had half stripped off her long sleeved shirt when she walked into her lover's condo.

"Please do not tell me the trollop is a live-in, Scorpius," said a horrendously familiar voice. Lily felt her face going bright red and tugged her shirt back down quickly.

"Back to why you're here, Mother," Scorpius said sharply. Astoria ignored her son, narrowing her blue eyes at Lily, readjusting her white mink.

"Best to get it straight from the horse's mouth," she said in a deadly voice. Lily grit her teeth into a smile.

"What up, Mrs. M.?" she asked, trying to be offensive on purpose. It worked. Astoria Malfoy's nostrils flared, mouth thinning.

"Did you send flowers to my gardener?" she asked coolly. Lily mushed her lips together to keep from smiling and drew her brows together.

"Um, I dunno." She looked at Scorpius. "Do you recall me sending flowers to anyone recently?" She acted surprised at Astoria's glare. "Oh, not like a bouquet of flowers! I was like, why would I send your gardener flowers, shouldn't that be the other way around? You know what, I did. I did send your gardener a plant. I say plant and not flower because it was losing petals _fast_. It was almost dead. I told you, I'm terrible with watering and taking care of plants, Mrs. M. I meant it when I said it last time at dinner. I felt bad for the poor thing. It deserved to live somewhere much nicer than my room, like your big fancy house. Or...wherever your gardener lives." Astoria stared at her, apparently speechless. Then looked at Scorpius who was smirking. "Oh, sorry, I'm doing the mick thing again, hogging the conversation. I'm just going to go shower now. And no, Mrs. M. I am not the live-in trollop, but I do visit lots, and stay over, and you'll probably find my underwear here if you look in the hamper. Good seeing you." Lily forced another smile and moved away, pointedly pulling off her shirt again as she headed through to the master bathroom, indeed going to take a shower.

Scorpius fought the grin when he glanced back at his mother after watching Lily saunter away. "There you have it, Mother. Mystery solved."

"I don't like that young woman. She's awfully vulgar."

Scorpius felt his smile fading. "Mother, if that is the case, you are the proverbial pot calling my kettle black."

Astoria fixed her son with a steely look. "Are her parents trailer trash? She's got the drunk mick father, right? Somehow I can't see her being the daughter of any respectable people." Scorpius thought briefly of what her father had told him to mention to Lily's mother.

"Her mother is married to Harry Potter." Astoria sniffed.

"I see the gold digging is genetic, then."

Scorpius frowned a little. "Why are you here, Mother?" He could picture Lily, naked and wet and very lonely in his shower. "Really."

Astoria looked at him. "Montgomery died. The funeral is tomorrow at four, Channing Funeral Home. You should probably inform his next of kin. And tell the mick trollop that even if she is angling to be my replacement, I'm being put in the ground myself with my Harry Winstons when I kick the bucket." She swept out, looking imperious as always, and even as he tried to comprehend the news, Scorpius merely wondered, for one insane moment, how she had gotten to his condo without Montgomery driving her.

He locked up after his mother and moved automatically to the shower. "Sorry," Lily said, rinsing her hair as he joined her. "I can't seem to bite my tongue around your mother, she's just so- What's wrong?"

"What are you doing tomorrow at four?" he said. Lily frowned. "Remember my mother's butler?"

The redhead looked at him, mouth parting. "The one who kicks your ass at poker?"

Scorpius almost smiled. "Yeah," he said thickly. "He died."

The next day at four, they were at the funeral service for Alexander Montgomery, unmarried, no children, but adored by many. Rosie was in tears, Lizzie was dabbing at her eyes covertly, trying to keep MiMi solemn, and Lily felt on the verge of tears herself. Little Lizzie clutched one of her hands tightly and she held onto Scorpius with the other. Astoria wasn't there.

For his part, Scorpius didn't appear to look broken up at all, but he didn't speak and only at the end of the service did he squeeze her hand. Several other members of staff from the Malfoy household were in attendance and Scorpius introduced her with flawless manners after the ceremony in the same cemetery Lily had used as reference for her Halloween card. Rosie came up and hugged first her, and then Scorpius, saying softly to the latter, "She's sad in her own way."

Scorpius's mouth hardened. "If you say so, Rosie."

"I do. She's a bitch, and an ice-queen, but she knew him a very long time, Scorpius. She is sad in her own way, even if it's only on the inside."

Scorpius smiled coldly. "Unlikely, Rosie. That requires having a functioning heart." Lily, feeling helpless, squeezed his hand. By the time they got back to his condo, she was worrying her lower lip, because he wasn't talking and for the first time in a long time, Lily had no idea what to say. "Thank you for coming with me," Scorpius said at last.

Lily sighed, feeling a wave of sorrow for him, and hugged him, arms around his middle. "You're welcome."

He pulled back a little, cupped her face, and kissed her for long moments, at first soft and gentle, but growing with hunger and ferocity before he broke away. "Get undressed," he said roughly.

"Scorpius, I-"

"Now, my slut." She gulped, but moved to comply.

"Scorpius, do you want to talk about-?"

"No, Lily. I want you naked." She turned and he unzipped her black wool dress. "But leave your shoes on." In a few moments she was naked, her shoes still on. He teased her nipples and looked down at her, dark grey eyes appraising. "Do you know what I'm in the mood for, slut?"

She licked her lips, feeling a shiver of arousal, but wanted to get inside the heart of the matter with Scorpius. "I really think you should talk about-"

"No." He pulled hard on her nipples and she grunted, her arousal threatening to melt her resolve. "I'm not asking again, slut. What do you think I'm in the mood for, my slut?" His hand tangled in her hair, then fisted near her nape. She stared at him, trying to read him despite the neutral expression and guarded dark grey eyes, then moved closer, smoothing her hands up his stomach and chest, tracing the familiar contours through his shirt. He seemed to know her inside out and she wanted to know him the same way.

"Everything, Master?" she murmured, and his mouth quirked a little.

"Precisely, my naughty slut." She licked her lips, her desire ramping up even as she looked up at him again.

"Would you like me to get your riding crop, Master?" she breathed. His mouth quirked up a little more.

"No. Not yet, my slut." He released her hair and took her hand, leading her back to his dungeon. "Go to the couch and bend over." She did as he bid her, bracing her hands on the soft fabric of the low charcoal divan. She felt Scorpius move toward her, putting her collar on and tugging it gently, his other hand smoothing over one ass cheek. "I do love that ass." He spanked it and she groaned, then gasped as his fingers teased her slit. "And this wet pussy. Do you like my fingers in your pussy, slut?"

"Yes, Mast- _AH_!" She swallowed at the sharp sting of a hard spank.

"Today, my slut, you will learn the finer points of speaking for yourself. And once you've learned that, we'll go to my favourite club to practice. Understood?"

"Yes, M- _AH_!" She cried out again, confused, as he spanked her hard again.

"Rule number one, my slut. Until I tell you to affirm, you do not speak. Is that understood?" She opened her mouth to answer but held back. "Very good. You may affirm, slut."

"Yes, Master."

She felt him move away again and heard drawers opening and closing. "Rule number two, my slut. You listen to me, and only me. You will be tested when we go out, vigorously, by myself and others, and I expect you to pass with flying colours. Understood?" She bit her tongue as he moved back. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master."

"Such a good girl." He spanked her lightly, and she grunted, then moaned a little as cool lube dropped onto her asshole. "Hands on your ankles," he murmured. She moved to comply and he cracked his palm hard across her ass again, and she almost fell off her heels before catching herself. "Rule number three, my slut," he said, sliding a finger into her ass, making her back arch a little and her breath huff out. "When I want you to follow direction, you will know because I will address you as my slut. If you don't hear those words, you don't move unless I move you. Understood?" Lily swallowed and Scorpius slid another finger into her ass, drawing out the silence as he stretched her. "You may affirm."

"Yes, Master," she gasped. "Ohh, yes!"

His fingers were removed and he spanked her hard again, and she cried out a little at the sharp, stinging burn. The heat seemed to pool inside her pussy, liquefying and arousing her immeasurably. "Rule number four, my slut. When I tell you to affirm, anything beyond 'Yes, Master' is extraneous. If I wish you to voice your pleasure, I will ask for it. Until then, the only words I want to hear out of your mouth are what, my slut? Affirm."

"Yes, Master." She panted a little as he fingered her ass hole hard again and quickly slipped a third finger in, making her groan.

"Good girl. Last rule, my slut," he rumbled, thumb slipping into her slit, alternating fingers and thumb, shifting his wrist back and forth as he pleasured her. "And this is one I know you won't have trouble with, because you've already demonstrated your aptitude for it. Do you know what it is, my slut?" Lily gulped, remaining silent. "Very good girl. The final rule, my slut, is you will not come until I tell you to _and_ address you as my slut. Understood?" Lily opened her mouth to reply but waited. "You may affirm."

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent. Hands on your ankles, my slut." Lily complied as he removed his hand, resting her head on the comfortable divan and groaned a little as she felt something pressing against her anus. It was long and hard and she tried to contain herself, sticking to simply moaning as he stroked it into her, then out, then harder back in. "Now, let's see how well you remember when you're being distracted, shall we?" Lily gasped as the dildo in her ass suddenly started vibrating and groaned, sticking her ass out more. She licked her lips when she felt his fingers sliding into her pussy now, the dildo vibrating deliciously. "Do you want to come yet, slut?"

She groaned but held her tongue. His fingers moved faster, harder, and she wished it was his cock filling her, sliding in and out, pushing her over the edge. She moaned as he pushed the dildo back in, hard, clenching around his fingers. "Unh, please, Master," she gasped, and bit her lip as his hand cracked over her ass.

"I know it's good, slut. Moan and groan and scream all you like, but I didn't ask you to beg me, did I, my slut?" She bit her lip harder to contain herself then huffed out a breath as the vibrator slid out of her ass and slowly back in, in tandem with his fingers. "Now, did you want to come, slut? Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she said raggedly.

"I can tell. You're very wet." He pulled his hand away, still fucking her with the vibrator. "Stand up." She lifted her head a few millimeters, then held herself in check. "Good girl." The vibrating increased in her ass and she moaned. Scorpius moved away then returned and she felt the familiar tap of his crop against her pussy. "Would you like me to lash you, my slut?" Lily waited again. "Affirm," he said roughly, slapping her clit as he said it.

"Yes, Master," she groaned. He obliged her and she held in the cry of pleasurable pain.

"None of that, slut. I want to hear you screaming." He lashed her again, almost in the same spot, and she half screamed. "Did you like that, slut? Affirm."

"Yes, Master." He played with the vibrator in her ass some more and she moaned, arching her back.

"Your ass looks so good with those stripes and all filled up. Would you like another, my slut?"

Lily licked her lips. "Yes-"

Before she could even finish, he had lashed her again and she screamed through gritted teeth at the flash of pain that melted into pleasurable warmth and burning arousal. _Focus_. "I won't take you out if you can't learn impeccable manners, my slut," he said, rubbing the crop over her pussy, then pushed the vibrating dildo back in with it. "Keep that toy in your ass, my slut." She tried to hold it in, despite the vibrating trying to wriggle it out. "I might like to hear you beg and plead when we're alone, but when we go to my club I want you compliant and mute except for which words, slut? Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she said. He tapped the dildo with the crop again.

"That's right, my good girl. Keep it in there. Clench that hot little ass tight, my slut." She did and he grunted. "Stand up." She didn't even lift her head this time. "Very good. You're a quick study, slut, and that pleases me. Would you like to come?" Lily waited again. "You may affirm."

"Yes, Master."

"Beg for it, my slut."

"Please, Master," she gasped, feeling the dildo sliding out despite her best efforts and yelped when he lashed her.

"Manners, my slut. Did I tell you to affirm that time?" She swallowed thickly. He pushed the dildo back in again, impossibly deep and she moaned. "I didn't. Now, beg for it, my slut." She waited, panting. "Good girl. Affirm."

"Please, Master," she moaned, " _please_."

"Mmm, your mouth was made for that word, my slut. I'll bet you want me to fuck you before you come though, don't you?" She sucked in a breath. "Very good girl. Keep that toy in," he repeated, pushing it in and she clenched. He lashed her and she screamed. "I know there are lots of rules, my slut, and you're very distracted, but I didn't say my slut that time, did I?" Lily groaned. "Affirm, slut."

"Yes, Master."

"Very good. You can come when you pass the test, slut." She moaned trying very hard to hold it together, remember the rules, and repress the natural urge to beg and plead for completion. He fucked her ass hole slow and teasing with the dildo, the vibrating making her impossibly wetter, her nipples aching for attention, her legs burning from being bent over so long. She focused on breathing as she moaned and repeating the rules he'd set her in her head. _Wait to affirm. Ignore everything but him. Listen for 'my slut' to move. Bite back the urge to say anything except 'Yes, Master'. Don't come._ "Do you want to come, my slut?" Scorpius rumbled. She groaned, feeling the crop smoothing up her back, but bit her lip. "If you beg I'll let you come." Lily whimpered, biting her lip hard. "Do you need another lashing? Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she groaned, barely hanging on.

Scorpius lashed her and she cried out, but it was a high-pitched, breathy sound of need. "Stand up," he growled, pushing the dildo back in. She groaned, wanting to comply, but held herself steady. "Come for me." Lily almost lost it on that one, releasing her lip and making a sharp mewl of wanting, but held on valiantly. "Very good girl," Scorpius grunted, and fucked her ass hard and fast with the vibrating dildo. "Come for me," he said again and she cried out, trying to hold back. "Come on, slut, I want you to come. You want to come don't you? Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she moaned, biting her lip to hold back the rest.

"Stand up and come for me," he said and she whined with need. "Stand up, my slut, then beg for it." She stood up, legs aching, but kept her mouth shut. He fucked her impossibly harder in the ass and she panted, trying to hold it together. "Tell me what you want, my slut." She whined again, almost bursting with the contained urge to beg for release. "Fuck yes, that's my very good girl. You're almost there, aren't you? Affirm."

"Yes, Master!"

"Do you want to come?" She whined a third time, the waiting and holding back and keeping silent almost agony, and he tugged her collar after he tossed down the riding crop, her back arching as he tugged harder. "Affirm, slut."

"Yes, Master!" she cried out, trying to stave off the inevitable.

"That is my very good girl," he growled, pinching one of her nipples, then dropping his hand against her mound before he rumbled right against her ear in the molten bedroom voice, "and those are impeccable manners, my perfect little slut. You may beg, my slut, and you _will_ come for me, my slut. Affirm."

" _Yes_ , Master, _please_ -!" was all she managed to get out before he gently squeezed her clit and she was coming, crying out long and loud, hardly noticing as he took the vibrator out of her ass. She sagged against him as the last shudders faded, the ecstasy receding, and then Scorpius was bending her over again, her arms like limp noodles on the low couch, knees trembling still.

"When we're out, the rules stay in place even if I let you come, understood?" Lily swallowed thickly, trying to recall the rules. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master."

"Stand up and turn around, my slut," he rumbled and she obeyed, taking a deep breath, and then he was kissing her, his tongue in her mouth, owning her, and her blond lover lifted her easily into his arms and carried her to the bed. "And now, I am going to fuck you, slut, and I don't want you to stop begging."

They went to Scorpius's club on Tuesday, which was a bizarre experience for Lily as she got ready. Normally going out was reserved for weekends, when sleeping in the next morning was a viable option, but Scorpius had merely said he liked Tuesdays. The redhead had no idea what he meant, and felt a flutter of nerves even as she slicked on mascara in the master bathroom as she wondered the significance of Tuesdays.

Trying to think about anything else other than what she was about to do, which was unnerving to say the least, she thought instead about when to broach the subject of the whole rectal craniotomy on Constantine with Alexia. She frowned at that. Scorpius had promised, and he had never once lied to her. Perhaps held things back, but he was, as he'd said, an open book. Some pages just seemed hard to turn at times. But he had promised, and she felt certain he would make good on it.

"You're wearing the necklace," Scorpius said quietly from the doorway. "Why are you frowning?"

Lily smiled at him through the mirror. "Thinking. And should I not wear the necklace?"

Scorpius regarded her for a moment, then his dark grey eyes dropped to the peridot necklace, by far her favourite piece of jewelry, and he half smiled. "No, wear the necklace." He eyed her dress and his smile widened. "I mentioned there is a dress code, right?" he murmured, then arched an amused brow at her.

Lily pursed her mouth. He'd told her she'd be naked, minus shoes and her collar and jewelry of course. "I can't just go somewhere _naked_ ," she said. "There has to be a dress check."

"I don't think so, darling," Scorpius replied, grinning. "Just wear your coat. I know there's a coat check." She blushed and he finally pushed off the door frame. "Unless you don't want to go at all."

"It's not that," she mumbled. "Well, it's mostly not that. I'm not going to say that doesn't make me nervous." She looked down at her shoes. They were purple leather peep-toes with studs on the heels. "I don't want to embarrass you."

Scorpius drew a finger along her jawline and tilted her head up, his face serious but his eyes smiling. "Darling, I wouldn't have proposed this if I thought you weren't ready, but if you feel like you're not ready, we don't have to go."

"It's just, y'know, there will be other people, and I don't want to do the wrong thing and-"

"Lily, I can almost guarantee half of the people there aren't going to be paying attention to your manners because they'll be watching either your admittedly delicious body, or entranced by those eyes."

Lily tilted her head thoughtfully at that. "What's with the eyes?" she murmured, looking up. He smirked.

"They're the windows to the soul. And while I can't speak for everyone, a lot of Dominants, including myself, like being able to see the lust in the eyes belying the pain inflicted, or more, depending on the kink. Your windows are wide open, darling, and it sucks people in. That's why I don't like it when you try to close those windows to me."

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. "Yours have sheers," she replied without thinking. Scorpius kissed her.

"They do. So are we going?"

Lily sucked in a breath. "Yes. Can you unzip me?"

They got to the club just after eight. Lily blushed profusely when they checked their coats. The attendant, a plain-faced, black haired young woman wearing a bra and miniscule shorts didn't look or comment. Scorpius dragged a finger down her cheek. "What are the rules again?" he murmured, tilting her head up to look at him. Lily took a deep breath, but waited, hesitant he might be testing her. "Quick as a fox you are, my slut. Very good. Let's hope you remember the rest equally as well." He kissed her, leashed her and they went into what looked, to Lily from under her lashes, an old fashioned gentleman's club, complete with groupings of overstuffed armchairs around low tables. There were also several devices that looked frighteningly like pictures she'd seen of medieval torture devices. And, as always, Lily felt the shift in Scorpius the second they walked in, only impossibly stronger this time, of him becoming her Master and not just her lover and boyfriend. Lily kept her eyes trained down.

The club wasn't crowded, by any means, and it wasn't overly loud, for the most part, though there were definitely pain and pleasure sounds in the air, but a good number of the armchairs were filled. There were all manner of submissives she noticed as well as they moved deeper into the establishment. "Scorpius, you finally slunk back. I wondered how long it would take for you to whip your latest into shape. I've been hearing things."

Scorpius smiled and turned, then brought Lily against his front, her face against his chest and she breathed in the smell of his cologne, relaxed for one moment against the softness of his shirt. _Focus. Don't make a fool of yourself. You can do this_. "I'm sure you've heard too much already, Richard."

"No need to be so stingy, Scorpius. I know you're not going to share, already. You rarely do."

Lily felt a finger drag down her back. "She's very new. And if I know you, you've been talking to Ian." She repressed a shudder of revulsion at the mention of Ian.

"Guilty," this Richard person said. "Come on. A little favour among friends."

Lily gasped a little as Scorpius turned her around by the shoulders and she pointedly stared down. She wasn't sure she could even look up should she be requested to. He tugged on her collar but she remained looking down. "You can try, but she won't speak for you," Scorpius said at last. "I learned my lesson last time."

"You always were a cruel one. Fine, fine. Come have a seat." Lily licked her lips nervously as Scorpius sat, standing just to his left.

The blond smirked lightly as Richard raised a brow. "Have a seat, my slut," Scorpius murmured, drawing her down with a gentle tug on her leash. She sat dutifully on his lap.

"Can't be so very new after all."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, positioned her legs either side of his and pressed on her lower back so she sat up and arched a little. She still kept her eyes down. Lily was determined to meet not just Scorpius's expectations of her, but her own expectations for herself which were nothing short of perfect. She would do this not for a favour, or training even, but for him. Because she loved him, and he liked it, and, she had to admit, she kind of really did too. He'd given her a second, refresher lesson the night before, where he'd renewed her familiarity with the rules and ironed them into memory, and she'd way more than liked it. "She's eager to please," Scorpius said and she blushed a tiny bit, trying to be relaxed.

"Ian told me she blushes. Go on then." Scorpius grinned.

"If you can get one out, you can have it." Lily sat placidly, trying not to fidget or blush, feeling eyes on her.

"Ah, there it is. She's new after all." The redhead wondered what he was talking about and kept herself as neutral and still as possible.

"No one believes me."

Richard chuckled. "I believe she's new, just not that you're that good."

Scorpius chuckled back. "I told you, eager to please. I'll only take half the credit." Lily started, ever so slightly, as someone tugged on her chain. "Look up," Scorpius said, and she almost did.

"How many lessons then?" Richard asked.

The blond grinned, dark grey eyes darker than normal. "Tell me before we leave if you can guess how many. If you're right, I'll tell you." There was a harder tug on her chain.

"Look at me, slut," said Scorpius's friend, but she feigned deafness. She could tell Scorpius was pleased because he reached for her hand and put it in his suit jacket pocket. She felt the cool metal of the clover clamps on their chain brush her fingertips and a little thrill of excitement shot through her. A hand tilted her chin roughly, but she didn't meet the eyes of whoever was doing so. "She's better than the last-"

"I know," Scorpius said, sounding tired of hearing it, removing her hand from his pocket, and Lily fought the urge to grin, keeping her eyelids lowered. Damn right she was! He dragged a finger down her spine. "You may look up, my slut."

Lily finally glanced up at his friend, who looked more than old enough to be her father. Maybe Scorpius's too. He had thick salt and pepper hair and dark brown eyes and a tanned, once-handsome face that had lost its hard angles and smoothness. "Ian was right, those eyes are delightful," he said, then grinned, even as Lily felt her stomach dropping at the mention of Ian again, remembering in a flash the horror she couldn't quite erase from her mind.

"He's not known for lying," Scorpius murmured, and arched a brow as Richard shot him a look, then nodded very slightly.

The redhead, who hadn't seen the exchange, sucked in a breath as Richard reached out, pinching a nipple hard and twisting. "Tell me when it's too much, my slut," he said to her, then jerked his wrist sharply, and Lily gasped, twitching a little, but didn't speak. He twisted impossibly harder and she grit her teeth a little, because that was too much, but didn't make a peep. Richard released her. "You should have clamped her. That'd get her screaming."

Scorpius smirked. "Clamps are the reward, Richard, not the punishment. Eyes down, my slut." She obeyed and looked down, groaning a little as Scorpius turned her upper half, ever so slightly, to face himself, and one finger slipped into her wetness. Richard scoffed. "If she earns them, you'll see."

"I'm guessing she comes just from the nipples," Richard said and Lily swallowed, feeling her cheeks heat ever so slightly. "Mmm, almost."

"Where's yours, then? Hiding behind your chair I imagine," Scorpius drawled, rocking his finger absently in and out of her. Lily tried to focus on the rules and remaining outwardly calm, even as he brushed her clit and her breathing hitched. "Ah, there she is. All clamped up to boot."

"On your knees, baby girl," Richard said and Lily saw from under her lashes a young woman, very petite, with bright purple hair in a long French braid, move to her knees, head down, beside Richard's chair. "I'd ask if you'd like a race, but this one's been very naughty of late, so she's not allowed to come for another two days." Lily's mind reeled at that. Two whole days!? She'd probably implode. A hand tugged on her chain, harder than the other times, and she forced herself to remain still. It tugged again. "Speak, my slut," Richard said, then pulled roughly at her nipple again. Lily's mouth parted but she bit her tongue hard. "At least one lesson, obviously," Richard said.

Scorpius grinned. "Obviously. I'm not a miracle worker, or that lucky. Try all you like, she won't speak for you. Bend over," he said to Lily conversationally, placing a hand on the small of her back, but she resisted the urge to obey. "I said," he repeated in that deep, commanding voice that turned her nerve endings to mush, "bend over." Lily waited, because he didn't press her forward and didn't say the words that would indicate he wanted her moved.

A hand tugged hard at her leash again. "You were told to bend over," Richard growled. She swallowed but didn't give in.

"Good girl," Scorpius murmured slipping his finger out of her. "Suck, my slut," he added and she sucked the finger until he removed it. "You want those clamps on, don't you, my slut?"

A thumb and finger pinched her nipple and the redhead gasped softly, but held back from answering. "Of course she wants the clamps. She's an eager little slut." Lily fought the urge to blush. "Damn, I want to see that face go red."

Scorpius chuckled, hooked a finger in her collar and pulled, and she leaned back against him. "I'm almost surprised she hasn't blushed. It's remarkably easy."

Richard sent the blond a dark look. "Bad enough I have to hear it from Ian. He got a free one."

Scorpius laughed. "He did me a favour. If anything I'm granting you one, letting you test her."

Richard snorted. "Go make friends, baby girl," he said to his submissive, and she rose, eyes down, and dropped to her knees in front of Scorpius and slid her hands up Lily's thighs. Scorpius spread her and she gasped, cheeks going pink, staring at the bright turquoise polish on the other woman's nails. "Almost," Richard said.

Lily saw Scorpius reach out, drawing the other sub's head closer and her breathing hitched again. "You're going about it the wrong way," he said. "Eat, baby girl," he said to Richard's sub, but she didn't move. Lily licked her lips. "Slouch and put your pussy in her mouth, my slut," he said to her, and she felt her cheeks go a bit darker as she complied. It was awkward to say the least. Scorpius tugged on the purple braid. "I said eat, baby girl."

"She knows better than to break the rules again."

"Hush, Richard, unless you're going to help. I'm teaching." Scorpius turned his head and said to Lily. "Do you want her to lick you out, my slut?" Lily bit her lip. "She's probably better than Alexia. If you beg for it you can have it. I'll even let you come." She bit her lip a little harder, trying to breathe. "Tell you what, my slut. You get her to give you a little lick, I'll put your clamps on." She groaned very low in the back of her throat. "Rub your pussy on her mouth, my slut." Lily released her lip as she complied, gently rolling her hips. The other sub didn't so much as twitch and she felt the awkward-factor shoot through the roof. "That's enough." She faltered but didn't stop. "Look at Richard, my slut." She looked at the other man. "Ask him to let her lick you, my slut." Her mouth opened but she didn't speak, holding in the urge. "Come on, slut, I know you want to have that juicy pussy licked up. Just ask for it."

"Ask me and you can have it," Richard said, smirking a little. Lily bit her tongue. "Keep your eyes on me, my slut."

"Eyes down." Lily tried to focus. She kept her eyes up, rolling her hips. "Such a good girl. You may stop, my slut." She stopped moving but didn't look down. Scorpius tugged the braid again. "I said eat, baby girl. Aren't you hungry? Tell her to eat, my slut," Scorpius said. Lily sucked in a breath.

"Eat, baby girl," Richard murmured and Lily moaned a little as the mouth against her moved with consummate skill.

"Was I right, my slut? Is she better than Alexia?" Scorpius murmured. Lily huffed, staring at Richard still, who looked amused.

"Answer the question, my slut," Richard said. "Affirm." Lily felt the words catch in her throat.

"Eyes down," Scorpius said again. "That's enough, baby girl." Lily sucked in a breath, her senses unraveling as lips and tongue and teeth devoured her skillfully, and tried to keep her focus. "Tell her you've had enough, my slut."

"Affirm," Richard said and Lily grunted, almost slipping. "Give her more, baby girl." Lily licked her lips, eyes widening as the purple haired woman jacked up the intensity of her cunnilingus and moaned. _Focus. Don't come_.

"Come for me," Scorpius rumbled and Lily moaned louder, almost losing it. "Enough," he said firmly.

"Back to me, baby girl," Richard said and the mouth was removed. "Did you like that, slut? She's good isn't she?" Lily felt herself blushing darker. "So close," he said.

"Eyes down and sit up, my slut," Scorpius murmured. Lily looked down, trying to breathe evenly and sat up. She felt herself getting impossibly wetter when he pulled the clover clamps out, draping them over her leg. "Would you like those on yet, my slut?" he murmured.

"Affirm, slut," Richard said and although her mouth opened she bit back the words. "She's quick."

"You have no idea," Scorpius said, grinning.

"Ah, so the rumours are true," said an unfamiliar voice. Scorpius looked around, and arched a brow. "Let's hope this one has manners, eh, Scor?"

"Hilarious, Corban," Scorpius said coolly. Lily felt someone jerk her leash and focused on staring at the clamps draped over her leg. "It should be even funnier when she shows you up." Lily remained silent and unmoving, even though she wanted turn and look at Scorpius.

A rough hand turned her head, almost knocking her off balance, but the redhead kept looking down, still focused on the clamps on her leg. The hand jerked her head right up, so she simply closed her eyes. The fingers tightened. "Open your eyes," said the unfamiliar voice. " _Now_." She gulped, because the tone was downright menacing, but held firm.

"If you've heard the rumours, then you should know she's an upgrade," Scorpius said, sounding bored. The Corban man snorted.

"I have dogs that are an upgrade on your last one," he said dismissively, practically throwing Lily's head aside. She kept her face neutral, even as her temper flared. "Let's see the eyes then."

Scorpius smirked. "Insults and then demands? Tsk tsk, Corban."

"Come on, Scor, don't be so greedy. I want to see if the rumours are true for myself."

Scorpius's smirk widened. "That's nice," he drawled, then ever so gently turned Lily's head in toward his own, then up and nipped the smooth column of her neck. "Look at me, my slut," he murmured to her and she looked at him. He half smiled at her. "Mmm, all mine," he rumbled contentedly and she almost smiled back. "Eyes back down, my slut," he said, turning her head back around.

Corban snorted. "Heard you might retire on her," he said, taking a seat. He pulled roughly at his submissive. "Stool, bitch." She assumed a crouched position before his chair and he put a foot up. Scorpius barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Corban was one of Ian's associates, and main sources of willing submissives looking for darker pleasure. Scorpius didn't like him but he had to admit the other man was good at the game. "Put those clamps on her," he said, jerking his chin at Lily.

"She hasn't earned them yet," Scorpius said easily. He sat back, pushing Lily forward with a finger to sit up straighter. He could feel her nerves and brushed the backs of his fingers over her lower back. "And maybe. Time will tell."

"I don't see it happening," Corban said, grinning. "Look at Tilly."

Scorpius smirked. "Ah, but she's a different breed, Corban."

"Tilly's back?" Richard murmured. "Interesting. She doesn't usually make a habit of keeping them, though." Scorpius did roll his eyes now at the dig.

"Back to your new one, Scor. Are you going to put her through the paces?" Corban demanded.

The blond shrugged. "Maybe a few. She's very new."

"But she's quick," Richard said, smirking. "I reckon she could handle it."

"How new?" Corban asked, putting his foot down and leaning forward.

"None of your business."

Corban grinned. "Is that why you don't have her clamped? She can't take it?"

Lily stiffened. "No," Scorpius said, smiling. "She enjoys it too much."

"Prove it." Scorpius arched a brow and Corban smirked at him. "Go on then. Give me a little peek in her eyes and put those clamps on her and we'll see how she measures up."

"Unlikely," Scorpius murmured.

"Maybe you're just afraid my dogs have better manners than her, too." Dark grey eyes narrowed and Scorpius felt Lily all but bristling atop him. He grinned.

"Very well. Have your peek, Corban." He tugged on Lily's collar and murmured, "Eyes up, my slut."

Lily looked up, furious that this Corban man was such an asshole for no reason, not to mention awfully rude and chauvinistic, and couldn't help but glare a little. She saw he was reasonably attractive, with smooth, very dark black skin and very white teeth, but his eyes were small and dark and shrewd. "She deserves a smack in the mouth for that look," he snarled. Lily barely refrained from narrowing her gaze.

"You asked for it," Scorpius murmured. "Eyes down, my slut." Lily looked back down, hoping this Corban fellow got bit by one of his stupid dogs. "She's a redhead. And a feisty one."

"I'd crush that right out of her if I were you." He toed his submissive. "Up and behind, bitch."

"Oh no, I like them feisty," Scorpius said conversationally, leaning her back, picking up the clamps. "She just doesn't like you is all." He pulled her nipple, rolled it and put the clamp on and she grunted softly, then again as he did the same to the other side. She gasped and then bit her lip when he tugged the chain gently. "The flip side is having that intensity focused into other things. Sit up, my slut." Lily sat up, sticking out her chest as he put her hands behind her back.

"You're going to regret it, Scor. But she's still relatively tasty." She felt someone tug, rather hard on her clamp chain and gasped loudly. "You like that, you tasty fucking slut?" Corban growled. Lily took a deep breath, trying not to react. He jerked the chain hard again and she wanted to cry out, but swallowed it, only letting out a soft grunt. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her enjoyment she decided. Scorpius drew a finger down her back. A hand came around her head from behind and she got a strong whiff of a cologne she didn't like as the hand fisted above her nape roughly. "If I had you I'd break you. Tell me you want another tug, slut. Affirm." Lily found it wasn't hard to ignore him.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Corban," Scorpius drawled. He traced his fingertip across the top of her ass to her hip.

He tugged her chain harder still and Lily couldn't hold back the cry this time. "It's probably real easy to make her scream." He pulled the chain yet another time, harder still, and a little longer and Lily clenched her teeth, and her eyes shut, her temper boiling as she let slip a sharp cry again.

"Too bad she doesn't like you." The fist in her hair jerked her head up and Lily was tempted to glare at the man gripping her, but closed her eyes when she couldn't look down anymore. She felt Scorpius's palm close around her hip.

Corban chuckled darkly, released her, and sat back. "I'm not sure I like her either, but I like when they fight back." Lily felt a chill go up her spine. "Put her through her paces just a little, Scor. I want to make sure you're not losing your touch."

Scorpius shrugged and reached up, barely teasing the chain on Lily's clamps and she groaned, then moaned as he teased it very slightly harder, running his thumb back and forth, from one side to another, along the chain. Her arousal sharpened and she moaned louder as the pressure ever so slightly increased. "Pick a number."

Corban smirked. "Now you're just showing off."

"Of course," Scorpius replied, but grinned. "Pick your number."

"Let's say a nice round two dozen to start." Lily licked her lips nervously, but then moaned when Scorpius bit the junction of her neck and shoulder, arching a little.

"Certainly. Stand up, my slut, then bend over." Lily stood up and didn't falter at all, making no move to bend yet.

"At least she passed the first test."

"She's quicker than you might think," Richard said.

"Hands on your ankles, my slut," Scorpius rumbled from behind her and Lily bent, shifting to maintain her balance and moaned as Scorpius's finger teased over her anus. Before she could catch her breath, he spanked her a half dozen times, hard, and in quick succession and she cried out. He gave her a moment's respite, then delivered half a dozen more. "Ask for the rest, slut," he said. She bit her tongue. "Come on, my slut, we both know you're very adept at begging for it. You know what to say." She moaned as his fingers stroked into her pussy teasingly. "Maybe I'll even let you come if you beg for them." Lily bit her tongue still, forcing herself to hold it in. He spread her ass cheeks, gripping her hard. "Do you want more punishment?" She waited. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she said softly. He delivered another half dozen spanks almost before the words were out of her mouth and she cried out as he didn't pause, and if anything spanked her harder, as he delivered the last six. She half-screamed on the last one, certain her still tender ass from the lashing was dark red. It burned fiercely, and the heat was like pouring gasoline on the fire of her arousal. It flamed out of control. She bit her lip and grunted.

"Sit down, my slut," Scorpius rumbled and she sat, her ass smarting, and groaned. "Good girl," he breathed against her ear in his molten bedroom voice and Lily was pretty sure she was dripping.

Corban snorted. "You coddle her."

"Praise is not coddling," Scorpius said easily. "And she's come a long way in a short time."

"How long, then? Tell you what, we'll have a race, and we'll find out then."

Scorpius smirked. "That is not fair betting, sir. I couldn't possibly," he said, and smoothed both hands up Lily's back in anticipation. She gave a soft hum of enjoyment.

Corban's eyes narrowed. "Forward, bitch," he said jerking his submissive forward. "No, I insist. Richie can judge for us.

Richard smirked. "Yes, let's see her race, Scorpius. How long?"

Scorpius shook his head, drawing it out. "No no, I would hate to embarrass you, Corban."

Corban glared now and Scorpius couldn't help grinning smugly. "How long," he growled.

The blond sighed in a resigned sort of way. "I'll round up for you and add a couple. Consider it a favour. Six minutes."

Richard looked as if someone had just punched him for a second, then laughed. Lily felt Scorpius chuckle with him. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she blushed a little regardless, feeling somehow like she might be the butt of a joke. "Bullshit," Corban said.

"Have you ever known me to lie, friend? I think not." The dark man glared ferociously. "Still want to race?"

"Double up, then."

Scorpius snorted, brimful of confidence. "Fine."

"How long for you, Corban?" Richard asked blandly.

"Twelve minutes."

The blond smirked some more at that. "Very well." Lily felt a jolt of apprehension when Scorpius stood her up.

"Turn around, my slut," Scorpius said after a moment and she did, even as Corban barked at his bitch to assume the position. "Look at me, slut." Lily almost looked but refrained. "Now look at me, my slut," he murmured and she did, and he smiled. "Would you like to come?" She gulped and he tugged her back down onto his lap, by her leash again, and she sat, following his hands to slide down onto his hard prick. She groaned, looking at him, and barely refrained from touching him of her own free will. "I asked you if you wanted to come, my slut," he rumbled, urging her to ride him aggressively then pinning her arms around her back again. She moaned, halfway there already. "You do, I can tell," he rumbled. "Beg for it, my slut. Beg like a good girl." She groaned and cried out as he tugged her nipple clamp chain, her tender nipples aching deliciously. She had to squish her lips together to keep from pleading and begging and saying God knew what else. "Do you want to come, slut?" he growled and she whimpered, impossibly close as he teased the chain again. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she moaned raggedly.

"And now you will come for me, my slut. Affirm."

"Yes, Master!" she cried, and moaned, arching, and bit her lip against saying anything else as she came around him. She gasped as she came back down, because now he was holding her hip, thrusting up into her hard and fast, and she cried out, her eyes still pinned to his.

"Are you ready again, my slut?" he demanded and she whimpered, feeling it building again as he kept teasing her clamps with the chain, tugging softly, and unceasingly. Her mouth parted as he pounded up into her, gripping the arms of the chair, and tried to tell him through her eyes, those windows that were apparently wide open, that she wouldn't be able to hold back. "That's my perfect little slut. Come again, my slut."

She cried out again, unable to resist, her breath coming in sharp, shallow pants, her heart pounding, and came impossibly harder when she felt his thumb brush her clit. She wasn't sure if she screamed, but her eyes shut, and when she opened them, Scorpius had a hand at the back of her head, which rested against his shoulder, and then he sat her up slowly. She bit her lip, trying not to ride him still, even though he was still hard and the aftershocks rattled her composure.

"Time?" Scorpius murmured.

Richard looked smug. "Three minutes. Are you calling the win?"

"No, I'm going to be a show off." He looked at Lily, after tilting her chin up, and rumbled. "Again, my slut." She sucked in her breath, hips undulating as he moved them, groaning. She hissed when he pulled one of her clamps off, letting it dangle, tugging the other one and making her whimper, and her eyes fell shut. Then his hot wet mouth closed over her tender, tingling nipple and she groaned, her hips moving under his hands of their own accord, and she moaned softly as his teeth grazed the swollen nub of flesh and she arched into the sensation, greedy for more. "Come for me, my slut," Scorpius rasped, then suckled her nipple hard, and she, impossibly, felt herself melting and coming again. A soft sighing moan of utter repletion slipped from between parted lips as she shuddered and clenched him and she cried out a little when he nipped her nipple one last time, then sat back. "You absolute, slut," he rumbled, sounding exceptionally pleased.

She couldn't resist the tiny smile, just for him, then gasped as he flicked her nipple and replaced the clamp, the bite of it making her whimper a little. For a very brief moment, she looked into his eyes and they seemed to say, 'I'm sorry'. Then he kissed her. "Eyes down and stand up, my slut." She dropped her eyes and stood up. "Turn around, my slut." She turned around Scorpius spanked her still tender ass and she yelped. "Time?"

"Just five minutes," Richard said, smirking. Lily, no longer completely entranced by the man she was more in love with than she had ever imagined she could be with anyone, heard Corban's sub reaching her second peak with a screech. Upon the brink of her completion, the dark man shoved her aside, frowning spectacularly. Lily could feel the waves of intimidatingly furious anger rolling off him and forced herself not to flinch.

"I told you not to," Scorpius said smugly. "You may sit, my slut." She sat in his lap again.

"You're just a lucky sonofabitch for the most part," Corban said dismissively.

"Mmm, and I bet it kills you. But yes, I am a lucky sonofabitch. And I'm not foolish enough to share my own good fortune."

"Too bad," Richard murmured. Corban snorted.

"Normally I'd agree, Richie, but I doubt Scor would want her back when I was finished with her." Lily would have flinched if she didn't feel Scorpius's thumb tease the skin on the back of her neck, just beneath her collar, as he gripped the black leather. "Gimme another peek of the eyes." He stood up and got right in her face, and Lily took a deep breath, but didn't flinch and didn't look up, focused entirely on Scorpius, the feeling of him beneath and just behind her, the smooth brush of his thumb under her collar again.

"If you bait her, I won't be responsible," Scorpius murmured softly, even as Corban grinned.

"If she's a big girl, she'll behave. Isn't that right slut? Or do you need a cookie, like most bitches?" Lily pressed her lips together slightly, grunted when he tugged her nipple clamp chain abruptly, and resisted the urge to look up. "I thought you had bark in you. That's what Ian told me. You remember him, don't you, slut?" Lily took a deep breath, staring straight down. "He likes you. But guess what? I _don't_ like you, slut." She took another deep breath, almost tasting the vile cologne. "You're the kind of bitch that shakes up the natural order, and I hate them bitches. Oh, I'd fuck that body until the sun came up, but I'd have it bound and gagged after the first go." She felt his breath on her ear. "Oh yeah, bitch, you'd fight back, wouldn't you? Then again, maybe you'd like that, wouldn't you, you filthy bitch?" Lily forced her mind blank. _Don't let him get to you, don't let him get to you_. "Woof woof, bitch. Let's hear that bark."

The redhead felt her temper flare and tried to force it down. "Tell him," Scorpius murmured, and Lily had to bite her tongue hard. She would not let him goad her into anger either. "Go on, tell him, my slut. I can feel you, you're almost bursting to say it." Lily felt her face getting hot and took a deep breath. "Eyes up, my slut."

Lily looked up, glaring at the dark eyes right in front of her own, and Corban smirked. "Oh yeah, I'd break you, bitch. And enjoy every last second of it."

The redhead swallowed back what she was going to say, what she wanted to say, even as her mouth parted, and forced herself to stare through him, pushing her mind to insert a better image. Like her poinsettia card she'd sent off to the major card companies with hope. "Eyes down, my slut," Scorpius rumbled and she looked down again. Corban sat back in his chair.

"No cookie this time?" he drawled.

Lily grit her teeth but Scorpius smirked. "Richard," he said, "what's your guess for the number of lessons?"

"Leaving so soon?" Corban snarked. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Some of us are gainfully employed and happen to have a thing called work, Corban."

The dark black man grinned. "I get by fine without the bother. You know me."

"So, Richard? Let's hear it. Corban, you can have a guess too, although I'm certain you won't believe me. Or you'll just get upset at my stupendously good fortune." Corban frowned a little and Scorpius grinned. "What she might lack in experience, she makes up for in eagerness."

"A week," Richard said.

"Naw, the bastard is probably going to say five days," Corban tossed out casually. "Stool, bitch."

"Both wrong. Such little faith in your fellow man." Corban snorted, putting both feet up. "Today is day three. Goodnight. Stand, my slut." Lily stood and Scorpius followed suit.

"No blush for the road?" Richard asked, looking affronted. "I want the Christmas tree, and I deigned to judge your race which should more accurately be called a con game."

"Hmm. I suppose, since you were a very fair judge in our race, and all." Scorpius turned Lily's head toward him for a moment, looking at her, then back around, smoothing a hand down her midsection and pressing her back against himself, and tangled his other hand in her hair gently, tilting her head to one side. "Imagine if I told them about your record on the Sybian, slut," he breathed against her ear, and he could almost feel the heat from her bright, full-faced blush. He knew her nipples would be hard too.

By the time they got to the car, Lily was trembling from the chill of night and being naked under her coat, which she hoped to God her mother wouldn't ever hear about, and the release of her restrictions to be an autonomous person. "I _really_ don't like that guy," she said as he started the engine.

Scorpius smirked. "I could tell. It was delightful." He glanced at her then reached out, undid her coat and removed her clamps. Lily hissed and grunted a little. "I didn't want to have to put this one back on," he murmured, kissing the hard, engorged nub gently, then sat up, pocketed the clamps, and backed out of the parking space. "You did amazing tonight."

Lily smiled, blushing a little. "Thanks," she said quietly, and blushed some more, looking out the window. Scorpius glanced at her, the blurred reflection of her pale face in the window, wondering what she was thinking. Then, without looking, she reached out, placing her hand over his and squeezing briefly, before turning back. "I had fun tonight, even if that racing thing is a little vulgarly named."

Scorpius smiled as she looked out the window again and had to fight the urge to pull over and take her, right then and there. His heart lurched painfully when he looked back over at her as they pulled up to the red before his building and found her asleep in the passenger seat, smiling a little to herself as she slept. _Ask her to marry you_. She'll say no. _You don't know that_. She said she would. _That was then, this is now. Ask her_. Scorpius frowned to himself. No, he wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. Not until he knew for certain she would say yes. Patience was a virtue, and the anticipation always made it better. But for the first time in a very long time, Scorpius didn't want to wait to marry the sleeping redhead not six inches from him. He wanted to give in to the instant gratification of having her forever. As soon as possible.

XXX


	18. Chapter 18

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

It was late when Lily woke the next morning. Scorpius wasn't there, but there was a note on his pillow.

 _Lily,  
You fell asleep in the car last night and I didn't have the heart to wake you. Call me whenever you get up. And don't worry, darling, you can have last night's reward tonight. Love, S.  
PS. - Don't use the cream on your ass. I like it red._

She smirked a little, stretching and got up. After she had coffee in hand, she went to take a shower, leaving her mug on the vanity, and after she wrapped herself in towels, she padded back out to the bedroom and almost had a stroke when she spotted at middle-aged woman in a grey dress stripping the bed. The woman looked up, smiled vaguely, and kept on with the changing of the sheets. Lily stared for a long moment, then it clicked and her face went red. "You must be the housekeeper," she said politely.

"Yes," the woman said without looking up.

"Um, nice to meet you," the redhead said awkwardly.

The woman almost smiled. "I'll be out of your way in just a moment," she murmured. Lily waved a hand vaguely at that. The woman finished up with the clean sheets and Lily drank her coffee for something to do with her hands.

"Can I ask you a question?" the redhead finally asked as the housekeeper moved toward the bathroom.

"Of course," the woman said, pausing.

Lily gulped as her eyes met the aged blue ones. "Um, I know this sounds crazy, but…" She took a deep breath. "I mean, it's probably none of my business, but you don't like, y'know, talk about what...er…" She felt herself blushing. "I just wanted to know if you, like, ever mention the...more bizarre aspects of your job, or-?"

"Generally not, dear," the woman said, smiling a little. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "I do my job, cash my paychecks, and the only one who knows about the...extra chores is my husband." Lily blushed a little more at that. "No need to be embarrassed. I'm not here to judge."

Lily drank some more coffee. "I'm not em-"

"Of course not. Just one thing, if it's not any trouble." Lily looked up. "Stop trying to do the dishes when you visit, dear. I appreciate the thought, but I like things a certain way." Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry," she said. The woman smiled and moved into the bathroom and the redhead went to go find her tote bag in the living room after throwing on a tank top and jeans.

"You slept in," Scorpius said when she called.

"Yeah. It was amazing," she teased. She could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Is that ass still nice and red for me?" he asked in a rumble. Lily felt herself blushing.

"Yes," she murmured.

"Try again, darling."

She blushed even more, then whispered, "Scorpius, I can't, your housekeeper is here."

Scorpius chuckled. "If you insist, darling. I just found out this morning I'm going back to Miami to start proceedings with our client there," he said. Lily gripped her cell phone a little tighter.

"When?" she asked.

"I fly out Friday and I'll get back a week from tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay. Bring me back a souvenir. I want one of those big conch shells. Do they sell those in Miami?"

"You'll have to tell me," he replied. Lily blinked. "Pack your bags, darling, you're coming with."

Lily frowned a little. "I can't. You're going for business, I-"

"Sure you can. Unless you have plans I'm not yet aware of."

"It's not that, I-"

"Would you rather stay?" he murmured and she could picture his smug smirk. "It's supposed to be high eighties and sunny all that week in Miami." Lily glanced out the window at the dreary, October sky.

"That means we miss Halloween," she murmured.

"Bring your costume. And the rest of your delightful scraps of fabric. Don't say no, darling, or I'll be very lonely and quite possibly depressed." She smirked a little.

"I guess," she sighed. "That means I have to go buy sunblock."

"I look forward to putting it on you. I like you red, but perhaps not all over."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go paint and get my shit ready for leaving. Are you staying late tonight?"

"Probably," Scorpius admitted.

"Then I'll probably be here when you get home. Have fun at work."

"Tease."

"Deviant."

"Always, slut. See you tonight."

She disconnected and sat back, frowning. She wanted to move things forward with Alexia, in regards to Constantine and his blatant stupidity, and for one moment wondered if Scorpius was trying to distract her, or perhaps let enough time pass that she would forget about it. Then she shook her head. That was just silly, he had _promised_. And he wasn't a liar. _After Miami_. Yes, once they got back she'd get going with her plan.

Lily was painting when she felt warm hands smoothing over her shoulders, thumbs gently massaging her stiff muscles, and a hot mouth closed over her neck. She lifted a headphone. "Hey, what time is-?"

"Barely four-thirty. Keep painting, darling." She rolled her eyes and made to take her headphones off, but Scorpius moved her hands. "No. It's very enticing to see you working. And you're half-covered in purple paint, which is somehow very much a turn on right now."

"You said you were going to be late."

"I couldn't stop thinking about your scraps of fabric so I snuck out early." He nibbled gently down her neck. "Keep painting."

"You're distracting," she murmured.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked teasingly. "What are you listening to?" he murmured.

"No, but I can't focus with your rubbing and nibbling. Go lay on the bed if you want to watch me paint. And it's Alexisonfire."

"There's an awful lot of screaming," he murmured, smirking. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"I think that's the point. Now go away, I've got a deadline and lots of work to do." He moved away and she put her headphone back on and tried to get back into the zone, but it was difficult. She could feel Scorpius in her room behind her, probably snooping through her stuff, and the awareness of him kept her from immersing herself in her work. She put in another half-hearted half hour on her card, then clicked her music off and stretched as she turned in her chair. Scorpius was lying on her bed, flipping idly through the mock portfolio she'd been putting together in her free moments. She blushed massively, hoping to God he hadn't seen the charcoal picture she'd done. "Oh, you probably shouldn't-"

"I already saw it, darling," he murmured, half smiling but not looking up. "It's good." Lily felt herself turning into a lobster face. He glanced up, smirking, his dark grey eyes, a little darker than normal, glimmering. It was the precise look she'd tried to transfer onto paper that she'd been embarrassed about. "I'm guessing it was done from memory?"

"Um, yes," she said, looking away. "Stop looking through that," she said. "It's not ready yet."

"Are you submitting this for art school?" Scorpius asked, closing the oversized folder. "You should. You're unbearably talented and you could make a career of it if you wanted." Lily bit her lip.

"Maybe. I'm just trying to flesh it out for now."

"I like it. What else do you need to put in?" Lily shrugged, taking the folder and putting it back beside her dresser.

"I don't _need_ anything, but I want a couple pencil sketches, maybe one in colour, and at least one water colour, which I'm not looking forward to attempting, because I suck at water colours and I haven't done any since high school." She climbed onto the bed with him and then on top of him. "Oh, I'm all painty still."

"I like it," he murmured, lifting her hands, lacing their fingers, and brought one to his mouth. "What colour is this?" He indicated a smudge on her wrist.

"Blooming Orchid," she said. "It's in the purple family, almost fuchsia." She untangled one of her hands and pointed to a similar shade, if a little pinker, across her middle knuckle. "This one's my favourite colour. It's fuchsia proper. Equal parts pink and purple," she added, smirking when he looked like he didn't get the difference.

"What's it called?"

"011479," she replied. "It doesn't have a proper name, because the paint I buy doesn't bother with that pretentious bull of naming every colour in the spectrum, but I like to call it Passion Berry." She blushed a little. "Which is kind of lame, I know, but I'm a dork like that."

Scorpius smiled. "I like it. Do you know what it reminds me of?" She shook her head and he grinned lasciviously. "The very first plug I put in your hot little ass." Lily blushed spectacularly. "Is that why you picked that one, darling?"

She blushed impossibly harder. "Maybe. Now stop, or I'm going to boil myself. I'm starving and I want Mexican. I've been thinking about a grande burrito all day from the Verde Lizard. Then I want my reward from last night." Scorpius grinned and sat up, kissing her.

"You don't ask for much, do you?"

Lily was packed and ready to go to Miami on Friday morning, and smirked when Scorpius pulled up and eyed her bag. "Will that be over the weight limit?" he asked, glancing at the large suitcase.

"It's just my scraps of fabric, a couple dresses, toiletries and shoes. The shoes take up a lot of space."

They got to the airport and through security without issue, although Lily felt herself blushing madly when the security man went through her tote bag thoroughly, flicking through her sketchbook, pawing over her makeup bag, and, finally, opening the little black box that held her nipple clamps. He raised a brow at her but didn't comment, for which she was thankful.

They went to the gate and boarded and Lily was delighted to find they were in first class. "This is fancy," she murmured once they were seated and the plane taxied down the runway. Scorpius half smiled.

By the time they landed Lily was an official member of the mile-high club and looking forward to the sun and surf and sand. Their hotel was right on the beach and after some lunch, Lily coated herself in sunscreen, donned her favourite bathing suit and sarong, and insisted Scorpius take her to the beach. He arched a brow at her, then tugged her sarong off. "Where's the rest?" he rumbled.

"The rest of what?"

"Your bathing suit." Lily glanced down at herself.

"Um, this is it?" she said, looking back at him. It was a simple navy and red striped bikini with little ties on the hips and behind her neck and back to hold it on.

"Turn around," he murmured and she did. His fingertip teased the edge of her bottoms along her ass cheek. "I can see half your ass."

Lily turned back around, frowning. "So?"

"That means anyone with functioning eyeballs will be able to see your ass. Or half of it anyway."

The redhead smothered a smile and arched her brows. "You sound jealous." He shrugged. "I hope you're not, because that's just silly," she said, taking her sarong back. He gave her a look. "Scorpius, you took me to a sex club completely nude but for my shoes. I had sex with you in public while you spread my ass for anyone to see. And you're worried about a little bikini?"

"That's not quite the same thing. In those instances I had a vague idea of who would be seeing you. Any old pervert could stroll by and see that ass half hanging out here."

Lily laughed. "Lord forbid the unknown perverts get a peek. Well, it's like ninety degrees outside and the humidity is like a thousand percent. Deal with it. Now are you coming with me or am I getting drunk on a beach by myself?"

After that Scorpius didn't comment on her swimwear, even when she wore the teal Brazilian bottoms that showed off more than half her ass on the last day. By the time they got back on the plane, Lily was feeling thoroughly sun-bleached and a little bummed about going back to regular life. It was nice to have breakfast in bed every day, stay up late and wake up with Scorpius, and she would miss the sunshine. It was raining when they landed and Lily sighed as she looked out the plane window at the soggy, grey tarmac.

Once they got to his condo, Lily was tired, the sun was setting already behind dark, thundery clouds, and she wanted nothing more than to climb into his huge bed and sleep for a week. She hadn't gotten round to much sleeping in Miami. "Come to bed," she said, kicking her shoes off and loosening his tie. "I want sex and sleep with you."

The blond smirked, kissing her and pulling her up against himself. "Do you want naughty sex?" he rumbled. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No," she breathed. "I want sexy sex." Scorpius smirked wider, pulling off her tank as she pushed off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I want you naked underneath me, and I want to ride you," she continued, pushing his shirt off once she finished with his buttons. He unbuttoned her jeans. "And I want you to hold my ass and suck my nipples and tell me how hot and wet and tight my pussy is," she groaned as he teased her nipples. Scorpius grunted as she stroked him through his pants then undid his belt. "And I want to come all over you."

Scorpius pushed her jeans and panties down and she stepped out of them then gripped his hard prick as his pants hit the floor. "Do I get to come all over you after?" he rumbled, toeing his shoes off and lifting her against himself. Lily grinned and kissed him.

"We'll see," she murmured and groaned as he laid them out in bed and he easily dominated the kiss. When he rolled them, reaching for the night table drawer, she stilled his hand. "No," she murmured and he looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "I've told you a hundred times," she purred, rolling her hips and grinding herself against him and kissing him teasingly, then pressing her mouth to his neck, "I have the anti-babies device."

Scorpius sighed, smoothing his hands up her thighs. "I know, darling, but I don't take chances, and-"

Lily kissed him. "No," she said simply. "I want to feel you, and just you. Just this once." She put her mouth against his ear and said softly, "Please, Master? I want you hot and hard, skin on skin, when you own me." She gave a soft whimper of arousal, right against his ear and felt him twitch excitedly against her wetness as he groaned. "Tell me you don't want it," she murmured, then licked up his neck and sucked his earlobe. He grabbed her ass, spreading her and grinding her down against him. "Mmm, tell me you don't want my hot wet pussy sliding up and down your dick," she panted.

"Fuck," he grunted, and she pulled back, smirking, then sank down onto him. Her eyes went wide as he groaned, because it was better, far better, than either expected. Scorpius felt her clinging heat, the soft wetness of her, gripping him intimately, and without a condom it was perfect agony.

"Ohh," Lily groaned, rocking a little. "Oh, yes… That feels so good." She licked her lips, rocking some more and lifted up then sank back down. Scorpius grit his teeth. She was so hot and wet and tight, just like always, but now he could feel it against every square inch of his prick, feel the stretching of her as she rode him gently. Lily was practically mewling atop him, lost in a haze of sensation, and he couldn't fight the urge to thrust up into her, grunting because it felt fucking amazing.

Ever since his first year of college, Scorpius had made it a point to take precautions into his own hands in the bedroom. He'd learned his lesson that first semester when a girl he'd been seeing had assured him she was protected and then, two weeks later, told him she might be pregnant. Luckily for them both it was a false alarm, but from that moment, he'd made sure, every other time, he had his raincoat on. Even if he was seeing the same woman for more than a casual lay, he didn't budge on taking precautions, whether his partner did or not. And while Lily had indeed told him she had the IUD that prevented pregnancy, he still suited up every time.

But as he felt Lily clenching around him as she rode out her pleasure, he wondered why in the hell he'd bothered for so long. At least with her. Because it was better than he remembered, having a woman bareback. He could feel every nuance of her pussy around him, the hot, slick wetness that coated his cock, and, best of all, he knew before she did she was about to come. He felt her tremble and then she whimpered above him. "Scorpius," she gasped, and he groaned as she clenched him.

"Yes, darling, come for me. Come all over me, Lily," he groaned, thrusting slow and deep as she arched her back and came for him, crying out, squeezing him tight. "Oh fuck yes, Lily, that is so fucking perfect, my slut." She groaned, even as her orgasm faded, still riding him. She was impossibly wetter, all luscious warmth around his erection and he groaned.

"Your cock is my favourite," she breathed, hips rolling. "Mmm, yes, my favourite. Mine, mine, mine." He rolled them, spreading her wide and grunted, because being on top felt even better without the condom, buried balls deep in her.

"All yours, my love," he rumbled, picking up the pace. She gripped him with her arms and legs.

"Oh yes, _yes_ , all mine," she whimpered. "Unh, yes, harder." He grunted, trying to control himself. "Harder, please!"

He pulled back, thrusting ruthlessly, his speed picking up and she moaned, long and loud for him. "Fuck, Lily, I can't-"

"Oh, ohh, yes, _yes, YES_!" Scorpius let go, pounding her hot, wet cunt with abandon, taking her hard and fast, barely hearing her coming around him again as he tensed and growled and spilled himself inside her. She arched, crying his name and shuddered delectably as the second wave hit her, her slick passage milking him until oblivion settled in.

Scorpius let his weight settle atop her as his heart thundered and his breath came in sharp pants, and then rolled sideways, his half-hard cock still inside her as Lily groaned, rolling with him. "That was amazing," she murmured sleepily.

"Marry me," Scorpius rumbled. Lily went very still.

"What?" she said quietly, her voice raspy.

"I'm in love with you, I want to have you forever, and I want everyone else in the world to know you're mine. Marry me."

Lily licked her lips and swallowed, then pulled back to look at him. "I'm…" The words got stuck and she swallowed again and looked away, biting her lip. "You weren't supposed to ask me yet," she whispered. Now Scorpius was the one to go very still. She looked back at him, opening her mouth to say the words he could already see in her eyes. Ah, foolish impulse. He had done it, he had jumped the gun and now she would say she wasn't ready, and then, he was all but certain, he would lose her. Ah, cruel Fate, never letting a chance to fuck him going to waste. _Foolish. Foolish, and stupid, and utterly fucking dumb. I knew I should have waited_!

"Then I take it back." Before she could respond, he rolled her, withdrawing from her slightly and covering her mouth with his own before he thrust back into her willing warmth. He couldn't resist.

He wanted to drown himself in her, every last minute detail of feeling her, and bring her to as many screaming orgasms as possible before she fell asleep. She was better than sex, and food, and even fucking breathing, because doing all those things without her seemed like cruel and unusual punishment. Oh yes, Fate had fucked him, and royally, because he would do anything and everything for her to stay with him, even the one thing he'd accepted he would never want. And she had all but said no. And yet, despite the unspoken rejection, Scorpius couldn't stop himself from making love to her, taking possession of her, and falling even harder with every soft sound of pleasure that fell from her lips. If she was breathing he was going to hyperventilate until he couldn't draw another breath.

The next night, as they ate a late dinner of pizza sitting on his couch, neither having spoken again about the proposal, or the withdrawal of it, Lily tried to bolster her courage and find the right words to say to bring up the promise he'd made her that had yet to be fulfilled. "I can hear the wheels turning. What's up, Lily?"

She smiled a little, dropping her crust back in the box and sitting up from where she'd been reclined against the arm of the sofa with her legs over his lap. "I was just wondering…" She hesitated, looking down and chewed her lip.

"Wondering…?" he prompted after a long moment.

Lily chickened out. "Do you want to go out?" she asked, glancing up. He regarded her for a moment.

"Out where?" he asked, one corner of his mouth almost smiling.

Lily smirked. "You know where. The club for fellow deviants."

His smile blossomed a little. "Which one?"

Lily rolled her eyes, grinning in earnest. "Maybe not your favourite one. The one we first went to?" Scorpius pursed his mouth as if mulling it over and Lily climbed into his lap, planting a knee either side. "My new shoes got delivered when we were in Miami. Do you want to see them?"

"We don't have to go out for that, darling." He smirked. "I'll give you some nice memories to break them in." She pouted and he rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine. You win, darling. But these shoes better be spectacular." Lily got dressed, changing into the other new item that had arrived with her shoes that she'd brought from home that day. She regarded herself in the full length mirror in his bedroom, pulling a critical face. She was about to take the stupid garment off, or at least put on something more appropriate over top, but then she heard Scorpius from the doorway. "Where have you been hiding that sample of fabric?" he drawled.

Lily licked her lips and turned. "It came with the shoes." She looked back at her reflection and frowned, then made to take it off. "It's too small."

"Darling, it is just right." His dark grey eyes devoured her.

Lily frowned. "It's supposed to zip all the way." She stared at the little black leather minidress that squeezed her like a second skin. The zipper went from just above her navel to the top of the admittedly low cut dress but she couldn't get the zipper up over her boobs. The fabric had zero stretch and her flesh refused to be contained. As a result her breasts were moments from spilling out. "But it goes with the shoes."

Scorpius looked at her shoes for the first time. They were black leather wedge booties with cutouts slashed across the foot and zippers up the middle on the top. "Yeah it does," he rumbled. He looked up as she unzipped the dress and grunted. "No, zip that back up. You're wearing it. And I'm going to unzip you later." He moved toward her as she tried, to little avail, to get the zipper up over her generous breasts, but it wouldn't go.

"That's so stupid," she mumbled, huffing. "It said it would fit a C cup."

Scorpius smirked. "Darling, on what planet are you a C cup?"

"This planet." Scorpius arched a brow. "Stop making that face, I am." The blond unzipped her dress abruptly, cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples gently and shook his head.

"No. You're at least a D, if not a double."

Lily snorted. "Are you high? No. Don't make me go get a bra to prove it."

Scorpius grinned. "What size is your bustier?"

"The right size," she mumbled. "And that's supposed to be like that, it's low cut and a freaking bustier." Scorpius waited. "It's a 36C if you must know." Scorpius zipped her dress back up, batting her hands away when she tried to force it up even more.

"Regardless, it looks good." He reached around and grabbed her ass. "Are you wearing panties?"

"No," she said blandly, still frowning at her reflection. Scorpius cocked a brow.

"I may have corrupted you," he murmured, and was only partly kidding. She blushed.

"I will if you want me to," she murmured.

"No, but I have something else for you to wear."

She blushed even more when he pulled out the purple to pink ombre plug, all curved and twisted as ever, but grinned. "It is my favourite colour."

When they got to the club it was fairly busy, and going was slow along the bar. Scorpius stopped part way to get a drink, teasing the plug in her as they waited, making her gasp and press against him more. Ever so slowly he eased it out, rocking and wriggling the length of acrylic, making her moan and whimper as it eased out, then pushed it back in, hard, and she grunted. Scorpius sipped his whiskey. "Do you want to sit?" he murmured against her ear. Lily bit her lip. She did, because then she would probably come, and it would probably be amazing, but the night was very young. And she sort of had a plan should they bump into Alexia and/or Constantine. Lily didn't know if it was even a good idea, but she had to try. She was a sucker for happily ever afters.

"I would like to wait, Master," she said very quietly. He gently fingered the zipper on her dress and tugged it down a half inch.

"Excellent, my slut. Let's see if you can earn the whole zipper." They wandered, every step a delicious slow-burn of arousal. Lily was pretty sure she was biting her lip most of, if not all of, the time. And just when Lily was wishing she had gone to sit, they paused and Scorpius turned her, tugging her zipper down a half inch more.

"I hope you're planning to keep going with that, Scor," Constantine said, smiling wolfishly at Lily. The redhead fought her smirk as Alexia moved up behind her, hands going around her waist.

"Hello, Daddy," she said in a sultry purr and grinned at Scorpius. He frowned and she pressed against Lily for a long moment, then moved away. "So serious, tonight, Daddy," she added, grinning as she melted against Constantine. Scorpius frowned some more.

"Ah, he's moody. Are you sitting?"

Scorpius glanced down at Lily and flicked her zipper pull. "Would you like to sit down now, my slut?" Lily licked her lips in anticipation.

"Yes, Master." He tugged it down another quarter inch. Lily was completely spilled out, the stiff leather barely staying up to cover her breasts and blushed a little.

"Don't forget the rule," he rumbled against her ear as they moved to find a table. They found one near the far back. It was dark, but not in shadows, for which Lily was thankful. She hadn't liked her foray into shadows. Scorpius sat and positioned her, still standing, astride his thigh. But instead of drawing her down to sit, he tugged on her leash and bent her over. "Arms on the table, my slut," he murmured and she complied. Her breasts spilled out of her dress and she gasped a little as he teased the plug.

"Amazing. From quivering with nerves to quivering in anticipation. It will be a poor day for the rest when you're out, you know." Scorpius shot Constantine a dark look. "Hopefully not too soon."

Lily snuck a look at Alexia and frowned a little. " _Ah_!" she gasped, eyes widening as Scorpius twisted the plug sharply.

"Focus," he rumbled, then teased a finger into her slit. "Surely there's better news to be had than a retelling of my own comments."

"So touchy, Scor."

"Don't tease him, Constantine," Alexia murmured. "He's obviously grumpy." She affected a pout. "You didn't even notice I'm wearing my kilt, Daddy." Scorpius arched a brow, certain Alexia was being so bold on purpose to rile Constantine.

"Come show me then," he replied, rocking and twisting Lily's plug now, enjoying her breathy sounds of satisfaction. He teased it out slow, just like last time, making her pant and wriggle, then pushed it hard back in. Lily moaned as Alexia perched on his other leg. "Sit, my slut," Scorpius rumbled and Lily sat, biting her lip. "Well?" he said to Alexia. She arched a well groomed black brow then smiled.

"Are you sure, Daddy?" she murmured, even as she stood again and bent over, dipped her pelvis and rolled back up. "You know Con will get jealous if I give you a lap dance."

Scorpius smirked, but then saw an out. "This is true." He glanced at the dark-haired man who frowned. "And Connie is my friend. He's a good guy, even. So you can give Lily your lap dance."

"You prick," Constantine grumbled.

Scorpius grinned. "Put a leash on her. Or better, Connie." Constantine rolled his eyes. "Let's see it, then bad girl. Show Lily why that's my favourite skirt. Watch her, my slut," he rumbled. Lily looked up as Alexia smiled at her, slowly gyrating her hips, and Lily groaned as Scorpius spread her legs. "This is how Alexia paid for her Master's in Physics," he rumbled. Lily couldn't look away as Alexia tossed her hair, dropping and rolling and gyrating to a song in her head, then slowly turned around and Lily could indeed see why Scorpius liked the skirt. With every hard pop of her pelvis, Alexia's skirt flipped up, flashing a peek of her firm, taut ass. And then she bent over and Lily sucked in a breath.

She had never seen a lap dance performed, let alone experienced one, but by the end, Lily was positively dripping and her gaze was glued to the petite asian woman's ass. Alexia turned around and sat on Scorpius's knee, facing Lily and looked at her with those falsely innocent eyes. "Would you like me to give the slut anything else, Daddy?" she murmured, hands roving up Lily's thighs. Scorpius smirked.

"That's enough, Lex," Constantine said. She ignored him.

"No, Alexia," Scorpius said.

The asian woman shrugged, lifted up and cupped Lily's face gently. "Sorry, sweetheart."

Lily barely contained her frown. "Uh oh," the dark European hunk said, smirking. "Your tasty slut is looking mutinous."

"Do you want your reward, slut?" Scorpius rumbled. Lily hesitated, wondering if it would be what she really wanted, which was for him to keep his promise without her forcing his hand.

"Yes, Master," she murmured, braced her hands on his knee and looked over her shoulder at him. She tried to convey through the eye windows that he should let Alexia join in on the reward process. He either didn't see it, didn't get it, or didn't much care. She barely refrained from pouting.

"Be good," he said, and she ruled out him not getting the hint. She was feeling decidedly mutinous. She sat up and rolled her hips, and he tugged on her chain.

"Oh this is going to be good," Constantine murmured, seeing the look on Scorpius's face. Lily sat still, waiting.

Scorpius drew her back against him by the collar. "If you misbehave I will punish you and you won't get a reward here, or at home, slut," he said into her ear. "Stand up." She made to stand up but he was still gripping her collar. "Strike one. Let's try that again shall we?" Lily waited. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she murmured.

"Stand up, my slut." Lily stood and took a deep breath as he bent her over again, but for the first time, she was more angry and frustrated than horny. For the first time the pleasure he brought her, with expert skill, did nothing to wash away her sour mood. And that made her feel even more frustrated. Scorpius stood her up, muttering about a drink, and steered her away. Lily folded her arms when he stopped them by the bar. "Look at me," he said, and she glared up, trying not to pout. He arched a blond brow. "Strike two, Lily. Are you ready to smarten up?"

"Nope," she said succinctly. Dark grey eyes narrowed.

"Are we going home?" he drawled.

Lily dropped her eyes and shrugged even as they got to the bar and Scorpius ordered his drink. He slid it toward her but she slid it back wordlessly. She was pissed off and didn't want to be distracted from her anger. Because the longer they stayed, the faster she was starting to realize Scorpius wasn't going to keep his word, wouldn't fulfill his promise. And apparently felt no qualms over it either. And while it wasn't a big deal, really, all things considered, the principle of the matter was irking Lily the most. He'd _promised_ damn it! She'd said 'do you promise?', and he'd said, 'I promise', and now here he was, not living up to it. And then she thought back to all the other promises he'd made her, and, against her will, started second guessing them.

As soon as they got back to the table, Scorpius tugged her to lean back, but she leaned forward instead. And even though Lily felt petty and a little juvenile, she was too pissed off to care. _You wanna break promises, then I'll break every single fucking rule_. She didn't care that he'd be pissed, because she was fucking furious. If Scorpius wanted to act like the ruler of the known universe, she would let him know he had displeased her the only way she knew how. His fingers curled around her collar and the redhead took a deep breath, practicing her control and compartmentalizing her emotions, except the anger that refused to be contained. Lily just couldn't get over it. He'd all but _lied_ to her, and didn't even have the balls to tell her straight. Didn't even have the courage to tell her to her face their deal meant nothing to him. And that almost hurt more than the broken promise.

"Are we doing this here?" he rumbled into her ear after tugging her back, rather roughly, and turning her face. She forced a smile.

"Wherever you like, Master," she said quietly, but her tawny hazel eyes had hardened. Scorpius regarded her for a moment.

"You're angry," he murmured. She lowered her eyes for a beat, then looked back up through her lashes, but waited. He turned her head back around, sighing silently. "One strike left, Lily." The redhead grit her teeth, then tossed her hair.

"As you wish, Master," she purred, glancing back over her shoulder, then turned back and looked directly at Alexia, smiling brightly. "So Alexia, since you have all the moves, do you think you could teach me some? I'm an awful dancer, but I feel like it's another one of those life skills, y'know?"

Alexia, who'd been watching the back and forth, smirked. "I'd love to teach you. And it can come in exceptionally handy at times."

Scorpius grit his teeth. He could feel the fury rolling off his redheaded lover in waves, could sense the tension in her carefully controlled voice, and had a pretty good idea what had put in her such a temper. But he'd be damned if he shared her. She was _his,_ damn it! His! And while he wasn't opposed to the notion of a threesome with Lily and Alexia in general, quite the opposite in fact, he couldn't be foolish again. He knew it was selfish and petty, and borderline controlling, but he'd be damned if he lost the best thing that had ever happened to him to Alexia. _No_. The risk far outweighed the reward, and if need be, Scorpius would deal with the fallout of their broken agreement. But he'd be damned straight to hell if he handed the love of his life to another on a silver platter, and he couldn't stomach the thought of Lily choosing another over him. _No_.

XXX


	19. Chapter 19

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

When they got home, Lily was in a towering temper. Scorpius braced for the onslaught. "I'm going to bed," she said sternly as soon as they walked in, and bent to unzip her booties. Scorpius took a deep breath.

"Are we going to talk about why you just acted like an entitled bitch?" he murmured, the words coming out harsher than he meant and without thought. Lily stood up and kicked off her shoes roughly.

"Wow, so that's how we're going?" she drawled then turned. "You got it, then. Because you made me a promise. One you haven't followed through on." She unzipped her dress even as she stalked to the bedroom. "And, from the looks of things, one you have no intentions of following through on. Am I wrong?"

Scorpius frowned as he followed. "No, but you know how I feel. Am I supposed to just be okay with this?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No. If you weren't okay, you shouldn't have promised me." She went to his built ins and opened the drawer that had a couple of her outfits in it. His eyes narrowed.

"I changed my mind, Lily."

Lily shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," she shot back, scooping up her clothes. She marched back out of the bedroom and to the living area, cramming clothes into her tote bag.

"What are you doing?"

The redhead pursed her lips. "Packing my shit."

Scorpius scowled. "Really?" he drawled. Lily scowled back.

"Yes, really. Do you remember that conversation we had about that two-way street honesty?" she snarled.

"Tell me how I haven't been honest. I promised, sure, and the time I meant it." _Because I thought I'd solved that problem when I made the damn promise!_ "Things change. I gave you more reign tonight than you warranted, and you more than made your point. And I'm entitled to changing my mind," Scorpius said darkly.

"Then you shouldn't have promised. Don't make a promise if you can't fucking keep it. That's in the honesty boat to me, and takes up a lot of fucking space. And if you knew me at all, you'd have known I'd sit through whatever fucked up shit you wanted me to watch to help someone for a very good cause, but I made good on my end of the deal. And obviously you have no intentions making good on yours." She crammed stuff into her bag recklessly. "And, if you changed your mind, it would've been nice if you could've at least had the fucking balls to _talk to me_ about it, instead of just deciding everything!"

"It's not our business if Constantine and Alexia live happily ever after or continue in their stalemate and I'm sorry that I don't want you doing God knows what with someone other than me, Lily," he said coolly, and she felt her temper flare dangerously, but took a deep breath. If anything Scorpius had taught her control.

"Me too," she said blandly and marched back to the bathroom to grab her stuff from there.

She could almost taste the fury in her lover. "I can't help the way I feel," he said defensively, and she forced a shrug. Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Of course, I should have seen it coming, I suppose. You're young, after all, unlike myself, right? You don't want to settle down. You all but turned me down flat when I asked you to marry me. But now that you've gotten your toes wet, so to speak, you're ready to have a good time. Is that it?"

Lily glared, clenching her hand into a fist around her makeup bag. "You're a prick. Fuck you, Scorpius. Open book, my ass. You're just like everyone else, and the laugh's on me for thinking otherwise. You say one thing but do another." She walked right up to him, wishing she had her heels on still so she didn't have to look up so much, and snarled, "You expect honesty, Scorpius, so you'll get it. 'I won't tolerate being lied to, or it will be impossible for me to trust you enough to make this work.' That's what you said, right? Well broken promises are where I draw the line. And here's one for you to commit to memory. When you make a promise be prepared to follow through on it, hell or high water, or how am I supposed to believe any other promise you've ever made?" He stared at her. "See you around," she mumbled, stomping back out to the living room, jamming her makeup bag into her overflowing tote bag and pulled out her keys and cell phone from the side pocket. Without looking at him or speaking she put on her shoes, zipped her dress, jammed her coat on, and undid the key fob to his condo from her keyring, setting it down on the little table by the door. In the next breath she had opened his door and walked out, closing it softly behind herself.

For a long moment Scorpius stared at the door, his heart dropping right past his stomach and toes and six feet under, to be buried, because it was definitely dead now. He pushed a hand through his hair, verily ripped off his tie, and got the bottle of scotch from the kitchen, poured himself a too-big glass and knocked it back in three gulps. _Cheers to fucking up the best thing that ever happened to you. Fate, kindly go fuck yourself please._

The blond poured some more scotch, toasting the door with a wordless lift of his glass. He'd done it. Wouldn't his mother be so very pleased to hear? He could almost hear the smug, gloating tone of her voice. ' _She was the best thing that ever happened to you and you ruined it. I hope you're happy with yourself, Scorpius. Your father never had any trouble keeping women, you know. If anything he had trouble not keeping them_.' He drank more scotch, his mood darkening ominously and moved to his bedroom, glaring at the almost closed drawer that, until very recently, had housed Lily's clothes. It seemed to stare at him accusingly and as his temper flared, he hurled the mostly empty glass of scotch at the marble fireplace.

The shattering noise seemed to sap his anger and all that remained was dreary, bleak emptiness. Lily was gone. And it wasn't until that moment that he realized she'd become the light in his life, the colour in his days, and every moment of his life, up until she'd walked out, seemed as if it had been a hundred years ago. Because she was gone. He closed his eyes to hold his emotions in check, but his thoughts were harder to stop than the urge to do something silly like cry. Lily was gone. _Gone_. Forever, probably. Gone to find a man who could give her everything she needed, including his word, unlike Scorpius. He wanted to hate her, but despite dying, his heart still thumped on in his chest, loving her still. Yes, she was gone, and she'd undoubtedly find another man. A better man. _The sort of man she_ _deserves._

Lily blinked as she took the stairs down from the penthouse, but by the time she reached the bottom she could hardly see for the tears. She tried to call a cab, but she couldn't seem to stop her crying long enough to find a number. Finally, sitting out front of his building, hiding behind the big bush and shivering a little, she called her mom.

"Lily, honey, what-?"

"Can you come get me?" she mumbled. "I'm…" She took a deep breath. "I'm at Scorpius's place, but I want to come home."

"I'm coming, honey," Ginny said soothingly. Ten minutes later Potter's silver BMW pulled up and Lily slid into the passenger seat. Her mother looked grim and they didn't talk on the drive back.

The redhead didn't get out of bed the next day. The day after that she painted. The third day she finally got back to herself, waking up with a clear mind and a resigned spirit. She went running, keeping all her music loud and angry, but by the time she was going back up Potter's driveway, she was on the verge of tears again. Goddamn it, it wasn't _fair_! She had loved him, and done everything he'd asked, and been more open with him than _anyone_ and he had done the one thing she'd been afraid of. He'd promised one thing and failed to deliver. The story of her life. I'll always be there for you when you need me, her mother said, then wasn't. It'll be good for both of us, living together, her father had said, and it most certainly wasn't. It's going to be so much fun this college party and we'll be with you the whole time, her friends had said. And that would've been a fucking joke if it hadn't turned into a nightmare. Promises, all of them, broken. She sucked in a breath, blinking back the stinging tears. But damn it, she'd given him _everything_!

 _Look what he gave you_. She paused at that. _You could submit your portfolio for art school because he coaxed you into thinking about it after so long. You sent that card out to Hallmark and Carlton because he made you believe you were good enough. You learned how to embrace your sexuality, Hell, you learned how to_ have sex _,_ _because he took the time to teach you. Took the effort to find that woman inside, draw her out and hone you into a complete woman. He gave you everything, too_.

Lily blushed, then crushed the traitorous thoughts. "No," she said aloud. He'd given her everything except the most important thing. His honor and word. Anger was her friend, and angry she would be, damn it! She went back inside and to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, and then someone pulled an earbud out.

"Really? Screaming people? So not what I pictured you listening to, brat," Albus said, then smirked.

"Go fuck yourself," she said, grabbing her earbud back. Albus merely tugged the other one out. Lily glared. "Seriously, I am so not in the mood to deal with your shit, Potter. Last chance. Fuck off, or I'll _make_ you fuck off."

The dark-haired, green-eyed man grinned now. "You sound like Scorpius," he said. Her face turned thunderous. "I heard you lost your shit on him. Something about he wanted to marry you and you wanted to fuck Alexia. I'm not sure, I tend to zone out when people talk about you. Is that ringing any bells for you, O'Shea?" Lily ignored him, reaching for her earbuds again, but Albus snatched them. She folded her arms, refusing to look at him, waiting for him to say his piece and move on. "Ah, the silent treatment. I know that's a new one for you, brat. That saves me a lot of effort, though. So listen up and listen good, just like your Master taught you. You're a fucking idiot."

Lily raised her brows. "Dear kettle, you're black, love Pot," she replied archly.

"Maybe, but I'm not dumb enough to toss aside the best thing that ever happened to me."

Lily snorted. "Right," she drawled.

"So that's it then? The brat is back? Going to stomp him after you twirled him tight around your finger and just walk away?" Lily glared.

"Maybe you should make sure you get your facts straight, Potter." She opened her water and drank some.

"Or maybe I'll have someone else come and try to get the point through your thick skull." Green eyes narrowed. "Ah, maybe it's for the best, after all. I didn't even have to meddle this time, and look at that, it's all falling apart. Good thing too. Imagine if you weren't such a spoiled brat and Malfoy actually ended up marrying you and retiring. What a day that would've been."

Lily rolled her eyes. So that's what everyone meant by retiring. _Huh_. "Are you done now?" she asked, folding her arms.

Albus glared, mouth tightening. "Just one more thing. He took you to see Rosie, right?"

"Yeah."

Albus nodded as though he'd suspected as much. "And he said he loved you, yeah?" Lily frowned but nodded grudgingly. The dark haired man assumed a thoughtful expression. "And he definitely asked you to marry him?"

"Are you making a point?" Lily snapped.

Albus smirked. "Sure am, brat. The point is, he let you in further than anyone, and you're either too stupid or too much of a bitch to notice or give a shit. Because Scorpius doesn't do that. Ever. Hell, I tried to prevent it this time, but you're wiley, O'Shea, I'll give you that. You got him hook line and sinker before dropping the rod. So thanks, at least, for getting out now before you trampled him entirely. Hopefully he learned his lesson."

Albus turned away and Lily, feeling her temper raging, and a large surge of hurt, said very quietly to his retreating back, "Well, at least one of us didn't get trampled entirely."

For the next few weeks, Lily almost managed to convince herself she was over Scorpius. Her life fell back into routine, although she ran daily now, if only to get her head proper to face the days, because the nights were unbearable. She hardly slept the first week without him. She had vivid dreams the second week that were worse than not sleeping at all. Because, invariably, when she woke up from them, she was left with her heart pounding, nipples aching, sweaty and horny. She had just gotten back from sending off her card samples to her publisher on the second last day of a dismal, grey November, when her mother handed her a stack of mail.

"All for me?" she asked with a smile, going into the living room to open it all.

"You're popular, honey. That happens when you're pretty." Lily rolled her eyes and gulped. The first letter was from Hallmark. She tore into it, reading quickly, and sank onto the couch. "Lily, honey, what is it?"

The redhead could only stare at the letter, and shook her head, smiling a little. "They...they liked my card," she mumbled, finally looking up. "Hallmark. They really liked it and they're putting it in the holiday boxed set and they sent me a cheque for royalties from expected sales." She gasped when a cheque fluttered onto her lap for an exorbitant sum. "Holy shit!" Her hand was trembling. "Mom," she breathed. "Mom, come and look at this. How many zeros are on there? I can't-"

"Lily, honey, what-? _Is that five zeros_!?"

The redhead laughed, almost bursting. "I don't know, I can't see," she mumbled.

Ginny held the cheque up to the light, as if verifying its authenticity. "Honey, they sent you a cheque for a hundred thousand-"

"Don't say the number. I can't... No. I need to open the rest of my mail."

She put the letter from Hallmark aside, then opened the one from Carlton. They also liked her card, and wanted to purchase the rights to it, which she wouldn't ever do. At least not now. They wouldn't be using her image unless they owned it, however, and Lily frowned a little at that. _Screw Carlton, Hallmark just sent you a cheque for_ -!

She opened the last envelope, a large manila type one, feeling a flutter of nerves when she saw the return address. Lily had, very hesitantly, sent out some applications for art schools, and gone to a couple interviews to display her portfolio. The first one had said 'thanks but no thanks', which was a serious ego blow. Lily was half-expecting this one to be another rejection letter.

Her eyes skimmed over the letter, then she stopped. "Lily, honey, you're very pale, are you-?" Lily felt tears gathering and passed the letter, covering her face in her hands. Somehow it was all too much. "Oh, honey, congratulations! I didn't know you had applied to school!" The redhead hugged her mother robotically. "I have to call Harry, hopefully he's not on his way, yet! We'll have to celebrate!"

Somehow the victory of being accepted to college for the fine arts program felt hollow and she wondered why. She had wanted this, since her senior year of high school, to get her degree and maybe go into teaching art or something, and now it was happening. But she felt only minor amount of pleasure. Lily frowned and then, like a freight train, it hit her. She didn't feel the same rush of happiness at acceptance into college as for her Hallmark victory because, if she was honest, school wasn't her idea. It was Scorpius's. And the joy felt empty because he wasn't there to bask in the glory with her.

She'd tried so hard over the last weeks to forget him, as much as possible, but she felt the tears spill over her eyes when she realized she couldn't. Because despite her best efforts, she was still in love with him. She still craved his body and the pleasure he could bring her, but even more, she missed the crooked tilt of his mouth when she amused him. She missed the hot burn of his eyes on her, undressing her from memory. And she missed the deep, molten voice in her ear, pushing her to the brink and over it, growling that she was his, even as she was thinking he was hers. The tears flowed faster. God, it wasn't fucking _fair_! Because most of all, she missed feeling like there was someone in the world who had her back, always, who could be trusted, _always_ , and even though she was still mad, she couldn't help loving him, and wanting him, and needing him.

"Lily, honey, why are you crying?" Ginny murmured sitting beside her, pulling her close, and stroking her hair like she had when Lily was little. "Oh, honey," she murmured.

Lily sucked in a breath. "It's not fair," she mumbled. "It's not fair, I love him and I don't know how to be without him and it's not fucking fair!"

"Of course not, honey," Ginny said, sighing a little and squeezing her tighter. "It never is. But you just put one foot ahead of the other and keep going." Lily pulled back and looked at her mother. "And you've got the determination to do it, honey. With or without him."

"I don't want to-"

"I know, honey. Heartbreak is hard, and the first one is always the worst. But you channel that into what you love the most and, over time, it gets easier. And you get the reward of seeing something beautiful grow out of it." Lily blinked and Ginny smiled. "After your father, I had you. And look at how I get to reap the rewards. You've got your art thing, honey. You'll see."

Ginny hugged her one last time. "Thanks, Mom," Lily murmured, even though she didn't feel much better.

"Now, do you want to go out, or should I have Harry bring something home?"

Lily wiped her face. "We can go out. I just have to get ready." She stood up and glanced at the Hallmark letter again, then her acceptance letter to art school. It might not feel alright just yet, but she would dedicate herself to her craft and, hopefully, like her mother had said, she would be rewarded with something beautiful. "I'll be down in an hour," she said, gathering up her stuff.

"Make sure you put that cheque away somewhere safe, honey," Ginny said and Lily smiled a tiny bit. That sounded more like her mother.

"Sure thing, Mom." Once she had showered and twisted her hair up, she went back to her bedroom to get dressed and cursed, almost tripping over a pile of dirty laundry as she heard her phone ringing and half dove for it. "Hello?" she said, picking up without looking.

"Hi. Is this a bad time?" a soft voice murmured.

Lily's brows shot up. "Alexia?"

"Yes. I can call back later if you're-"

"No, no," Lily said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Sorry, I was just surprised you're calling me is all. Shit, no offence, that sounded awful. Um, what's up?"

Alexia sighed. "I feel really terrible, like it's my fault for what happened with you and S-"

"No," Lily interrupted, getting up and going to her closet. "It's not your fault at all. If anything I should be thanking you," she said, frowning at the stupid black leather mini dress as she flicked past it.

Alexia paused. "What?"

"I should thank you," Lily repeated. "He promised I could help you out with your Constantine problem and then reneged on it, and I'm not okay with that. Like, I'm extra not okay with that, it's kind of a deal breaker for me. It was better to break things off before they went too far with that hanging over our heads." She pulled out a knee-length amethyst purple dress and tossed it on her bed, then bent to go through her small mountain of shoes.

"Oh," Alexia said quietly. "I suppose," she murmured.

"If you're going to ask, I'm over it," Lily lied easily. "Okay, well maybe not over it, exactly, but I'm moving on. I actually just got accepted to the White Feather Art School, for January classes."

"Congratulations," Alexia said brightly. "That's amazing, I didn't know you were an artist!"

"Yup," Lily said smiling. "Hey, d'you want to get together this weekend to celebrate?"

"I'd love to," the other woman murmured coyly. "Come out with me and Constantine."

Lily paused, one turquoise suede peep-toe shoe in hand. "Um, that's probably not a good idea."

"Sure it is. We'll be on our best behaviour and everything. Come on, Lily. You're a free agent and we won't be expecting you to come home with us. It'll be fun."

The redhead took a deep breath and blew it out. "Okay," she said, then smiled a little. "But tell Constantine he's not getting a nibble and I'll punch him in the nuts if he tries."

Alexia laughed. "Do I get a nibble?"

"Of course. Tell him that too."

"I'll pick you up on Friday, at seven."

"See you then. Bye." Lily hung up and finished getting dressed, smirking to herself a little, wondering if Scorpius would be out when she went. Part of her hoped not, because seeing him would be painful. But a large part of her hoped he would be, so she could stick it to him while helping Alexia and making stupid Constantine realize he was an idiot.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Lily, honey, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm coming," she said, grabbing her tote bag and frowning at the state of her room. She really needed to tidy up. _Oh God, now I sound like my mother._

Scorpius sat back, draining his third whiskey. "Told you we'd find him here," said a familiar voice, but Scorpius didn't turn around.

"Go away," he muttered.

"Still pathetic," Constantine said, smirking across at Albus. The green-eyed man shrugged.

"Constantine, you especially go away," Scorpius growled. "I don't want to see your fucking face unless I get to punch it."

"C'mon, Scor," Albus said, sitting down. "It's not Connie's fault."

"My fault?" Constantine said, sitting in the other available seat beside Scorpius. "How on earth is it my fault?"

"It's not," Albus said.

"Is too," Scorpius mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. Constantine snorted and waved to the bartender. "Give us the bottle of whatever this shmuck is drinking and two more glasses." He looked back at Scorpius. "So what've I done then?"

"Nothing," Albus said firmly.

"That's the problem," Scorpius grumbled.

Constantine raised his brows. "Stop blaming Con, he's just a dumb fool," Albus said pleasantly as the drink arrived. "Cheers, though." Dark eyes rolled. "It's your own fault, Scor."

Scorpius shot his best friend a dirty look. "You can fuck off too, then. Leave the bottle."

Albus grinned. "You know how much I love a good 'I told you so', Scor. They're so rare for me. And I did tell you so."

Scorpius grit his teeth. "Fuck you both, I'm leaving then."

"Sit down, Scor," Constantine said, sitting him back down when he rose.

"Three seconds, Con," Scorpius snarled.

"Ah, be nice to the fool, Scor," Albus said, sipping his whiskey. "You should've seen it coming. She's a baby. Pouts and tantrums when she doesn't get her way."

Scorpius glared murderously and the green-eyed man grinned again. "Yes, but he was blinded by that four letter word that is the downfall of all great men. Except yours truly."

"I hate that word. C'mon, Scor, cheer up. You'll find another."

"Naw, look at him, he's pining," Constantine murmured. Scorpius poured himself another drink. "Drowning the sorrows and everything."

Albus snorted. "Maybe you're right, Con. He's awful pathetic."

"I know what you need," Constantine said. "You, my friend, need to come out this Friday."

"No."

Albus rolled his eyes, drinking some whiskey. "We'll even pretend it's not your birthday."

"No."

"I'll even pretend it wasn't Lex's idea," Constantine said.

" _No_."

"Aw, c'mon, Scorpius, stop being a pussy. She's not gonna be there, and if she is she's not gonna stick around."

"Or maybe," Albus said, smirking, "he's just afraid if he does see her he'll fall for her pretentious bullshit again."

Scorpius set his drink down. "One more, Potter."

"One more what? Reason not to get nasty with the brat? I got lots of them, Scor."

"You want another black eye?"

"Relax, Scor," Constantine said easily. "Just go see the girl and kiss and make up and stop being such a miserable prick."

"I actually might hate the both of you," Scorpius said, knocking back the last of his whiskey and standing.

"Come on, Scor, just come out for your damn birthday with us. I'll pretend you're not an idiot and refrain from stating truths about the little brat, Connie will ditch his nibbles and we'll find you the next one."

Scorpius frowned. "I don't want a 'next one'. I'm out."

Albus's mouth fell open as Constantine's eyes went wide. "Bullshit," they said simultaneously.

"You can't be out," Albus said. Scorpius shrugged.

"I'm not interested in breaking them anymore. Seems like a lot of unnecessary effort. And they're not her." Albus made a face of distaste. Scorpius slapped him lightly. "Say what you will, Al, but she was the best I've ever had."

"That's like trying a dozen flavours of ice cream out of a hundred and picking a favourite," Constantine said dismissively. "You haven't even tried them all."

"That's the thinking that got me in this in the first place, Con," Scorpius said darkly. "You try too many they all start to taste the same. Best to stick with the one you try that makes you want to go back for a second taste."

"He's gone soft," Albus murmured to Constantine.

"Fuck you both," Scorpius repeated. "I'll be out on Friday. Someone needs to help Al find one that's not a cast off. Then Con can bring his nibbles."

"And you'll sit and drink and pout and be miserable?" Albus drawled. Scorpius cracked a smile for the first time in a fortnight.

"Sharp as a tack, Al. Thanks for the drink, Con." Scorpius went out, the blast of cold air in his face sobering him ever so slightly. He twirled his keys, wondering if he should drive then shrugged. If he got pulled over, so be it. Least then he'd get out of going out with Constantine and Albus that weekend.

By Friday at four, Lily had convinced herself she couldn't go. She called Alexia, then wondered if she'd still be working, and chewed her lip. "If you're calling to back out, you can't," Alexia said upon picking up.

"This really isn't a good idea," Lily murmured, pacing in her bedroom.

"Why?" The redhead frowned.

"Do you want the reasons alphabetically or from most to least important?" Alexia chuckled. "Seriously, I have a list and everything."

"You have to come. Then you can give it your best shot." Lily heard Constantine say something in the background. "I'll swing by now and we can go back to my place."

Lily gulped. "Um, okay."

"See you in a bit." Lily paced some more, and when she opened the door twenty minutes later, there was Alexia, tiny and gorgeous and bundled up in her coat. Lily brought her to her room. "So what are these reasons?" Alexia asked, sitting on Lily's bed. The redhead resumed pacing.

"Mostly, I've never gone...out by myself. Without...y'know. And that kind of freaks me out a little. And if he's there I might start crying or something equally embarrassing. And if he's not there, I'm probably still going to cry. But, most of all, I don't have anything to wear."

Alexia laughed. "Then we'll go shopping. And you're going. It'll be fine."

They went shopping and Lily was pretty sure she blushed the whole time, but ended up with a decent outfit. By the time they went out, having arranged to meet Constantine out front, Lily's stomach was in knots. _You can do this._ When they parked she panicked as Alexia put her own collar on. "Fuck, I don't have-"

Alexia grinned, reached under the seat for something, and pulled out the little bag she'd gotten on their shopping trip. "I had a feeling you would forget." She passed the redhead the bag and Lily licked her lips. It felt wrong to be putting on a collar that wasn't hers. But that thought made her feel dangerously close to weepy, so she squashed it and pulled out whatever Alexia had picked for her. It was a carbon copy of the one she wore with Scorpius. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry more. "Uh oh, do you want to switch?"

"No," Lily said after clearing her throat. She grinned a little sheepishly. "But I might have to ask you to buckle it for me. I haven't ever-"

Alexia grinned, leaned over and smiled as she affixed it. "Thanks again, for trying to get Con to stop being an ignorant fuck wad," the petite, dark-haired woman murmured. "But if it doesn't work, don't be upset. I'll take what I get with Constantine, the good and bad, and I don't want you to feel like you need to make him see the light."

Lily smiled back. "If it doesn't work, at least we tried." Her anxiety almost skyrocketed when they headed to the front doors and there indeed was Constantine waiting. And with him, looking shocked to see her, was Albus Potter. Lily made to turn around and just leave, but Alexia linked arms with her.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, man," Albus snapped at Constantine, pushing him a little.

Constantine, shrugged, but he was smirking. "Swear to God, I had no idea." He lifted his brows a little at Alexia but grinned wolfishly at Lily. "I see why Lex didn't tell me which friend she was bringing."

"Please don't tell me you tried to set me up on some kind of horrible date with this buffoon," Lily drawled, looking at Alexia.

The other woman grinned. "No, never. He's the other end of the spectrum of you." The redhead had no idea what that meant, but judging from the look Albus shot the smirking Alexia, it wasn't something he liked talked about in public. Lily smirked a little despite herself.

"You know-" Albus began as they went in.

"I know," Constantine said over him. "We'll see what happens." Lily frowned a little at that but then they were inside and at the coat check. And Lily really didn't want Albus seeing her outfit, but bit the bullet and casually slipped her coat off. "Damn, Red," Constantine said appreciatively and Lily blushed a little even as Albus snorted.

Alexia pulled Lily back just before they went in, then brought her mouth to Lily's ear. "I know this is new, so three things. If you act like you belong to someone, someone will take ownership, if you don't want someone touching you, move away, and if you don't flirt or play the tease, you're not going to have any fun." Lily nodded even as Alexia pulled back. That she could do. She forced a smile, just like she had at James Potter's wedding, and went in. Her nerves assaulted her, but she forced them down, slanting a look under her lashes to Alexia who grasped her hand and tugged her easily through the mass of people.

They found Constantine after only a few minutes, and Lily was impressed the little asian woman had found her man so easily. The tall dark man grinned at Lily. "You scared off your step brother, Red."

"He's not my step brother," Lily said, glancing up, but she smirked. "So I have to ask, just so I can hold it over his head, what Albus's deal?"

Constantine smirked. "Naw, that would be cruel of me, Red."

Lily looked at Alexia for an answer and she shrugged. "You remember, I'm sure, the two words you said most frequently a month ago?" Lily forced a shrug, but nodded. "Albus likes the opposite of that." Lily stared not getting it, but then it clicked.

"Oh," she said, eyes going wide, then her mouth turned down with distaste. "Oh. Gross."

Constantine laughed. "Don't tease him, Red. He's not alone in that department. Though I'm fairly positive he's not extreme like some, who prefer the real thing." That made Lily shiver a little.

"Let's sit," Alexia said, and they followed Constantine's lead toward a table. Lily, who was glancing around freely, didn't notice there was someone already at the table as they approached, distracted by a woman bending impossibly.

Scorpius noticed her from six feet away and felt a sharp surge of lust and a darkening of his mood. _Happy fucking Birthday_ _to me_. Fate, once again, bending him over to fuck him. He took a long pull off his drink, devouring Lily with his eyes. All the way up from her glittery silver stiletto pumps to her longish mane of unruly, waving, dark red hair. He went back over the in between to admire her assets. The long, smooth lines of her legs, going on forever under her tiny black shorts, cut low enough to reveal an equally creamy smooth expanse of stomach and rib cage, then up to her delicious breasts that tried valiantly to spill out of their prison in her demi bra. He barely refrained from licking his chops when she approached, and then she turned and looked directly at him.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it was not the coy eyelash drop and peek back with a flattering rush of pink to her cheeks he got, of that he was certain. "Happy Birthday," she said and he felt his brows lift, then more as she half smiled. "Sorry I didn't get you a present. I suppose my presence will have to count." And to his mingled delight and confusion and consternation, she sat down in the chair next to his and put her elbows on the table, squishing her breasts together.

"Lex," Constantine murmured as they sat.

"Mmm?"

"This is going to be amazing," he said against her ear, hooking a finger into her collar. "And you're looking extra fucking tasty tonight." Alexia grinned.

"You have no idea," she breathed, dark eyes shining. She took the seat next to Lily's. In a few moments there was champagne and Scorpius couldn't pry his eyes from Lily's mouth and eyes and body, picturing her naked, those perfect curves, that hot mouth begging for him…

"You're doing that thing. I can tell when you do it. You get this look," Lily said blandly, glancing at him. "And I can feel it." She smirked and tilted her head as she looked at him, her lovely green gold eyes bright and teasing. He was forcibly reminded of the first time he'd met her. "Y'know, you should be an artist's model. Your face is very symmetrical." Lily's eyes widened and she turned to Alexia. "That reminds me, I was going to ask you before, but I forgot. I need a human body sketch. And the only person I wouldn't be like a total lobster face around is you."

Alexia grinned, slipping off her seat and moving closer. "You want me to pose for you?" Lily bit her lip, blushing a little as she nodded. "Do I get to see the finished product?"

"Of course." Lily smirked. "It's for my portfolio, so other people will see it too, though. I hope that's okay…"

Alexia grinned wider, and climbed into Lily's lap. "Is it going to be a naked drawing? Like that movie Titanic?"

The redhead bit her lip but then smiled dazzlingly. "If you want. The call back from my interview just said to put one in."

Scorpius sat back, took a drink, then, unable to resist, rumbled, "You applied to art school?"

Lily flicked her gaze over but didn't turn her head, then looked back at Alexia. "Yes. And I got accepted."

"To Bridgeway?" he asked without thinking, but Lily smiled when she finally glanced over properly.

"No, they rejected me." Scorpius frowned. "Too narrow a scope of focus, they said, but invited me to venture out and reapply." Scorpius waited for her to tell him where she had been accepted, but she merely turned back to Alexia again. He felt as though he'd been sucker punched, and frowned. "So did you want to pose nude? I mean, I'd prefer not to go the whole Titanic route with the pose on the couch and whatnot, but if you really wanted-"

"We can hammer out the details later," Alexia murmured and teased her fingertips over the half cup of Lily's bra. "You should've worn the clamps."

Scorpius grunted. "This is so not fair," Constantine snarked. Scorpius shot him a furious look.

"I'm going to knock your teeth in," he growled.

Constantine arched a brow. "I had no idea your tasty slut was coming," he replied in a low voice, then grinned. "Does it count as a birthday present?"

"You're right, Alexia," Scorpius said, forcing himself not to meet Lily's eyes. "Those nipples were made for those little gold hoops. Or vice versa." Lily blushed, but she was still quick.

"Next time," Lily said, then lifted Alexia's hips, urging her to sit up on the table and laid her back as she stood, leaning over the petite asian woman. Her eyes darted up to Constantine. "Do you mind if I take a tiny nibble? You encourage sharing, right?"

His mouth pursed ever so slightly. "What's in it for me?"

"Other than a front row seat?" she asked. "Well I suppose you could make out with Scorpius, but I doubt you're into that." And before waiting for permission, she bent her head and kissed Alexia, biting aggressively at her lip, then sat back. Constantine grinned, looking more like a predator than ever to Lily, Alexia grinned and slid off the table, and even though she didn't look, Lily could tell Scorpius was frowning. She glanced at him, unable to resist the magnetic pull and animal attraction to him. "You're doing it again," she murmured when his gaze turned scalding on her.

"It's hard not to." Lily arched a brow then gave him a wicked smile, leaning against the table again, arching her back. Scorpius had forgotten how enticing she was when she acted the vixen.

"Is that the only thing that's hard?" she murmured, then licked her lips, and tugged on his tie. She then frowned a little and tugged on his tie again. "You know ties come in other colours, right?"

"I like this tie."

Lily arched a brow. "Just the one tie, forever for the rest of your life?"

Scorpius reached over and brushed a deliberate finger over her hard nipple in her little sheer lace demi bra. "Yes."

"That's no fun," she said with a slight pout, then grinned, sliding off her seat. "You need some colour in your life, Malfoy."

Scorpius felt his mouth twitch, almost into a smile, but it was devoid of humour. How very right she was with that statement. His life was grey, miserable, and bland without her. "Maybe you're right, darling. What colour do you suggest? There's one I rather like, I just can't for the life of me remember what it's called." Lily blushed hugely and felt her stomach drop when he called her darling, and tried to freeze her emotions. "Oh I remember now," Scorpius continued, sitting forward in his seat, dropping the timbre of his voice. "It was called Passion Berry. Do you think that's a good colour for me?"

Scorpius watched her eyes drop, her cheeks go red and barely contained the urge to haul her into his lap, kiss her, touch her, and most importantly, fuck her so everyone knew she was off the goddamn menu. "I was thinking more of something in the green family," she said at last, glancing at him from under her lashes, her bright tawny hazel eyes angry now. "Green is probably a really good colour on you."

"Oh?"

She tossed her hair and moved to straddle one of his knees. "Yup." Lily leaned toward him conspiratorially. "You know, like being green with envy?" she murmured. Scorpius drained his whiskey. "Although that's not such a good look for you." Her hand ghosted over his prick then moved away.

"Green is my favourite colour," he rumbled, and flicked her nipple again, enjoying her soft intake of breath. "And if I'm not mistaken, it looks awfully good on you, too."

She smiled. "It does. Too bad it's not the envious type, though, mmm?" Lily slid off his knee again and drank some champagne. Scorpius hooked a finger into her shorts and tugged them down a bit.

"I like these." He spanked her teasingly and smirked when her eyes widened. "They make your ass look spectacular."

"Agreed," Alexia murmured.

Lily smirked. "What do you think, Constantine?" she murmured, turning slightly. "Wait, first, take a good long look at Alexia's ass, then compare. Hers is like an eleven, am I right?" Dark eyes glimmered.

"I haven't seen Lex's ass in those shorts. Take them off and let her try them on, Red." Scorpius frowned as she hooked her thumbs into the top of her minuscule bottoms, teasing them lower.

"Oh, I see what you're up to," she murmured, then wagged a finger at him and sat. "No, no, none of that. Or didn't you get the message?"

"Tease," Constantine said. Lily grinned.

"So I've been told before."

Scorpius stood up. "I need a drink." He paused and very gently traced a finger over the upper edge of Lily's collar, barely brushing the smooth skin of her throat. "Come with, and you can buy me my drink."

Lily shrugged. "Sure. It must suck being a dude. Girls don't have to ask for free drinks on their birthdays."

Scorpius half smiled as she followed him toward the bar. She rested her elbows on the polished granite bar, leaning back, eyes down, and Scorpius could see several people looking at her appraisingly, devouring her perfection with their eyes. He drew a finger down her stomach and watched her breath suck in a little. "Congrats on art school," he murmured, and, unable to resist, tilted her head up to look at her.

Lily shrugged again. "Thanks." She looked away and he bit back a sigh of frustration.

"Still on your crusade for a fairy tale ending for Con and Alexia?" he rumbled bitterly, flagging a bartender down.

Lily glanced up from under her lashes, mouth curving a little. "Yes, Master," she purred and he grit his teeth even as he went rock hard. Her smile widened and Scorpius knew she was all too aware what she was doing to him. She turned toward him, pressing against his front even as he ordered a double whiskey and he felt her hands against his belt. "I thought you wanted me to buy you your drink?" she murmured as it arrived and he sipped.

Scorpius arched a brow. "I don't see a wallet on you, darling, and I have a standing tab." She looked up at him fully, then dropped to her knees.

"Would you like something else instead for your birthday?" she breathed, and although Scorpius barely heard her, he lifted both brows now.

"You're kind of a slut," he murmured, tugging on her collar. She licked her lips then bit the lower one, those green-gold eyes holding his gaze captive, even as her mouth brushed over his erection.

"You don't seem to mind."

"Not in the slightest." She licked him then stood up, smirking. Scorpius grasped her collar and pulled her flush to him. "Make that a naughty slut," he growled against her ear, and he felt her gasp. "I'll bet you're all but dripping right now, aren't you, slut?" he rumbled, breathing in deep the scent of her perfume, trying to memorize the feel of her against him.

She gave a soft whimper. "Yes, Master," she murmured.

"I miss you," he whispered and she groaned. "And my housekeeper gave me a dirty look the other day when she was putting your panties into your empty drawer."

Lily felt her heart lurch at that and her face flushed as he released her. "I'm sorry," she breathed, and pulled away. Lily felt a surge of emotion, blinking back her tears that threatened. This had been a horrible idea. She should have known he'd be here, should've known better than to get within spitting distance of him, because now that she had seen him and smelled him and felt him, warm and solid, against her, she wanted him back. Broken promises or not. She wanted him over her, and beneath her, and behind her, and before her, and any other way he could think to have her. She wanted _him_. Bad.

Scorpius took a long pull off his whiskey. "Me too."

Lily bit her lip, forced her emotions down, to be dealt with later, and lifted his drink out of his hand, taking a sip, then handed it back. "I don't know why you drink that, it tastes terrible."

Before Scorpius answered, Lily felt someone move behind her and saw Scorpius's eyes narrow as she caught a whiff of unpleasant cologne. "I told you you'd regret not crushing the spirit out of her, Scor," said the detestable voice of Corban, and Lily took a half step away from him. "Woof woof, bitch. Master let you off the leash or are you trying to be a big girl all by yourself?"

Lily grit her teeth and ignored him, even as she felt a stab of fear. "Don't forget where you are Corban," Scorpius said easily. "She'll do more than just bark at you." The tall black man grinned, then flung an arm around Lily's shoulders. The redhead grimaced and made to duck out from under it, but he pulled her against himself.

"I hope so. It's more fun when you have to hold them down. Do you want a cookie, bitch?"

Lily took a deep breath and made to pull away, but he held her. "This is me asking you nicely to let me go," she said through gritted teeth, not looking at him, but turning her head slightly. Corban snorted.

"Oh yeah? I didn't hear a please in there, bitch." Lily glanced up at Scorpius, who smirked.

"You're about thirty seconds from regretting that," the blond said, taking another drink.

"Let's see the bitch bite me," Corban drawled. Lily clenched her jaw.

"This is me telling you to let me go, _now_. Next time I'll make you."

She felt Corban's mouth on her neck. "If you bite first, be prepared to get it back double, bitch," he said darkly. Lily arched a brow.

She relaxed against him, turning, eyes lowered, and smoothed a hand down his stomach. Corban flashed a smirk at Scorpius, who merely looked amused. "Do you promise I'll get it back double?" she murmured, then looked up and smiled, all submissive softness.

"I promise," he rumbled. Corban glanced down at her and then his eyes went wide when she grabbed him, nails out, very firmly by the testicles. Her smile dropped and her eyes blazed.

"Oh good. I look forward to it." Her grip tightened and his small eyes went wider as his mouth parted. "I'll bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, _bitch_?" Her grip tightened more when he made to respond. "Oh no, if you're a big boy you'll behave, won't you? You were right, _bitch_. I'd fight back, and I'd enjoy every last second of it. When a lady asks you to get off of her, you should listen." She felt a surge of anger and pleasure as she all but clenched her fist and he broke out in a sweat. "Woof woof, motherfucker."

Lily let him go and stepped away, turning against Scorpius, putting her arms around him, and burying her face into his chest. Her heart was pounding and she was still mad, but his solid warmth was beyond comforting and, if she was honest with herself, she felt a helluva lot safer attached to him. "I hope you retire on her," Corban said in a furious growl that was a little squeaky to Lily's ears. She pressed herself closer and Scorpius smoothed his hand over her lower back. "If I catch her out unattached, I'm going to get even for that."

"Duly noted. Enjoy your evening, Corban." After a moment, Lily pulled back. "That is quite possibly the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

Lily licked her lips, trembling a little. "I probably shouldn't have done that," she murmured. Scorpius bent and kissed her and it was perfect. Soft and gentle and utterly possessive.

"I love you, and I miss you, and I don't want to spend another night without you," Scorpius murmured. "Whatever you want, I'll do it, because I don't know how to be without you."

Lily took a deep breath, then licked her lips. "We should go back and sit," she breathed and Scorpius felt his heart drop to where his stomach should be and his stomach plummeted to his toes. _How is it possible to still be alive when your heart feels dead_? She reached out and took his hand, lacing her fingers into his, and even though the blond tried to squash it, hope blossomed. "And then you can take me home."

"With me?" he clarified.

"Sure. You look like you could keep up."

When they got back to the table, Lily leaned in and murmured something into Alexia's ear. Her dark eyes widened slightly, but then she smiled. "Constantine is right," she said. "You're a little cruel."

Lily smiled. "I have a good teacher." She shot the dark-haired man an apologetic look. "Sorry, Con, but it's his birthday." Scorpius lifted his brows as Constantine glared across the table at him, then grinned as Lily and Alexia each straddled a thigh.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy," Alexia purred, and, together, they proceeded to give him a lap dance that involved much touching and grinding, of him and each other, and Lily's demi bra was tossed unceremoniously aside.

Lily and Scorpius left not long after, and she smirked a little as she slunk down into the passenger seat of his sexy black sports car. "That was fun," she said, then shimmied out of her shorts, climbed over the console, and sat in his lap. "Put your seat back."

Scorpius looked up at her, even as he pushed the seat back and reclined it. "At the risk of being foolish, what are you-?"

"Do you want your reward?" she murmured, dropping her coat and demi bra back into the passenger seat. Her hands undid his belt and trouser fastenings. She couldn't stop, or slow down, or wait, if she fucking tried. "You can have more when we get home, too." And before he could answer, she had withdrawn his hard cock and slid down onto it. "Ohh, yes, that's so fucking good," she breathed. Her face turned into his neck, breathing in his smell, and, without thought, she whimpered, "All mine." She pulled back and then smiled at him, lifting her hips a little. "I missed you too. And I love you," she said thickly. She impaled herself again, moaning, even as he gripped her ass and spread her and fastened his mouth over her nipple. He grunted, thrusting up into her perfect, tight, wet heat, and knew he wasn't going to last as she set a hard fast rhythm. "Happy Birthday," she rumbled and then came all over him in a moaning, arching mess of pleasure.

The next morning came far too early for Lily's liking and she grunted at the sound of a phone going off. "Make it stop," Scorpius grumbled from beside her, not moving, his eyes closed as she yawned hugely, stretched and blinked her own eyes open.

The sound paused and Lily sighed, snuggling closer to her lover, then peeked at his alarm clock. Eight thirty. The ringing started up again and Scorpius groaned. "I'm getting it," she murmured, yawned again, and climbed over him to grab her phone off the night stand. "Hello?" she asked through another yawn as she laid down on top of Scorpius.

"Lily Luna O'Shea-Potter, where are you?" her mother demanded sternly. "I have been calling you for _hours_! You didn't come home last night, and I've been worried sick, and not even a phone call!"

"Shit," Lily murmured and Scorpius grunted beneath her.

"Tell your mother to yell more quietly," he mumbled.

"Who is that!?" Scorpius winced as Lily sighed.

"Sorry, Mom, I forgot to call. And that's Scorpius."

For a long moment there was silence. "Have him bring you home immediately," her mother said sternly.

Scorpius cracked an eye open. "How immediately?" Lily asked, smirking as he rolled her over, sliding his impressive morning erection into her, her breath huffing out.

"This minute, young lady!"

Lily bit back a moan as he nipped the sensitive peak of her nipple. "You hear that? You have one minute," she said to him. "We'll be right there, Mom." She hung up, even as her mother made a screeching noise of displeasure and tossed her phone aside.

After a quickie and a shower, they headed to the Potter residence and Lily gripped his hand firmly as they went in. Ginny and Harry were in the kitchen. The former looked furious, the latter looked resigned. "Hi," Lily said. "Sorry I forgot to call." She sent Scorpius a smirk. "My hands weren't free, though, in my defense...again."

Ginny glared at the blond with narrowed eyes. "Do you recall what I told you the last time I let you into this house?" she asked quietly.

Scorpius nodded. "I do indeed."

"Then you're either brave or stupid."

"Ginny," Harry Potter said, glancing at his wife cautiously. Lily moved closer to Scorpius.

"Probably both," he replied, smirking a little. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Your ex-husband, last I spoke with him, asked me to remind you about how you two met. He's afraid you may have forgotten."

Ginny's face flushed a dark red. "How dare you!" she blustered. Lily and Harry both looked intrigued.

Scorpius held up his free hand peaceably. "I'm just passing on the message, Mrs. Potter. And it's fine if you don't like me. I'll even let the rudeness slide, because Mr. Potter happens to be a very good judge of character, and there has to be some redeeming quality I obviously don't get to see for you. But you're going to have to get used to seeing me around, because I'm not going anywhere."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, glanced at Lily, then pursed her mouth. "We'll see."

"Let's go somewhere that's not here," Lily said, tugging him up to her bedroom. On the stairs she whispered, "How did my mom and dad meet? I don't even know that story."

Scorpius smirked. "I'll tell you the next time your mother pisses you off."

Lily mulled that over until they were in her room. "Do you promise?" she asked.

Scorpius could tell she was testing him. "I promise." And, four days later after Lily found out her mother had let the cleaning lady into her room and the poor woman had 'organized' Lily's painting stuff, stacking and arranging it neatly, washing her palette even, so that it was pristine white again, and utterly ruining her chaotic organization method, he made good on it.

XXX


	20. Chapter 20

Bound for Greatness

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Six Months Later

"Darling, you're still not dressed yet?"

Lily glared at the blond, naked and delicious as ever, through the full length mirror in his master bedroom as he exited the bathroom. "No!" she snapped. "And it's not fucking funny," she added as he grinned. She shifted her glare to the two options left on the chair, then grabbed the blue one. "You did it on purpose."

Scorpius grinned wider and moved toward her. "No, I did it because you wanted me to, darling," he murmured, tone hinting at the bedroom voice she still loved best. "In fact, I distinctly recall you begging for it, my slut." Lily felt her nipples go hard and her panties dampening at the tone. His warm hands ran up her arms. "Amongst other things."

She blushed, licked her lips, and then groaned as his hands moved to cup her breasts, thumbs flicking her hard nipples. "Mmm, if you keep doing that we're going to be late," she murmured.

He smiled again, against her neck, and she could feel him, naked still, pressed to her backside. "I think we both know you could get there before we have to be there."

Lily grinned back. "You could get me there. But seriously, this is getting ridiculous, it's summer, and hot, and I don't want to wear pants to a wedding," she said. Her thighs, thanks to the cream, weren't exactly red anymore, but definitely still a slightly mottled pink. And although she had enjoyed the lashings from the flogger, and the clamps she'd had on, and the vibrator in her ass as well, she was disgruntled she didn't have anything long enough to cover sufficiently that she hadn't worn before. The blue was also too short.

"Next time I promise I'll stick to lashing just that sweet little ass. And maybe that juicy pussy, too," Scorpius said, tugging her nipples roughly, then released her with a light tap on her bottom. "Hurry up and pick something, though, or I'll take you in what you have on."

Lily blushed at that, glancing down at her orange thong, then quickly dug through her closet space. She'd moved in with Scorpius a couple months ago, for the most part anyway, though she still painted at home, and found he had a boatload of closet space that allowed her to keep her stuff relatively organized. When she bothered to organize it, of course. "I'm trying," she grumbled.

"Wear that white thing."

Lily frowned. "Scorpius, that is not clothes," she snapped, sending him a 'you're not helping' look over her shoulder. He was grinning.

"Not that, darling. Although I do love that scrap of fabric on you, and I would still bring you if you picked it to wear. I meant the white dress thing. You just bought it."

She frowned. "I can't wear white to someone else's wedding," she said, rolling her eyes. Scorpius snorted.

"Says who? Just wear it, darling."

"What are you wearing?" she demanded, pulling out the white dress anyway. It would definitely be long enough, but she was still hesitant. It was a Marilyn dress, like the one she'd worn over the infamous subway grate, and showed an awful lot of boob, but there was nothing else for it.

"Grey Armani."

Lily frowned. That was the suit she'd come a less talented dry cleaner away from wrecking with a hose. "I like grey Armani," she mumbled, wishing he'd said black Armani so she could tell him he shouldn't wear black to a summer wedding, just to be a smart aleck. "Wear the green tie."

"I'm wearing the slate tie." Lily frowned, turning.

"There's a reason ties come in different colours, Scorpius," she said dryly. She'd bought him the now infamous green tie, for Christmas, and he'd worn it precisely twice. Lily had thought he was being silly telling her he wouldn't wear it in the office or courtroom. He was serious, and she had tried to make him wear it any other possible time.

"Is it so you can coordinate them for when I use them to tie you to my bed?" he asked, smirking over his own shoulder.

"A reason other than that." She affected an angelic countenance. "If you don't _like_ the tie, that's one thing, or if you don't trust my artist's eye enough to know it looks damn good on you, I could get that," she said, and he arched a brow.

"Fine, I'll wear the green tie." She grinned. "Although it's going to cost you, my slut."

Lily grinned wider, pulling the straps up on her dress, zipping it herself. "How much?" she murmured.

"Lots," he said. "That looks good on you."

Lily rolled her eyes again. "You always say that."

"It's always true." He smiled, tying his tie without looking. Lily frowned, moving over to him. "What shoes are you wearing?" he asked grabbing his belt even as she fussed with his tie.

"Probably my new red ones," she murmured, then patted his tie, satisfied. "I _really_ like grey Armani. It's sexy. And it goes good with the green tie."

Scorpius grinned. "I love those red shoes." Lily smirked. She'd worn them last night, to break them in so they wouldn't murder her feet of course, to dinner and then after as he'd punished her with pleasure. "Are you going to wear the ring?"

Lily smiled at that, feeling a rush of giddiness and a gush of arousal. Scorpius had asked her, the night before, at the end of dinner, to marry him. Properly this time, on bended knee, with ring in hand, and everything. And she'd kept her word to Rosie and said yes. "Should I? I don't want to steal the bride's thunder or anything."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Of course you should. And don't worry about the bride."

"She's kind of a bitch but she's still my cousin," Lily mumbled, but went to her jewelry box and lifted out her engagement ring.

"Now if you don't _like_ the ring, or you don't trust me to know what you like enough, I could get that, darling," he said and she frowned.

"I'll wear the ring. Lucy can get over herself." She bent to get her shoes and Scorpius spanked her, fairly hard.

"No bending over in that dress," he murmured and she stuck her ass out a little more. He spanked her other cheek. "I mean it, slut."

"You know I won't once we're there," she said and put her shoes on, rising another four inches, then bent over again, holding her ankles. "Unless the shoes make it better."

"For me it's great. For anyone else, it's not happening." He pushed the soft skirt of her dress up, brushed her lingerie aside and slid his fingers into her teasingly, stroking in and out rapidly. Lily's heart rate spiked as her breathing hitched. "Fuck, you're so naughty," Scorpius rumbled, fingering her harder. "So wet and hot and naughty for me."

"Mmm, yes, just for you, Master," she groaned. Then whimpered as he pulled his fingers away and they glided over her anus, pressing teasingly.

"Slut. No, you can wait, I'm not letting you be late. Up you go." He spanked her again and she pouted a little but stood. "You can demonstrate how long you can stay bent over in that very nice position when we get home."

Lily smiled. "As you wish, Master."

When they got to the venue, they were early, and Lily checked her reflection in the sun visor mirror. "Stop fussing, you look fine," Scorpius murmured as they waited in the line for a valet. Lily shot him a look.

"Everyone's going to be looking at me, I need to be on my game." Scorpius smirked. "They are!" she said defensively. "They're going to see me with you and, knowing the vanilla horde as I do, they're going to be all over everything I do."

"Mmm, maybe," Scorpius murmured. "I suppose it's a good thing you don't have your clamps on then. They'd be very visible in that dress, darling."

"I'd put a bra on if I had them on," she replied, touching up her mascara. Scorpius grinned at that. Other than a sports bra for running he could still count on only one hand the number of times he'd seen his fiancee in a brassiere.

Once they were actually inside there were hors d'oeuvres and champagne, despite the fact it was only one in the afternoon, and Lily gulped nervously, adjusting her little red leather studded handbag on it's fine silver chain higher on her shoulder. "Relax, darling," he said softly, one hand at her lower back.

She flashed him a grateful smile even as her mother and Potter approached. "Oh, Lily, honey, you look lovely," her mother gushed and Lily braced for the rest. "But, honey, you're not supposed to wear white to-"

"Come now, Ginny," Potter said. "That's the third white dress I've seen already, and by far the nicest one." Ginny frowned and Lily sent her stepfather a smile. He'd been an unexpected ally since she'd mostly moved out, jumping in as a buffer between her and her mother more than she'd thought he was ever actually capable of. "Scorpius, good to see you. She made you wear the tie, eh?"

The blond grinned. "Yes. But it matches her ring."

Lily shot him a look as Ginny lifted both her daughter's hands and gaped. Potter smiled smugly and she realized he must've already known about the proposal.

"When did this happen?" Ginny snapped, glaring at her future son in law.

"Last night, Mom," Lily said.

Ginny looked closer at the diamond, framed by two emeralds with several smaller diamonds clustered around them, then cut her brown eyes to Scorpius. "Is this the main attraction from the Forever Wedding Collection from Tiffany's?"

He smirked, arching a brow, impressed slightly. "It is."

Ginny pursed her mouth a little, then looked sharply up at Lily but smiled warmly and hugged her close for a moment. "It suits you, honey, and congratulations." She kissed both her daughter's cheeks and Lily tried not to be shocked. The elder redhead looked up at Scorpius. "I suppose Lily knows what she's doing. I did raise her, after all. Congratulations on finding the most lovely woman on the planet and convincing her to marry you." Scorpius grinned but kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," he said graciously.

Ginny sniffed. "Even if you didn't talk to me first."

"He didn't talk to Dad either, so-" Lily said hastily.

"I did so." Both Lily and her mother looked surprised. Lily that he had bothered and Ginny that her ex-husband should get the courtesy of foreknowledge and she didn't. "He said so long as you're not knocked up and I don't make you sign a prenup he gives his blessing."

Lily laughed, Ginny's eyes narrowed and Harry Potter looked torn between hilarity and distaste. "That's fucking great," Lily giggled. "We're going to go mingle," she said, moving away.

"Just one second," Scorpius murmured and Lily paused. He looked directly at Ginny. "To answer those three questions you once asked: fuchsia, more precisely, shade 011479 in the paint she buys, macaroni and cheese but only if it's homemade or those Little Debbie brownies with the colourful candy bits on top, and Luna, although I know you had your heart set on Molly."

Ginny stared for one long moment, Lily looked confused, and Harry Potter looked smug again. "I see you did your research."

"Ask me another question then. Any one you like, and I can promise you, I'll know the answer," Scorpius replied firmly. "I'll let you think about it, shall I? Mr. Potter, always a pleasure."

"Likewise, son." Harry clapped him on the shoulder.

Lily and Scorpius moved through the large room toward the bar. "What was that all about?" she murmured.

"Just making sure your mother knew the score." He pulled her slightly closer and she looked up at him with those lovely golden hazel eyes. Scorpius couldn't resist kissing her. "I love you," he rumbled. She beamed.

"I love you too." She lifted up and kissed him back. "What are you ordering to drink? Whiskey?"

"Were you planning to have some?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe I'll get my own drink though, 'cause whiskey is kind of gross." Once they had drinks in hand, a whiskey for him, neat, and a whiskey sour for her, which she rose her eyebrows at with delight upon tasting, they moved through the ever-growing crowd. Scorpius found himself, purely out of habit, scanning the room with a well-practiced eye, admiring the women in attendance. Another wedding under his belt as it were, and although he still didn't much care for them and they really weren't his deal at all, he had to admit having a date upon arrival, which was a first for him, wasn't the slightest bit unpleasant. In fact, he was feeling far less jaded and cynical about weddings on the whole with Lily next to him, his ring on her finger. He felt Lily stiffen at his side, then she murmured softly, "There's the parents of the bride." Scorpius followed her line of sight and smirked. Percy Weasley and his wife Penelope were beaming with delight at everyone while she talked about the horrid invitations not being ready on time and the outrageous number of dress fittings and he talked about how much it was all costing. _Pompous fools_.

"Do you like them?" he murmured and she sucked in a breath.

"Um…" It was enough of an answer for Scorpius. They approached and Lily smiled politely, making introductions. Scorpius could tell these were, perhaps, the stuffiest and most tightly-laced of all Lily's relations.

"Congratulations on a lovely wedding," he said politely. "I'm sure your daughter is going to be very happy to be Mrs. Ramirez." Lily took a drink, shooting him a warning look. Her cousin Lucy was marrying a Hispanic man, which although Lily had no qualms with personally, she knew was a sore spot for her Uncle Percy.

"I should bloody hope so," Percy said stiffly, then grumbled to himself.

"It could always be worse, of course," Scorpius said as though he felt for this man. Percy Weasley nodded somberly. "She could be marrying the oldest brother, right? Do you know about his...dessert preferences?"

Scorpius had heard all about the one time Constantine had gone, with Alexia, to his parents' place, to meet his youngest brother's fiancee and her family. He'd told Alexia he couldn't wait for dessert at her place and he'd been equally furious and tickled pink when she'd replied with blunt honesty when asked what she could possibly be serving by Percy Weasley. Apparently Constantine's own family had already known, from a similar encounter, but the poor bride had been shocked and appalled and near fainted, like her mother who had.

Percy glared, and his wife, Penelope, looked like she might faint again. "I'm sure Lucy is going to be exquisitely happy," Lily said, putting a hand on her Aunt's arm. "No matter which brother she chose to marry." Scorpius grinned. After a few more moments the parents of the bride moved on. "What are you going on about?" Lily hissed in an undertone, looking furious and unbearably attractive to the blond.

"Have you actually met the groom?" he murmured.

Lily frowned. "No, but-"

"Ah, look, here comes the older brother devil himself." Lily looked around and almost choked and would've certainly fallen off her shoes if Scorpius wasn't there right behind her. Constantine and Alexia, the former looking dark and handsome as ever, wearing a blue-ish grey suit with a white rose boutonniere, the latter looking a vision of loveliness in bright red silk. She was pretty sure she was gaping, and felt her cheeks go bright red when Constantine reached out and closed her mouth for her.

"Con, please tell me you're not in the wedding party," Scorpius teased. Dark eyes rolled.

"Hopefully for the last time," he grumbled. "Always the best man and never the groom. The bane of having three younger brothers."

Lily felt her mouth falling open again. "You don't mean-?" she mumbled. Constantine smirked at her.

"Yes, Damien Ramirez is indeed one of three of my younger brothers. The youngest, in fact. The other two are probably floating around somewhere. Alexander and Niccolo." He grinned at Lily's shocked face. "C'mon, Red, stop looking so shocked. People are going to think I'm corrupting you."

"They already know she's corrupted," Scorpius said, smirking. "Her cousin is the bride."

Constantine raised dark brows. "No way. Good thing you lucked out in the gene pool, Red. If you want we can still pretend we're not related through marriage and I'll give you a nibble sometime. Nice tie, Scor."

Dark grey eyes rolled now. "Says the one wearing a flower."

"Your ring is lovely, congratulations," Alexia said softly, then smiled. Lily smiled back.

"Thanks. I didn't pick it, but I do love it."

"Well, we've got to go play nice with the gingers. No offence, Red." He clapped Scorpius on the shoulder and kissed her cheek, Alexia kissed them both, and they moved away.

"How come you didn't tell me you knew who the groom was?" Lily murmured, frowning a little.

"I only had a feeling it was Con's brother until I saw Alex, the second oldest one, when we first got here. For all I knew it was a totally different Damien Ramirez until then. And if you're wondering, their father is Guatemalan, their mother is Greek."

Lily frowned some more. "Constantine should be more sensitive what he says about weddings," she mumbled.

"He talks, but he's going to be pissed when he finds out he's not my best man."

"Not that, I mean around Alexia. She wants to get married some day, too." Scorpius merely shrugged and Lily rolled her eyes.

After the ceremony, which was lovely and heartfelt, there were more cocktails, and then dancing and cake cutting, and then dinner. After dinner Lily, who was three whiskey sours to the wind, managed to convince Scorpius to dance with her for one dance, and then Constantine twirled her about for a song.

"You shouldn't be such an ass, y'know," she murmured to the tall, dark, and utterly handsome European hunk. He grinned wolfishly. "Stop that. I'm not going home with you. But really, when are you going to propose to Alexia?"

He faltered for a second. "Probably never."

Lily scowled at him. "Why not? Do you love her?"

"I do, but-"

"Are you in love with her?"

"Probably, but-"

"But you want to have your cake and eat it too?" she shot back. Constantine gave her a calculating look. "You're the guy who gives all handsome men a bad rap, y'know," Lily continued. "She loves you and you just love getting laid. You're lucky you're Scorpius's friend and we're at my cousin and your brother's wedding or I'd slap you." Constantine looked shocked. "I hope she meets a really nice man here tonight who can love her properly and make her happy 'cause you're too much of a pussy to man up and marry the girl." She stared up into his dark eyes as he smiled a little. "Stop smirking at me. Then again, maybe I'll just convince Scorpius to lure her to be with us, and then you won't have any cake, to eat or look at."

"You're devious, Red. I like it."

"So are you going to at least commit to her?"

Constantine grinned. "No."

Lily shrugged. "Fine, your loss." The song ended and Lily looked around. "Hey is that one of your brothers with Alexia?" she asked, indeed spotting the red silk and dark hair of Alexia from behind and a younger copy of Constantine, like all his brothers, talking, the latter smiling winningly.

Lily smirked when Constantine frowned. "It appears so," he murmured.

The redhead, who had met all the Ramirez brothers earlier, including the groom and the one now talking to the lovely asian woman, who she thought the most handsome of all of them with his lighter brown eyes and easy smile. "Isn't he the one getting divorced?"

Constantine shot her a calculating look again. "Yes, that's Niccolo. Excuse me." Lily beamed as she moved off the dance floor.

"Not everyone is destined for a happy ending, darling," Scorpius said when she found him again.

"No harm in trying," she said and giggled. "I feel really fuzzy. D'you want to take me home?"

"I do," he rumbled, drawing her chin up and kissing her gently, she lifted onto her tippy toes and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Good," she breathed. "You look like you could keep up."

"Even if I'm old?" he rumbled, unable to resist grabbing her ass.

"No offence," she murmured, smirking.

"Naughty slut."

"Guilty," she replied, and kissed him again, not caring who saw his hands all over her ass anymore. "Not that you mind."

"Of course not. I prefer it, actually, because it means I have no qualms whatsoever about punishing you, my naughty slut."

"Yes, Master," she replied smiling, and they headed for the exit hand in hand.

XXX

The End

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, or alerted this story! It was a blast to write, and the sequel is in the works! Love! :D


	21. Out of Bounds

**Out of Bounds**

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned that belong to J.K. Rowling, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily O'Shea-Potter woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She grunted, reaching out and cracking one eye blearily in the dark to turn it off as some disengaged part of her brain registered the time at two seventeen, she presumed in the morning. The redhead's next thought was wondering why in the fuck someone was calling her at such an ungodly hour. The phone kept ringing, interrupting her sleep. She prayed it would go to voicemail and sighed gratefully when the annoyance stopped, only to curse colourfully when she heard the ringing start again, four seconds later. At last, Lily opened her bright, golden hazel eyes properly and picked up the stupid phone. "'Lo?"

"Lily," came the deep, nipple-hardening, panty-soaking voice she loved most in the whole wide world. She felt her breathing quicken, her pulse kicking up, and licked her lips, instantly awake. "You're not here."

"No," she breathed in agreement. "I'm at home."

She could hear and feel the frown in the voice. "No, you're not." Her mouth went dry, because now that deep, velvet smooth voice was laced with iron. "I haven't seen you in six days, and I came home to an empty bed."

Lily frowned the tiniest bit. "You said you were coming home in the morning," she mumbled through a yawn.

"Darling," he rumbled, and she bit her lower lip, "it is morning."

"Then come and get me," she found herself murmuring, sitting up. A small smile curved her mouth. "I only stayed here because I miss you more when I'm there and you're not," she added softly.

"I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later, Lily slid into the passenger seat of Scorpius Malfoy's low slung, sexy black Jaguar and climbed eagerly over the console and into his lap, fastening her mouth hungrily over his. The tall, leanly muscled blond smoothed his hands greedily up her thighs after his seat went back as much as possible. "Hi," she breathed between fervent kisses, practically ripping her nightgown off and groaning as his mouth fastened over a nipple.

"I missed you," he grunted, nipping her other nipple, moulding the supple mounds of her generous breasts, and she moaned. "I missed you lots," he grunted. She cried out as he guided her hips to lift, brushed her panties aside, and then sat her back down on his rock hard prick, and as Lily mewled her satisfaction, the blond fought to control himself and not just fuck her tight, wet pussy until he lost it.

"I missed you more," she said huskily. Scorpius, spreading her ass as he kissed her neck and chest, smirked against her flesh then bit her lightly. _God damn it, she's perfect_.

"Show me," he rumbled, sitting back with difficulty. Those full, rosy tipped breasts, that luscious mouth, and even though he couldn't actually see it, her firm, fleshy ass, all for him, so fucking delectable. He couldn't resist grabbing it harder

"There's not enough room to show you properly," she breathed, and grunted as she lifted slowly and sank back down onto him hard. She moaned as he moved his hands and tugged at her nipples teasingly, riding him fast and deep. "Master, please, _please_ , I can't wait."

He grinned, and then lifted her right up off his prick, cutting off her impending orgasm, and she moaned her frustration. "You can wait," he rumbled, tucking himself back in and although he wanted to pound her delicious, dripping pussy until she screamed his name, Scorpius merely kissed her. Lily grunted and wriggled atop him, then sighed when he merely lifted a brow. "And the faster we can get going, the sooner you'll get to come, darling."

Scorpius watched her eyes go wide, unable to help grinning, loving that he could still elicit that wide-eyed, naked lust in her. It filled some sort of, what he supposed, was an emotional void. Her emotions were his too, privately and vicariously, because she had _lots_ of them, and felt each of them wholly and fully and with her entire being, and he had few that came easy and precisely one he felt to that degree. It was a secret pleasure of his, watching the play of emotions through her eyes and expressive face, especially ones involving dilated pupils and shallow, rapid breathing.

The redhead quickly climbed back into her seat, biting her lip, still horny as all get out, wanting nothing more than to finish riding her fiance's cock into oblivion. Although it would be preferable to do so in bed. So she waited what felt like an agonizingly long time to her for them to get to his underground parking garage, then into the elevator, and an absolute eternity to get to the penthouse. She was all but quivering in anticipation as the tall blond key-fobbed them out, dark grey eyes even darker than normal as he looked at her. She'd left her sleep shirt, an oversized and paint-stained number with ratty holes along the bottom hem, in the car, and only had on her tiniest, skimpiest pair of panties that she was surprised even held together, really. A whisper of black lace and silk strings Lily had slipped on during Scorpius's drive to get her.

"Look at you," Scorpius drawled, and teased her through her skimpy lingerie. "Dripping and aching for it, aren't you, slut?" Lily licked her lips, staring into those magnetic, thundery grey eyes that she'd fallen for from the moment she'd met him, and then paused. Scorpius took a step closer, pushing both hands into her mane of dark red waves, mouth covering hers as he kissed her tenderly. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she moaned, melting to him, clinging to his very solid form and moaned again, in anticipation this time, as he carried her to the second bedroom. The room of their most wicked pleasures, and some of Lily's most fond memories of her fiance. And the room that, depending on Scorpius's mood, was either her playroom or her dungeon. The redhead wasn't often picky about which Scorpius chose.

"Such a good girl," he rumbled, climbing right up with her onto the large, perfectly made up bed with it's slate sheets and soft black coverlet, laying her out and moving over her. "Arms up." He pulled the manacles on the bed up, hooking them through a slat on the headboard, and affixed them, then grinned once he clicked them taut, one and then the other. "Mmm, my perfect slut," he groaned, and suckled a plump nipple, nipping teasingly, then sucked harder still, wrenching a gasp of pleasure from her.

"Master," she breathed and cried out as he bit her nipple hard.

"Tell me what you're in the mood for, my slut. And be explicit." Lily gulped, thinking, and waited. "You may affirm."

She flicked her green-gold eyes to his. "I want you, Master. Over me, and in me, any way you want, _every_ way you want. Until I can't move."

A slow smile curved Scorpius's mouth and he drew a thumb across her parted lips. "Every way?" he murmured.

"Every way, Master," she confirmed and whimpered as he bit her nipple again. "Please."

Scorpius pulled back, grinning, and then licked her soaked pussy through the skimpy lingerie, hooking his tongue around the lace and pulling it off with only his mouth. She lifted her hips, greedy for more attention from his talented lips and wicked tongue, helping him divest her of the tiny garment. "Such a good girl," he drawled huskily. He gave her another teasing lick, spreading her legs wide, and then moved off the bed. "Roll over, my slut."

Lily groaned, beyond horny and aching to be fucked, and complied willingly, rolling onto her stomach, spreading her legs again. Scorpius spanked her, spread her, licked her anus teasingly, and then moved to the dresser that held a wide assortment of sexual pleasure devices.

A drawer opened and closed, then another, and Lily sucked in her breath, waiting patiently, wanting nothing more than to peek. She moaned when she felt the familiar sensation of leather on her flesh. Scorpius smoothed the riding crop up her back and then slowly back down, zig-zagging lazily. "Have you been naughty while I've been away?" Scorpius asked in a deep voice. Lily blushed, even though he couldn't see her face, and gulped. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she admitted. Because she had been. The first night he'd been gone, out of town on business, she'd been decidedly bad.

"Tell me," he said in the deep, bedroom voice laced with hard authority. She grunted, feeling unbearably horny.

"Master," she breathed, wanting nothing more than to have him bring her to completion. A loud shout was wrenched from her at the white-hot flash of pain that melted into stinging pleasure across her backside, courtesy of his riding crop.

"I'm not asking you, my slut," he rumbled. "Tell me."

Lily licked her lips, following the pressure of his sure hands to rise onto her knees, arms stretched out before her, ass in the air. "I was very naughty, Master," she said throatily. _God, it was worth whatever punishment he decides upon, though_.

He lashed her with the crop again and she cried out. "I know," he said sternly. "Tell me anyway."

She licked her lips, wondering how he'd known. "I came in here, the first night, Master," she said quietly.

Scorpius almost smiled and Lily gasped as the leather flap at the end of the riding crop tapped her dripping slit. "Did you pleasure yourself?"

"Yes, Master."

He tapped her clit now. "How many times?"

Lily blushed. "Four, Master." His brows lifted a little, mouth curving up. He smacked her pussy harder with the crop.

"Four," he said slowly, and drew the end of the crop teasingly up her ass crack. She half screamed, biting her lower lip hard when he lashed her. "With what?"

"Master," she whimpered and cried out when he lashed her again. "Please, Master," she begged.

"Tell me, my slut. Or it will be even longer before I let you come." She whined with need, knowing when she told him she'd undoubtedly be punished thoroughly. "Do you need some more encouragement, my slut?" he drawled, and she screamed when he lashed her, harder than the other times.

"I used the Sybian, Master," she moaned, and almost cried with relief when she felt his cock teasing against her entrance.

"I know you did," he murmured and she moaned loudly as he filled her from behind. "Was it good, my slut?" he murmured roughly. He started slow and deep, rocking his pelvis against hers, making her moan long and low. "How fast did you come?"

"Master, please," she breathed. He paused in his very gentle thrusting, filling her, making her want to scream. " _Please_."

"Answer the question, my slut."

"It was good, Master," she moaned, and huffed out a breath as he began moving within her again. "Ooh, so good. I came fast. Really fast. Unh!" She grunted when he spanked her stinging ass hard.

"Manners, my slut."

"Yes, Master." She groaned when he spanked her again.

Scorpius smirked, pulling out a bit more, increasing the speed a little. "What setting did you have it on?"

Lily grunted again. "Two, Master," she panted as he ever so slowly fucked her harder and faster.

"The whole time?"

She blushed. "I put it up to three for the next two, and then four on the last one, Master," she admitted. He grasped her hips, fucking her hard and fast and deep, pulling her down onto him as he thrust forward and Lily moaned, wanting to come, barely holding back. "Please, Master, please, _please_ , I have to come, _please_!"

Scorpius pulled away abruptly and Lily screamed her frustration. If she hadn't been bound she was certain she'd have jumped him and pinned him down to finish herself off. " _Such_ a naughty girl." Scorpius spanked her again. "You know what that means, my slut," he rumbled.

Lily bit her lip, moaning. "Please," she whispered.

"Mmm, beg and plead all you like, my naughty girl. You owe me for four orgasms." She cried out when his tongue swirled over her ass hole. "Four hot, screaming, perfect orgasms, my slut." She whimpered. "On your back, my slut."

Lily rolled onto her back, dying for completion, feeling the impending arousal dwindling infuriatingly, and huffed out a breath of annoyance. Scorpius tapped her very wet folds with his crop again, smirking down at her. "Master, please," she whispered, although she had a feeling it was for naught. She knew Scorpius would push her until she lost control, and fought to maintain it.

"Do you know how I already knew precisely how many times you came in my dungeon?" he asked in the deepest register, the one that made her mad with wanting. "Would you like to know, my slut? Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she panted, staring at him, begging him. His dark grey eyes were almost black.

"I watched you, my perfect little slut." The riding crop slapped down onto her clit, hard, and she gasped, eyes going huge. His gaze turned hungry. "I watched those perfect tits bouncing." He slapped her clit again. "I watched you toss your hair like a porn star." The crop smacked down again, harder, wrenching a sharp cry from her. "And I watched you moaning and screaming my name four times while you rode the Sybian, my slut."

Lily was blushing, her cheeks a dark red, certainly, and moaned as liquid arousal pooled between her legs, on fire with wanting. She pulled uselessly at the restraints, dying for friction between her legs, of any sort, to finish her off. " _Please, Master_ ," she moaned, louder than ever.

He moved over her and rasped against her ear, "And you have no idea how well that video served me in your absence, my slut." She groaned, right on the edge. "Would you like to come?" She whimpered. "You may affirm."

"Yes, Master!" she gasped.

Scorpius sheathed himself in her roughly and she cried out, losing control as he growled, "Come for me, darling." Lily couldn't have resisted, even if she'd tried, coming harder than she'd ever come before, she was certain, as she screamed her orgasm.

Three more perfect, mind-numbing, face-melting orgasms later, Lily was panting, sated, and exhausted as Scorpius curled her into his chest, having brought her back to their real bed. "Welcome home," she murmured, closing her eyes and putting her face in his chest.

Scorpius kissed her forehead, and felt her breathing even out. "You make it home, my love," he whispered, certain she was asleep, but Lily, who was still teetering on the edge, heard him. And as sleep finally overcame her, she was smiling.

The next morning came too soon for the redhead's liking, but as it was Saturday, she was glad to roll over into her fiance's warmth in the massive, raised bed in the master bedroom and kiss his throat, teasing her fingers through his platinum blond hair. His face didn't change, but she knew he was awake when his hand moved around her ass cheek possessively. "Good morning," she said in a soft, gravelly voice, even as the clock declared it quarter to noon.

"I hope you're kissing me because you want sex."

Lily chuckled. "Last night wasn't enough for you?" she purred.

"Last night was you settling up. Now I want my hot, nasty homecoming sex," Scorpius murmured, finally cracking his eyes open.

Lily moved atop him as he rolled onto his back, tossing her snarled mane of dark red hair. The blond grinned sleepily. "First tell me how you watched me," she breathed, leaning down to kiss him.

He grasped her ass cheeks gently, one in each hand, and spread her. "I put a camera, set with a motion sensor, in there because I was curious to see if you'd go in to play by yourself. It has a direct feed to my phone."

She blushed a tiny bit. "That's not very nice," she murmured, frowning a little.

Scorpius kissed her, threading his fingers through her hair, tongue pushing into her mouth, claiming ownership. "No, what's not nice is being thousands of miles away and watching you, in real time, pleasuring yourself. It was very hot, darling."

She blushed some more and bit her lip. "Did you touch yourself, watching me?" she asked in a thick voice, and Scorpius grinned as her pupils dilated.

"More than once," he said, enjoying his fiancee's slow, deep inhale as her pupils got even bigger.

"Did you wait until the end to come with me, Master?" she purred, spreading herself out atop him.

"No," he said, smirking a little. "Not the first time."

"Hmm, naughty," Lily purred, and nipped the side of his neck, then kicked her feet up when he gripped her red ass. She looked up at him coyly, from under her lashes, smirking a little. "You always wait for me to finish, Master," she murmured. "I think it's your turn to be punished."

Scorpius groaned as she pulled back and traced teasing fingertips over his prick, followed by her hot tongue, tracing molten patterns up his length. "Darling," he grunted, fisting his hands in her hair. Her lips closed around the head of his prick and he groaned, twitching against her palm, and then she released him, smirking.

"Oh no," she said, and tossed her hair, rising onto her knees. "That won't do. Try again." A blond brow arched. "I'll give you a hint," Lily murmured, and leaned down to kiss him as he propped his head up under one arm. "Since you were a naughty boy while you were away too, I think I deserve birthday privileges."

Scorpius tugged one of her nipples, enjoying her soft noise of pleasure. "Really," he drawled.

"Mmhmm," she declared, and kissed him thoroughly. Scorpius allowed her dominance, and savoured the hand she put to his face and the tender grunt of satisfaction she made as his other arm stretched out toward the nightstand.

One corner of his mouth quirked up a little. "Would you like me to get the handcuffs, Mistress?" he rumbled and she wet her lips.

"Yes," she breathed, and took a moment to contain herself as he retrieved the handcuffs, then lifted them from his hand. "Arms up, naughty boy," she said, feeling almost dizzy with lust and drunk with the power, wanting nothing more than to tease and taunt her fiance until he begged her for it. Although she had a feeling she'd still wind up being the one begging. Once she had him secured to her satisfaction, Lily kissed him lightly, her hair falling around them in a curtain, and then pulled back and slid downward once more, spending long, lazy minutes giving him a spectacular blowjob.

She filed away every satisfied growl and hiss of pure pleasure, and her eyes flicked up as he looked down at her. And Lily barely held in the giggle as she very teasingly, but pointedly, dragged her pearly whites over his sensitive tip and he wriggled and almost whimpered. But still she didn't break through his control. _Time to up the stakes_. She crawled up his body, licking and kissing him as she moved, and dipped her pelvis to tease her dripping folds over his hard cock.

The redhead sucked in a deep breath and grinned when he grunted, thrusting up against her. "Oh no, naughty boy, you're going to have to earn this hot wet pussy on your cock." She kissed him and then scooted up a little more, teasing her dripping folds over his mouth now. "And when you beg, I'll consider it."

Much later, after Lily had succumbed to the pleasures of Scorpius's delicious body and fell victim to the lure of his rough, low voice, urging her to pleasure herself on him, they had showered and Lily had imbibed the required cup of coffee to be functional, and Scorpius went to the office, despite it being Saturday, to get things prepped from his trip. He dropped the redhead at the Potter residence to paint, and Lily, feeling too keyed up, put in a poor hour on her latest greeting card before she couldn't force herself to sit any longer. She paced her bedroom and decided she needed to go for a run to calm herself. So she plugged her earbuds into her phone, changed quickly into one of the few spare changes of running clothes she'd left at her mother's house, grabbed her keys and some cash, and headed down the stairs.

Her feet carried her, out of habit, back toward Scorpius's condo. She hesitated, panting, as she stopped outside, then decided she'd go up, have a snack and run back to Potter's. Then, surely, she'd have burned off her excess energy. She went up and into her fiance's condo, and got a banana and some fruit snacks for her snack, chugged a half a bottle of water and moved into the living room. She could see, down one short hall, the master bedroom. The bed was all made up and everything seemed in order, so the redhead assumed the cleaning lady had already come and gone.

She finished her snack, looking out at the spectacular view, and then glanced the other way, down toward the second bedroom, thinking about how she'd crept in there, heart pounding, to take advantage of Scorpius's collection of toys when he'd been away. She bit her lip, sipped some water, and tried to ignore the flash of desire thinking about that night brought. But she couldn't block out the thoughts of Scorpius watching her, touching himself. She smirked a little, wondering if the camera was still in there.

 _You could just go in and take a peek around for it._ Lily blushed at the traitorous thought, but felt her arousal ramp up. Surely it wouldn't harm anyone if she just went in. It wasn't like she was going to be naughty again.

She got up off the couch and padded barefoot, having discarded her shoes and socks beside the coffee table, toward the second bedroom, pausing at the door. Everything seemed normal and exactly as it should be. Lily gulped and crossed the threshold, looking around. _If I were Scorpius, where would I hide a camera_? She glanced at the night stands, but their tops were barren. Ditto for the dresser. She moved closer to the dresser. Maybe it was hiding inside? She blushed and hesitated, feeling like she was snooping. _You live here. How is that snooping_? That was a pretty fair point.

She opened the second tier drawer, eyes roving over the assortment of dildos, and she swallowed thickly, licking her lips, feeling a hot blast of arousal. No, she was here to snoop- _look_ around for the camera. Not be a naughty slut again.

Lily made to close the drawer, and a traitorous voice whispered in the back of her mind. _What would it hurt if you just took a little break to get off_? _It would help you relax to paint._ That was also an excellent point, all things considered. She always felt much more calm and able to relax into the painting zone after sex. She bit her lip. _Scorpius won't even know. He probably unhooked the camera after he got home last night._

A rebellious surge of arousal coursed over her flesh, making her breathing hitch, and even though she knew she was alone, she glanced around nervously as she undressed. She licked her lips then picked up the biggest vibrator Scorpius owned, a red number that she knew from experience felt great _everywhere_ , and eased the drawer closed. She felt wicked, but the thrill of doing something moderately, though not expressly, forbidden turned her on even more. She laid down on the bed, legs over one side, and closed her eyes, rubbing the dildo over her folds, already wet.

She didn't waste time, setting the dildo vibrating at once, and plunged it into herself, moaning loud as she filled herself to the brim. And just like last time, in what seemed like moments, she was moaning loud and crying out Scorpius's name as she came hard around the vibrator, panting and humming as her orgasm faded, another building in its wake. Lily readjusted herself on the bed and stroked the vibrator in and out slow, writhing and gyrating as she fucked her own pussy with the toy, enjoying the sensation but wishing, just as she had last time, Scorpius was there with her. She wished it was his hand guiding the thick, deliciously rumbling dildo in and out of her, wished it was his hand that pinched her nipple, and wished, most of all, he would miraculously show up and fuck her into next week.

The redhead pleasured herself longer on the next one, drawing out the blissful agony until she couldn't take it any longer and let go with loud, screaming abandon. She'd rolled onto her stomach, one arm pinned beneath her as she rode the vibrator, and melted, face first, into the mattress as she panted and gasped in the wake of her intense orgasm. And as she at last lifted her head, she heard two things simultaneously.

The door to the bedroom closed and Scorpius's voice said, very deep and rough, "You're being a very naughty girl again, my slut."

Lily sat up quickly, blushing hard, and turned off the vibrator, even as Scorpius shucked his suit jacket, smirking. "I didn't think-" she began, but bit back the rest as he lifted a brow at her. She'd been about to say she hadn't expected him to come home. Or expected him to walk in on that. Or that she'd been mostly hoping he'd never find out.

"Mmm, I did mention the direct feed to my phone from that camera, didn't I?" Scorpius drawled as if he'd known what she was about to say, unbuttoning his shirt now. She sucked in a breath, watching him undress, and her pulse thudded through her veins, molten and laced with hormones that made her dizzy with desire despite two fantastic orgasms.

"Yes, Master," she said and licked her lips as he tossed his shirt down, toed off his shoes and undid his belt. He moved to the night stand and withdrew her collar, then buckled it around her neck.

"And I'm certain you know what's coming next," he continued. "Don't you, my slut?"

"Yes, Master," she said, her voice deepening and going throaty with desire. Scorpius grinned.

"You can't imagine my surprise when I heard my phone go off and checked it to find you sneaking into my dungeon to play, slut," Scorpius said conversationally, going to the dresser of delights. Lily felt her arousal crank up when he opened the dildo drawer and withdrew not only her own purple dildo, but a slightly smaller, teal coloured one as well. He set the toys atop the dresser and Lily's nipples hardened when he slid open the bottommost drawer. Because she knew that drawer was reserved for when she'd been either very good or very bad and she had a feeling she wasn't about to get rewarded. At least not yet. "Hands and knees, naughty girl," Scorpius rumbled.

Lily complied readily, setting the big red vibrator on the night stand, and heard the bottom drawer close, wondering what he'd picked for her. Then she heard another drawer open, and couldn't resist the urge to peek. Her tawny hazel eyes, vibrant green and brown flecked heavily with gold, widened as she saw him lift that massive wooden paddle from the second last drawer.

Just like when she'd seen it for the very first time, a thrill of terror went through her, and she looked away. _He's never pushed you too far before. He knows you. There's nothing to be afraid of._ Despite her mental pep talk, Lily was slightly terrified still. She tensed as he moved toward her. She felt the paddle drop onto the bed behind her, the heavy weight making her stomach drop. Lily licked her lips and gasped as Scorpius spanked her, thankfully with his hand. "Look at me, my slut." She looked up, seeing him standing beside her, and watched his mouth curve up at one corner the tiniest bit. "So very naughty, aren't you? Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she breathed.

"And should I punish you, my naughty slut?" he rumbled, one brow lifting. Lily swallowed thickly. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master." She moaned as his hand cracked over her ass again.

"Louder, my slut," he rumbled, and moved behind her. She bit her lip as she felt him pick up the paddle, and when he brought it against her ass, hard, she couldn't help it. She screamed loud. Because it was like the riding crop on steroids. It was white hot pain, all over her ass, and for a moment she lost her breath at the intensity of it. She sucked in air gratefully, her entire ass on fire as blood rushed to the surface of her skin, smarting the flesh, and Lily whined as Scorpius grazed a hand across it, then teased fingers over her pussy, distracting her from the stinging burn that slowly faded into pleasurable warmth. "That's much better," he murmured as she hummed, rocking back onto his fingers.

She whimpered, pouting a little as his fingers moved away, and then the paddle came across her tender flesh a second time, making her jolt upright, and automatically she said loud and clear, "No, stop, that's too much." Scorpius paused, and Lily said, for the first time, her safe word. "Passion berry." She felt the paddle hit the bed and let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Do you want to open the door?" Scorpius murmured softly, one very warm hand moving over her lower back, fingertips tracing small circles that soothed her.

Lily licked her lips and shook her head. "Just not the paddle," she murmured, feeling on the verge of tears. She was furious with herself, and embarrassed, and inexplicably felt guilt, like she'd somehow let Scorpius down. He moved beside her, sitting on the edge of the bed as she sat back, almost resting her hot, flaming ass on her heels, and she was impossibly more furious with herself as three fat tears dripped from her lashes.

"Darling," Scorpius murmured, pulling her close and smoothing her tears away.

She bit her lip and held the rest in by sheer force of will. "I'm sorry," she breathed as he pulled back to look at her eyes, gently tilting her chin up. "I'm sorry, I want to be okay with it, but it's just too much and I can't handle that much just all at once, and-"

He kissed her to cut off her rambling. "You don't have to explain or feel bad. And I can assure you, I don't take it personally." He kissed her again, hotter this time, more thorough, deepening the kiss and Lily groaned into his mouth when his tongue stroked the roof of hers. "Now, shall we continue?" he asked in the molten bedroom voice that made her nipples hard, even though she still felt a sliver of guilt and worthlessness.

Lily nodded, because under the emotions and the stinging pain on her backside, a primal, molten thrum of arousal was still churning, demanding satisfaction. "Yes, Master," she rasped, emotions all over the place, and she fought for control. She felt them and then put them away methodically as she moved back into position and Scorpius got up and moved behind her, smoothing both palms over her bright red ass. She moaned as he spread her wide and licked her, from clit to tailbone and everything except naked lust and burning desire fled her consciousness.

"Very good, my slut." She grunted when he spanked her pussy. "You still owe me for those two orgasms." She moaned when he licked her again, then cried out with pure pleasure as his tongue teased against her ass hole, then pushed into her and as her fiance tongue fucked her, Lily moaned and groaned and tried very hard to ignore the urge to come.

After several long minutes, Lily was fisting the bedspread, pleading Scorpius to finish her off, and almost screamed when he pulled away. "Please," she panted, and licked her lips. "Mmm, please, Master." She heard him move to the dresser and felt him come back and groaned as a toy teased into her pussy and then pressed hard into her ass, filling her, and she grunted and wriggled as he slowly eased it into her.

"Patience, my slut," he rumbled, and she groaned when he spanked her pussy again, then moaned loud as she felt another toy teasing her wetness, sliding up and down her dripping slit. "You've been a naughty girl, so you can wait." She groaned as it went in, filling her, the other one in her ass making it feel unbearably perfect, and she pushed back greedily, desperate for more, dying to come.

"Master," she groaned once it was all the way in and Scorpius smirked, enticing her as he rocked the thick purple dildo in and out of her pussy teasingly. And then, in one swift motion, he lifted the front portion, bringing the two strips of leather up and around her hips, and before Lily even realized what was happening, Scorpius had fastened the harness onto her. It was different from the one she'd worn before, less intricate, but just as snug and impossible to escape from once he'd closed it around her waist. And once Lily did realize what had happened, she moaned, in perfect agony.

"All filled up and no chance of coming," he said, sounding inordinately pleased. Lily shifted her pelvis, tilting and rocking, wanting friction but getting nothing, and whimpered her frustration. "Up on your knees, my slut," Scorpius rumbled, and Lily complied, moaning as both dildos shifted within her temptingly.

"Master," she moaned.

"Would you like to take a ride on the Sybian now, my slut?" he asked, climbing onto the bed behind her, and she groaned as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples into peaks. "Or would you like to go out for some afternoon fun first?" Lily groaned. _What does that mean, 'afternoon fun'_? She couldn't help but be curious. "Which would you like, my slut?" Scorpius murmured, tugging her nipples now and she huffed out an impatient breath. Lily didn't care. She wanted whatever would let her come. "Affirm."

"Whatever you like, Master," she said, biting her lower lip, trying with little success to ride the pair of dildos held within her. "Unh, please," she breathed.

"So eager to please," he murmured, and kissed her neck. "Out it is, my slut." He moved away and off the bed. "Go get dressed." She almost frowned. "Put on that little purple scrap of lace you just bought," he said, tapping her stinging ass lightly. "Go now, my slut."

Lily got up and lead the way to the master bedroom, unconsciously swinging her hips and biting her lip against the delectable torture her lover had inflicted. She dug the purple lace teddy from her naughty lingerie drawer, which had somehow grown almost out of control since she'd moved in with Scorpius, and slipped the scandalous lingerie on. It was all sheer on the bottom, the breast portions see-through lace, and left almost nothing except possibly the actual colour of her nipples to the imagination. And being dotted with glittery sequins and beads that caught the light, Lily knew it would attract attention. She didn't bother with the matching panties. She was panting and breathing shallow as she bent over to pull out shoes, going for her sexiest black stilettos with long leather lacings that wound up her calves. She sat to do them up, shifting and rocking until her eyes glazed and she could hardly focus on the task at hand.

"No coming yet, my slut," Scorpius murmured, and she stood on trembling legs, licking her lips. He tugged her collar, dark grey eyes even darker than normal, and smiled as she looked up at him, pleading wordlessly. "Are you ready?"

 _I doubt it_. "Yes, Master."

She donned her lightweight trench and they headed down the elevator, Lily working on breathing and holding herself together, Scorpius smirking and teasing a hard nipple through her coat. "You have no idea how incredibly sexy you look right now," he rumbled. "Your eyes are begging for it."

"Please, Master," she whispered as the door pinged open to the garage.

"Patience, naughty girl." They got into the Jag and Lily barely refrained from riding the seat to completion, praying wherever they were going was close. He pulled up, fifteen minutes later, to valet parking in front of a plain brownstone building. Three floors, very square, and no identifying features. They went through the wide main doors and Scorpius lead them to the left, to another set of doors, this one with a desk off to one side.

A receptionist with gingery hair and blue eyes who could have been a Weasley, Lily swore, looked up coolly. "Can I help you?" Scorpius smiled pleasantly, produced a card from his wallet, and the woman glanced at it, then her eyes flicked to Lily. "Top floor," the receptionist said, smiling mysteriously, and handed the card back. Lily followed Scorpius through the doors. It was a stairwell, and Lily wanted to cry a little, because she knew she wouldn't make it to the top without coming.

"Master," she whispered, in agony.

"Two flights of stairs, in return for those two orgasms, my slut," he said in a low voice.

The redhead sucked in some air, grit her teeth, and vowed she'd make it. She might implode, or have a stroke, but she would make it goddamn it. She wouldn't come, she wouldn't, she _wouldn't_. _Not happening_. And then Scorpius reached over and undid her coat, pushing it off her shoulders, neatly divesting her of the lightweight garment, making her cheeks smart as he murmured with the tiniest hint of a frown, "I should have put your clamps on."

Lily was certain that would be too much to bear. Instead they walked to the stairs and the redhead started up with iron resolve, Scorpius a stair behind her and to her left. Her grip was white knuckled on the hand rail. After half a dozen steps, she couldn't hold back a moan. It was the worst pleasure, but she couldn't get enough of it. It was the tiniest hint of friction, that steady, gentle rock of the pleasure devices within her with every step, and although it was tempting to give in, she licked her lips, swallowed thickly, and kept going. After the first flight, she couldn't stop the moans from coming. It was perfect, all twenty steps up, and she had to pause at the top of that accomplishment, because she was dangerously close.

"Master," she breathed. "I'm not going to make it," she whined. "Please, _please, please_."

"You can make it. You can come at the top. You'll come lots when we reach our final destination. Eyes on the prize, darling." She sucked in more air. Lily wanted him to give in, but she knew he wouldn't. _You can do this_. She grit her teeth, riled her temper, and started up the stairs. She dropped to her knees halfway up the second flight, and wanted to scream. When she met her fiance's eyes, they were impossibly dark, but his hand was impossibly gentle when it smoothed her hair. "Stopping is only delaying the inevitable," he said in her favourite bedroom voice and Lily moaned.

"Master," she moaned, but struggled up and carried on, hanging onto the hand rail now, and was positive she was going to implode at any moment. " _Master_ ," she moaned louder. Six steps to go. "Please," she breathed, still climbing, one agonizing step at a time, and then there were only three steps to go. " _Master_ ," she moaned, impossibly loud.

"Wait for it," Scorpius warned as she got to the second stair from the top and felt her control slipping in anticipation. She all but leapt the final step. Lily didn't care who heard her as she turned into Scorpius in the next breath, he hooked a thumb around the small and thick strap of leather between the rings that held the dildos in her harness and tugged down roughly. "My perfect slut," he rumbled, and when he pressed them, hard, back into her, she came impossibly hard, screaming and clutching him. And she was pretty sure there was more than one.

Lily had no idea how long she held him, arching and tensing and feeling every muscle clench, goosebumps erupting over her skin with the intensity, but when she at last got back to breathing properly enough to speak, she couldn't find words. She'd been certain she wouldn't make it, but she had. She felt distinctly accomplished, and felt a flutter of desire in her belly, despite feeling replete and loose, when Scorpius grinned. "Was it worth it?" he murmured.

"Yes, Master," she murmured, blushing profusely as they approached a final set of doors. These ones were gold.

"Mmm, and now comes the reward, my slut," Scorpius said in his low voice that she could never resist, and yelped a little as he spanked her still red ass lightly. "You're going to ride a Sybian here, my love, and I want to see if we can break your record."

Much later, when Scorpius and Lily had returned to the penthouse, consumed dinner, and the tall blond had treated her to a mostly not sexy back rub after she'd taken a bubble bath and he'd climbed in with her, they lay in bed together. Her long, dark red hair sprawled over his chest as she rested her head over his heart, curled into him. "Sometimes it amazes me how incredible you are, my love," Scorpius murmured after several long minutes of comfortable silence.

Lily smiled, in half sleepy bliss. "Sometimes it amazes me too," she mumbled back. Blond brows shot up, grey eyes opening, but his hand didn't falter as he stroked her hair. He'd been certain his fiancee was asleep, and then he smirked a little.

"No more sneaking into my dungeon when I'm occupied elsewhere."

"Take the camera out and I'll only sneak into your playroom when you're out of town for a night," she countered.

Scorpius frowned, because that was a hard bargain. "I'll take the camera out, but I have to be gone at least forty eight hours."

"No," she said lightly. "If I don't get to fall asleep with you, I'm going to have to settle for the next best thing." Lily smiled and felt her eyes get heavy. "I'll video chat you so you can watch."

Scorpius smirked, because he was beginning to think he might be turning the redhead a tad ruthless. "Then you can't go into that bottom drawer. It still has secrets."

"Deal," she said, and yawned. "I still can't believe I beat my record."

"You didn't."

The redhead grinned, closing her eyes. "Did so."

"The first two don't count."

"They vibrated too. They count. The stairs didn't count."

"Those first two were out of bounds," Scorpius insisted. "I missed seeing three quarters of them in person, and they weren't even on the Sybian."

Lily shifted against him and kissed his throat. "I love you. They counted," she murmured, feeling herself slowly nod off.

"And I love you, darling." Scorpius closed his own eyes again, slowly drifting off. "But those two were definitely out of bounds."

XXX

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** For the very lovely, ultra-amazing thegreenlily's birthday! I hope you enjoyed it! (And if you're wondering, this is NOT the sequel.) It's set between the two stories. The sequel is still half unfinished, but stay tuned for it, hopefully before summer! :)


	22. Bound for Glory

**Bound for Glory**

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : I'm back with more sexy adventures with everyone's favourite NextGen couple! And all the favourites (and some not so favourites) are back, too! Prepare for mystery, drama, and kinkier sex than ever as Lily and Scorpius build their life together, encountering all sorts of obstacles, and Lily's sexual training in the world of depravity enters a whole new level. Oh, and just a warning, updates are going to come SLOWLY. But I shan't ever give up, and if I ever finish writing it, they'll start coming faster! Cheers! ;)  
For more, and to receive updates when posted, please Alert my new story, Bound for Glory. Thanks!

XXX

Lily O'Shea-technically-Potter stretched in the late morning sun that streamed through the floor to ceiling windows of her fiance's condo. It was Saturday and Lily was feeling thoughtful. They'd gone out the night before, to one of the clubs downtown, and several people had commented to Scorpius that it was disappointing he would be retiring. When she'd asked for the specifics after they'd gone home, he'd told her all about how he was considered a teacher in the world of their preferred sexual delights, because he was known for finding women and introducing them to the lifestyle. Or, more often, finding women who knew they liked kinky and honing their tastes and desires before sending them on their way with a better self-knowledge and a nudge toward someone who would be compatible with their preferred kink. And that he was now considered retired because he had her permanently.

"Why so serious, darling?" Scorpius murmured from beside her.

She smiled down at him. "Thinking."

"I don't know if I like that thinking face."

Lily rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I was thinking about what we talked about last night."

Scorpius sighed. "If you're going to ask what I think you're going to ask, the answer is no, darling."

Lily sat up properly. "How do you know what I'm going to ask?"

The blond smirked sleepily. "Your eyes don't lie darling. You're wondering if I'm going to keep teaching."

Lily frowned, pushing a tangle of dark red hair off her shoulder. "Why not, though?"

He arched a blond eyebrow. "Is that a legitimate question?"

"Of course. You're good at what you do, right?" He shrugged.

"Certainly, but there are others. And it wouldn't be pleasurable to train a new one." He reached out and gently swirled a fingertip around her nipple, the nub of flesh hardening. "I've committed to a lifetime of red velvet cupcakes."

Lily licked her lips. "What if I help you?" Scorpius snorted and she frowned, climbing atop him. "I'm serious."

"Darling, you're not even done your training yet." He grinned. "I want to try everything with you." She frowned some more and folded her arms. "Lily," he sighed, unfolding her arms and pinning them behind her back, "it's a very involved process. And I don't have the heart for it now." He half smiled and released her wrists to grab her ass. "I have you."

The redhead wriggled atop him purposefully. "Fine," she grumbled as his hands moved to her hips, and stretched her arms up over her head, arching.

"Fuck, you know how much I love your tits like that," he rumbled, sitting up on an elbow and drawing her forward to suckle a nipple. She gasped softly. "Mmm, still tender?"

"It's a good tender now," she rumbled, relaxing her stretch but keeping her arms up. "Unh! Yes, a very good tender," she grunted as he nipped her.

"Here or the shower, my slut?" Scorpius rumbled, moving to her other nipple now.

"Is both an option?" she murmured. "Because that feels really good on my nipples and I don't want you to stop."

"Both it is," he replied, rolling them.

Much later when she was showered and dressed and thoroughly sated for the time being, Lily pulled her loathable Art History homework out, reclined on the couch and took a stab at her essay to answer whether modern technique was inspired more by Egyptians or Greeks. Scorpius was working, looking over statements and various reports, making notes at random intervals, and Lily smirked as she watched him and, out of habit, started sketching him in profile on a blank sheet of paper.

"I can feel you doing that," Scorpius said without looking up. The redhead grinned.

"No, you can hear my pencil," she teased.

He glanced over with an arched brow and smile. "Quick as a fox you are, my love. Stop doodling and get back to work." Lily sighed but did, for a few moments anyway, then went back to sketching out the pensive lines of his mouth and brow.

"You don't like whatever you're reading," she murmured.

"I rarely do when it relates to work," he murmured. "When is your assignment due?"

"Wednesday." Lily went back to sketching and Scorpius frowned steadily more and more, then flipped back through to something he'd looked at several times.

"Goddamn it," Scorpius murmured. Lily adjusted the lines of her drawing to reflect his displeasure. "This is going to fuck us."

"I hope you mean figuratively," Lily murmured. "And we seriously need to move your couch. I hate drawing you back lit."

Scorpius didn't smile. She nudged him with her toe. "Two seconds." He marked something, then passed it to her. "Read this." Lily looked down at the indicated portion of statement. _The car, the white Ford, was parked there all night._ "Now read this." He handed her something else. _White male, mid to late forties, balding, seen inside a light silver Ford._

"I don't get it," Lily said, looking up.

"Do you have your paint thing? The colour thing?" Lily barely refrained from smirking.

"Yeah, hold up." She went and dug it out of her bag and brought it to him. Scorpius indicated white.

"This is white, yeah?" She looked at him like he might have suffered a head injury.

"As far as I can tell."

"Show me what you classify as light silver."

Lily frowned, flicked through the colour strips, and then pointed to a very light pearly grey. "Maybe a shade or two lighter or darker could also be considered that, to me anyway. Not everyone perceives the colour spectrum the same way though. What's white to you and I could be light silver to someone else. Or vice versa. And if it's paint on a car, anything from lighting and reflection, to the type of paint used, to dirt, or even angle of viewing could skew it."

Scorpius, who had been jotting notes as she talked, smiled. "You, darling, are a genius. And now, hopefully, we won't be literally or figuratively fucked." He stacked up his notes and documents and files neatly. "What time is it?"

Lily jammed her stuff haphazardly into her textbook. "Uh, like one I think."

"Lunch?"

"Definitely."

Lily put in some actual work on her assignment after lunch and then frowned when Scorpius asked her if she wanted pizza for dinner. "I'm getting chubby from pizza," she murmured. "I need to go running more." Scorpius smirked.

"You went running on Thursday."

"Exactly." Dark grey eyes rolled. "But I do love pizza…"

"Tell you what. Pizza now, and I'll give you a workout later."

"Here?"

"Wherever you like, darling." Lily smirked. "I wouldn't have pegged you for an exhibitionist at first glance," Scorpius added, "but it's kind of really sexy."

The redhead laughed, cheeks pink, but they went out that night, to his favourite club. Lily wore her sparkly pumps and collar and nothing else. She still blushed when she checked her coat, even though she'd been to this club with its dress code of no clothes for her more than a few times. She didn't speak as he leashed her but smiled and he kissed her. When she dropped her gaze, she realized she'd left her engagement ring on. Lily had made it a point not to wear it out, not only terrified she would lose it, but because she felt like it was boastful to a degree.

Instead of speaking, she brushed her left hand over his thigh. "I know. Leave it."

Lily glanced at the ring again as they went in, determining to not draw attention to it. They didn't get very far in when Scorpius ran into people he knew. Richard and some man named Avery. He sat and she stood dutifully to his right. "So this is the one, is it?" Avery murmured.

"Yes," Scorpius replied, then reached for her left hand. "And the rumours are true." He tugged her forward gently to stand before him but facing away then murmured, "Knees, my slut." She lowered and licked her lips nervously, despite being far from new. "A little wider," he added, even softer, and she caught herself before even a muscle twitched. She could tell he was pleased when his thumb brushed the back of her shoulder as he urged her to sink down lower and sit back slightly. "Legs wider, my slut, and arms behind your back." Lily spread her legs.

"No clamps?" Avery murmured.

"She has to earn them," Scorpius replied, then smirked.

"Give us a peek then," Avery said and grinned.

"If you insist. But that counts as the favour I owe you from our first meeting," Scorpius countered.

Avery frowned. "It's worth it," Richard said.

"Alright then," Avery sighed.

"Eyes up, my slut." Lily glanced up at a very good looking man with black hair and entrancing blue eyes. Her own eyes widened, she was certain, and she tried to commit them to memory to paint.

"Very nice, Scorpius. Lucky bastard." He winked and Lily sucked in a breath.

"Don't get used to it," Scorpius rumbled. The redhead gulped as she stared into those blue eyes and it was like staring into him. They were as deep and fathomless as the ocean, a million shades of blue, inviting her to dive in. She gulped. Scorpius tugged her collar ever so gently, jarring her. "Eyes down, my slut."

"That's not nice. I was taking a leisurely stroll through her thoughts. _Very_ traitorous, cupcake." Someone, she assumed the Avery fellow, tugged at her nipple.

"I know exactly what you were doing. And you should know the likelihood of getting them again."

"You should've seen it. She was close to falling." Scorpius scoffed. "Good thing you already put the ring on it, Scor. I'd snap her up in a second."

Lily blushed a little at that. "I've no doubts."

"I hear good things about her stamina." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon, Scorpius. Be a good sport. You brought her out, let the rest of us have some fun," Avery said, grinning. "I want to see what you get to savour. I'll put mine up later."

"Deviants, the lot of you," Scorpius murmured and Lily tried not to smile. "How would you like to test?"

"Do I get to watch the eyes?" Avery asked. Scorpius frowned.

"We'll see."

The black-haired man laughed. "Alright. Let's watch her rumble." Scorpius smirked.

"You've been talking to Richard too much," the blond drawled and Avery shrugged. "Stand, my slut." Lily stood fluidly. "Arms behind your back, my slut." She complied and he put his cuffs on her and she bit her lip. Lily knew precisely what was coming, and it wouldn't be her just yet.

"Which does she prefer?" Avery asked conversationally.

Scorpius shrugged. "I'll let you pick, Avery. You should know me, I like them every way."

"I want to know which is easier," Avery said, grinning. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"And I'm telling you, take your pick." Avery's dark brows went up.

"Pick behind," Richard murmured. Scorpius shot him a look. "I'm greedy too, Scorpius."

"Alright, let's go behind."

Scorpius rolled his eyes again. "Very well. I would ask if you're a betting man, but you'll lose," he said blandly, and spanked Lily hard. She gasped and bit her lip. "Are you ready, my slut?" he rumbled. Lily licked her lips. "You may affirm."

"Yes, Master," she breathed.

He spanked her again. "Good girl. Bend over, my slut." She bent and he prepared her and slid a long, hard vibrator into her. It was the very same one he had used for her first lesson, Lily was almost certain, and she moaned as he fucked her with it teasingly.

"She sounds like she's already almost there."

Scorpius smirked. "I'm going to count how many times you say that," he replied. "You'll know when she gets there." Avery arched a brow. "I'll tell her to." Lily groaned as the vibrator started. "You may stand, my slut." She stood upright and grunted, biting her lip. She liked having her ass played with, and plugged and fucked, but she fucking _loved_ the vibrator. And Scorpius knew it. "And now down to your knees," he said, tugging her chain, but she remained standing. He pushed the vibrator deeper as it slowly slid out. "Clench that hot little ass, my slut." She did, groaning again, certain her nipples were hard. He half-smiled at Richard and Avery. "The vibrator is her favourite in the ass."

Lily felt herself blushing, and groaned as someone tugged her nipple. "There it is," Richard murmured. "Nothing better than a slut who blushes."

Scorpius spanked her, shoving the vibrator in impossibly deeper and she moaned. "Tighter, my slut," he rumbled and she huffed out a breath. "That's my good girl. All the way down on your knees, my slut." Lily sank down onto her knees, resting her ass, and the vibrator, on a foot, but Scorpius tugged her up a few inches. "Legs wide, my slut." She bit her lip and spread her legs, the vibrator slipping a little and grunted. "Keep it in, my slut."

"And she's how new?"

Scorpius smirked. "In what aspect? Over all? A little less than a year."

Avery's brows lifted. "How long will she go?"

Scorpius shrugged even as Lily moaned. "Not as long as she can with more motivation." Lily sucked in a breath, glad Scorpius didn't have his crop, but also missing it. She felt the vibrator slip a little more and groaned, whimpered, and bit her lip.

"She sounds close."

Scorpius grinned. "Avery, you're a decent fellow, but you underestimate the fairer of the species."

Richard chuckled. "She's a screamer, Avery. Should hear it when her ass goes red."

Lily groaned as someone tugged her nipple again. "Keep it in, my slut," Scorpius said even as Lily felt her control slipping. She whimpered, and then Scorpius bent her forward. With her arms behind herself, she had to work her core to remain off the floor. He pushed the vibrator deep again and she grunted. "Do you want to come yet, my slut?" he murmured, pulling her upright again. Lily groaned and huffed. "I know you do, slut. Not yet."

The redhead bit her tongue, losing focus as someone tugged just right on her nipple and she cried out a little. "Ah, that's it," Avery grunted. He did it again and she moaned. "Give me another peek in the eyes, I want to see the look that goes with that sound. She sounds brand new. I promise I'll be good."

Scorpius pursed his mouth then smirked. "I'll give you better than that. Table, my slut," Scorpius murmured and Lily stood, moved over, dropped to her knees again, and bent over the table, her boobs squished, the angle change making her moan. Scorpius slid the vibrator out then slowly back in, making her moan, and with every stroke, slow and deep and fucking perfect, she moaned louder and louder. Lily was there and then some but forced herself to ignore the urge to come, focusing on how good it felt to simply have the thick, vibrating toy fucking her. And then he picked up the pace and she moaned loud, crying out as he spanked her. "Eyes up, my slut," he rumbled and Lily looked back up into those blue eyes, but instead of looking deep as the ocean, they looked as flat as a picture of the ocean.

She bit her lip, trying to breath, and those blue eyes rippled as Avery grinned, and Lily whimpered, unbearably close. "She's going to lose it," he murmured. Lily moaned, wanting to look away, or close her eyes, or at least get to come. But Scorpius, she knew, wouldn't push her over the edge.

"If you want to see that, you'll owe me a favour. A big one," the blond said. "Patience, my slut," Scorpius added in a deep rumble, the molten bedroom voice she could never resist. He didn't slow the pace of the vibrator in her ass, but she felt him tug on her handcuffs.

"Ah, go on then," Avery said and Lily grunted when his very blue eyes rippled again. "She's making it damn near impossible to resist pulling her in. Let's see the finale."

Lily groaned as Scorpius pushed the vibrator deep, fingering her dripping slit now and she moaned, licking her lips, staring at those very blue eyes that indeed seemed to suck her in. "Come, slut," Scorpius rumbled, and her eyes went wide, almost losing it entirely. He pulled her cuffs and she went more upright, still staring into those blue eyes that rippled and deepened again. And the message they were sending was loud and clear. _Come. Come right now. Hard, fast, NOW._ Lily cried out, trying to resist. Scorpius tugged hard on her collar and she almost dropped her eyes, but then he growled, "Eyes down and come for me, my slut."

Lily couldn't help it, and her eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of her orgasm, and she was pretty sure she almost screamed. She followed the pressure on her collar to sit back, breathing heavy, trying to contain herself. The dildo was still vibrating in her ass and she licked her lips to stay the urge to come again.

"Told you she was a screamer," Richard said mildly. Lily gulped, back in control for the most part.

"If I had her I wouldn't bring her out," Avery murmured, sitting back in his chair. Scorpius glared. "I'd be more selfish than even you, Scorpius."

"Next time you won't get the eyes at all," Scorpius grumbled. He sat back in his own chair, pulling Lily down onto his lap then bending her forward and turning the vibrator off, but her lover left it in her. "I know what you tried to do."

Avery smirked. "I can't help it. She's too open." He looked smug. "And I almost had her."

Scorpius snorted, then said, very softly against Lily's ear and only for her hearing, "You can have birthday rewards at home." She sucked in a breath, arching as he drew a finger down her back, then huffed as he bit her earlobe. "Do you want your clamps now, my slut?" he asked, sitting back, keeping her sitting up with a gentle press on her lower back. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she murmured.

"Do you deserve them, my slut?" he murmured, teasing her nipples. Lily grunted then gasped as he tugged on her nipples just right, a hot gush of arousal flooding her core, melting her brain into a puddle of goo. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she whimpered, and cried out as his fingers twisted the sensitive nubs just enough.

"Such a good girl," he murmured, then kissed her shoulder, pulled out the clover clamps and leaned her back. "Now let's see the one you've been keeping hidden so long, Avery."

A dark brow arched as Avery smirked. "We can't all be prodigies, Scorpius," he replied. The blond grinned back. "You took her out when?"

"Day three." Lily grunted as he put her clamps on, teasing the chain, then sat her back up. "Come on, Avery, don't be shy. Bring yours out to play."

"Forward, mama," Avery murmured, and Lily, looking down, saw a pair of dark burgundy ankle boots with wicked heels move into vision in front of Avery's chair. She almost frowned because they seemed awfully familiar.

"Put her through a few paces," Richard said.

"Which would you prefer?" Avery asked, and Lily saw a pair of hands press onto the gleaming hardwood as the submissive arched over backward. And, with a start, Lily recognized the dark auburn hair and the angular face that stared at the wall, as well as the burgundy shoes. It was her Art History professor, from college. She felt her face go bright boiling red and dipped her head further so that her hair fell forward to cover her embarrassment. It was the first time her private life and her school life had collided and now Lily was certain she'd never be able to look her professor in the face without thinking about seeing her naked.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur for Lily, who tried not to think about her bloody professor, of all people, begging for completion from a man who, if the redhead had to guess, was at least fifteen years younger than her. Or about said professor coming loudly on command, much like she herself had done. And, most especially, Lily tried not think about handing in her assignment due Wednesday to the woman who spent at least fifteen minutes giving head, making erotic and wet choking sounds as her mouth was fucked.

When they at last got to the car, Lily sucked in a huge breath and let it out. "Who is she?" Scorpius murmured.

Lily didn't have to ask who. She'd known Scorpius was aware of her mortification when, after only a few moments into Avery's sub being put through her paces, he'd turned her to face him. "My Art History professor. Ms. Ingles." The blond snorted and then laughed. "So not funny," she murmured, frowning. "I have to look at her twice a week, Scorpius!"

"She has to look at you too, darling."

Lily blushed. "So weird. Honestly, most of us thought she was married but kept her maiden name and probably scheduled sex with her husband. She doesn't look, at school anyway, like the sort who goes to sex clubs naked with a younger guy."

"Avery's not that young." Lily frowned.

"Ms. Ingles is like forty five, minimum."

"Mmm," Scorpius said, pulling to a stop at a red and smirking at her. "Avery likes older women, though. And she looks alright for forty five." Lily frowned some more at that. "And darling, to look at, you don't strike as the sort who goes naked to sex clubs with an older man or enjoys being lashed over the ass with a riding crop, you know."

Lily tried to keep frowning but it was impossible. "You should bring the crop next time," she said at last. "You're right, I hold out much longer with proper motivation."

"And without someone undermining my authority," Scorpius murmured as they moved slowly through traffic.

"I finally get the eyes thing now," she replied and glanced over at Scorpius. "That Avery guy, his are good. I want to paint them."

Scorpius frowned. "Not happening."

Lily arched a brow. "Nothing sexual," she said, smirking a little. "I just want to paint his eyes. They're like the ocean."

"And he's a prick, because he uses them to his own advantage and for his own gain."

"Stop talking in riddles."

Scorpius sighed, sliding to a halt at another red. "Avery hopped the fence, or switched sides, if you will." Lily frowned again because he was still talking in riddles. "You remember how I told you Tilly was my first?" She nodded. "Avery was after me. She originally took him on to train to be a Dom, but he ended up suiting better, in her opinion, as a sub, so she sent him to another teacher. Mistress Vicky." Scorpius half smiled. "She scares the shit out of me a little, Miss Vicky. Anyway, he subbed under her for a long while and then moved on and I don't know much about what happened with him. Then, about two years ago, he showed up at the club with a little blonde, older, with very nice manners and showed her off. Stuck with that one for awhile, then showed up with another, a much older lady, and showed her off. And now he's back with his new one. Ms. Ingles you said?"

"Yes. And that still doesn't answer my question."

Scorpius smirked. "When he was looking at you, what were you thinking about?"

Lily blushed a little. "Um, the ocean, honestly. And how it would be easy to dive in."

"And the second time?"

"That his eyes were flat, like a picture of the ocean versus the real thing."

"The eyes are the windows, darling. Yours are wide open, and they suck people in, just like his did to you. He must have figured out how to close that off, like shuttering them almost, and open them at will. A Dom likes to see things in the eyes and a sub, one worth keeping long term anyway, shows their Dominant everything in the eyes. Avery was probably a better sub until he learned to shutter his eyes because they give away too much. But he's a prick, because he uses them to lure other subs into being disobedient now."

Lily sat back and thought about that. When they were going up to the penthouse, she finally said, "But how did he switch sides? I mean, I get the eyes thing, but wouldn't he more prefer to be receiving than giving?"

Scorpius smiled at that. "Do you like being on top, darling?" Lily blinked.

"You know I do."

"And do you like, on occasion, being Mistress?"

"Of course."

Scorpius's smile widened. "And does it turn you on when I play along and let you?" Lily's mouth fell open. "It's very rare to find a Dom who is constantly in that mode, and even less likely to find a sub who only enjoys submission. You're seventy five percent sub, twenty five Dom. I'm more like ten and ninety. Avery is probably close to fifty fifty."

"Oh," she said as they went inside properly, then smiled. "This is why you're the best teacher," she murmured. "That makes a lot of sense." She slipped her coat off. "Now, I believe I earned birthday rewards," she purred and pulled him down and kissed him.

XXX


End file.
